The Order of the Phoenix
by 2fast2live
Summary: (Part Five of series) It's time to take on the challenging fifth year and get ready for the O. , but that would be much easier without heartache, family issues, an unbearable teacher, and a Dark Lord on the loose. Rated: T - for language!
1. Restart

**So here I am once again, beginning yet another part of this journey! This one isn't as long, but we're only just starting, right?! Thank you to everyone who has patiently waited for Part 5 to get started. I'm terribly sorry it took so long, and that I left you all with a cruel cliff-hanger! However, I've been extremely busy with college-life. It's pretty intense! I have managed to write this up for you all though, just to kick things off. We've got PLENTY of ground to cover! Lord help me - and I don't mean Lord Voldemort (cue lonely-self-laugh cause the joke wasn't funny).**

 **The Order of the Phoenix - PART 5!  
Summary - It's time to take on the challenging fifth year and get ready for the O. , but that would be much easier without heartache, family issues, an unbearable teacher, and a Dark Lord on the loose. **

**(Such a vague summary...)**

 **So... Did anyone die after the attack at Selwyn Mansion?**

 **Enjoy! :) xoxo**

* * *

 **Restart**

It was pouring. People had been talking about how this summer was meant to be an extremely warm one, but all Jessica had seen so far was rain - although, she was quite aware that she still had a long while of summer left. A soft rumble of thunder was heard, but she didn't flinch. She hadn't moved much since the healers did their work. It had been four days since the attack, and although she'd unconscious for two of them, she knew it had been four days of nothing but gloomy weather, downpours of rain and thunder every now and then. "Lunch is ready." Josh grinned, a little too excitedly, as he walked - or rather slightly limped - toward her with a tray in hand. He'd been abnormally cheerful since the healers allowed him to get out of his bed and wander around. Everyone adored him at St Mungo's - but Jessica wasn't at all amused by his cheerfulness. "C'mon Munchkin, Nancy made it." Jessica could hear the smirk in Josh's voice. She simply rolled her eyes at him. She didn't want food made by _Nancy_ \- she didn't want to be there at all.

"Afternoon children!" A chirpy healer waltzed in, carrying her usual healing kit. "I've got your medicine ready and if you take all of it, I can discharge you both by this evening."

"Hear that?" Joshua grinned. "We could head on back-"

"Back where, exactly, Joshua?" Jessica sneered. "It's not like we have a house to get back to."

Joshua fell silent, and Jessica felt thankful. She watched as the healer set up five different bottles of medicines on Jessica's table, and began explaining what each one would do. It didn't take long for the healer to realise that Jessica wasn't listening, so with an almost inaudible sigh, she went on to explain Joshua's set. "Dad's sorting it, you know?" Joshua said, a few good minutes after the healer had left. "It's not like we'll be homeless or anything. I mean, yeah, we are, but we're not... And-"

"Just shut up, Josh." Jessica muttered.

"There's nothing we could've done." Joshua said, running a hand through his hair.

"So, why do I get the feeling there was?" Jessica said. She felt her eyes sting and took a deep, shaky breath. Joshua glanced over to her, and without saying a word he got up and sat down next to her on her bed.

"Jess-"

"What if our only option is to give in?" Jessica asked. Joshua wrapped his arms around her now, and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"That will never be an option." Joshua said, firmly. "No matter what happens, Jess, we can't give in to them. We won't play their game."

"They could've killed us." Jessica whispered.

The healers and their father had tried asking them both to explain the events of the attack in the upmost detail since they'd woken up, but neither really wanted to speak much on it. Joshua had told their father about Marcus Flint, because that's all he really knew. He didn't know who was downstairs, nor did he know who'd attacked Jess. Jessica, however, refused to speak on it altogether. "Don't think about it that way." Joshua smiled slightly. "We're fine, aren't we? Besides, we've got a good number on our side."

"But-"

"And we'll fight, Jess." Joshua said, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "This is war. It's no joke. It'll be frightening, and there will be times where we'll sit and wonder if this is all worth it. But it is, and we know it is. Voldemort gets his strength from his followers, but let's face it, they're not all as smart as they think they are."

"Family hug without us?" Anna said, as she walked into the room with their father right behind her, carrying what seemed to be cake.

"What's the occasion?" Joshua asked as he stared at the cake.

"Well, I suppose your discharge could be a celebration." Athos grinned. "And I'm certain you all love chocolate cake."

"Does it have strawberries?" Jessica asked, with a slight sniffle.

"I wouldn't dare bring you chocolate cake without strawberries!" Athos said, feigning shock and making Jessica smile at him for the first time in what seemed like a long time.

x.x

"Twelve, Grimmauld Place?" Joshua said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's a much safer and less obvious option." Remus said, as he grabbed himself another slice of the carrot cake that Mrs Weasley had baked.

"And I'll be there all day to keep an eye on things." Sirius grinned.

"Oh wow, isn't your life exciting?" Joshua said, sarcastically, and Sirius sneered in response. Joshua folded the piece of parchment Remus had handed him and placed it safely in his pocket. "So, any news on-"

"Joshua James Selwyn!" Lila screeched as she barged into the Weasley household. "How _dare_ you!"

"Uh-oh." Sirius said, teasingly. Remus greeted Lila with a nod, before pulling Sirius up and heading out of the room to give the two teenagers a little privacy.

"Hey... Babe..." Joshua grinned, somewhat uneasily.

"You nearly _die_ and you didn't even _think_ about letting me know?" Lila said, as she hit him across the head. He ducked before she could hit him a second time. "You absolute idiot!"

"Babe, you're going to give me a concussion." Joshua said, as he avoided yet another hit.

"I could kill you myself!" Lila spat.

"Now, there will be no killing in this house." Mrs Weasley said.

"You hear that? No killing." Joshua grinned, thankful to have Mrs Weasley on his side.

"Take it outside if you must." Mrs Weasley said, giving Lila a tap on the shoulder, before she went on to retrieve the remains of the carrot cake. Joshua glared at her, eyes wide. Lila simply stared at him, still furious.

"Now, babe, let's be reasonable here." Joshua said.

"Oh, I'll be reasonable." Lila said, viciously. "I'll be reasonable once I find that bitch of a mother you have and wring her bloody little neck!"

"It was Flint, remember." Joshua said, rolling his eyes at the thought.

"As if she's got nothing to do with this." Lila said, glaring at him.

"She's always got something to do with it. She's always involved." Jessica said, irritably, as she entered the room. "Hello, Lila."

"Jess, how are you?" Lila said, in a much more concerned tone. She walked over to Jess and pulled into a rather tight hug - one that rivalled her brother's, easily.

"I'll be fine once I can breathe." Jessica said, as she struggled to break free. Lila let her go, eventually, but maintain her concerned look. "I'm fine. Really."

"So..." Lila said, turning to face Joshua once again. "What now?"

"We stay in a safe place until September." Joshua said, with a shrug.

"I meant, what action do we take to find your mother." Lila said, rolling her eyes.

"We don't." Joshua said, flatly. He took notice of Jessica rolling her eyes and puffing out her cheeks behind Lila.

"We don't." Lila repeated. "We don't? Are you absolutely out of your mind?"

"It wouldn't be safe." Remus said, re-entering the room. He didn't bother hiding the fact that he'd clearly been eavesdropping.

"Since when has _any_ of this nonsense been safe? Why would it stop you now?" Lila argued.

"She has a point, you know?" Sirius said, standing by the front door.

"Sirius-"

"Come on, Remus!" Sirius grinned, a plan already formulating in his head. "Even if she wasn't there, she's behind all this. How else would that Flick boy have known where to go or how to get in?"

"It's Flint." Joshua said, turning his head slightly to glance back at Sirius.

"Whatever." Sirius said, with a wave of a hand. He was about to tell everyone his master plan, but was shocked back to reality when Jessica stormed passed him, out the door. He froze for a few seconds, staring at everyone in the room. "Should someone-"

"Just give her some space for a while." Joshua said.

x.x

Jessica viciously kicked and pushed her way through the high grass of the Weasley land. She was upset - angry, even - and she had to take it out on someone, or something at least. She sniffed as she ripped a leaf from somewhere beside her. When had she started crying? "They shouldn't let you wander out here, you're small and the plants hide you too easily." Athos said, as he approached his little girl.

"Go away." Jessica spat. She wasn't angry at him, she was just angry, and she didn't want to be around anyone.

"I'd be upset if I didn't know that's not what you really meant." Athos said. Jessica groaned, irritably, and dropped. She didn't care that her clothes were getting muddy, or that there were possibly bugs crawling around. Athos silently walked up to her and crouched down beside her. "Things will change, sweetheart. I'm aware it's all a bit... Shit... But I promise it'll change."

"You've never said 'shit' in front of me before." Jessica laughed slightly.

"I got you to smile, so I might have to use it more often." Athos said.

"I love you." Jessica said, as she wrapped her arms around her father. Athos smiled and returned the hug. "Don't ever leave us."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Athos assured.

"No... I mean it." Jessica said, sitting up properly again. "Don't be careless about this, okay? You really need to think outside the box and outsmart mum. Whether or not she's doing this because she's scared is beside the point, okay? Nothing's stopping her from attacking again."

"Unless Marcus Flint is captured and he names her, we can't do anything about her just yet. At least not legally-"

"She _was_ there!" Jessica said, desperately.

"Jessica-"

"I'm sorry! I know I should've said something sooner, but... I don't know! I'm just... I feel confused and... I'm sorry." Jessica hugged him again, sobbing into his shirt.

"Jessica..." Athos said, sounding firmer now. "Was it her? Did she... Was it your mother that..."

"She didn't mean it." Jessica said, desperately, as though she was trying to convince herself of her words. "She didn't. She wouldn't."

x.x

"Well... This is..." Jessica began, as she allowed herself into Sirius Black's home and set her bags on the floor. There was a long, dark hallway, with a few chandeliers hanging off the ceiling. The wallpaper was peeling and the carpet looked worn.

"Dusty." Joshua said, making a face.

"Yes, well, it could use some work." Sirius admitted. He walked further down the hallway, stopping by one of the portraits hanging on the wall. "This here is Walburga Black!"

"Awesome." Joshua said, completely uninterested.

"Right, well, the kitchen is down the stairs, over there." Sirius said, pointing towards the far end of the corridor. "You two can pick out rooms on the second floor for yourselves, Anna and your dad. Just make yourselves at home."

"Great." Jessica muttered, though she was rather thankful Sirius hadn't heard her. He had eagerly walked down toward the kitchen. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, and she was truly grateful to have a safe place to sleep at night, but nothing could compare to the Mansion.

It was well past midnight when Athos and Remus arrived at Grimmauld Place. Sirius was downstairs, in the kitchen with an open bottle of fire whiskey and a newspaper. "They found him, Flint, but he ran off." Sirius said, with obvious disgust. "When I get my hands on him-"

"Sirius." Remus warned. He walked up to the cupboards, searching for something to eat. He sighed when he found nothing. "I'm assuming you didn't bother feeding the children."

"I fed them!" Sirius said, irritably.

"All this... Shit... Going on, and all Fudge seems to care about is resigning." Athos huffed.

"Look at him, Remus, he's saying big-boy words." Sirius teased.

"Shut up." Athos muttered. He very childishly groaned and took a seat at the table. "I'm hungry."

"Yes, well, there's nothing to eat." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"You do realise you're a wizard." Sirius said, raising his eyebrow. He smirked when he noticed Remus's surprised look.

"Too lazy for magic." Athos mumbled.

"He's had a long day." Remus said, sympathetically.

"And I've been here all day with two teenagers." Sirius frowned.

"They're good kids, though." Remus said.

"True." Sirius shrugged. "But they're still moody teenagers."

"Who've just lost their home, so be nice." Remus said.

"Geez, no need to talk about us behind our backs." Joshua smirked, as he waltzed in. A very sleepy-looking Jessica followed.

"It's late." Athos said.

"We're not _five_ , you know?" Joshua said, rolling his eyes. "So I was upstairs, thinking to myself-"

"Oh no." Remus said.

"And if this is meant to be the Orders new hideout, then shouldn't more people be here by now?" Joshua continued, ignoring Remus.

"They were meant to arrive today." Sirius nodded.

"So why didn't they?" Joshua asked curiously.

"What are you getting at?" Athos asked.

"Nothing." Joshua said, raising his arms up in defeat. When the three adults glared at him, he grinned innocently. "Nothing, this time, I swear. Just curious."

"Well..." Sirius began, suspiciously. "I don't know, but-"

There was a sudden, loud thump on the floor upstairs, which made dust fall from the ceiling. They all looked up curiously, wondering what to do next - apart from Joshua, who could only think of how dusty the place still was. "Sirius!" A voice called out. Jessica furrowed her eyebrows and glanced over at Joshua, who simply shrugged back at her.

"We're down here!" Sirius yelled back. There was a big grin on his face. In a matter of seconds, footsteps were heard, sprinting down the stairs and round the hallway. A figure soon stopped by the kitchen door. Jessica didn't know who she was, but she couldn't help think that she looked familiar. She had bright pink hair, glistening hazel eyes, and was extremely pale - but not in a sickeningly way. "Tonks. I'm sure you remember Joshua and Jessica." Sirius said.

"Tonks? As in Nymphadora Tonks?" Joshua asked. "Damn... You don't look half bad."

Tonks, as Sirius had called her, approached Joshua with a smile. She patted him on the head affectionately, before whacking him. Jessica raised an eyebrow, amused. "Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora." Tonks said through gritted teeth. Joshua scowled back at her and rubbed his head.

* * *

 **Yey, Tonks! I love her so much. So adorable.**

 **So... The Selwyn's are going to be at Grimmauld Place for a while... I wonder what will happen when Harry, Hermione and Ron find out...**

 **Until next time! Xoxo!**


	2. Surprise at Privet Drive

**Yeeeey! I finished this! This is like a filler-chapter, sort of. I know Order of the Phoenix is the longest book, but even still, I feel like I shouldn't rush into the story and completely skip the summer - especially when it could help with the overall story. Hence why this chapter exists, I guess. Now, for all those who enjoy the HarryJess idea, you'll DEFINITELY like this chapter. As I've said before, I know how this will end, but this chapter definitely explores the HarryJess side of things (whether or not this will be the official pairing by the end is for me to know and for you all to wait and see!).**

 **So... Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

 **Surprise At Privet Drive**

Jessica decided that the only way of making it extremely noticeable that she disliked Dumbledore's idea, was by stomping up the stairs, so violently that the floorboards shook and dust fell to the floor. The Order were now all practically living at Grimmauld Place, and they had already decided that the Weasley's too would have to move in to avoid any accidents. Jessica tried not to seem bothered by the full house. She wouldn't have cared much had it been at the Mansion - given it was _much_ bigger. She tried to focus on the positives as each day went by - whatever they were - but things had taken a wrong turn when she discovered she was forbidden to speak to Harry about the current situation. Although she was almost convinced, like everyone else seemed to be, that it was for his own safety, she knew deep down that once Harry eventually did find out, he'd be furious. This is why she decided to take out her anger on the floorboards - not that it worked. In fact, all that she got from it was her sister following her upstairs. "Jess, I know this seems wrong and hard, but-"

"I don't want to talk about it. If this is what Dumbledore wants, then fine, right? He's in charge, right? So who are we to question his reasons?" Jessica said, not caring much about her sarcastic tone.

"We should talk." Anna said, as she walked over to Jess's temporary bed and sat down. "People have been talking about how well you're taking all this, but I'm thinking differently."

"I'm fine, Anna." Jessica muttered, as she searched the room for something to do - something to keep her from having to _talk_ about things.

"A lot's happened recently, and it's okay to be upset, or angry, or-"

"I said I'm fine!" Jessica groaned, throwing herself onto her temporary bed, next to Anna.

"Harry will understand eventually." Anna said.

"You don't sound too convinced by that." Jessica said, sitting up again, and shuffling closer to Anna.

"Who are we to question Dumbledore, right?" Anna said, with a slight smile. "Jess, things are going to be strange and complicated for a while. They've all been through this whole thing with You-Know-Who before, but we haven't. It's new for me too."

"It's just not fair to keep him in the dark." Jessica said, pouting slightly.

"You're right." Anna nodded. She then suddenly jumped off the bed, startling Jessica, who just stared at her confused. "Well, come on then!"

"Come on where?" Jessica said, as she hesitantly got off the bed also.

"To see Harry." Anna grinned.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Jessica wondered.

"I'm an adult." Anna said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Won't _I_ get in trouble?" Jessica said.

"Do you care?" Anna asked, feigning innocence.

Jessica paused for a slight moment, thinking things through, before smirking back at Anna. "Never did."

x.x

Dudley Dursley sat in front of the television, flipping through the channels lazily, with an expression of utter and complete boredom spread on his face. Harry, who was quietly sat on the armchair, not too far away, would glance up from his old copy of The Daily Prophet every now and then, just to see if Dudley was still awake. Harry's aunt and uncle had gone to someone's wedding for the weekend, leaving the two boys alone - though Mrs. Figg would stop by every few hours or so, just to make sure the two boys hadn't killed each other. Dudley groaned loudly, suddenly, making Harry glance over at him again, and dropped his heavy body to the floor. Dudley had lost a considerable amount of weight since last summer. He'd started boxing lessons whilst Harry was away, something which Dudley kept reminding him of - by threatening to use him as a punching bag. Harry wasn't as scrawny as he had been at eleven years old, but he wasn't entirely sure he'd want to go up against Dudley - though he could always scare Dudley with a fake spell.

"Why don't you just go out with your friends?" Harry muttered.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Dudley fired back. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, before focusing back on his old newspaper. "Why do you keep reading that? It's old."

Harry glanced over at Dudley again, who was now sitting crossed-legged and facing Harry. "Just because." Harry shrugged - and then he suddenly realised something. "Hang on... How do _you_ know it's old?"

"I..." Dudley gaped slightly, his eyes widening. "Well... I may have glanced at it once or twice."

"Really?" Harry smirked, slightly amused.

"Shut up." Dudley huffed. He then stood up and walked over to the freezer, hoping to find something interesting to eat. "The boys got into a stupid fight yesterday and are now too terrified to walk around."

"Too terrified?" Harry snorted. "That's something you don't hear every day."

"They're idiots." Dudley muttered.

"Yeah, well, they are _your_ friends." Harry smirked.

"Piss off." Dudley said, whacking Harry across the head with a box of Cornetto's.

Their slightly civilised conversation was cut short when the doorbell rang. Harry glanced at Dudley, who was still standing and clearly closest to the door, making it extremely clear that he wasn't going to answer it. Dudley threw the box of ice cream on Harry before stomping over to answer the door. Harry grinned to himself and grabbed one of the Cornetto's from the box. Dudley kept muttering incoherent words to himself as he fumbled with the house keys to unlock the door. "Just a second, Mrs. Figg!" He called out, as he clumsily dropped the key to the floor. He eventually managed to unlock and open the door, ready to let Mrs. Figg in so she could see that both he and Harry were still alive and well, only to find two very attractive girls standing before him. He stared at the two girls, with matching brown eyes and pretty lips.

"Not sure who Mrs. Figg is, but you must be Dudley." The taller one said. Dudley's eyes widened slightly.

"Is Harry in?" The smaller girl asked.

Back on the armchair, Harry snorted slightly when he heard Dudley drop the keys. He decided to get up and hide the newspaper before Mrs. Figg walked in and saw moving pictures. He was halfway to the kitchen cupboards when he heard his name - and he nearly sprinted to the door. "Oh! Hello Harry!" The taller girl said, looking past Dudley. The smaller girl glanced up at Dudley, smiled, and then pushed passed him and embraced Harry.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked, surprised - by both their appearance and Jessica's sudden, extremely tight hug. Harry patted her back, silently wondering why she wasn't letting go.

"Just wanted to say hello." Jessica muttered into Harry's shoulder.

"Er... Harry..." Dudley began, still unsure as to what was going on.

"It's okay, Dudley, we'll make sure you forget all this." Anna grinned, allowing herself in also. Dudley stared at her, slightly shocked.

"Everything alright then?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow, and still holding onto Jessica.

"Yep." Anna said, cheerfully. Jessica finally pulled away from Harry and smiled. He noticed her eyes were red and his shoulder felt slightly damp.

"Jess-"

"It's nothing!" She said, interrupting Harry. "I just missed you is all. So... This is your aunt and uncle's place?"

"Yeah... Much smaller than what you're used to." Harry teased.

"Mm..." Jessica nodded as she glanced around.

"Er... Anyone hungry?" Dudley said, uneasily.

"No thank you, Dudley." Anna smiled.

"Oh... Dudley, this is Jess-" Dudley glanced at the smaller girl and nodded, before turning to the taller one. "And that's Anna."

"We go to Hogwarts with Harry." Jessica added, with a grin.

"Well I don't anymore. I've left ages ago." Anna said.

"Well... I guess I'll be upstairs." Dudley said, as he quickly excused himself and ran upstairs.

"He doesn't seem _that_ bad." Jessica said, turning round to face Harry.

"He's just worried you'll give him a pig's tail." Harry smirked.

Harry gave the sisters a quick tour of his aunt and uncle's house. He felt strangely embarrassed by how short the tour had been once they sat down in the living room. He remembered going to the Mansion the first time, and how extremely large it was. "So..." Harry began, feeling giddy at the thought of the Mansion. "Has Sirius made any progress on my room?"

"Your room?" Anna asked, confused.

"Harry was supposed to have a room." Jessica said, frowning slightly, making Harry's face fall. "Back at home."

"Oh!" Anna said, cheerfully. "Well of course he is!"

"Awesome." Harry grinned. Though, he couldn't help but notice the glare Jessica was giving Anna.

"We should go." Jessica said, suddenly, standing up.

"What? But you just got here." Harry said, standing up also. She was hiding something again, he was certain of it.

"Yes, and now we should go." Jessica said, still glaring at Anna.

"We're alright for an hour or so, Jess, don't sweat it." Anna smiled.

"I've got food if you want." Harry offered.

"I'm not hungry." Jessica said, her eyes never leaving her sisters.

"Alright..." Harry sighed. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing." The two answered at the same time. It was now Harry's turn to glare - at both of them.

As Jessica sat back down again, Anna stood up. "I'm going to go find a corner shop or something... Just have a quick wander. I suppose you two have a lot to catch up on." She left before Harry could say anything, allowing herself out of the unlocked front door.

Harry turned to face Jessica as soon as he heard the door shut, wondering what exactly was going through her head. He couldn't help but think of Cedric Diggory. The two had gotten close last year, a little too close... And now he was dead. "I had a few dreams about him... About Cedric..." Harry began.

"Can we not?" Jessica muttered, rolling her eyes. "I don't get why everyone expects me to keep talking about him non-stop. It's not like I knew him all my life or anything."

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing." Jessica said, irritably. "Just stop."

"Okay..." Harry said, raising his hands in defeat. "What's up then? There's more to your moodiness than just people and Cedric."

"I'm not moody." Jessica spat, making Harry raise an eyebrow. She then sighed, and slouched back into the armchair. "I'm not... I swear."

"I'm not stupid, Jess." Harry said.

"Not entirely, at least." Jessica smirked.

"Funny." Harry said, rolling his eyes. He then got up and began walking out of the room. He only stopped and turned when he was by the living room door. "Come on, come help me pack."

"Pack?" Jessica asked, sitting up properly again.

"I'll go back with you. Something's clearly bothering you, and I'm guessing you didn't come by just to say 'hello'." Harry said, and Jessica's eyes widened. He was such a good friend to her, and it hurt her heart to know that he still cared - even though she clearly kept things from him.

"You can't come with us, Harry." Jessica said, avoiding his eyes. She didn't notice him walking towards her - not until he was crouched down, right in front of her at least.

"And why not?" Harry asked, his voice quieter now.

"Just... Because..."

"Jess... What's going on?" Harry asked, worried.

"Harry, I'm fine." Jessica said, avoiding his eyes again. She couldn't keep this up much longer. She wanted to tell him, she really did. She wanted him to know, because she felt that after everything that had happened to him with Voldemort and Cedric, he had the right to know. She also wanted to tell him about the Order, and how Dumbledore wants to keep him unaware of things for a while, for reasons unbeknownst to her.

"If you were so fine, as you say, you wouldn't be in deep thought right now." Harry said. Jessica sighed in response, and even thought about telling him at least something, when she spotted someone by the living room door.

"Sorry." Dudley muttered, taking note of Harry and Jess's closeness. Harry spun round, still crouched down, and glanced over at Dudley with furrowed eyebrows. He'd expected Dudley to be locked away in his bedroom all night.

"So Dudley, was it?" Jessica began, putting on a brave face once again, and making Harry frown slightly. "What's muggle school like?"

"Muggle school?" Dudley asked, confused - that is until he remembered what 'muggle' meant. "Oh... Right... Muggle school. Yeah, it's alright."

"I'd probably be bored. No potions... Then again, no Snape." Jessica shrugged slightly, getting up from the armchair. "I really like these family photos you've got with your parents, Dudley."

"Um... Yeah..." Dudley said, uneasily. "I was going to order some pizza, or something... If anyone wants some..."

"Sounds good." Harry shrugged. Jessica didn't reply, however, she just kept observing the different photos of Dudley that were spread across the living room.

"Any preference?" Dudley asked, as he swayed slightly on the spot.

"No mushrooms, please." Jessica said, swirling round. "Oh, I know! Harry, have you got any of those muggle board games? I remember Hermione talking about some of them..."

Dudley left the room to go order pizza, and as soon as he did, Harry turned to face Jessica with narrowed eyes. She stared back at him with innocent-looking chocolate eyes. "You're not escaping this conversation." Harry warned.

"I would never." Jessica said, still feigning innocence, making Harry sigh in defeat. Perhaps she would successfully escape this conversation - at least for now. Harry was determined to get her to open up - especially after he'd seen Elena Graham at the graveyard. He shuddered slightly at the thought of that night. The wound on his arm had healed perfectly, without a single trace of a scar, thanks to Madam Pomfrey, but he could still imagine it there sometimes.

"Back!" Anna said, allowing herself in once again. "Nothing really that interesting around here, if I'm honest, but it's quite pretty. I'd definitely look into houses around here eventually. Very low-key."

"We should go." Jessica said, mainly to Harry. "We've got stuff to take care of and-"

"Why don't you stay here for the night?" Harry suddenly suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Anna said, walking into the room.

"What about your aunt and uncle?" Jessica asked.

"They're not back until tomorrow evening." Harry shrugged.

"Jess, we should go-"

"I'd like that." Jessica smiled, ignoring Anna completely.

"Jess..."

"You don't have to stay, Anna. I'm sure I can find my way back." Jessica said, glancing over at Anna, almost pleadingly. Anna stayed silent for a few good minutes, before finally giving in with a sigh.

"Fine. But you have to be back by tomorrow evening." Anna warned.

"Agreed." Jessica and Harry both replied.

"I'll leave then..." Anna said. Dudley then walked back into the living room, startling slightly now that Anna was there also. "It was nice meeting you, Dudley."

"Oh... Okay... You too..." Dudley said, completely forgetting to offer her to stay for pizza.

The three ate the pizza at the table in silence. Dudley felt slightly uncomfortable, and although he wouldn't admit it, he was a bit scared about being in the same room with not one, but two wizards. He knew Harry wasn't allowed to do magic outside school, but he'd seen him using his wand for simple tasks before, making him wonder how legit the rule was. With that in mind, he glanced at Jessica slightly, wondering if she obeyed these supposed rules. He couldn't help but imagine Jessica and Harry suddenly turning on him, as payback for all the years of torture Harry's had to endure. Harry wasn't all bad - not all the time at least. There was just something about him that Dudley didn't like. Something dark... Something he couldn't quite understand. He was certain his parents thought it too. "Where is she going to sleep?" Dudley suddenly spoke. He hadn't intended for that - in fact, for a second or two, he thought that had been in his head, but he was proved wrong when Jessica glanced between him and Harry, possibly also wondering the exact same thing.

"In my room." Harry said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world - and then he felt his face heat up slightly. Once again he was embarrassed about living in a much smaller house than what Jessica was used to, or at least that's what he was trying to believe was the reason for his sudden blush. He saw Dudley smirk slightly and he was certain his cousin had seen his blush. Thankfully, Jessica was too caught up on her slice of pizza.

Harry offered to clean up the kitchen, giving Dudley the opportunity to rush back to his room and stay away from them for the night. It was also because Dudley had paid for the pizza out of his own pocket money, but Harry wasn't going to tell him that. "I've never really cleaned up a kitchen before." Jessica said, as she piled up the plates in the sink and began looking around for a cleaning tool.

"Such a princess." Harry teased, as he pushed her away from the sink and picked up the sponge.

"No! Let me do it!" Jessica said, trying to push Harry.

"You're a guest. Shut up and sit down." Harry grinned. He turned the tap on, and began scrubbing a fork. Jessica walked round him, and before he could tell her to sit down again, she splashed him. He glared down at her, almost threatening her to do it again.

"What?" She asked, feigning innocence once again.

"You're going to pay for that." Harry warned.

"I'm shaking with fear." Jessica said. However, she retreated and Harry managed to quickly finish the dishes without another incident. She was sat, reading a muggle newspaper she'd found lying around, musing herself with a comic section.

"I'm done." Harry said, walking behind her. She folded up the newspaper, and went to stand, when Harry suddenly dried his soaked hands on her hair.

"Harry!" She shrieked. "I'm going to kill you!"

"I'm shaking with fear." Harry mocked. She went to push him, but he avoided her and ran - and she followed. He ran back to the living room, then round, back to the kitchen, through the conservatory and finally reached the garden. She stopped right behind him only a second later. "You're much faster than I expected you to be."

"My legs are short but agile." Jessica smirked.

"Shame you don't like flying." Harry said, as he dropped down onto the grass.

"What's that got to do with my short legs?" Jessica wondered. She too sat down on the grass.

"Nothing." Harry said. "But you're agile, right?"

"I suppose." Jessica shrugged. "But no thanks. I'd rather not."

"I'll convince you." Harry grinned. "I'll start off easy, I promise."

"Nope." Jessica said, stubbornly.

"Please?" Harry grinned, nudging her slightly. Jessica shook her head. Harry then nudged her again, and pouted - or tried to. "Pweeeease?"

"You _really_ can't pout. It's like this-" Jessica showed Harry how to pout properly, and the two laughed. "Fine... Maybe..."

"Maybe?" Harry asked, slightly amused.

"Maybe." Jessica nodded. "But it's a very big 'maybe'. So don't get your hopes up or anything."

Dudley had left the air mattress and pump outside Harry's bedroom door, along with an extra pillow and spare blanket. Harry was quite surprised when they finally decided to head upstairs. Harry had shown Jessica certain bits of a James Bond film, remembering that she had no clue who 007 was, and it was nearly three in the morning when they both agreed it was time to get some sleep. Anna had left Jessica clothes to change into, along with a note:

 _I'll talk to dad when I get back. I'll be back at 11 to pick you up, so don't forget to wake up. Good night!_

"Do you have a spare jumper?" Jessica asked, after she walked back into Harry's room, now in floral, summery pyjamas.

"I thought you'd ask." Harry teased, and he handed her one of his jumpers. He laughed once she put it on. It was one of his newer ones, and it was already rather long on him, longer than what he'd normally go for at least, so on her, it looked more like a dress.

"You fixed that up rather quickly." Jessica said, looking at the air mattress, amused.

"I may have cheated." Harry said, as he placed his wand back on his nightstand. "You can sleep on the bed. I'll take the floor."

"What? No..." Jessica said, as she carefully sat on the air mattress.

"Jess-"

"I've never slept on one of these before. Don't you dare take that away from me!" Jessica grinned.

"Okay, if you insist." Harry laughed.

x.x

 _Elena Graham waited by where the front door of Selwyn Mansion should've been. Jessica took note of the area where her beautiful home once stood. There was nothing left of it. In the distance, Jessica could see the remains of her tree. The tree that had stood there for years and years, was now falling apart. There was nothing but ash, dust and bricks everywhere. Elena glared at Jessica as she approached._ _"Took you long enough." Elena said, coldly._

 _"I'm here now. What do you want?" Jessica spat.  
_

 _"If I were you, I'd treat me with more respect." Elena smirked.  
_

 _"You deserve none!" Jessica said, angrily. "All this is your fault! If only you'd loved us and cared for us, instead of insisting on this life-"  
_

 _Elena raised a hand, and Jessica fell quiet, wondering what she was going to do. Four hooded people appeared, each one held someone in their arms. Jessica didn't know who the four hostages were, as their faces were covered with a bag, but knowing Elena, she was certain it be four people she knew. "This is your last and only chance." Elena said, darkly. "I need you, Jessica. Join me and you won't regret anything in life."  
_

 _"I won't join you! You can't make me join you!" Jessica shouted, angrily, and she immediately regretted it. Elena dropped her hand, and the four figures removed the bags from the four hostages.  
_

 _"Why won't you save us?" He father spoke, and Jessica could almost feel the hurt he expressed with his eyes.  
_

 _"I live to protect you and this is how you repay me?!" Joshua shouted, desperately.  
_

 _"It's her cunning side. She can't help it." Draco said, his voice filled with hatred.  
_

 _"At least tell me your secrets before I die. It's the least you could do." Harry said, disappointedly.  
_

 _"Don't do this." Jessica said, turning to face Elena.  
_

 _"You had your chance." Elena said, emotionlessly.  
_

 _"Please! I'll join you! I will!" Jessica said, as she fell to her knees in front of Elena.  
_

 _"Kill them." Elena said.  
_

 _"No!" But there was nothing Jessica could do. Before she had time to stand, all four of them fell into a pool of their own blood on the ground. Jessica fell once again, eyes wide. It was as though the world had ended. She had no reason to live now. She loved them. Each one was special to her for different reasons, but she didn't save them, all because she was full of pride. All because she was certain that the Order could vanquish all evil.  
_

 _"At least you're doing your job as the Heir of Slytherin." Elena smirked. "Cutting your ties will make you stronger."  
_

 _"Avada Kedavra."_ _Jessica clutched onto to her wand tightly as she heard Elena's body fall. She had her wand the entire time. She should've stopped Elena when she had the chance, but she was naive. She wanted to believe that her mother was still good, but now four people were dead because of her. Well, five. After all, she'd just also killed her own mother._

 _"You're a monster!" Hermione shouted.  
_

 _"You killed them! You killed all of them!" Anna said, desperately, as Charlie held her back protectively. Only then did Jessica notice that the four hooded figures were also on the floor. Had she killed them when she killed Elena? She was almost certain she'd aimed for Elena only.  
_

 _"She needs to be put away!" Sirius said, desperately.  
_

 _"She'll break out of Azkaban." Remus said, shaking her head.  
_

 _"Then kill her! Do it!" Ron said, fear clear in his eyes. "Do it!"  
_

 _"No..." Jessica said, getting up. She dropped her wand to the ground, attempting to prove to everyone that she wasn't the monster they thought she was. She wasn't evil. She didn't kill them. This wasn't her fault.  
_

 _"You've changed." Cedric said, appearing behind her. He aimed his wand her. "I'm sorry, Jess, but you can't be allowed to live."  
_

 _"Please... No... Don't..." Jessica began sobbing uncontrollably. "P-Please! Don't!"  
_

 _"Kill her!" People began shouting.  
_

 _"I'm sorry Jess." Cedric said.  
_

 _"Jess!" Anna bellowed.  
_

 _"Kill Jess!"  
_

 _"I'm really sorry, Jess." Cedric said, again.  
_

 _"Kill Jess!"  
_

 _"Get rid of Jess!"  
_

 _"I'm really, truly sorry, Jess."  
_

 _"It's her fault! Jess!"  
_

 _"Kill Jess!"  
_

 _"I'm so, so sorry, Jess."  
_

 _"Kill Jess!"  
_

 _"Just do it! Kill Jess!"_

x.x

"Jess!" Harry said once again, shaking her a little more violently now. "Wake up, Jess!" Suddenly, with a loud and terrified gasp, Jessica opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but she managed to focus on a pair of worried green eyes. Her own eyes widened once she realised where she was and who was staring down at her.

"You... You're..." This wasn't right... Was it a dream? It was too real to be just a dream. Harry was dead. Harry was dead and it was all her fault. "No... No you can't be..."

"Jess, it was nightmare." Harry said, softly. "It's all okay now."

"No..." Jessica said, shaking her head desperately. "How... How are you alive?"

"It was a nightmare." Harry said, pulling her into a hug. He felt his chest tighten as she latched onto him, breathing heavily.

"You're okay... I'm sorry... I won't let that happen... I won't... I can't..." Jessica was shaking in Harry's arms.

"Come on." Harry said, as he got up off the floor and pulled Jessica with him. "You need sleep."

"No..." Jessica said, terrified.

"It's okay. I'm here." Harry said. He shuffled closer to the wall, before pulling Jessica down with him. She latched onto him again, burying her head in his chest. Harry wrapped one arm around her head and draped the other over her waist. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered almost inaudible words, hoping to sooth her. She was asleep again in a matter of minutes, much to Harry's amusement.

x.x

Vernon Dursley huffed as he got out of the car. His wife, Petunia, opened the back door and began pulling out her suitcases. "Unbelievable lot! Expecting me to pay for that hotel!" Vernon muttered. "If they've invited me to the wedding, and told me not to worry about accommodation because there's a hotel, you'd expect them to pay."

"It's fine, Vernon." Petunia said.

"Fine?" Vernon spat. "Nothing is fine, Petunia! The embarrassment!"

"You paid, did you not?" Petunia asked.

"Of course I paid!" Vernon said, irritably.

"Then it's fine." Petunia said. "Come, I've missed Duddum's!"

Vernon continued to huff as he waddled to the front door. He put his key in to unlock it, only to realise it wasn't locked in the first place. "Stupid idiots!" Vernon spat, as he opened the front door. Dudley, who had just walked downstairs, turned to face his father. "You and that idiot, Potter, left the front door open!"

"Oh." Dudley said.

"Duddum's!" Petunia beamed, as she walked into the small hallway. She pulled Dudley into a bear hug and gave him loads of kisses on his cheek.

"Where's is that Potter boy?" Vernon spat, making his way up the stairs.

"Um, dad!" Dudley said, suddenly remembering that Harry wouldn't be alone in his room. "I don't think he's in. Think he went out."

"Nonsense! He wouldn't simply go out!" Vernon said, angrily.

"Well, then he's asleep!" Dudley said, almost desperately.

"Come, Dudley, I'll make you something delicious!" Petunia said, dragging Dudley to the kitchen.

"Stupid boy. Stupid." Vernon huffed, as he reached Harry's room. He angrily pushed open the door, ready to start yelling, and hopefully wake Harry up. "If you think-"  
However, he stopped at once, startled by what he saw. Harry was asleep, but with him was a girl. A _girl_ and they were... _Spooning_. Vernon felt the anger boil even further. Harry stirred slightly in his sleep, his head burying deeper into the crook of the girl's neck, and the arm that was around her waist tightened. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Vernon bellowed.

Jessica jumped up, momentarily forgetting where she was. "Oh... Good morning." Jessica grinned. Vernon glared at her, still visibly angry. Harry, who was obviously still half asleep, also sat up. "I'm Jessica. You must be Harry's uncle."

"We'll be down in a bit." Harry mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Five minutes!" Vernon bellowed. "No less!"

"Lovely to meet you!" Jessica said, still grinning, as Vernon closed the door once again. "Well, that's my cue to leave."

"What time is it?" Harry mumbled into his pillow.

"Half-past-your-uncle-is-angry." Jessica smirked, before glancing over at the alarm clock. "It's ten. So much for them being back in the evening."

"Mm..." Harry hummed. "It's too early."

"Shut up and get up." Jessica said, hitting him on the shoulder. She grabbed her clothes and walked over to Harry's bedroom door. She pulled it open cautiously, afraid his uncle would be waiting outside, only to realise that Dudley had just walked into the bathroom.

"What? Forgot where the bathroom is?" Harry teased.

"No... But your cousin's in there." Jessica said.

"Well he'll be a while then." Harry snorted.

"I need to get changed." Jessica whined.

"So get changed." Harry said, with a slight shrug. Jessica spun round and stared at him. "What? I won't look."

"Turn around then." Jessica said, and Harry laughed, but obeyed. He shuffled his body round to face the wall. "And if you turn I'll hear and I'll kill you."

"Just get dressed." Harry laughed.

Jessica dropped Harry's borrowed jumper onto the floor, before removing her pyjama top. She quickly replaced it with her t-shirt. She then pulled down her pyjama shorts, before bending down to pick up her jeans. However she felt strong hands on her waist as she got up again. "What are you-" But she was silenced when she felt soft lips trace kisses down her neck. His hands sneaking under her shirt and up her stomach, stopping just below her bra.

"You drive me crazy." Harry whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

"Well, I suppose you can look now." She said, turning around to face him. A lustful smirk on spread across her lips.

"Harry? You asleep again? I said you can look." Jessica said, throwing his jumper at him. He startled and sat up quickly. His eyes were wide and his face flushed. Why did he think that? That wasn't right. He couldn't think that way. Not about Jess. Not now. Not ever. "Harry?"

"Right, yeah." Harry said, uneasily. He was about to get up when he realised he had a slight problem. His eyes widened again in realisation, and he wanted nothing but to punch himself in the face. How could he let this happen? "Just hang on for a bit, I'll be right back."

"Okay..." Jessica said, furrowing her eyebrows, as Harry dashed off, out of the room.

* * *

 **Tut tut, Harry... hahaha, bless him.**

 **Okay so, I'd just like to say that because Harry and Dudley are getting older, I kind of like the idea of them both maturing. Yes, Dudley was the main asshole, but I don't think he was mean to Harry just for the sake of being mean. I read this theory recently, that kind of explained how I ALWAYS imagined things (but never had been able to express it, if that makes sense). Anyway, the theory was that Harry was basically hated because he's a horcrux, and the Dursley's kind of felt this negative presence about him. I personally always thought there was more to their unkindness than just them being absolute a-holes. So, I'm going to attempt to explore that idea a little more. Dudley will still tease Harry when he's with his gang, but that's because I feel Dudley feels the need to prove himself to his friends. He needs to show off that he's big, bad and no one should mess with him. But honestly, Dudley kind of feels bad in Deathly Hallows, and I don't think that would be something that would magically develop over a month. So, that's why I'm starting this whole civilised side in part 5. They're getting older, maturing... and well, yeah.**

 **Anywho, HarryJess fans, hope you guys enjoyed that... And we'll see what happens from here on, right? :)**

 **Until next time! No clue when they'll actually get to Hogwarts! hahaha xoxo**


	3. Expelled

**Hellooooo ~ guess who's back with a brand new chapter? I have been saying for a long while that I was looking forward to getting this far, and it's no wonder! There's SO SO SO much that goes on in this part, it's actually going to probably drive me mad! Mad to write that is! hehehe ~ So get ready for some more secrets... Maybe some revelations? Well, not in this chapter... But definitely here in Part 5! Oh wow, actually... Now that I think about it... I'll spoil you all with this: Part Five means 99% of the Heir of Slytherin storyline... meaning yes, everyone will know. The other 1% is a surprise... One that will not be revealed just yet. However, it also begins a new secret... One which I won't even give a clue about (or tell you all who's involved! Because it's a secret!)  
**

 **Anyway, thank you Little Lottie for your review... And I was wondering (as I read through) do you read a paragraph a then comment? Because your reviews ALWAYS follow the timeline and are just so hilarious! I do love them! About your Ron thing... They do have a funny relationship, I absolutely agree. But they do also have their moments, in which I guess we're kind of reminded that they do truly care about each other. You kind of get a bit in this chapter (and the funny thing is that I wrote it out before reading your review!)... But it's not full on Ron/Jess interaction or anything... You'll see :)**

 **Joshua'slover/MeganAllard ~ voce eu sempre respondo haahha! Precisa dar review no 2 viu! muaahhaha ~**

 **Anyway, enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Expelled**

It was by far the worst summer Jessica could've possibly imagined. After returning from her sleepover at Harry's, she'd been severely questioned by nearly all Order members, who all feared she was some sort of imposter, come to kill them all off. They were paranoid, each and every one of them. Unfortunately for her, Anna hadn't walked her in, saying she had a prior engagement with Charlie Weasley, and her dad had dragged Sirius and Remus to the Ministry with him. Joshua had tried his best to pry her away from the paranoid Order members, but it took him a long while before he managed to convince them that she wasn't the enemy. She felt like a prisoner, locked away from all humanity, and under the constant watch of several aurors. She hated it. She tried her best to distract herself with her new school books, and the letters she wrote to Harry, Ron and Hermione, but nothing seemed to work. It was now mid-July, and Jessica found herself wondering what the smell of fresh air was like.

"It's late." Athos said, as he walked into the room they all now shared. Jessica tried, she tried with all her might, to feel grateful to Sirius for allowing them to stay in his home. The last thing she wanted was to seem like a spoilt brat, but having to share a room with her brother, sister _and_ father - a room that was barely the size of her bathroom back home, was starting to get the best of her. She suddenly thought of Lavender Brown, and how desperately she wanted September to come round, just so she could see her face every morning again. "Sweetheart? Are you feeling alright?"

"Peachy." Jessica said, sarcastically.

"Why don't I take you out tomorrow? I won't be that busy and-"

"Sounds great." Jessica mumbled. "We can go see the Minister, and I can ask him his thoughts on all this. Then, we could maybe pay a visit to Dumbledore or McGonagall, because it's been four days already since I last saw them."

"Alright, alright. I can take a hint." Athos said, raising his hands up in defeat. "Ron will be here over the weekend. They're all set and ready to move. Hermione and Harry will be here soon too, and then-"

"And then it'll be off to Hogwarts, because we all know just how safe that castle is." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"Jessica-"

"Been home lately? Spoken to anyone about what we're going to do with that mess?" Jessica asked.

"No... I haven't yet." Athos sighed. He crossed the small room, over to Jessica's bed, and sat down on the edge. "Sweetheart, I don't think I want to salvage it."

"Well, tough, it's not up to you." Jessica said, crossing her arms and giving her father what she thought would be an intimidating glare. It wasn't. In fact, it only made him laugh. "It's not funny."

"I know. I know." Athos said, once again raising his hands up. "I love you, sweetheart, but you're going to have to trust me for a while. I know what I'm doing."

"I really don't believe that." Jessica mumbled, pouting slightly.

"I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that." Athos teased, poking her side. Jessica flinched and threatened to throw her pillow at him.

"You heard me!" Jessica said, clutching the pillow tightly. "You've got no clue. We're all doomed to live in this shared room for the rest of our lives."

"Or at least until you get married and move out." Athos smiled.

"Whichever comes first." Jessica added, with a shrug.

"I'm going to need you to trust me a lot, sweetheart." Athos sighed. Jessica took notice of the sudden tense expression that made its way across his features. There was a certain look in his eyes - a look she knew too well. He was hiding something, something important.

"Dad-"

"I'm going to have to make some very hard and life-changing decisions this year... Ones that will affect all of us. But I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing, and I need you to understand that some things won't always be as they seem." Athos said, avoiding eye contact at all times, something Jessica also took note of. She began wondering if keeping secrets was genetic. They all did it.

"Dad, please tell _Nymphadora_ here that I've got better things to do with my time than spy on her and Remus?" Joshua said, as he walked into the room. Tonks was hot on his heels, her face bright red.

"Why would you be spying on them?" Jessica asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly my point." Joshua said, as he dropped onto his bed.

"I was not doing _anything_!" Tonks said, her voice a slight shriek. "Remus and I were merely talking, because I find werewolves to be fascinating creatures. He disagrees, clearly, but I was trying to convince him otherwise, and we were just _talking_ , and-"

"It's okay, Tonks, I'm sure you don't have to explain yourself." Athos said, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. Jessica glanced over at Josh, who had a smirk plastered on his face. Tonks must've seen it too, because she groaned, loudly, before exiting the room. Athos shook his head and laughed to himself. "You should stop annoying her so much."

"Can't help it. Easy target." Joshua shrugged.

"Tonks and Remus?" Jessica smirked.

"I know right?" Joshua said, sitting up. "What do you make of that, dad?"

"They were talking." Athos said, furrowing his eyebrows once again.

"True..." Joshua said, raising an eyebrow. "But yeah, you're probably right..."

"Hey dad..." Jessica began, after understanding where Joshua was heading with this conversation. "Tonks and Anna are practically the same age right? She's what... Two years older only?"

"But it's okay, though..." Joshua continued, taking note of the shocked expression that was slowly beginning to form on their father's face. "They were just _talking_ and stuff."

"And stuff." Jessica nodded.

"I'll be right back." Athos said, suddenly. Joshua and Jessica both burst out laughing as soon as he closed the door behind him.

Remus was downstairs, in the kitchen, clearing up what could've been a banquet. Remus was normally the one to clear things up after everyone else had gone to their rooms, with or without magic. Though, Athos knew that usually something was on his mind if he was doing things the long way. "It's late." Athos said, as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm aware." Remus said, not looking up. "I am also an adult who doesn't require supervision."

"You've got something on your mind." Athos stated, walking in and leaning against the table. "Would you like to talk about it? I won't judge..."

"If you must know, it's nearing that time of the month again." Remus said, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. What had Athos meant by not judging? Athos heard a slight snort coming from the hallway and looked toward the door.

"You're such a woman." Sirius said.

"Yes, thank you." Remus muttered, rolling his eyes.

"So what's on the plan for tomorrow?" Sirius asked, excitedly.

"How is it you both are acting so normal?" Remus spat, angrily, as he threw a plate into the sink.

"Remus-"

"No, Athos." Remus glared. "It's not right and you know it."

"We've got no choice." Athos sighed.

"I cannot do this." Remus hissed.

"You can and you will." Sirius said. "It'll be over before you know it."

"And what am I to do in the meantime?" Remus asked. Athos sighed, but didn't respond. He wasn't sure what to say to Remus... He'd asked something that he'd probably reject, had he been in Remus's shoes. "I cannot do this, Athos. _You_ cannot do this."

"It's better than him getting killed, Remus." Sirius frowned.

"I won't let my children become targets like that ever again." Athos said, his voice weaker than usual. "I won't... And I've figured a way to do that..."

"But it's dangerous!" Remus argued.

"Keep your voice down, Moony, the walls have ears." Sirius muttered. "And yes, it's dangerous. It's very dangerous in fact. The amount of modifications-"

"Oh no, not this conversation again." Arthur Weasley surprised the three men in the kitchen. Athos took notice of the suitcase he was carrying. "Sorry. I know we spoke about arriving over the weekend, but Bill was worried they'd attack the burrow in the morning."

"What made him think that?" Athos asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Not sure myself." Arthur said.

"The Weasley's have the very top floor." Sirius said. "There are three rooms up there. Should be in good condition."

"Thank you." Arthur smiled. He turned to walk back up the stairs, but before he walked off, he glanced back at Athos. "And I agree with Remus... It's far too dangerous, and too reckless."

The three fell silent for a few good minutes, each one of them allowing their thoughts to take over their minds. No matter how strong they tried to seem, they knew far too well that they were in over their heads. Voldemort wasn't one to be taken lightly, and the Order didn't seem to grasp just how serious the situation was becoming. Athos guessed it could be because no one truly knew what had happened at the Mansion. He wasn't entirely sure why he'd kept quiet, why he'd only entrusted his two best friends, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Charlie. Heck - had it been up to him, Charlie wouldn't even be aware, but he had seen it first hand - and he'd saved his children. He silently ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"I'm going to sleep." Athos said, and he left the kitchen with one swift movement, not even glancing back.

" _Should_ be in good condition?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow, and clearly amused.

"Oh shut up." Sirius huffed.

x.x

Ron didn't mean to eavesdrop on the supposedly important meeting that was happening down in the kitchen, but he'd woken up exceptionally early, and his stomach sounded like a dying whale. He remembered his mother telling them she'd make a special breakfast for everyone at the Order, to show her gratitude, and it had been all he could think about. He remembered dreaming of food. Lots and lots of food. That's how he found himself standing outside the closed kitchen door at six in the morning. He was going to allow himself in either way, knowing he'd probably only care for food and not the actual conversation, but he was caught off-guard when he heard what they were talking about. From what he could gather, it was only his parents, Bill, Charlie, Sirius, Remus, Moody, and the weird girl he'd met only last night - Tonks... She had presented herself with a pig's nose, which then turned into a duck's beak. What surprised him, however, was not that they were all awake at such an hour, but the fact that Grimmauld Place had become the safe house, because the Selwyn household had been blown up. He'd exchanged a few letters with Jessica since leaving Hogwarts for the summer, so he couldn't understand how none of this had been mentioned. He supposed saying "my house is no more" in a letter wasn't the easiest of things, but why she hadn't told him when he stopped by to say "hello" and "good night" last night was beyond him. So, determined to get some decent answers, he quietly walked back up the stairs to his new room, which he shared with Fred and George. "Fred!" Ron whispered, as he shook his older brother. Fred stirred, mumbled a few words, but was soon snoring once again. Rolling his eyes, Ron walked over to George, and attempted to shake him awake. "George... Come on, it's urgent!"

"What?" George mumbled into his pillow.

"Just wake up." Ron huffed.

"Shut up and get some sleep." George said - at least that's what Ron thought he said. It was rather hard to fully comprehend him with his face buried into a pillow. Fred, however, still snored away peacefully.

"Someone blew up Josh's house." Ron said, irritably. Silence. Ron knew George hadn't fallen asleep again, otherwise he'd be making the same annoying sounds as Fred. "George-"

"What do you mean?" George asked. He swirled around in the bed, knotting himself in the sheets.

"It's what I heard." Ron shrugged.

"Heard where?" George pressed, now sitting up. "He didn't say anything."

"Yeah, I know." Ron muttered. "They're talking about it downstairs. It's why we're here."

"No... No, we're here because You-Know-Who is back and this is a safe house." George said, confused.

"Merlin, can't a guy sleep?" Fred whined.

"Fred, we need to speak to Josh." George said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's not even morning yet." Fred mumbled, before turning around and snoring once again. Ron rolled his eyes. Fred's speciality was falling asleep within seconds, something he envied during late nights.

"Come on." George sighed, as he picked himself off the bed and headed towards the door. Ron followed.

Oddly enough, as soon as they were about to knock on the Selwyn's bedroom door, Joshua emerged. He looked as though he'd just fallen out of bed, quite literally. He was rubbing his bare back, his hair was an absolute mess, and his eyes weren't fully open. "Mornin'." Joshua muttered. He also shivered slightly, and silently thought about walking back into the room to grab a shirt - but he was far too lazy to do that.

"Why didn't you tell me someone attacked your house? When was this?" George asked, irritably.

"Chill, Georgie, I'm alright aren't I?" Joshua grinned sleepily. "But yeah, sorry. Figured I wouldn't worry your little ginger head."

"I'm being serious, Josh." George said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I see that." Joshua nodded. "I mean it's not even morning yet."

"Is Jess awake?" Ron said.

"No." Joshua snorted. "Look mates, it's all alright and all settled. The mansion will get sorted and hopefully it can become the new safe house."

"So we're all stuck here out of fear of our homes being next?" George asked, his eyes widening in realisation. "Shit..."

"Yeah, it's pretty shit." Joshua nodded. "Look, Georgie, there's nothing we can do now, right? Let's all just enjoy this little camping trip before we head back to Hogwarts and not worry about it."

"Who attacked?" George asked. Joshua, who had started heading toward the stairs, obviously hoping to avoid going any further with this conversation, paused. He sighed and ran a hand through his bed hair. "Well?"

"I... Don't know." Joshua said, eventually, glancing back ever so slightly. "I didn't see."

"Does Jess know?" Ron asked.

"Can we not?" Joshua said, irritably. "What's done is done. Don't worry about it."

"Now what?" Ron asked, once he knew Joshua was far enough down the stairs to not overhear.

"Now we get the answers out of them." George muttered.

"Answers?" Ron asked, feeling slightly confused.

"Ron, if you believed him when he said he didn't know anything, then you're very naive." George said, shaking his head. "I think it's genetic... Keeping secrets."

"So where do we get the answers from?" Ron asked.

"Not 'where' Ron, but from 'who'..." George grinned. "And our big brother Charlie happens to be getting _very_ close to her."

x.x

 _Dear Harry,  
I get the feeling our birthdays will be over by the time you get this. I'm sorry I haven't come back to visit you... And I know I haven't written you many letters. I've just been so caught up with... Everything! Anyway, how is everyone? I hope your aunt and uncle aren't still giving you a hard time for having me over that day. Again, I'm sorry for not coming back to say 'hello'. I would've loved to have been taken on a tour around your area! Anna says it's really pretty. Anyway, let me get to the main point here: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO US! It's nearly midnight here, so by the time Brownie gets to you it'll be a day late... Sorry, again!  
I miss you Harry! I hope we can see each other soon.  
Love, the most adorable one in our Golden Quartet group. _

Jessica managed to send Brownie out of the safe house just seconds before midnights. She sighed and stared out of the small window in her room. She was bored - bored out of her mind. Ron and Hermione had both, on different occasions, tried to ask her why the safe house wasn't at the mansion, but she wasn't ready to speak about that. She silently wondered why she was keeping it a secret in the first place. It wasn't her fault, she had no way of knowing something like that would happen, and Harry already knew her mother was on the Dark Lord's side. She groaned, irritably, and pulled at her hair. She then glanced down at her curls, wondering when it had gotten so long. It was nearly reaching her waist. Should she cut it?

"It's a bad idea, Athos!" Sirius argued. Jessica nearly jumped off her bed when she heard the door slam open.

Athos practically stomped inside, with a very irritated-looking Sirius Black following behind. "Oh, sorry sweetheart, I didn't know you were up here." Athos said, glancing back at Sirius, hoping he'd keep quiet. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Where else would I be?" Jessica huffed. "I'm not allowed out. I can't speak to Harry. I can't go to Draco's. It's crazy, but I think I even miss Pansy!"

"Jessica-"

"Just let her out for a while. We can go see Harry together." Sirius said.

"Now that's an idea!" Jessica beamed. She didn't expect Sirius to side with her - at least not that quickly.

"I'm not having this conversation again." Athos said, glaring at both of them.

"But dad-"

"Jessica, Sirius and I need to have an important conversation, would you mind?" Athos said, rubbing his forehead. Jessica said nothing, instead she gave her father a hideous glare and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her and making Sirius wince slightly.

"I wonder how many Pumpkin Pasties you'll need after that." Sirius teased.

"We have to sort this out tonight." Athos said, turning to face him.

"I know we do." Sirius nodded. "But having Mundungus taking care of things is a terrible idea. Why not Remus? At least we can both trust that Remus won't run away should something bad happen."

"Because I actually value Remus's life." Athos said, and then he groaned loudly. He felt terrible. It's not that he didn't care what happened to Mundungus Fletcher... But... He didn't...

"You're a terrible person sometimes." Sirius smirked.

"I don't mean it like that." Athos sighed.

"Yes. Yes, you do." Sirius said. "And I agree, if I'm honest. He's nothing but a low-life-"

"That doesn't mean he can be used as bait, Sirius." Athos said, running a hand through his head. "I'm doing things the wrong way, aren't I?"

"Yes." Remus said, allowing himself into the room. "But that's because you two always insist of taking care of things alone, and neither of you remember that I happen to be the responsible one."

"True." Sirius shrugged.

"We're at war here, Athos." Remus said, as he walked further into the room and sat on the edge of one of the beds. "Whether it's with Voldemort or your wife-"

"Ex-wife." Athos interrupted, feeling the anger boil inside of him at the mere thought of Elena.

"Thank goodness for that." Sirius added.

"My point is, this isn't a game." Remus sighed. "Pawns will be used and-"

"I thought you just said it wasn't a game?" Sirius teased.

" _And_..." Remus continued, glaring over at Sirius. "Mundungus happens to be a pawn. I'm aware he's not trustworthy, and he's likely to flee soon, but that's why we have back-ups. They're all set and ready to get to Harry should he need it."

"And what happens when they don't get there in time?" Sirius asked, feeling annoyed once again.

"I'm certain Harry is more than capable of handling himself." Remus said.

"But-"

"He's right, Sirius." Athos sighed. "I think the events of last June speak for themselves."

x.x

Anna was sat in the kitchen, rolling out the dough Mrs Weasley was going to use for a pie. She'd never made homemade pie before - or any kind of pie for that matter - but she'd heard Mrs Weasley rustling around in the kitchen, saying it gave her something to do to pass the time, and she decided to give it a try herself. "Look at you..." Charlie said, stopping by the doorway with a smirk on his face. "You look cute when you're pretending to be domestic."

"Very funny, Charles." Anna said, rolling her eyes. "I'm actually very good at this, according to your mother."

"My mum loves you. She'll say anything to get you to smile." Charlie said. He walked in and sat down in front of her, taking the dough-roller into his own hands. "And if you do it like this... It turns out better."

Anna narrowed her eyes at him and pulled the roller out of his hands, making him raise an eyebrow at her. "You haven't washed your hands." Anna said, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, shucks, now I've gone and ruined it." Charlie teased.

"What brings you here anyway? I thought you were going back to Romania today." Anna said, focusing on the dough once again - and this time rolling it out like Charlie had suggested.

"I was..." Charlie nodded. "Until I decided not to... I figured I'd be a better asset over here."

"But don't you need to recruit other wizards?" Anna asked, confused, as she continued to roll out the dough.

"You don't have to make it that thin." Charlie laughed.

"What?" Anna asked, still confused.

"The dough..." Charlie said. "And yes, I do... But I've got that sorted. I have connections too, you know?"

"Oh, and here I thought you were just some dumb Weasley." Anna said, teasingly.

"Ouch." Charlie said, clutching his chest. "Right in the blood-pumper."

"You're an idiot, Charlie." Anna said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well..." Charlie shrugged. "Oh, by the way, George and Ron want me to ask you about your house."

"Excuse me?" Anna stopped rolling out the dough now and glared up at Charlie, who simply raised his hands up. "Charlie-"

"I give up!" Charlie sighed. "I was sent down here on a mission, but I've clearly failed. I cannot get anything out of you. Oh, what a shame!"

"Yes." Anna nodded to herself. "You're definitely an idiot."

"Hey, I'm keeping secrets for you here!" Charlie grinned. "In all seriousness though... If you want to head over there... Just to, you know, take a look around... Maybe start the clean up process-"

"I don't think any of us are ready to head back just yet." Anna sighed.

"Fair enough." Charlie nodded. "But... When you do feel ready-"

"You'll be the first to know." Anna smiled.

x.x

Harry felt confused. He'd just saved himself and Dudley from a terrible fate with the Dementor's - which shouldn't have been in this area in the first place, he was certain of it. Yet, Mrs. Figg, whom he'd just discovered had been around his entire life under Dumbledore's orders, just to keep a close eye on him, was throwing the biggest fit anyone could possibly imagine. All because he'd used a Patronus charm - and he's an under-age wizard. Yes, he knew the rules. Yes, he understood _why_ they existed. However, his life had been on the line. He wasn't going to sit back and allow the Dementor's to suck his and Dudley's souls. Huffing irritably, for what he assumed was the thousandth time that night, Harry readjusted Dudley on his arms and walked into the driveway of his aunt and uncle's house.  
"Well, this is going to be an interesting conversation, won't it, Dudley?" Harry muttered to himself, as he dug his hand into his back pocket and tried to pull out the house keys - all the while trying to maintain Dudley on his shoulder.

"Vernon, Diddy's home!" Harry heard Petunia shout from the kitchen. He could see her outline from the closed glass door that led straight to the kitchen. She must've been getting food ready.

"'Bout time too." Harry heard Vernon mutter. "Potter back yet?" Harry snorted ever so slightly. Was uncle Vernon actually wondering about his whereabouts? Did he care?

"Diddy, what's the matter?" Harry looked up now, only to find the kitchen door open and his aunt staring at the two of them with a shocked expression. Her look suddenly turned cold and she glared at Harry. "What have you done with my boy?"

"I've just saved your son's life." Harry said, emotionlessly. He began moving Dudley off of him, hoping he could just leave him there in the hallway for his parents to tend to him.

"Don't just leave him there! Bring him in!" Petunia shrieked. "Vernon! Vernon, I think Dudley is ill!" Uncle Vernon didn't get the chance to begin shouting at Harry when he carried Dudley into the living room.

At that precise moment, a screech was heard and an owl flew in through the kitchen window. It narrowly missed Vernon's head as it soared around the living room and dropped a large parchment envelope onto the dining room table. "Owls!" Vernon bellowed, as Harry dropped Dudley onto the sofa and turned on his heels to fetch the envelope. "Owls in my house again! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE OWLS IN MY HOUSE!" Harry paid no attention to uncle Vernon's shouting and was already ripping open the envelope and pulling out the letter inside.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,  
We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening, in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.  
The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.  
As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9am on the twelfth of August.  
Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Improper Use of Magic Office  
Ministry of Magic_

"Great." Harry muttered sarcastically. "Absolutely fantastic."

"GET THIS DAMN OWL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vernon bellowed. He turned and stomped toward Harry, ripping the envelope out of his hands - not that Harry wanted to keep it. "YOU! YOU GET THAT DAMN THING OUT AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! RIGHT NOW!"

"I. Don't. Know." Harry said, through clenched teeth. "Dementor's attacked. I don't know why. I don't know how. They just did and I saved Dudley's life!"

"Cold..." Dudley spoke, suddenly, making Vernon waddle back toward him.

"Dudley, my boy, what happened? Speak to me!" Vernon said.

"Oh Dudley..." Petunia whimpered.

"I already told you what happened!" Harry said, angrily, as he stormed back toward them. "How many times am-"

"YOU WATCH YOUR TONE WITH ME!" Vernon said, standing up straight, towering over Harry with all his fat.

"Vernon-"

"I would if you just listened!" Harry shouted back. "It wasn't my fault! I saved his damn life!"

"You think you're funny, don't you?" Vernon said, grabbing Harry by the collar. "How would you feel living on the streets? FIX DUDLEY RIGHT NOW!"

"Vernon!" Petunia shrieked and Vernon let Harry go and walked back to Dudley.

"It... It... Fine..." Dudley mumbled.

"No, no, no... I will sort him out, Dudley, don't you worry." Vernon said, venomously. "Go pack. You're leaving."

"Fine." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"No..." Dudley spoke again, and Harry sighed. He just wanted to get his things and leave - it would be better for all of them.

"Dudley, my darling..." Petunia began.

"What are these... These... Dementoids?" Vernon asked, sounding much calmer already.

"They guard Azkaban." Harry spun round as soon as he'd heard it. His aunt Petunia, the woman who always spoke so negatively about him, his parents, and anything revolving around wizards, had just answered a question that Harry was almost certain she wouldn't know the answer to.

"How do you..." Harry began, tentatively taking a few steps closer. Petunia, however, jumped up as soon as she said it. She was now shaking, her eyes shimmering with tears that threatened to fall, and her hands were clasped over her mouth.

"I... I overheard... That God awful boy told her about it..." Petunia said, shakily.

"You mean my parents?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling angry once again. "If you mean my parents then why don't you just use their names?"

"DON'T YOU SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Vernon roared once again. Harry's fists balled. All he wanted was to stun them - all of them. He was already expelled and they were going to take away his wand. What more could they take? Nothing - that's what. "GET OUT! I WANT HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!"

"Vernon..." Petunia said, shaking her head. Harry wasn't sure why his aunt was attempting to stick up for him. He didn't need it... Her pity... If she felt she owed something to his mother, it was paid - years ago with all the torturous years he'd spent living with them.

"I'll be upstairs." Harry said, his jaw clenching tightly. "I'll try not to make much noise as I leave."

"GOOD!" Vernon spat, making sure he got the last word in.

x.x

Harry had just started putting things into his trunk when he heard a knock on his door. With a frustrated sigh, he walked over to it, and he opened it. Aunt Petunia stood there, uneasily. She held out a wrapped sandwich. "Seeing as you won't be having dinner." She said, emotionlessly. Harry took it and threw it into his trunk. He didn't have much of an appetite - especially not for pity sandwiches. "Who sent them? The Dementors..."

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "Voldemort, probably."

"Volde-" Petunia gasped. Harry guessed she'd heard his name before. "He... He was the one... The one that-"

"That murdered my parents. Yes." Harry said.

"B-but h-he..." Petunia stuttered. "He's dead."

"He was never dead." Harry said, as he angrily shoved trousers into his trunk. "And now he's back."

"Back..." Petunia said, uneasily. "And you?"

"What about me?" Harry said, angrily, spinning around to face Petunia once again.

"Well... He was after you last time, was he not?" Petunia asked. Harry was about to reply, angrily, when he thought he saw something in her eyes. Was she worried? After all this time, was she genuinely worried for him?

"I can handle it." Harry said, in a monotone voice. He didn't believe his own words. In fact, he was almost certain his aunt didn't believe him either.

"Right... Well... Are you going to that young girl's house?" Petunia asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Do you need money for a train?" Petunia asked.

"Look, I'm fine, alright?" Harry spat, as he threw one of his jumpers into the trunk. "Please stop pretending you care."

"I've always cared." Petunia said, sticking her nose up slightly. "I... I just..."

"It's fine, okay?" Harry said, irritably. "Now, please, if you don't mind, I'm trying to leave before the morning comes."

x.x

"Tell me this isn't true!" Sirius bellowed, as he barged into the kitchen.

"Sirius-"

"Dementor's?!" Sirius continued, interrupting Remus. "Dementor's attacking a muggle, and... And... AND HARRY GETS IN TROUBLE FOR IT?"

"Sirius, I'm on it." Athos said, rubbing his forehead.

"Well... Good." Sirius said, calming ever so slightly. "I told you Mundungus Fletcher was a useless little prick."

"Mrs. Figg is willing to give a statement." Remus said.

"Yes, I've got that here already." Athos said, as he rummaged through a set of papers.

"What's all that anyway? Can't _all_ be Harry's case." Sirius said, chuckling a little. He was certain even he had less papers than what Athos was going through.

"Actually..." Athos sighed. "It _is_ all Harry."

"What?" Remus and Sirius asked, both equally shocked.

"It's everything he's been involved in since he was born." Athos sighed.

"Will that make things harder?" Sirius asked. He never truly understood how the Ministry worked - nor did he bother trying to understand. How Athos did it for a living was beyond his imagination.

"No." Athos said, with a small laugh. "Harry will have to attend court, but it'll turn out alright."

"Oh..." Sirius said - and then he suddenly started laughing hysterically, making Remus and Athos glance at each other, confused.

"I just heard about-" Bill said, as he walked into the kitchen, pausing when he saw Sirius laughing. "Is he drunk?"

"I ask myself that every day." Remus muttered, as Sirius tried his very best to calm his fit of laughter.

"Anyway..." Bill continued, giving Sirius a strange look. "Now would be a good time to get Harry out of there, wouldn't you agree?"

"Already one step ahead of you." Athos smirked.

"Really?" Sirius beamed.

"You all need to have a little more faith in me." Athos said, shaking his head.

"I've sent Harry a letter!" Arthur said, bursting into the kitchen desperately. "I cannot believe the Ministry is threatening to take his wand!"

"Dad-"

"William, not now, this is serious! I told him not to surrender it! I did! I also told him not to leave the house - what was he thinking?! Does he not understand the danger he's in-"

"No." Joshua snorted, as he pushed past Arthur Weasley and walked into the kitchen. He snatched an apple off one of the counters, before spinning round and jumping up to sit on the counter. "But that's obviously because we're all under orders to keep him in the dark. Dumbledore's brilliant and all, and I trust him, but talk about a stupid move."

"Dad, Mr. Selwyn has taken care of things, apparently." Bill said, with a sigh.

"Oh... Oh really?" Arthur beamed, much like Sirius had.

"Even I'm surprised." Joshua teased. Athos simply rolled his eyes. "I mean, normally you need a hell lot more convincing before you even _think_ about taking action."

"This isn't the same." Athos said, once again rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say." Joshua shrugged. "So... Why'd you send my girlfriend out on a mission before telling me first?"

"Lila has become an official member of the Order." Athos said, glancing up at Joshua. "And she knows Harry better than the others, so, I asked her to assist them."

"Okay, but I'm _way_ tougher than Lila." Joshua said, making Sirius snort. "What's so funny, _Scruffy_?"

"You may be smart, kid, but throw anything dusty at you and your turn into a fairy princess" Sirius teased.

"Are you challenging me to a duel, Black?" Joshua grinned, mischievously.

"You wouldn't last two seconds!" Sirius chuckled.

"Alright, calm down, you two." Athos said. "I've actually got a different job for you, Joshua, seeing as you're so eager to be a part of the Order."

* * *

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh ~ Y'all like?**

 **I will start on chapter four eventually, I promise, but I do have a few college things to take care of first. I've been holding it off due to this story, and I cannot do that anymore! It shouldn't take long though, so hopefully I can get that done Thursday and Friday and then get started on chapter four over the weekend. They're going to go collect Harry in the next one! And that also means Harry will also find out about the safe house... and why he's been kept in the dark... Poor Harry .**

 **Until next time! xoxo**


	4. Discovered

**Helloooo ~ well, sorry for being away for so long! But I can say that I'm officially on my summer holidays (well, have been since the 1st of June) and enjoying it loooads! But thankfully, I can still find time to write, it just takes a little more time. But here is the update! I haven't read through it all, so I'm terribly sorry about mistakes, but I figured I'd upload it now, because it's been nearly 2 months! I'm definitely not in the mood for checks now, so, yeah... Here's hoping I didn't miss anything .**

 **Little Lottie: hahaha, I'm imagining you with two abs open now :x and seeing as you're constantly checking for an update, I'm terribly sorry for taking so long! :( anyway, I think that he just hasn't returned to the mansion out of trauma? I mean, his two kids were nearly killed there, and his home, where's he's spent his entire life, has just been destroyed...MUAHAHA! Yes, I'm glad you're confused! hahahaha ~ all will be revealed in good time. I'm keeping your Ron request in mind though, I promise to have more Ron Pov's... not necessarily revolving around food . "** DON'T YOU DARE MAKE HIM EVIL TOO! like plot twist: Elena is aactually under hte imperius curse and being controlled by athos who is the true mastermind **" - DAMMIT! You've uncovered the BIGGEST secret! No, not really. hahaha, but that would be quiet awesome (but then again, what if it really is something like that? Dum dum duuuum ~ you never know?). I must admit I'm quite enjoying the whole AnnaCharlie thing, it wasn't in my original plan, I must say, but it sort of happened? On its own? ._. And YES! Yes, Petunia has a heart too. hahaha ~ I did read the thing J.K released about an inside as to why Harry was treated so badly, and yeah, makes sense, but I do think that at some points, some very rare points of Harry's life, Petunia (especially her tbh) would've had her caring moments. I'm making Dudley more civilised too, mainly cause they're growing up and slowly maturing, very slowly, and I just don't see Dudley really bothering to bother Harry THAT much, as he gets older (that much - he still will, cause you know, he just will). Joshua different mission shall be revealed ~ well, subtly ._. hahahahah ~**

 **Phew! Okay, readers, enjoy ~**

* * *

 **Discovered**

Harry was packed and ready to leave. He heaved his trunk off his bed and dragged it toward the door, stopping only to put on his shoes and a hoodie. A distant voice inside his head was screaming, telling him it was far too dangerous to head out alone, especially at this hour, but he just wanted to get out of that place, once and for all. Harry picked up his trunk and opened the bedroom door, only to be greeted with Dudley, with his fist in the air. Dudley startled and dropped his hand immediately.

"I was just going to say that you don't have to leave just yet." Dudley said, avoiding eye contact. Harry noticed he still looked a bit pale, and slightly shaken up.

"Yeah, thanks, but I'd rather not stay much longer." Harry said, harshly, before moving out of the room, not caring that he'd hit Dudley on the shin with his trunk.

"It's late. Just wait till the morning or something." Dudley said. Harry rolled his eyes in response, but he knew Dudley was right. Without saying anything else, Harry carried his trunk back into his room and slammed the door shut, before Dudley decided to be nice to him again. Harry kicked the wardrobe door violently, before heading over to his bed and dropping onto it, face first.

"WE ARE NOT STAYING!" Harry jumped up and nearly fell off his bed in the process. He heard the front door slam shut and then an engine starting. Rolling his eyes, Harry dropped back down onto his bed. He didn't care that the Dursley's left without telling him. He honestly didn't care if he never saw them again in his life. He silently hoped they find their own peace and quiet, somewhere far, far away.

They empty house creaked around him. The pipes made strange gurgling noises, some of which Harry hadn't noticed before. He sighed and turned to look at his alarm clock. "Two in the morning..." Harry mumbled to himself. He silently wondered how many more hours were left before dawn. He just wanted to leave. Then, suddenly, he heard a crash downstairs. Jumping up, Harry listened intently. He hadn't heard a car arriving back, he hadn't heard the front door open. Was someone, or something, breaking in? He was certain he could hear voices. His first thought was burglars, but whoever was downstairs wasn't bothering to keep their voices down. Harry snatched up his wand from his bedside table and clutched it tightly. Harry carefully opened his bedroom door and scanned the upstairs hallway. He swiftly moved, avoiding the floorboards he knew would creak the loudest. He stopped at the head of the stairs and looked down. His eyes widened slightly, in fear, when he saw dark shadows downstairs.

"Can we hurry this up?" Someone said, irritably. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He knew that voice... He knew that voice quite well, in fact.

"Lila?" Harry called out, momentarily regretting it as the shadowy figures stopped moving. Then, Harry heard rushed footsteps. Harry tensed, but as soon as he spotted the smiling face of Lila Davis at the bottom of the stairs, he eased.

"Harry! Good to see you're awake still." Lila grinned.

"And... And Professor Moody?" Harry said, exasperatedly, as he saw yet another familiar face appear at the bottom of the stairs. Harry shook his head slightly and ran his hand against the wall, hoping to find the light switch. As soon as the lights came on, Harry tensed again. It _was_ Moody.

"I don't know much about 'Professor'." Moody growled. "Never got round to much teaching, did I?"

"Aren't you going to come down, Harry?" Lila asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly, and Harry nodded. He kept his eyes on Moody at all times. He knew the imposter had been taken care of, but he'd managed to fool them all before, what was stopping him from doing it again?

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"To get you, of course." Moody spat, before he limped back toward the kitchen. Harry jumped slightly when he heard another crash.

"Be careful, Nymphadora!" A voice spoke.

"Stop calling me that!" Another voice replied, rather irritated.

"Can't take them anywhere." Lila said, rolling her eyes. "Where's all your stuff then? It would be nice to have it all sorted before the signal arrives."

"Upstairs..." Harry said, still feeling rather confused. Lila raised an eyebrow at him when he didn't move from his spot on the stairs.

"Well, you're not expecting _me_ to carry all your stuff, are you?" Lila said. Harry laughed slightly, before heading back up the stairs to gather his trunk and Hedwig.

"I'll help!" The irritated voice from before spoke up, and Harry heard rushed footsteps following behind him. Turning to introduce himself, he was met with a young girl, possibly the same age as Lila, with bright violet hair. "I'm Tonks!"

"Harry." Harry smiled and nodded.

Tonks followed Harry into his room and curiously looked around everything. He could hear her fidget with his wardrobe door and the curtains, but he tried his best to focus on the task at hand. He was just content to finally be leaving this place. "Like this room much more... Not as clean as the other places." Tonk said, out of the blue. "Don't get me wrong, I like cleanliness, but this house is just the extreme of the extreme!"

"You've clearly never been to Selwyn Mansion then." Harry said.

"Oh, I have!" Tonks nodded eagerly. "Merlin, that was another ridiculously clean place. Mrs Selwyn would always get mad when we got the tiniest bit of filth... Oh, well, she's not really Mrs. Selwyn anymore, I guess."

"Yeah..." Harry said, trying his best to forget the memory of seeing Jessica's mother in the graveyard, supporting Voldemort, and officially turning her back on her family.

"So, should I carry this little beauty then?" Tonks asked, approaching Hedwig's cage.

"Uh, yeah, that would be great, thanks." Harry nodded.

"Let's get a move on then!" Tonks grinned.

Once Harry was back downstairs, he was greeted by a tall, bald man. Lila was right behind him, partially hidden, and she quickly pushed past him to meet Harry's confused face. "This here is Kingsley." Lila said, introducing the man. Harry shook his hand and smiled politely.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Kingsley asked Lila, and Lila sighed and rolled her eyes. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of what was about to happen.

"Harry, Lupin says this is the best way, so... What form does your Patronus take?" Lila asked. Harry looked at her, slightly taken aback.

"A stag..." Harry replied.

"See?" Lila grinned. "Told you I was certain."

"Very well, we should head outside. You can meet the other's there." Kingsley said, leading the way out through the front door.

"That's pretty amazing, that you can do a Patronus and all!" Tonks grinned.

"Quit the fangirling, Tonks, it's not attractive." Lila said, rolling her eyes and waltzing out through the door.

"She's a stuck up bitch, but quite fun to be around, isn't she? Perfect match for Joshua James." Tonks whispered, making Harry smirk ever so slightly.

"Right..." Lila began, once she realised Harry had joined them outside. She pointed to a rather old man, who looked like he could do with a nap. "That's Elphias Doge."

"Hello." Harry nodded, politely, which Elphias returned with a lazy smile.

"That's Dedalus Diggle-"

"We've met before!" Diggle said, excitedly, interrupting Lila, who simply rolled her eyes, but continued on still.

"Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, and last but not least, Hestia Jones." Lila grinned, pointing at each person and in return they'd either smile or bow at Harry.

"Are we clear to go?" Emmeline Vance asked, and not a moment later, Moody appeared outside also.

"Not long now." He grunted.

"You know, I don't think violet is my colour anymore." Tonks said, scrunching up her nose.

"This isn't the time or place." Lila huffed.

"I'm just saying!" Tonks said, raising her hands up in defeat.

"Wait, isn't someone going to explain to me what's going on?" Harry asked, suddenly. "I mean, I'm very much grateful to get out of here, but where exactly are we going?"

"Headquarters!" Tonks replied, enthusiastically.

"Not out here, Nymphadora!" Kingsley said, sternly.

"How many times-"

"What is headquarters?" Harry interrupted what seemed to be a Tonks-temper-tantrum.

"A safe place for us all to stay." Lila said, ignoring Kingsley's glare. "You'll learn more about it once we're actually there."

"But I haven't heard anything from anyone, and all of a sudden you're telling me there's a safe house?" Harry asked, irritably. "I mean, if Volde-"

"Don't!" Moody hissed.

"I'm not scared of-"

"End of discussion!" Moody spat.

"Perhaps we should change the subject? I hear you're a very good flyer, Harry." Kingsley said.

"Yeah, I suppose." Harry shrugged. He definitely wasn't in the mood to continue a conversation which didn't involve accurate answers.

"Of course!" Lila gasped. "Harry, your broom! I knew we were forgetting something important."

"I'll go get it!" Tonks beamed, and quickly, before anyone could protest, she rushed back into the house. Lila sighed in response.

"How's Sirius?" Harry asked, suddenly.

"He's good." Lila grinned. "Mr. Selwyn and Remus should meet us halfway and Sirius will be there once we arrive."

"Wherever that is." Harry mumbled.

x.x

"Fourteen... Fifteen... Six-" Jessica hiccupped. "One... Two... Three-"

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, looking up from her pile of letters. The two girls were in the Selwyn bedroom. Jessica was resting on her bed, because she was bored, and Hermione was keeping her company on the floor, and going through her letters. Hermione had been so focused on finishing up what she was about to send Viktor Krum, that she hadn't noticed Jessica quietly counting.

"I've got the hiccups." Jessica pouted and hiccupped once again. "And I'm trying to see how many seconds-"

Hermione laughed when Jess hiccupped yet again, making the younger girl groan and crash back down onto her pillow. "Clearly not a lot. Hold your breath." Hermione suggested and Jessica nodded. Hermione laughed quietly when she realised Jessica was holding her breath. However, it was only another few seconds before Jessica hiccupped and let out a loud, frustrated, whiny noise.

"You know why I'm like this, don't you?" Jessica huffed, picking herself up and brushing down her messy hair.

"Jess, hiccups are quite normal." Hermione said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"No... I'm going mad!" Jessica exclaimed, her arms stretching out as she spoke, and she hiccupped yet again.

"Well, you do look it... With that hair and all..." Hermione said, rather amused by her best friend's appearance. Jessica's curls were sticking out in every direction.

"I _need_ to get out of here." Jessica said, her voice much quieter now.

"Jess... You can't and you know that." Hermione said, now getting rather worried. The last thing she wanted was yet another argument between the Selwyn family regarding their freedom.

"I'm quite aware of that, thanks." Jessica huffed. She stood up on the bed, making it creak loudly, and tried to reach up onto one of the shelves above the bed.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Hey, mum's asking if anyone-" Ron paused by the door, looking at his small friend trying to reach something on the shelf. "Uh, what's she doing?"

"She's going mad." Hermione stated.

"Okay..." Ron said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Anyway, who wants pie?"

"I think we could have some pie, right Jess?" Hermione said, glaring slightly. "Pie. Is. Good."

"Pie sounds lovely, Ron." Jessica said, smiling sweetly. She had successfully managed to grab her hairbrush and was now sorting out the mess on her head. "But I'm going to have to pass."

"Jess-"

"You two can stay here all you like, I've had enough." Jessica said, jumping down off the bed and searching for a pair of shoes.

"Wait, what's she on about?" Ron asked.

"She wants to go out." Hermione frowned.

"But... We're not allowed..." Ron said.

"Yeah, I'm aware." Jessica said, as she sat down to put on a pair of boots.

"Oh, where'd you get those?" Hermione asked, eyeing her black, heeled, ankle boots. Ron simply rolled his eyes.

"Lila got them for me, for my birthday." Jessica said. "Right... I'll be back soon."

"Jess-"

"Cover for me, Mione, okay?" Jessica grinned. She remembered to grab her wand also, just in case.

x.x

Sneaking out was much easier with hardly anyone around - or in the kitchen. Joshua had left early in the morning, before Mrs. Weasley had made breakfast, saying he had something to take care of for their dad. Jessica hadn't seen the twins around, so she assumed they had followed Josh. Anna and Charlie were too busy flirting with each other to notice anything else around them, though Anna insisted they were just friends. Bill had gotten into an argument with Percy at the bank and gotten himself suspended for three days, which none of the Weasley's were happy about - but mainly because of Percy and not Bill. The entire household was just filled with drama and secrets, and Jessica was absolutely tired of it. She quietly approached the front door and looked back, just to make sure no one was watching. With a deep breath she twisted the doorknob and opened it-

"Sneaking out are we?" Sirius smirked. He was just returning from wherever he had been, making Jessica frown.

"No." Jessica muttered.

"Ah, well, I guess you heard me arriving then?" Sirius grinned. "You know... I think I dropped a quill over at the park just round the corner, would you mind go have a look round for me?"

Jessica's eyes widened. Was Sirius actually helping her escape for a while? Sirius stepped aside so Jessica would walk out, which she did, albeit hesitantly. "Sirius-"

"Just don't take forever, your father will be back soon. Remus is with him... As well as a few other people. Including Harry." Sirius said. Jessica nodded and headed off down the road.

It was quite dark out and Jessica could feel herself shaking - though, she wasn't sure if it was out of fear or excitement. She couldn't believe she'd been cooped up in one place for so long. She felt like a prisoner.

 _Go back..._

Jessica paused. Back? She couldn't go back now. She hadn't even reached the park gates yet - though she could see them just down the road. She needed this. She needed fresh air... Freedom...

 _Stop! Go back!_

This wasn't the first time she'd heard this voice, and it was starting to annoy her. Who was it? She couldn't recognise the voice, no matter how hard she tried. It was a boy's voice, that much she knew, and he sounded quite young. She tried picturing what he'd look like, but it was never clear in her head. She saw the big, black, iron gates that separated her from the park. They were locked and Jessica smirked. Living with Joshua all these years meant she knew a few of the loopholes regarding underage magic, and opening doors or gates was definitely included.

"Selwyn?" Jessica froze. Her eyes widened and she was certain she could hear her heartbeat. She turned, slowly, her hand reaching to her back pocket to grab her wand. And she saw him. The reason why she was cooped up in the first place.

"Flint." She said, her voice shaking involuntarily. She squared her shoulders, hoping to look the least bit intimidating. She raised her wand at him, but he did nothing.

"I'm not here to fight." He said, simply.

"Well, tough." Jessica said, hoping she sounded brave. In reality she was terrified. What if this time she didn't make it out alive?

"I have somewhere I need to be." Flint said, walking towards her, making her take a few steps back. She felt her back press against the gate. "Move."

"N-not until you pull out your wand." Jessica said, glaring up at him. He rolled his eyes in response, but pulled his wand out anyway. Jessica's eyes grew wider, if that was even possible.

"I've already told you I'm not looking for a fight." Flint said.

"And why not?" Jessica said, a little too loudly, and Flint panicked slightly. He threw himself forward, covering her mouth with his hand, making her squirm.

"I suggest you get out of here. Now. Unless you'd rather get killed." Flint whispered, harshly. Jessica responded to this, with a confused face, but her voice was clearly muffled out by Flint's hand. "Just- Just shut up, Selwyn, and leave."

Flint roughly pushed himself back, and Jessica glared at him. He smoothed down his suit and opened the park gates. "Are you bipolar or something?" Jessica asked.

"Are _you_ deaf?" Flint glared. "Or perhaps just stupid?"

"You attacked my house!" Jessica said, her voice starting to raise once again.

"Listen, Selwyn, I can forget I saw you near here, okay? But you need to go." Flint said.

"No!" Jessica hissed.

"Selwyn-" A loud crack was heard, making Jessica jump slightly, and Flint tense. He shakily put his wand back into his suit pocket. "Jessica, please just leave. Now." Jessica watched as Flint rushed out of view, toward where the sound came from, and Jessica took a few steps back. She felt confused. Deciding not to test her luck any further, Jessica took off, back to the safe house.

She was half way there when she saw Anna and Charlie. "Jess!" Anna screeched, making Jessica glance back slightly. Anna rushed toward her, with Charlie hot on her heels. "Jessica, don't you dare do that again!"

"Sirius told us." Charlie informed.

"Blabber mouth." Jessica mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Dad said-"

"Yeah, I know what he said, Anna." Jessica said, pushing away from Anna's grasp.

"Jess, I know it's hard, but just bare with it for a while longer. You'll be at Hogwarts soon." Anna said, with a worried expression.

"Yeah, because that's a thousand times better, isn't it?" Jessica spat. "Living in a constant reminder that everything is messed up and Cedric is dead!"

Anna said nothing to this, and Jessica just groaned frustrated, before turning once again to head back to the safe house. She hadn't spoken about Cedric in a while. Sometimes she wondered if she'd ever forget him. She didn't want to - but there were days she wished she could. At least for a moment. She knew his death had bothered her, but she was beginning to wonder just how much. Did she even have the right to feel this sad? "Just give her some time." She heard Charlie say.

Jessica was more than ready to curl up onto her bed and cry herself to sleep, but as soon as she turned the corner onto Grimmauld Place, she saw something that made her smile. "HARRY!" Jessica shouted, ignoring the possibility of getting into a ridiculous amount of trouble, seeing as her father and Remus were both outside. Harry, however, didn't know of their lockdown rules, apparently, and ran to meet her halfway. Jessica hugged him, tighter than ever before.

"Should've just come see me if you missed me that much." Harry said, hugging her back. She was clutching onto him tightly. The thought of her encounter with Flint fresh in her mind. She wasn't going to let anyone find or hurt Harry ever again. Harry noticed she wasn't letting go. Much like she had done when she came to visit. "You okay down there?"

"What? Yeah! Just happy to see you." Jessica grinned, releasing herself from him. "Come on... I get the feeling I'm going to get told off." Jessica blatantly ignored her father's glare as she walked up the steps to her awaiting prison. Mrs Weasley was waiting by the stairs, and Jessica noticed everything seemed quiet. A little too quiet, in fact, for her liking.

"We're just having a quick meeting, dear, why don't you go wait upstairs?" Mrs Weasley said, clearly not realising that she should've been upstairs all along. Then again, perhaps Sirius had told everyone about her escapade?

"I don't see why I can't stick around." Joshua said, as he walked up the stairs.

"Joshua, this is an important meeting about the Order." Mrs Weasley said.

"Order?" Harry asked, making Jessica jump slightly. She didn't know he'd followed her inside.

"Harry, my boy!" Mrs Weasley beamed, pushing her way through the small hallway to embrace Harry in an extremely tight hug.

"Careful, mum, you'll squeeze the air out of him." Charlie smirked.

"Jess, why don't we head upstairs and do your hair, or something?" Anna suggested.

"Sorry, but it looks like you've got a meeting." Jessica said, turning to give Anna a very fake smile, before stomping up the stairs to the inevitable. Harry awkwardly excused himself and followed Jessica up the stairs, figuring she'd direct him to his room.

"You can go too." Mrs Weasley said, pushing Joshua.

"Oh, come on!" Joshua whined.

"Don't be like that, babe. It's unattractive." Lila said, teasingly.

"Don't you mock me." Joshua said, glaring.

"Unattractive and childish." Tonks smirked and Josh narrowed his eyes at her.

"Actually, perhaps he should listen in?" Sirius suggested.

"He could..." Athos nodded, making everyone else stare at him in surprise. "But I thought he had other places to be?"

"You're letting him out?" Sirius gasped.

"Well, now that I think about it, a road trip isn't such a bad idea." Joshua smirked.

"Road trip?" Lila asked, curious, but Joshua didn't respond. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed out down the hallway. Lila thought that Athos would call him back and change his mind, or that Joshua was just being his usual silly self, but when she heard the door close she grew worried. "What was that about?"

"Don't worry for now." Athos smiled and began making his way down the stairs. Lila glanced over at Mrs Weasley, hoping she knew something.

"Oh, don't look at me!" Mrs Weasley said. "I'm possibly less informed then you are."

x.x

Hermione jumped Harry as soon as he walked through the door. Much like Jessica had suspected, she and Ron were both still lounging in her room. "I'm so sorry, Harry!" Hermione said, frantically. "I know our letters were useless, but we couldn't tell you anything!"

"Dumbledore's orders." Ron added, as Hermione detached herself from him.

"Sirius came and told us, shortly after Jess here decided to leave." Hermione said, with a rather scolding tone directed at Jessica, which she simply shrugged off and walked over to her bed, dropping onto it immediately. "The Dementors... And the Ministry hearing! It's just outrageous! I've looked it all up and they can't expel you, they just can't! There's a provision in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations-"

"Let him breathe, Hermione." Ron said, after noticing Harry's expression growing sour by each phrase Hermione spoke. Hermione looked at him apologetically.

There was a sudden swooshing sound, and Hedwig came flying into the room, landing by the window. "There are some nibbles for her in the drawer." Jessica mumbled, with her head on the pillow.

"She's been in a right state the few times she's come round." Ron said. "She even bit my finger!"

"Oh..." Harry said, looking at Ron's finger, but not feeling the least bit sorry. "Well, you know, I wanted some answers-"

"We wanted to tell you, mate." Ron added, quickly. "Hermione here even thought you'd end up doing something stupid if you were left alone without news, but Dumbledore-"

"Made you swear not to tell me. Yeah, I know." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"He thought it was for the best." Hermione said.

"Right." Harry nodded.

"I think he thought you were safest with the muggles-"

"Yeah?" Harry said, interrupting Ron. Jessica sat up with a loud groan, already knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Look, it's great that the four of us are back together and all, but maybe you want to take this conversation elsewhere?" She said, irritably.

"I just want some answers." Harry spat, raising his hands up in defeat. "Have either of you been attacked by Dementors this summer?"

"Have either of you had your house blown up into bits?" Jessica spat back, immediately regretting it once she did. Harry and Hermione both startled at this new piece of information, both growing concerned. Ron, however, didn't seem as surprised.

"Blown..." Hermione began, her eyes wide. "Jess? What's going on?"

"Is that why you came to see me?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Look, forget it, okay?" Jessica said, waving a hand and turning away from them. She took a deep breath, however, when she felt the bed dip.

"Jess... What happened?" Hermione asked, softly. "I know you hate doing this... Opening up. But we're your best friends, and if you can't trust us, then who can you trust?"

"I just don't want to relive it, okay?" Jessica said, her voice shaking slightly, but she wasn't going to cry. She couldn't.

 _Why not tell them?_

Jessica rolled her eyes. Now was _not_ a good time for this.

"Can you at least tell us who did it?" Harry asked.

"You weren't in there, were you?" Hermione said, desperately.

"I think mum's calling for dinner." Ron said, suddenly, with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Fine." Hermione sighed. "But we a _re_ going to talk about this, Jess, we have to."

"But whenever you're ready." Harry added and Jessica nodded.

Hermione got off the bed and glanced back at Jess, who made no effort to move. "I'm guessing you're not hungry either?" She said, her scolding tone slowly returning.

"Not really, no." Jessica mumbled.

"We'll let you know if there's any pie, though." Hermione said.

"I'm not hungry." Jessica said, slightly harsher. Hermione nodded and headed out the room. Harry and Ron followed, and as soon as the door closed, Jessica fell back onto the bed.

 _You could have told them..._

"Stop talking." Jessica whispered.

 _I am only here to help._

"I said: stop. Talking." Jessica said, through gritted teeth this time. She waited for yet another response, but it never came. Satisfied, she turned to face the window and closed her eyes.

x.x

"You know something." Harry said, stopping Ron halfway down the stairs.

"I do, but we can't exactly talk about it here." Ron said, quietly.

"Wait, why is it you're the first to know?" Hermione asked.

"No need to hide your amazement, Hermione." Ron snarled.

"Sorry." Hermione muttered.

"Look, what happened?" Harry asked, ignoring the possible argument that could start between his two friends.

"You-Know-Who happened." Ron said. "I don't know massive details, but I managed to overhear enough. Death Eaters attacked first day of summer. Nearly killed her and Josh."

"She was there?" Hermione gasped.

"And Josh." Ron nodded. "That's all I know, I swear."

"She looked troubled when she came to visit me." Harry said, mostly to Hermione. "I mean, _really_ troubled. Like she was scared something was out for her. I think it was her mum."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, pausing in her footsteps. "You c _an't_ say stuff like that-"

"I saw her that night." Harry said, firmly. "And she's been acting suspicious for a long time now, Hermione. Long enough for the ministry to suspect her, why can't I?"

"Yes, but you can't say that." Hermione said.

"What are you three doing?" George asked, as he rushed down the stairs.

"Dinner." Harry and Hermione answered simultaneously.

"Funny." George said.

"You don't fool us." Fred added, appearing not too far behind.

"We're not-"

"Save it, Potter." Fred said.

"We know you're trying to spy on them." George grinned.

"And I'm guessing you know how to do that?" Ron said.

"Oh little brother..." George began.

"You know us far too well." Fred finished.

x.x

When Joshua returned that night to the safe house, he wasn't entirely surprised to see Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione standing around, obviously trying to listen in on the meeting. Joshua raised an eyebrow as he strolled down the hallway, slightly surprised no one had noticed he'd arrived. "You know..." He began, making everyone jump. "If I were the enemy, you'd all be dead."

"Just in time, mate!" Fred grinned.

"Think you can be a double agent?" George asked.

"I'm always up for mischief." Joshua shrugged.

"Good, 'cause we need someone to keep us updated." George said.

"Well, if I find out anything, you'll be the first to know." Joshua said. "But first, I need to give my dad something, if you guys don't mind."

"Wait, you're part of the order but you're not in the loop?" Harry asked.

"He's not a part of the Order." Fred snorted.

"Yet." Joshua added. "Dad thinks it's best not to join until I've left Hogwarts."

"Oh..." Harry nodded.

"Meaning I know as much as you lot do." Joshua said. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Joshua felt a slight tinge of guilt in his chest and silently wondered how lying and keeping secrets came so easy. He reached the kitchen door and didn't bother to knock before entering, but he remembered to disarm most of the charms, to avoid any physical damage. To say the Order members were surprised was a complete understatement. Apparently, Snape had been in the middle of speaking.

"Selwyn, none of us here have time-"

"Just one second, Snape." Joshua said, holding up his wand, and making Snape glare at him and then at Athos, who simply shrugged and looked away. Joshua set the charms back up on the door, this time taking extra caution against the spies upstairs.

"Selwyn-"

"Okay, so, now we can talk." Joshua grinned, interrupting Snape once again.

"We're in the middle of an important meeting." Snape snarled.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, Snivellus." Sirius spat.

"Stop." Remus warned.

"Look, I get it, important meeting and all. But I think you'll all be quite content about this..." Joshua pulled out an extremely small glass jar from his pocket and placed it on the table. He enlarged it back to its original size and inside was a beetle.

"Babe, if this is some stupid prank of yours, I will personally kill you." Lila said, rubbing her forehead.

"Either way, I am certain that we have more than enough bugs and insects in this house already." Kingsley said.

"You know where the door is." Sirius said, with a sarcastic smile.

"What part of 'stop' can you not comprehend?" Remus muttered.

"It's no ordinary beetle." Joshua said rolling his eyes.

"Wait..." Athos began, sitting up slightly. "Is that-"

"Rita Skeeter." Joshua grinned, proudly. There was a chorus of 'what' and 'how is that possible' that immediately followed.

"How did you manage that?" Sirius asked, pulling the jar towards him and leaning down on the table to examine the bug.

"Not without effort, I can guarantee..." Joshua said.

"I don't see the point in keeping her here." Snape said, uninterested.

"Are you serious?" Arthur Weasley spoke up, amazed. "This is big news!"

"The ministry will definitely be interested in her little secret." Kingsley agreed. The bug inside the jar began squirming endlessly.

"Or..." Joshua said, snatching back the jar and holding it up to eye-level. "We use her secret against her."

"His brilliant mind is making an appearance again!" Sirius said, eagerly.

"Are you suggesting that we, few of the decent wizards left in the world, stoop as low as to using blackmail?" Madeline Vance spoke.

"It's just a different tactic, no need to create a scene over it." Elphias Doge grunted.

"I think..." Moody began, making Joshua raise an eyebrow at him. If anything, he was surprised Moody wasn't the first to speak as soon as he'd entered the room. It almost made him wonder if he really was the true Moody. "I think holding this against her could work to our advantage."

"It will definitely keep the Daily Prophet off our case for good." Lila said.

" _You_ were supposed to have that covered." Anna said, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"And there's only so much Sabrina and I can do." Lila said, smiling back, sarcastically.

"Look, as you've all made it clear many times before, I'm not part of the Order." Joshua said, shrinking the jar once again. "Which is why I'll let you all decide what you want to do with this information. Oh, but, just a warning, you've got a bunch of hungry kids eagerly waiting for this meeting to be over."

"You aren't going to give us Skeeter?" Moody asked, confused.

"Well, no." Joshua shrugged. "She was my find. You guys can get your own."

"Joshua..." Athos began, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry!" Joshua said, already heading toward the door. "Though, it serves you all right for not taking me seriously."

x.x

It wasn't much longer after Joshua left that Mrs Weasley called everyone down for dinner. Some of the Order members had left, but the majority stayed, and it was getting to be overly crowded in the kitchen. However, no matter how many people were around, Anna and Lila didn't seem to attempt to hide whatever discussion they were having. Joshua had heard complaints, from both sides, but he'd ignored it and didn't really know why they were having the argument in the first place. He figured it was being stuck in one place that was driving them all a little insane, so he brushed it off. After their argument hit an entirely different topic, Joshua sighed and decided he'd eat once everyone had gone to their respective rooms. Excusing himself from the kitchen, though hardly anyone acknowledged it, he headed upstairs. Joshua had realised that his youngest sister was nowhere to be found, even when he'd arrived early, she hadn't been up to mischief with the others. He knocked on their room door before entering, and heard a slight muffled noise from inside.

"Dad's saved you some food for later, if you want it." Joshua said, as he entered their room and closed the door.

"I'll pass, thanks." Jessica said. She was sat on her bed, cross-legged and was reading one of their father's books.

"What you got there, Munchkin?" Joshua asked, curiously.

"I don't really know..." Jessica said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Actually, I'm glad you're here. You're always up for mischief."

"I'm listening." Joshua said, curiously.

"Well, I went out, and I was just wandering round and I stopped by the park..." Jessica said.

"Yeah..." Joshua said, waving his hand about, indicating she should continue.

"And... Well, I may have bumped into someone?" Jessica said, this time looking away.

"And that someone was?" Joshua asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"A certain ass-hole, which I'm sure you'd love to hex." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, that narrows it down." Joshua said, sarcastically.

"Marcus Flint." Jessica grumbled, inaudibly.

"I'm sorry..." Joshua laughed. "I thought you said-"

"Marcus Flint." Jessica said, slightly louder this time. Joshua's face fell immediately, and before Jessica knew it, Joshua was heading out the door. Reacting fast, Jessica jumped off the bed and dashed after him. "Where are you going?"

"To the park, where'd you think?" Joshua spat.

"Don't be an idiot, Josh." Jessica said, grabbing onto his arm. "It's not like he's going to be hanging around waiting for us to show up."

"What if he is? This time I'll make sure to hurt him bad enough to land me in Azkaban." Joshua said, through gritted teeth.

"Just let me finish the rest of the story!" Jessica said, desperately, and Joshua stopped try to escape. "He was meeting someone there."

"Someone?" Joshua asked. "Someone like who? Mum?"

"I don't know... But I heard someone arrive. They apparated there, I'm sure of it." Jessica said.

"And what? You want to go check it out, walk right into a potential trap?" Joshua said, his anger rising once again.

"Like you were about to do?" Jessica retorted. She finally let go of his arm and he sighed.

"What did you have in mind?" Joshua asked, after a slight moment of silence.

"Dad's going to have to leave on an urgent call and then we sneak out." Jessica said.

"How do you know that?" Joshua asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You're going to fake it." Jessica smirked.

x.x

Joshua was regretting this entire plan more and more and the minutes went past. Surely enough, faking an urgent call from the Ministry hadn't been an issue, however, he'd have to later deal with massive consequences if he happened to be caught - which he surely thought he would. Their father had left in an instant, but not before Remus, Sirius, Arthur and Moody all decided to accompany him, fearing it could be Death Eaters up to no good. The entire household was to remain in their respective rooms until further notice. Now this had meant that neither of them could sneak out unnoticed by Anna - that was until Jessica stunned her from behind. Joshua had stared at Anna's unmoving body for a few good seconds, before he realised Jessica was ready to leave, with or without him. Getting past all the charms on the front door and making sure they were all put up once again had taken up more time than Joshua had expected. He'd definitely underestimated his father's overprotective ways, and he was almost certain they'd set one foot outside and immediately be caught by someone. "Maybe we should head back?" Joshua finally spoke, after many moments of absolute silence, concentration and contemplation.

"Why? Scared?" Jessica mocked, pulling out her wand. Joshua narrowed his eyes at this. Scared? Who did his little sister think she was, mocking him so blatantly like that?

"I'm not scared." Joshua muttered. But he was terrified. He'd never, not in a million years, admit such a thing out loud, but Marcus Flint had won that fight at the mansion, and Joshua had underestimated all of his moves, thinking he'd be exactly the same as his Hogwarts years.

"Could've fooled me." Jessica murmured.

"Move." Joshua said, before Jessica could cast any spells. "I'm the legal wizard here."

"Then get moving, Josh, we're on the clock." Jessica said, irritably. Joshua wasn't sure what it was, but there was something strangely different about his sister. He made sure to walk a few steps behind her, just to observe. She was determined to find someone and take them down, no matter what the cost. She was strangely calm, and it didn't look like she was faking it. He wasn't sure if it was her Slytherin Heir dark side finally making an appearance or if she just wanted to avenge their home. Before Joshua could contemplate further, there was a loud crack in the air. Taking quick strides forward, he forcefully grabbed onto Jessica's arm and placed a finger to his lips, making sure she knew to keep quiet.

"You call this a portkey?" An irritated voice spoke. A voice the two siblings knew far too well, especially when she was irritated. "This is pathetic, Marcus! It's right in everyone's face!"

"Yes, well, that's what's so brilliant about it." Marcus Flint spoke and Joshua could already feel his anger rising. He wanted nothing but Flint's head on a silver platter. He wanted to hurt him as badly he'd hurt his sister. He didn't care what the consequences would be, he just wanted to see Flint writhe in pain.

There was a sudden noise that followed, like someone being slapped, and it brought Joshua's thoughts back to reality. "You hit me?"

"You bloody well deserved it!" Elena spat. "Fix this, Marcus, and only call me back when you've done a decent job."

A crack was heard again, but Joshua could still here rustling noises. He guessed only his mother had left, and he couldn't help but imagine the irritated look that was most likely plastered on her face.

"Stupid cow..." Marcus Flint murmured. Joshua suddenly moved, without thinking. He let go of Jessica and swiftly pulled out his wand, and in one quick movement he fired.

" _Crucio_!" Flint was sent flying backwards, and his screams echoed throughout the park. Jessica watched, frozen on the spot. Joshua wasn't holding back, and it wasn't like him. Jessica heard another crack, and in that moment she knew they were done for. She didn't expect, however, to feel someone pull her backwards and to see her father rushing forward, and tackling Joshua to the ground, breaking his concentration on Flint. "Let go of me!"

"Remus, take her back." Athos said, glancing back slightly, and Jessica felt her arm being tugged, but she couldn't leave. Not now. "Remus, go!"

"LET. ME. GO!" Joshua struggled to get out of his father's grip, but Athos wasn't willing to allow this.

Revenge wasn't the answer, and he'd have to make them see it, one way or another. He suddenly regretted it, keeping them cooped up. It had done nothing but bottle up their anger, resulting in this. Flint winced as he moved to sit up. He stared at Joshua, who was now on his knees, his head hanging low and his fists balled. Athos had finally let him go, knowing he wouldn't do anything else. "Don't you dare move." Athos warned, as Flint attempted to reach for his wand.

"Fine." Flint smirked. "Capture me. Send me away to Azkaban. I'll make sure the Dark Lord knows you're all close by."

"So tell him!" Jessica challenged, making Athos whip his head back and glare at Remus. Jessica released herself from Remus and dashed forward. Athos caught her halfway. "We're not afraid of you or your stupid leader!"

"Jessica, stop it." Athos said, surprisingly finding it harder to hold her back that he did Joshua.

"He's right, Jess, just stop." Joshua said, now picking himself up off the ground and squaring his shoulders. Flint gulped slightly.

"Josh-"

"Just leave, Flint." Joshua spoke, emotionlessly.

"We should make good use of this and lock him up." Remus said, approaching the three of them.

"And risk everyone else being caught?" Joshua asked. "Flint's going to forget he saw us here tonight, aren't you?"

"It would've been easier if it had been less painful." Flint said, finally reaching out for his wand. "But it's still doable."

"Keep in mind that next time we meet, one of us might not survive." Joshua smirked.

"I'll hold you to that." Flint smirked back, and without any further words, he disapparated.

x.x

"Faking an urgent call, stunning your sister, sneaking out, risking getting caught by none other than your mother, using an unforgivable curse-"

"You can't really hold that one against me." Joshua interrupted, holding the towel filled with ice to his bruised cheek. "I mean, he's had it coming."

"Do you even acknowledge how stupid this idea was?" Athos said. He'd calmed down significantly from the initial yells and anger threats, mainly thanks to Remus being in the room, and Remus was always the peacemaker.

"Do you acknowledge that this will be like this for at least two days?" Joshua said, pointing at his cheek. His face had connected to the ground when Athos had stopped him from hurting Flint any further.

"I've already apologised for that." Athos said rolling his eyes.

"And so have I." Joshua grinned.

"Joshua, I'm not sure you quite understand how serious this is." Remus spoke, calmly.

"No, no, I do." Joshua nodded.

"Would you quit the attitude?" Athos spat.

"What attitude?" Joshua fired back. "I'm telling you, I get it. But it's not my fault I like to solve my issues fast instead of waiting around for miracles to happen."

"You call using an unforgivable solving an issue?" Athos asked, exasperatedly.

"Well he used it on me." Joshua shrugged.

"That's not the point!" Athos said, arms raising.

"Okay, this conversation isn't getting anywhere." Sirius said, getting up from his spot on the floor. "Kid, it was a stupid move. Dragging your sister with you, even stupider."

"I could've handled myself, thanks." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"You're underage." Remus said.

"You would've ended up in Harry's situation, or worse." Sirius added. "Regardless of whether or not Marcus Flint is an absolute dickhead-"

"Sirius-"

"Don't interrupt, Athos, I'm making a point here." Sirius said, irritably. "Anyway, regardless of that, you shouldn't have gone looking for him. Especially if he's still in contact with your mother."

"Gross, stop saying she's my mother." Joshua groaned.

"Well she is, kid, live with it." Sirius shrugged.

"Should've taken her too." Jessica muttered.

"Have you not been listening?" Athos sighed.

"Yes, dad, I have." Jessica spat. "In fact, that's pretty much all I've been doing, isn't it? I sit here, or in our room, and I listen. I have to listen to you, to Remus, to Dumbledore, and goodness forbid I have an opinion about how extremely, insanely messed up this entire situation is."

"Jessica, this is temporary." Remus said, hoping yet another discussion wouldn't break out.

"Yeah, I know, you've said that before. Soon we'll be leaving for Hogwarts and everything will be okay." Jessica said. "Well, I'm sorry, if I don't take your word for it."

"Jessica-" Athos began, but he was cut short when Jessica pulled her chair back.

"Sorry, but I think the events of tonight have made me sleepy." Jessica said, sarcastically, before leaving the kitchen and stomping up the stairs. Athos sighed and headed towards the cupboard. Surely there would be something he could drink lying around.

"Perhaps we should look into fixing up the mansion?" Remus suggested. "If we have more than one safe house, you and the children can-"

"Children?" Joshua scoffed. "You're funny."

"Don't make this even more difficult." Remus said.

"I'm not doing anything." Joshua said, raising his hands up defensively. At that moment, the kitchen door creaked open and Anna walked in.

"Thought I'd stay down here, seeing as my sister currently hates me." Anna said.

"Don't you think you owe her an apology?" Athos said, glancing between his two eldest children.

"Me?" Joshua asked, innocently. "Sorry, dad, but I'm not the only cold-hearted kid you own."

"Can't you two just shut up?" Anna said, eyebrows furrowed, but Joshua mumbled something under his breath and left the kitchen, almost stomping up the stairs like Jessica had.

"Are you okay?" Athos asked, concern filling him for the millionth time that night.

"Me?" Anna asked, surprised. "Please, dad, I'm most definitely the least of your worries."

* * *

 **... All that drama doe? ;)**

 **So, liking? Looking good so far? Back to Hogwarts isn't too far away now... :o**

 **xoxo!**


	5. Answers Questioned

**Helloooo ~ and here's an update! :o I was on a bit of a roll, so I went with it. No... They're not back at Hogwarts . hahahah, this is definitely turning out much longer than I had planned, BUT! Never fear... The next chapter does have to do with Harry's hearing at the Ministry and everything that follows, meaning Hogwarts is MUCH closer... But that also means certain things, certain... Oh, gosh, I can't even spoil it :x Okay, I shall say nothing more!**

 **Thank you IrishHPFan for the review ~ I did respond via pm, but only cause I wasn't sure when this update would be up, so... thank you! I'm happy to hear you like Jess (I quite like her too *-* and she's just getting better as she gets older, I mean, yeah, there's few hiccups here and there - some literal!)**

 **Anyway, y'all please enjoy! ^.^ (ehem, yes, there's a little more of the daily safe-house arguing :x)**

* * *

 **Answers Questioned**

The entire safe house had been made aware of the trouble the Selwyn siblings had caused, Dumbledore included, meaning they were now even more out of the loop than usual. Kreacher had been ordered to report whenever any of them were out of their respective rooms during meetings, and all the Order seemed to be doing lately was having meetings. Harry, who had been there for the least amount of time, was more than ready to jump out of the nearest window. Though, that wouldn't have been possible, given the windows were also magically protected. It was during yet another meeting that Harry had gotten fed up and waltzed out of his shared room with Ron and the twins, without a care in the world. "I'll bet you ten galleons he gets caught within the first five minutes." Fred said, just as Harry closed the door behind him.

Harry wasn't going to bother and try to listen in on their meeting. Instead, he decided to wander the house. There was still parts he hadn't seen, mainly because it had all now become bedrooms for Order members, but he was getting curious.

"Comes back from Azkaban, ordering Kreacher around, oh, my poor mistress, what she would say if she saw the house now."

Harry froze when he spotted Kreacher leaving one of the rooms. He wasn't sure if the house elf had been snooping in someone's belongings or not, but curiosity was getting to him, and before he could think things through, he found himself walking to where Kreacher had just left.

"Breaking rules, are we?" Sirius said, as soon as Harry pushed open the room door. Sirius chuckled immediately at Harry's surprised expression. "It's alright. Find them quite bothersome, if I may say so myself."

"Yeah..." Harry laughed, nervously.

"Scum... The lot of them..." Kreacher muttered, as he re-entered the room.

The house elf startled when he saw Harry now inside too. "Why don't you head off somewhere else, Kreacher." Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"She swore he was no son of hers and he's back. They say he's a murderer-"

"Keep muttering and I sure as hell will be." Sirius said, glaring at Kreacher, who took a few strides back as Sirius walked towards him. Sirius slammed the door shut and Harry was certain he could hear Kreacher mumbling from behind the closed door. "Sorry about that, he's not right in the head."

"Yeah... I kind of noticed." Harry nodded. "Can't you just set him free or something?"

"It's not ideal..." Sirius sighed, walking back, further into the room. "He knows too much about the Order. Besides, the shock alone would kill him. You try suggesting he leaves this house and watch what happens."

"So..." Harry said, now looking around the room. He'd definitely hadn't seen this one before. "I'm guessing this is your family tree?"

"Indeed it is. Kreacher is determined to keep me from tearing it apart." Sirius chuckled.

"Well, can you really blame him? It's your family..." Harry said, rather confused.

"Haven't exactly been my family in years." Sirius said.

"Where are you?" Harry asked, as he walked around, glancing at the thousands of different names. "I can't find you."

"I used to be here." Sirius said, pointing at a black patch on the wall. It looked burnt. "My dear old mother blasted me off after I ran away from home."

"Why'd you run away?" Harry asked.

"I'd had enough." Sirius shrugged. "I was sixteen then. Your dad took me in. The Potter's sort of adopted me as a second son."

"Oh..." Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It was for about a year only, though. Well, not really, seeing as we were still in school. But I got my own place after my seventh year. Wasn't too far from the Selwyn mansion, in fact. My uncle Alphard left me a decent bit of gold." Sirius said.

"Did he get wiped off for that too?" Harry snorted.

"Oh, yeah, definitely." Sirius chuckled, and pointed at yet another black spot. "I suppose it's all good now that mother's dead. Seeing as I'm the only son alive, everything she owned now belongs to me. Richer than you are now, I am."

"You know, I've never really looked into how much I've got?" Harry said, scratching the back of his head.

"You should. I can guarantee you it's a decent amount." Sirius grinned.

"But... Why exactly did you leave?" Harry asked.

"Well, I hated the whole lot of them!" Sirius grinned. "My parents, they had their pure-blood mania, and were convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal. My stupid little brother... That's him."

Harry followed Sirius's hand and saw the name 'Regulus Black' and underneath was his death of birth and date of death. "How did he die?" Harry asked, hoping it wasn't too much of a sour subject.

"The dumbass joined the Death Eaters." Sirius chuckled and shook his head. Harry stared at him with a rather shocked expression. "The Black's, they thought Voldemort had the right idea, they were all for the purification of the wizarding race, getting rid of Muggle-borns and having pure-bloods in charge. However, none of them had the courage to do anything once Voldemort revealed his ways of gaining power. None except Regulus, who thought he would become the family legend for being the first of the Black's to join. But... He eventually realised he was in over his head, and thought he could simply stop being a Death Eater."

"So, Voldemort killed him?" Harry asked.

"Yes... Or, well, I believe he was killed on Voldemort's orders. I highly doubt he was important enough at the time to be murdered by Voldemort himself." Sirius said. Sirius began wondering around the room. "I haven't been up here in years... This here is Phineas Nigellu, he was my great-great-grandfather, and the least popular Headmaster Hogwarts ever had! Ah, and there's Araminta Meliflua, cousin of my mother's, and dear Aunt Elladora, she's the one who started the family tradition of beheading house-elves when they got too old to carry tea trays..."

"Wow, this all sounds extremely pleasant." Harry laughed.

"Well, of course some of us were decent, but we were all disowned." Sirius shrugged. "I see Tonks isn't on here, perhaps that's why Kreacher won't take orders from her?"

"You're related to Tonks?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Oh, yeah, Andromeda, her mother, was my favourite cousin!" Sirius grinned. "Nope, Andromeda's not on here either... Ah, but of course, Bellatrix and Cissy still are. Only 'cause they both married lovely, respectable, pure-bloods, of course."

"Hang on, Malfoy? _Malfoy?_ You're related to _the Malfoy's_?" Harry said, indignantly. "I have suddenly lost all my respect for you."

"Oh, very funny." Sirius said, sarcastically. "But I'm only your godfather, no fear. We're not related by blood. At least not closely."

"Thank goodness for that." Harry chuckled.

"I am, however, distantly related to the Weasley's." Sirius nodded. "But, as I'm sure you would've guessed by now-"

"They've been wiped out." Harry nodded. "Blood traitors, and all."

"Exactly." Sirius said.

"Lestrange..." Harry said, suddenly, glancing up at the 'Bellatrix' tag. He was certain he'd heard that name before, and it gave him an odd, creeping sensation in his stomach.

"They're in Azkaban. Bellatrix and her husband came in with Barty Crouch Jr." Sirius said, and Harry's eyes widened as realisation kicked in.

"There was someone else in that trial..." Harry said, mostly to himself.

"Yes, Rodolphus's brother, Rabastan." Sirius said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Question is: how do you know this?"

"I... Uh, well..." Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I may have snooped around Dumbledore's office and found this thing he has... A penser? Pen-something."

"Pensieve?" Sirius asked, curiously. "Dumbledore has a pensieve, then, does he?"

"Yes? Why?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no reason." Sirius grinned. "Anyway, perhaps that's enough of this room for today."

"Why here?" Harry asked, suddenly, before Sirius could open the door and leave. "I mean, I know... About the mansion-"

"Well, I'm surprised Jess has told you about that." Sirius said.

"She didn't. Ron found out, and he told me." Harry frowned. "But why here? Why not the burrow, or something?"

"The burrow would've been way too obvious. And, as much as I hate to admit it, because I know how much better it would be, the mansion would've been a bad idea also. The only two people who could potentially figure this place out would be Bellatrix or Narcissa, and Bellatrix is locked up in Azkaban with no visitors allowed." Sirius said.

"Do you really think you can trust Narcissa Malfoy? I mean, she's a _Malfoy_." Harry said, with a distasteful expression.

"Now, see, that's just being prejudice." Sirius smirked. "Lucius Malfoy would be someone to worry about, I must admit."

"And he happens to be her husband." Harry said, frowning once again.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he knows about this place." Sirius said, tapping his chin. "Cissy has some secrets of her own, ones which, if revealed, could put her and her precious family in much danger."

"I'm guessing you know these secrets?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"Indeed I do." Sirius smirked. "And we have a silent agreement. She plays dumb regarding the possibility of this being a safe-house, and I continue to see her as a perfect fit for this family tree."

"FOOD!" Harry and Sirius both chuckled slightly as they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice echo through the house.

x.x

Not many of the Order members were around for dinner that night, which silently made Harry wonder if it had anything to do with his hearing the following morning. Mrs. Weasley was clearly anxious about it. Harry watched as she fidgeted with the salad bowl for a good ten minutes, before Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and reminded her that everyone was already sat down for dinner. Harry found it all rather unpleasantly quiet, and almost wished Kreacher was downstairs also, muttering horrid things at everyone.

"I helped Molly iron your best clothes for tomorrow!" Tonks said, suddenly.

"Oh, so _that's_ why your hands are bandaged." Jessica smirked.

"Yes, well, I may have had a slight accident." Tonks said, sheepishly. "But Remus kindly helped me out."

"Did he now?" Jessica said, raising an eyebrow at Remus, who chocked slightly on the water he was drinking.

"Made sure I kept my hand under the cold tap for a good ten minutes." Tonks added, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. Harry and Ron exchanged amused glances, while Hermione stared at Jessica in a scolding manner.

"Remember to not look away from the jury as you speak." Arthur said. "It's important that they know that you're not afraid of them. You've done nothing wrong, after all."

"Yes, remember to say 'please' and 'thank you' as well." Jessica said, rolling her eyes slightly. Athos glanced up from a piece of parchment in his hands.

"And make sure you wash your hair as well, Harry, a good impression can work wonders." Molly added.

"Maybe he should bend over and kiss their feet as well?" Jessica said, feigning innocence.

"Are you about done?" Athos spat, sending his youngest child a glare.

"Not even close." Jessica said, a frown immediately forming on her face. Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Can we not?" Anna said, suddenly. "Not tonight, okay? Harry's got an important hearing first thing in the morning. We need a strong front."

"So... Uh, how am I getting there?" Harry asked.

"Arthur is taking you to work with him in the morning." Remus said, and Arthur smiled encouragingly.

"I suggest you take the grand-Ministry-tour, it'll blow your mind." Jessica said, sarcastically, and this time both Athos and Remus glared at her. She glared back.

"Could Sirius-"

"No." Molly answered, before Harry even had the chance to ask. This made Sirius sit up from his slouched position.

"And why not?" Sirius asked, angrily.

"Sirius." Remus warned.

"He's my godson!" Sirius said.

"And he needs someone with a good record by his side. You definitely are out of the count on that matter." Mrs. Weasley said, coldly.

"So you're sending him with _Arthur Weasley_?" Sirius said, indignantly, making all the Weasley's stare at him. "Well, no offense."

"Some taken." Arthur muttered.

"Look, what I mean is, why not someone higher up." Sirius said, sending a nod in Athos's direction. Which silently made Harry agree with him.

"Dumbledore didn't think it was a good idea." Athos said, simply. "And, I must agree with him, given the current situation."

"Your ex-wife being Voldemort's bitch, you mean?" Jessica asked, raising an eyebrow. Athos crumpled up the piece of parchment in his hands at this.

"Good evening, people!" Joshua said, loudly, as he and Lila walked into the kitchen. It wasn't long before they both noticed how gloomy everyone looked. "Well, let me guess? Safe-house drama, part one hundred and... What was it, babe?"

"Don't fuel the fire." Lila said, rolling her eyes. "Hey, Jess, I bought some new stuff, and there's shoes for you. We can have dinner later. Hermione, Ginny, you're both welcome to join us."  
Hermione and Jessica both exchanged looks, before shrugging at each other and following Lila out of the kitchen, but Ginny decided to remain seated when she saw the look her mother was giving her.

Anna glared at Lila as she left. "Who does she think she is?" Anna spat.

"Don't _you_ start." Joshua groaned.

"Should I even ask why the two of you aren't getting along?" Athos asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That depends on whether or not you've calmed down." Remus muttered, making Athos glare at him. "What?"

"Anyway..." Ron said, suddenly. "Mum? I'm a bit hungry over here."

"Yeah, all this talk about Harry, and everything else has left me starving." George agreed.

"Although the comment about Elena being Voldemort's bitch was quite funny." Sirius grinned mischievously, and Joshua snorted. "That was your little sister, that was. Quite proud."

"Sirius." Remus warned.

"I'm going out. Don't wait up." Athos said, rolling his eyes and getting up.

"Oh come on now, don't be a pansy about it!" Sirius called out, but Athos left anyway.

"Right... Dinner..." Molly said, snapping out of whatever she was thinking of and serving the food.

"So... When did Dumbledore last show up?" Harry asked.

"He came last night, when you lot were all in bed." Arthur said.

"Oh..." Harry nodded.

They all ate in silence, which wasn't pleasant at all. Fred, George and Josh all left immediately after eating, and Harry suspected they were up to no good. Anna and Charlie had agreed to wash the dishes, which resulted in quite a lot of water everywhere, and Mrs. Weasley had to yell at them both and ended up doing it herself. Anna and Charlie left the kitchen soon after, both giggling stupidly at each other.

"Ah, young love. It's a precious thing." Sirius grinned.

"Thank you!" Bill said, raising his hands up. "I've been saying that to him and he's full-out ignored me."

"Charlie?" Ron asked, surprised. "Charlie in love with Anna? No way!"

"Yes way!" Bill argued.

"Just like you've got a slight thing for that French girl." Tonks teased.

"What?" Bill said, eyes widening slightly. "I... What French girl?"

"Yes, Bill, what French girl?" Molly asked, slightly intrigued.

" _Fleur_." Ginny smirked.

"She's moved full-time to England. Said she wants to improve her English." Arthur added.

"As in Fleur Delacour?" Ron asked, surprised.

"You don't still have a crush on her, do you Ron?" Ginny asked.

"I've never had a crush on her!" Ron said, eyes going wide.

"Yes, yes he did." Harry said, mainly to Ginny, who grinned back in response.

"So, you never told me, what's so special about this Flora person anyway?" Tonks asked.

"It's _Fleur_." Bill corrected.

"Whichever." Tonks said, with a wave of her hand. "Knowing you, she's probably tiny, blonde, and irritatingly gorgeous."

"Jealous, are we? Here I thought you had your head occupied." Bill smirked.

"I..." Tonks paused, her face turning bright red. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do." Bill grinned. "What was his name again? Remi... Rufus..."

"Bet you she can't do this-" Tonks yelled, and her nose swelled to what looked to be a duck's beak, then it changed into a pig's snout. Harry stared at her, confused. Bill, however, laughed evilly, before getting up and heading over to help his mother put away the dishes.

"She's a metamorphmagus." Ron said.

"Oh..." Harry nodded. He noticed Sirius staring at him, and he furrowed his eyebrows. Sirius looked to be in deep thought, as though he was plotting something, and Harry wasn't sure he liked this.

"I think you should all head up to bed." Molly said.

"It's early, Molly." Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, well, Harry needs to be up early tomorrow morning." Molly said.

"Yes, as you've reminded us many times today." Sirius said, and Harry was quite surprised that Remus hasn't told him to keep quiet yet. "You know, Harry, I'm quite surprised at you."

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"I thought you'd question us endlessly about Voldemort." Sirius said, and Remus now glared at him intently.

"Oh, he did." Ron snorted.

"And I'm trusting you said nothing!" Molly said, her voice shrieking slightly.

"Of course I said nothing." Ron said, frowning. "I _know_ nothing, and I'm not part of the Order."

"Since when does someone have to be part of the Order to get anything done around here?" Sirius asked, innocently.

"Sirius." Remus warned, and Harry silently thought why he'd allowed Sirius to get so far into it in the first place.

"We've been trying to get answers all this time, and you're telling me all we had to do was ask?" Ron asked, his eyes wide.

"No!" Molly said. "You're far too young to know what's going on."

"You kids being out of the loop isn't my doing, that's your parents." Sirius said, raising his hands.

"And as their parents, they have that right, Sirius." Remus glared.

"That's fine." Sirius shrugged. "Harry, on the other hand-"

"It's most certainly not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" Molly said, sharply, with a dangerous expression. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit, exactly?" Sirius asked, politely. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Tonks and Bill all remained, with their mouths slightly agape, glancing between Sirius and Mrs. Weasley, silently wondering who would stop the inevitable fight first. Remus or Arthur? "Perhaps the bit about not telling the kids more than they need to know? Harry, in particular? Well, I don't intend on worrying him much, I can promise you that, but as he was the one who saw Voldemort return, he has more right than most to-"

"He's not a member!" Molly shrieked. "He's only fifteen and-"

"And he's dealt with as much as most in the Order. Possibly more, in fact." Sirius said.

"I'm not denying what he's done!" Molly said. Her fists were trembling now.

"He's not some dumb kid, Molly!" Sirius said, impatiently.

"He's not an adult either, Sirius!" Molly said. Her cheeks were turning bright red. "He's not James!"

"Yes, I'm very much aware of that fact, thanks." Sirius said, sarcastically.

"I'm not sure you are!" Molly said, waving her arms about. "Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

"Okay, I'm guessing bad time to come down for dinner." Lila said, opening the kitchen door. Jessica and Hermione closely behind.

"Yeah, I say we come back later." Hermione agreed. She and Lila were already halfway up the stairs, but Jessica shrugged and decided she'd eat now, regardless.

"Oh, don't mind me." Jessica said, innocently. "I've got enough energy for another heated argument, what's it about this time?"

"Me not being good enough to know about Order business." Harry said, glumly.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Jessica smiled, sweetly, and headed over to the shelves to retrieve a bowl for herself.

"Harry, it's not like that." Molly said, now sounding concerned. "But you are not your father, however much you might look like him!"

"Nice choice of words, Molly, very nice." Sirius said.

"You're still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!" Molly said, ignoring Sirius.

"So I'm an irresponsible godfather?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raising slightly.

"Sirius..." Remus sighed.

"You have been known to act rashly, Sirius." Molly said, glaring once again. "Arthur, back me up!"

"Well..." Arthur looked nervous. Harry noticed he gulped slightly. Jessica, who was quietly eating her food by the shelves raised an eyebrow. "Yes, yes... Of course, I agree with you, dear... But Dumbledore knows the position has changed. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that he is staying here."

"What about us?" Ron asked, sounding much ruder than he'd intended to.

"Look..." Remus began, quietly, as Molly turned to face him, hopeful that finally she was about to get someone on her side. "I think it better that the children get the facts - not _all_ the facts, Molly, but the general picture - from us, rather than a ridiculous version from... Others... But under the condition and agreement that they will leave the work to us, and they are not to go snooping around alone."

"Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much." Molly said, stubbornly. "And speaking as someone who has Harry's best interests at heart-"

"He's not your son." Sirius said, his expression growing dark.

"He's as good as!" Molly said, fiercely, and Harry could feel something begin to boil inside of him. "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!" Sirius said, banging his fist on the table. Remus placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"Yes." Molly snorted. "The thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

"That's not fair-"

"Funny, all this crap about who cares about me more, seeing as I've spent my entire life with my aunt and uncle." Harry spat, interrupting another one of Sirius's comebacks, and making everyone glance at him. Molly looked slightly hurt, but Harry couldn't bring himself to feel the least bit apologetic.

"Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry." Remus said, calmly. Molly's lower lip was trembling. Sirius's face was white. "I think, Harry, that you have the right to decide what you want. I also want you to know that if any of us could have spared you from living with the Dursley's-"

"I want to know what's been going on." Harry said, immediately, without looking at anyone. He wanted to thank Mrs. Weasley for thinking of him as a son, and he wanted to thank Sirius for caring for him, even when there was nothing he could do to help him, but he couldn't. For the most part, he just wanted to stun everyone for a few seconds. But he wasn't going to do that. He needed answers, if anything.

"Fine." Molly agreed, after taking a deep breath. "But I want the rest of you out. Now."

"What?" Jessica, Ron and Ginny said, simultaneously.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" Ron shouted.

"No!" Molly said, her face quickly turning red again. "I absolutely forbid-"

"Harry would tell us anyway, won't you, Harry?" Ron said, fiercely, though when he turned to look at Harry, he felt extremely uncertain.

For a moment, Harry considered telling Ron that he wouldn't say a thing, because he should know what it feels like to be kept in the dark, but the nasty impulse vanished almost instantly when Ron had looked at him. "Course I will." Harry said, his eyes rolling slightly.

"Ginny." Molly said, determined to win at least one of the arguments. "Bed. Now."

"But mum-"

"Just get to bed, Ginny." Arthur spoke up. Ginny groaned, loudly, and stomped out of the kitchen, slamming the door shut in the process.

"Jessica, I would suggest you leave as well." Molly said, and Jessica noticed the uneasiness in her voice as she spoke.

"Your father doesn't want you knowing." Remus added.

"Yeah, nice try." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. She walked towards the table and took the seat next to Tonks, opposite Ron.

"Jessica-"

"What the eyes don't see, the heart doesn't feel." Jessica smiled, sweetly.

"Well, alright then." Sirius grinned. "What do you want to know?"

"Where's Voldemort?" Harry asked, confidently, only now looking up at Sirius. "What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like his doing yet, no funny deaths or anything."

"That's because that hasn't happened. Not as far as we know, at least." Sirius said. "And we know quite a lot."

"More than he thinks we do, anyway." Remus added, quickly.

"Okay, well, how come he's stopped killing people?" Harry asked.

"He doesn't want to draw attention to himself." Bill said, pulling up a chair next to Jessica. "It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to."

"He messed it up." Sirius nodded.

"Or rather, _you_ messed it up for him." Remus said, with a very satisfied smile.

"Because he wanted to kill me that night." Harry said, with a slight nod.

"No one but the Death Eaters were meant to know about his comeback." Sirius grinned.

"And the very last person he wanted alerted the moment he got back, was Dumbledore." Remus said.

"And he was one of the first people to know." Harry said. "How has that helped?"

"Are you kidding?" Bill said, incredulously. "Volde-"

"Bill!" Molly gasped, slightly.

" _You-Know-Who_..." Bill began, once again, after rolling his eyes. "He fears Dumbledore."

"Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to get us altogether about an hour after Voldemort returned." Sirius said.

"So, what's the Order been doing?" Harry asked.

"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans." Sirius said.

That exact moment, the kitchen door opened once again, and Athos walked in. Jessica rolled her eyes and crossed her arms almost instantly. "Should I come back later?" Athos asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Jessica muttered, looking away, and earning herself a glare from her father.

"No. If you promise to sit down, shut up and just go with it." Remus said, glancing at Jessica, before looking up at Athos. Athos sighed, rubbed his forehead, but pulled up a chair next to Remus anyway, and motioned for them to continue with whatever they were talking about.

Harry fidgeted with his sleeve slightly, before he decided to continue. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to measure his words now that Athos Selwyn was in the room. "How... Uh, how do you know what his plans are?" Harry asked, quietly. He glanced up and noticed that Athos was glaring at both Sirius and Remus.

"Well... We have a few theories." Remus said, cautiously, especially because he was very much aware of the death glare he was receiving that very moment. "Dumbledore has theories... And normally they turn out to be accurate."

"Theories?" Harry said, with uncertainty lacing his voice. "Okay, so what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?"

"Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again." Sirius began, with a disturbing sense of excitement in his voice. "In the old days, he had huge numbers at his command. Witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of dark creatures... He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry with only a dozen Death Eaters."

"So, you're trying to stop him from getting more followers?" Harry asked.

"We're doing our best." Remus nodded.

"How?" Harry pressed.

"Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that he's back, to put them on their guard. But that's harder than it sounds." Bill said.

"Why?" Harry asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because of the Ministry's attitude." Tonks said.

"Fudge is absolutely refusing to believe any of this." Athos added. Jessica glanced over at him slightly, but quickly turned away, and continued to frown. "Fudge is frightened of Dumbledore, you see? Frightened of what he's up to. Fudge thinks Dumbledore's plotting to overthrow him. He thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister."

"I thought he was planning his retirement?" Ron asked, confused.

"He is... Or at least was. Not even I'm too sure anymore, if I'm honest." Athos said.

" _If_." Jessica muttered, rolling her eyes slightly.

"But..." Athos said, taking a deep breath. "Fudge knows Dumbledore's much, much cleverer than he is, and a much more powerful wizard. In the early days of his reign, he was always turning to Dumbledore for advice."

"But he's become fond of power, clearly." Sirius said.

"He's definitely a lot more confident." Athos nodded.

"So he just thinks Dumbledore's making all this up, just for the sake of it?" Harry asked, incredulously. He could feel his anger rising once again. "Why would he even think that? How can he think that Dumbledore would make all this up - that I-"

"Because accepting that Voldemort's back would mean trouble." Sirius said, banging his fist on the table once again.

"The Ministry's being supported heavily by the Daily Prophet, also, and there are _a lot_ of witches and wizards who believe every single word on it." Remus said.

"With the public kept in the dark like this, they become easy targets." Tonks said.

"As in easy death targets?" Harry asked, eyes widening slightly, but Remus, Sirius and Athos simultaneously shook their heads.

"The Imperius Curse." Jessica said, glancing at Harry.

"And we're not exactly a group of people that's got a good reputation with the public, so it makes it harder to go round telling people that the Prophet is wrong." Bill said.

"It's true." Sirius nodded, bitterly. "An Azkaban escapee, regardless of whether or not I've been proven innocent. A werewolf, the Weasley's - no offense."

"Again, some taken." Arthur said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"And of course, the public's favourite, turned number one suspect." Sirius said, raising an eyebrow at Athos, who simply rolled his eyes. Jessica furrowed her eyebrows at this.

"Suspect?" Jessica asked, uncrossing her arms finally, and sitting up properly. " _Why_?"

"Your mother..." Remus began, but after taking one look at the glare Jessica gave him, he paused. "Elena... She's become careless. The Ministry are well aware of her doings, and it's giving your father a bad name."

"But you're not together anymore." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, that's what I said." Sirius said, also rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. The public don't care about whether or not they're together. They care that Athos is either siding with Dumbledore to take over the Ministry, or siding with Elena, and going on a killing rampage." Bill said, and immediately had all eyes on him. Athos rubbed his forehead and tried avoiding everyone's eyes. Remus and Sirius's eyes widened, as though Bill had spoken a little too much.

"I thought you said Voldemort wasn't killing anyone yet." Harry frowned.

"Not around here, at least." Sirius said, uneasily. "And, technically, he's not. Elena is."

"Anyway, the Ministry is doing all they can to discredit Dumbledore." Arthur said, hoping to ease the situation slightly.

"But Dumbledore's already said he doesn't care, as long as they don't take him off the Chocolate Frog Cards." Tonks grinned.

"It's no laughing matter." Molly spat. "If he continues on like this, he could end up in Azkaban, and that's the last thing we all need. With Dumbledore locked up, Voldemort will have a clear field."

"Surely we're more than capable of taking care of Voldemort and a few Death Eaters?" Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "I get that Dumbledore's great and all, but we're not all completely useless."

"We thought that way at first, which is why, I suppose, that we're in a bit deep now..." Remus began. "But then they proved us wrong by attacking."

"The mansion." Harry said, glancing over at Jessica, who had crossed her arms and looked away once again.

"What else is he doing then?" Ron asked. "I mean, surely he's got more plans, and he's not just recruiting people."

"Uh... Well, we suppose he's after more stuff?" Remus said, uneasily.

"What stuff?" Harry asked, quickly.

"Stuff he can only get by stealth." Sirius said. Harry and Ron both stared at him, clearly confused. "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."

"What kind of weapon?" Harry asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Something _worse_ than the killing curse?" Jessica said, sarcastically, but Harry nodded in agreement.

"That's enough." Molly said. "That's enough for tonight. I want you all in bed."

"We're not done." Sirius spoke, glaring.

"You've given Harry plenty of information. Any more and you might just as well induct him into the Order!" Molly said.

"And why not?" Harry said, excitement slowly building up inside of him. "I'll join. I want to join. I want to fight."

"No." Harry was surprised when it wasn't Molly that responded - but instead, Remus. "The Order is made up of overage wizards only."

"Wizards who have left school, only." Athos corrected, in case any of this information went back to his son - which he was certain it would.

"There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you." Remus said. "I think Molly is right, we've said enough."

"But-"

"Harry..." Remus sighed. "We're only doing this because we care."

"Besides, recruiting underage wizards would result in a bunch of moody teenagers, who aren't allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts." Athos smirked.

"I suppose..." Harry agreed, albeit begrudgingly.

As the kitchen began clearing out, Jessica remained seated, a small part of her wondering if Mrs. Weasley had made any dessert that night. Athos, realising his youngest wasn't making much of an effort to move, gave Remus and Sirius a slight look - one which the two immediately understood, seeing as they left soon after. "This needs to stop." Athos said, after a few good minutes of absolute silence.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Jessica muttered, not looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I am." Athos said, and Jessica glanced up only to find the best set of puppy-dog eyes mixed together with a concerned expression.

"Why is she killing people?" Jessica asked, easing up ever so slightly.

"I don't know." Athos sighed. "I really don't, but I'm trying to figure it out."

"She's become careless?" Jessica said, recalling the previous conversation.

"Perhaps she's just overly confident now that Voldemort's returned?" Athos said, rubbing his forehead. "As I've said, I don't know-"

"Or maybe, it's on purpose?" Jessica said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well, yes, I have considered that a possibility, but Dumbledore doesn't think that would be the case. She'd have no reason to want to be caught." Athos said.

"He doesn't know that." Jessica said, rolling his eyes. "Dad, Dumbledore has theories, not actual facts. Why you're all so eager to follow his every word is beyond my imagination."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Athos asked, rather surprised.

"It means that, that entire conversation just now was mostly insane!" Jessica said, her voice raising slightly. "You all spend most of your time locked up in here, waiting for Dumbledore to say whether or not it's okay to leave and find something. You're all recruiting, and you're all ridiculously slow at it, while _he_ is out there, getting things done. That portkey at the park? Dad, that wasn't just there for the sake of being there. They're up to something."

"Of course they're up to something!" Athos said. "And I know-"

"Do you?" Jessica said, now standing up. "Or are you waiting for them to find us here, and actually kill us this time?"

"Jessica-"

"Or what if this time they make a different choice?" Jessica practically skidded towards her father, who now also stood up. "What if this time they decide to kill Remus? Or Sirius? Or you, dad?!"

She wasn't sure when she'd started crying, but she was sobbing uncontrollably now, and without saying anything else, in an attempt of not making matters worse, Athos simply pulled her into a hug. Jessica couldn't stop herself from crying. Something was boiling inside of her, begging to be set free, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Whatever it was, it was making her angry and upset all at once.

 _You have a point..._

"Shut up!" Jessica shrieked, with her head buried in her father's coat.

"I'm not-"

"Not you." Jessica muttered, her sobs slowly quieting down.

"What do you mean, not me?" Athos asked, sitting down once again, so that he was practically at eye-level with Jessica.

"It's nothing." Jessica said, looking away, and wiping away some tears.

"Sweetheart, if we're going to try and work through this, we're going to need to stop keeping secrets from each other." Athos said, growing more and more concerned by the minute.

"Funny, coming from you." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to ignore that comment, because I know you're trying to distract me from something far more important." Athos said, smirking slightly.

 _I think he knows, regardless..._

Jessica rolled her eyes again, and bit her lip, to keep herself from responding. What was she supposed to say? She was more than certain that she was going crazy. "I've just been indoors for too long." Jessica mumbled.

"Well, I know that's a big fat lie." Athos chuckled. "Considering allyour little adventures."

"It's... Nothing dad, I promise." Jessica said, uneasily.

"Okay." Athos nodded, though Jessica was fully aware that he wasn't the least bit convinced. "Is it regarding Slytherin?" When Jessica looked away and didn't answer, he knew it was. He could tell that she was biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from talking.

"Knock, knock." Joshua said, entering the kitchen. Anna was following closely behind. "We got hungry."

"And we also noticed that it's late and neither of you were upstairs." Anna said.

"But they're not at each other's throats, so that's a bonus." Joshua shrugged.

"I _think_ we've reached a peaceful agreement?" Athos said, raising an eyebrow.

"For the time being, at least." Jessica nodded.

x.x

Harry had been long gone by the time Jessica decided to get out of bed, showered, dressed and downstairs for breakfast - or an early lunch, seeing as Mrs. Weasley was already preparing lunch for those who remained in the house. Ron, Fred, George and Hermione were discussing something, regarding the Daily Prophet, but they immediately shut up as soon as Jessica entered the kitchen. Jessica groaned, already fearing the worst. "Go on, what's happened?" Jessica said, rolling her eyes as she headed towards the cupboards hoping to find cereal. There was none left.

"Well..." Hermione began, cautiously. "Harry left it here before he left with a note, saying we should only tell you if you were in a better mood."

"It's not going to get much better, Mione, so go for it." Jessica said, rolling her eyes yet again.

"Why not save it for when Anna and Josh get back?" Molly said, setting a salad bowl on the table. Jessica reached out a grabbed a lettuce leaf.

"Why not just tell me now so I can spend the rest of the day locked in my room, like I do normally?" Jessica said.

"Perhaps you'd like to come with me to buy some groceries?" Molly suggested. "I'm taking Ginny."

"Sounds like fun." Jessica said - making Hermione frown at her, because her best friend knew just how sarcastic she was being.

"Alright, well, seeing as she'll probably just pull it out of our hands anyway." Fred said, handing Jessica the Daily Prophet.

 _ **WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE**_

Jessica didn't read the actual article, but instead stared at the picture of her mother and the words that were printed directly below it. Dead or alive? Surely this was some cruel joke.

"Did you see this?" Joshua stormed into the kitchen, clutching onto a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Did Skeeter write this?" Anna asked, rushing in behind him.

"Of course she didn't write this, she's still trapped in the jar." Joshua smirked.

"Trapped?" George asked, confused.

"In a jar?" Fred added.

"Oh crap, I knew I was meant to tell you boys something." Joshua said, sheepishly.

"Well, how's about telling us now, mate?" Fred said, frowning.

"Rita Skeeter is part beetle." Joshua said, rolling his eyes. "Caught her in the act and now I'm keeping her in a safe place."

"So that was her secret?" Hermione gasped. "This is brilliant! Wait until reporters-"

"We're keeping her on lockdown. Purposefully." Joshua said, before anyone could get ahead of themselves. "Anyway, please tell me we can do something about this?"

"I don't get it." Jessica frowned.

"Don't get what? She's evil." Ron said.

"Ronald!" Hermione said, slapping Ron's shoulder.

"What? She is!" Ron said, glaring at Hermione.

"I mean I don't get how she's suddenly wanted. _Dead or alive_." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "She must've done something, right?"

"Well, have you read it?" George asked.

"No." Jessica, Joshua and Anna all answered simultaneously.

"She basically agrees with Fudge, saying that Dumbledore has gone mad and You-Know-Who isn't back." Hermione said, worriedly. "But she's also made it clear that she's doing everything humanly possible to bring him back."

"But he _is_ back." Anna said. "Right? I mean, Harry wouldn't make something like that up, right?"

"Well, no... I don't think he would, at least." Hermione said, uneasily.

"Are you two listening to yourselves?" Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "You know what? Never mind, I'll be upstairs."

"But you haven't eaten anything." Molly said, worriedly.

"Not hungry."

x.x

Tonks had decided she'd take the day to herself, seeing as no one truly required her services, but it was just past lunch time and she was already bored out of her mind. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Anna and Hermione had gone out to the market, which was highly recommended by Dumbledore himself, and apparently safe enough to do the shopping. She knew Athos and Sirius had headed out shortly after Harry, but she wasn't sure what the two were up to. Everyone else had their usual daily jobs to attend to. With a groan, Tonks got up from her lanky bed and trudged down to the basement kitchen. She jumped, knocking over a broom, when she heard noises coming from one of the broom cupboards, and the ruckus she'd made had clearly startled whoever else was in the kitchen, as she heard several items drop to the floor. "Sorry!" Tonks called out, sheepishly.

"Oh, it's fine." Remus said, walking carefully out of the cupboard. "I'm making myself a bowl of rice pudding, would you like some?"

"Oh, yes please!" Tonks grinned, excitedly. "I can help, if you'd like?"

"That's alright..." Remus laughed, nervously. "Just sit back."

"But I'm so bored!" Tonks whined.

"Shouldn't you be at the Ministry?" Remus asked.

"Not today, no." Tonks frowned. "Wasn't needed, apparently. I'm a bit worried they think I'm siding with Dumbledore. I've been careful, I swear!"

"They're bound to figure us all out eventually, Tonks, it's only natural." Remus said, hoping it would make her feel slightly better. "Would you like a spoonful of jam on yours?"

"Oh, no thanks, but I'll accept honey if you've got any?" Tonks grinned.

"I do, yes. I like mine with honey too." Remus smiled, and Tonks's eyes widened slightly. She tried her hardest to keep herself from blushing like mad.

"So, uh, haven't seen Bill around, have you?" Tonks asked, and then immediately pulled a face. She wanted to slap herself.

"Not since this morning when Harry left, no. He said something about bank issues, and then Arthur said it was probably code for seeing that French girl." Remus said.

"You're quite close to Bill, aren't you?"

"Yes..." Tonks nodded. "I mean, not like that!"

"I'm not insinuating anything." Remus chuckled.

"We're friends. Best friends, in fact." Tonks said, urgently.

"Yes, I know. You're currently crushing on a Rufus?" Remus said, furrowing his eyebrows. "I just hope it's not the Rufus I'm thinking of. He's terrible."

"It's not." Tonks said, her face turning bright red.

"Are you blushing?" Remus teased.

"I am not!" Tonks yelled, but immediately groaned. She wanted to crawl into a hole and hide forever. "I'm going mad, that's what's happening."

"Aren't we all?" Remus said. He finally brought over two bowls of rice pudding and honey and sat down opposite Tonks. "Now, I don't mean to brag, but usually my rice puddings are the best... But unfortunately, this came from a tin."

"It's still very nice." Tonks smiled. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." Remus nodded.

"So..." Tonks said, swirling the rice pudding with her spoon. "How are you?"

"I'm... Good?" Remus said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"No!" Tonks said, and then she laughed nervously. "I mean, well, it was... _That_ time of the month a while ago, and well, are you okay?"

"Oh..." Remus said, slightly taken aback. "Yes, yes I'm fine."

"I never apologised." Tonks said, worriedly.

"Apologised?" Remus asked, confused.

"I told you how fascinating I thought it all was, but clearly, you think differently... And, and that's understandable, of course." Tonks said, adding in the last part rather urgently. "So, yes, I apologise for being inconsiderate."

"It's really nothing to worry about, Tonks." Remus smiled. "I thought you said you liked rice pudding?"

"I do!" Tonks nodded, vigorously, eyes wide.

"Then eat." Remus chuckled. Tonks immediately focused on her rice pudding - which she definitely thought was the best rice pudding she'd ever had.

"Do you think Harry will be okay today?" Tonks asked, after a slight moment of silence.

"Yes." Remus nodded, confidently. "They have no case."

"Athos seemed worried this morning." Tonks said, uneasily.

"That's..." Remus paused and frowned. He had to measure his words carefully, for the sake of his two friends, but at the same time, all he wanted was for someone else to know.

"Remus?" Tonks said, worriedly. Remus looked at her, but he still said nothing. "It's okay, I understand that you three must have your own issues outside of the Order. You, Athos and Sirius, I mean. You've been friends for a very long time now, haven't you?"

"Since we were eleven." Remus nodded.

"Wow..." Tonks grinned. "It's really nice, seeing you all like that and all, remaining strong..."

"Despite the circumstances." Remus said, nodding slowly, and his expression growing glum once again.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry." Tonks said, worriedly. "I didn't mean-"

"You apologise an awful lot." Remus chuckled.

"I do. I'm sorry." Tonks gasped and covered her mouth immediately, making her spoon fly from her bowl and land on the floor. Rice pudding spreading across the table in the process. "Oh, crap! I'm sorry! Damn-"

"Tonks..." Remus said, raising an eyebrow at her. "Just... Breathe."

"Right..." Tonks said, laughing nervously. She glanced down at the spoon on the floor and groaned. She d _efinitely_ needed to crawl into a hole right about now. She watched as Remus walked over to the sink to grab a wet towel. "I'm a tad bit clumsy..."

"A _tad_ bit?" Remus said, amused. "I'd say a little more than just that."

"Right..." Tonks said, sheepishly.

"But it's alright." Remus said, kneeling down to clean the mess on the floor, and then proceeding to clean the table. "It's what makes you, you."

"Oh, well, yes..." Tonks said, and she frowned slightly.

"And that's not a bad thing." Remus assured.

"You really think so?" Tonks asked, her eyes glistening hopefully.

"Yes, Tonks, I do." Remus smiled, and he patted her head, before heading back to the sink.

* * *

 **dat RemusTonks moment doe? :x**

 **Sorry, ehem...**

 **Anyway, yeah, I felt the need to add that in (see, no wonder this is getting huge . it's these little cutesy moments, that, yes are fillers, but quite important ones at times...) well, nothing is written without reason, ever! :x :x Soo... I'll let y'all in on a little secret: I plan on getting RemusTonks moments in every now and then, and building it up, so that it BOOM! full-on explodes right in our faces towards the end of OotP. (so I haven't revealed much, but where would be the fun in that, right?)**

 **See y'all next time! Xoxo**


	6. The Hearing

**woooohoooo! I'm back (after a little while) with an update! And omg, how is it September already? I still remember the start of my summer.. Bring it back! Someone please, bring it back! Where is that goddamn time turner when you need it, am I right? *sigh***

 **Ah, let's just get on with ze reading! Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

 **The Hearing**

Jessica was lying on her stomach, on the bed, with a copy of the Daily Prophet and a quill in hand when Athos walked into the room. She was concentrated enough not to notice the floorboard creaking - either that, or she just didn't care who walked in. "I'm going to guess you've seen it?"

"Seen it. Studying it." Jessica said, not taking her eyes off whatever she was doing. Feeling curious, Athos dropped his things in the corner and walked over to her bed, sitting on edge. She immediately sat up. "It's an interesting move."

"You think so?" Athos asked, intrigued.

"Yes!" Jessica said, rather eagerly. Athos smiled - Jessica had been moody and miserable all summer, and finally he was seeing some life back in her eyes. "The headline automatically makes you want to read the article, only to then make you realise that it's not connected at all. It's made out of gossip, entirely, and there are no solid facts. The reporter has turned mum into the perfect victim, and this automatically makes you look bad."

"I agree." Athos nodded.

"You do realise that this could mean all that information the Order's gathered about her going off on a killing spree could be false, right?" Jessica said, looking rather hopeful.

"Yes, I've considered that too." Athos nodded.

"So what now?" Jessica asked, eagerly, but Athos didn't know how to respond. "If she's making you look bad in the eyes of the public, Fudge will definitely not want to resign his position just yet, and Volde... You-Know-Who-"

"You can say his name." Athos chuckled.

"Whatever!" Jessica said, waving a hand. "He's definitely aware that Fudge won't believe he's back, and that's good right? So if Fudge remains as Minister, then he's got the upper hand. There's only so much the Order can do without the Ministry getting involved, right?"

"When did you get so smart?" Athos asked, ruffling Jessica's hair. "But, yes, you're absolutely right."

"So..." Jessica grinned. "I was thinking... What if we had someone on the inside on our side?"

"You do realise that most of the Order members work for the Ministry-"

"No, I don't mean the Ministry!" Jessica said, excitedly, and Athos furrowed his eyebrows confused. "Someone who could easily get close to mum, without her getting suspicious."

"Jessica-"

"Someone like Alexander?" Jessica said, raising an eyebrow, and she could tell her father was silently considering the possibility.

x.x

"Well, even I must admit it's an interesting idea." Remus said. Athos had rushed out of the room immediately after talking to Jessica and found Remus and Sirius lounging in the kitchen with Molly, Ginny and Tonks. He'd been quick to grab his two friends and they had rushed upstairs into one of the still unoccupied rooms.

"Can we trust him though?" Sirius asked.

"Yes?" Athos said, though he too was rather unsure.

"Alexander's never done anything wrong." Remus said.

"Yes, but he's a shady little bastard." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "They _are_ related, you know? It could run in the family-"

"But it could also be an alternative... Anything's better than that _other_ plan you two were going for." Remus said.

"That's still happening." Athos said, suddenly, making Remus frown at him.

"We're sorting it." Sirius nodded.

"You _can't-_ "

"Remus, we'll discuss it later, but we should focus on this plan for now." Athos said, before Remus could argue with the two of them again.

"Alright then, how should we go about this?" Remus asked, irritably.

"We're having a meeting tonight?" Athos said.

"No!" Sirius said, his eyes widening slightly. "We'll meet him elsewhere. Until we're absolutely certain that he can be trusted, he can't be allowed near the safe house."

"Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore?" Remus asked, worriedly.

"I think it's best we keep this between the three of us for now." Athos said.

x.x

Harry sat, impatiently fidgeting with his sleeve, in Mr. Weasley's tiny office. His hearing was only going to be at three in the afternoon, but he'd arrived early with Mr. Weasley - though he silently wished he'd been granted more time in bed. He was certain he could've found his way to the Ministry a little later in the day.

"Harry!" Arthur said, breathlessly, rushing back into his office - he'd gone out to find something for Harry to eat. "They've changed the time of your hearing!"

"They have?" Harry asked, standing up from Mr. Weasley's chair. "What time is it going to be now?"

"In three minutes!" Arthur said, looking rather worried. "Come on, I'll take you there now, and then we can go get some lunch afterwards, how does that sound?"

"Lunch? But..." Harry felt confused. He wasn't ready for this to happen now. "But aren't you supposed to be working today?"

"Don't you worry about that." Arthur said, pulling on Harry's arm to get him out of the room faster. "Just come along, we'll get this sorted. Don't you worry too much, alright?"

Harry was certain his mind was slowly going blank. As Mr. Weasley dragged him across endless corridors, Harry couldn't think. He felt sick. A part of him even wanted to run. He wouldn't - not that he could get out even if he tried. They had made sure to take his wand out of his possession as soon as they had arrived at the Ministry, and Harry couldn't exactly remember the way out - it would've been hopeless. They stopped walking, finally, after what felt like hours in Harry's mind, and Mr. Weasley let go of his arm. He nudged Harry forward, and Harry startled.

"You're not coming in?" Harry asked, almost desperately.

"I'm not allowed in, I'm afraid." Arthur said, apologetically. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but closed it not a moment later. He didn't know how to respond to that. Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed open the heavy doors. "I'll be right out here." Harry heard Mr. Weasley say, but he barely acknowledged it.

Harry gasped - he couldn't help himself. The large dungeon he had entered was horribly familiar. This was the place he'd seen through Dumbledore's pensieve. The dark, stone walls were dimly lit by torches, and empty benches rose on either side. Ahead, in the highest benches of all, were many shadowy figures. They had been talking in low voices, but as the heavy door swung closed behind Harry, they fell silent.

"You're two minutes late." A male voice spoke up.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, nervously. "I... I didn't know the time had changed... Until now, I mean..."

"An owl was sent out this morning." The voice spoke, irritably. "Take your seat."

Harry stared at the chair in the centre of the room. The arms of it were covered in chains, and he found himself gulping once again. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked across the stone floor. When he finally sat, right on the very edge of the chair, the chains clinked, but they did not bind him. Trying his best to ignore the constant sick feeling, he looked up at the people seated at the bench above. He was certain there were about fifty people, all wearing plum-covered robes. In the very middle of the front row sat Cornelius Fudge. A broad, square-jawed witch with very short grey hair sat on Fudge's left. On Fudge's right was another witch, but she was sitting so far back on the bench that her face was in shadow. Next to her, however, there was the man who had spoken to Harry just moments earlier. He had ash blond hair and beard, and piercing brown eyes which stared at him intently every step he took. He was the only one who wasn't in a robe, but instead a black suit.

"Very well..." Fudge began. "The accused being present, finally, let us begin. Are you ready?" He called down the row. Harry followed Fudge's eyes and found Percy Weasley. Harry's hopes went up almost instantly, thinking he'd have someone on his side in the room, but this hope quickly died away when Harry realised Percy hadn't acknowledged him - not even in the slightest. He simply gave Fudge a thumbs up, and kept his eyes focused on the parchment in front of him. "Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August, into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley-"

"Witness for the defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" Harry's eyes widened and he spun round so fast that he felt a slight twinge of pain in his neck. Dumbledore strode across the room with a perfectly calm expression. The people on the bench began muttering, with all eyes on Dumbledore - apart from that one man, Harry noticed, who maintained his piercing eyes fixated on him.

"Ah, yes, Dumbledore..." Fudge began, thoroughly disconcerted. "I see, you, uh, got our message? That, uh, the time, and, uh, the place of the hearing had been changed?"

"I must have missed it." Dumbledore said, rather cheerfully. "However, due to a lucky mistake, I arrived at the Ministry first thing this morning, so no harm done. Anyway, please, feel free to continue." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and gave it a little flick, and a very comfortable-looking armchair appeared out of thin air, next to Harry.

"Yes, well then, yes. So... The charges, yes..." Fudge pulled out a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and it out: "The charges against the accused are as follows: he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a muggle, on the second of August, at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlock's Statute of Secrecy." Harry blinked, trying his best not to look completely lost. "You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge asked, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

"Yes." Harry answered, his voice coming out a little weaker than he had initially intended.

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, but-"

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" Fudge said.

"Yes, but-"

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes-"

"Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a muggle at the time?"

"Yes!" Harry said, feeling his anger boil inside of him. "But I only used it because we were-"

"You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?" The man who kept his eyes fixed on Harry at all times spoke, cutting him off completely.

"Yes." Harry said. "Because-"

"A corporeal Patronus?" The woman Harry had assumed to be Amelia Bones spoke. Harry looked at her with eyebrows furrowed.

"A... A what?"

"Your Patronus had a clearly defined form?" Amelia Bones asked. "I mean to say, it was more than vapour or smoke?"

"Yes?" Harry said, confused. "It's a stag. It's always been a stag."

"Always?" Amelia Bones asked, seemingly intrigued. "You have produced a Patronus before now?"

"Yes, I learnt how to in my third year." Harry said.

"At Hogwarts?" The man spoke this time.

"Yes, Remus Lupin taught me." Harry said. "Because of the-"

"Impressive." Amelia Bones interrupted yet again. "A true Patronus at his age. Very impressive indeed." Some of the witches and wizards were muttering again - some nodded but others were shaking their heads.

"It's not a question of how impressive the magic was." Fudge said, nastily. "In fact, the more impressive, the worse it becomes, I would have thought, given that the boy did it in plain view of a muggle." Many now seemed to agree with Fudge, and Harry caught a glimpse of Percy smirking, which made him clench his fists.

"I did it because of the Dementors!" Harry said, loudly, before anyone had the chance to interrupt him again. He'd expected everyone to start muttering amongst themselves again, but they all fell silent.

"Dementors?" Amelia Bones said, after a slight moment of shock. "What do you mean, boy?"

"I mean there were two Dementors down that alleyway and they went for me and my cousin." Harry said, rather irritably.

"Ah..." Fudge spoke, smirking unpleasantly. "Yes, yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this."

"Dementors in Little Whinging?" Amelia Bones asked, with a tone of great surprise. "I don't understand-"

"He's been thinking it through and decided Dementors would make a very nice little cover story. Muggles can't see Dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient, highly convenient indeed." Fudge smirked.

"So, you are suggesting that Mr. Potter made this up so all we have is his word and no witnesses?" The man said, glancing at Fudge for a second, before returning his gaze to Harry. "Yes, that would be a rather intriguing way of handling this."

"We do, in fact, have a witness to the presence of Dementors in that alleyway." Dumbledore suddenly spoke, making all eyes land on him. "Other than Dudley Dursley, I mean. I am sure the accused has the right to present witnesses for his or her case?"

"Yes, yes that is true." Amelia Bones nodded.

"Very well." Fudge snapped.

"I brought her with me." Dumbledore smiled. "She's just outside the door. Should I-" But before Dumbledore could continue, Percy Weasley quickly dropped his things and rushed to the door. Harry bit back the sudden urge to roll his eyes. Not a moment later, Percy returned followed by Mrs. Figg. She looked scared - and Harry noticed she hadn't changed out of her slippers.

"Full name?" Fudge said, loudly.

"Arabella Doreen Figg." Mrs. Figg spoke.

"And who are you, exactly?" Fudge asked, seemingly bored.

"I am a resident of Little Whinging, close to where Harry Potter lives." Mrs. Figg said, and Amelia Bones immediately began rummaging through folders. "And... And I am a squib..." Amelia Bones stopped what she was doing, with a slight frown, but nodded. Mrs. Figg looked up at them all, nervously. "So I may not be registered."

"A squib, eh?" Fudge said, eyeing her closely. "We'll be checking that. You'll leave details of your parentage with my assistant over here. Incidentally, can squibs see Dementors?"

"Yes, we can!" Mrs. Figg said, her face forming into a frown slightly.

"Very well." Fudge sighed. "So, what is your story?"

"I had gone out to buy cat food from the corner shop, at the end of Wisteria Walk. It was around nine. I was meant to go out earlier, but got caught up in this very good book." Fudge sighed, irritably. "I heard this disturbance down the alleyway... And when I approached I saw Dementors running."

"Running?" Amelia Bones questioned. "Dementors do not run, they glide."

"Yes, well, that's what I meant." Mrs. Figg said, nervously, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"What did they look like?" Amelia Bones asked, curiously.

"Well, one is rather large, though he used to be bigger. He's lost a considerable amount of weight. This one here, as you can see, is rather skinny..." Mrs. Figg said, pointing at Harry, making him glance at her, with eyebrows furrowed.

"Not the boys." Fudge spat, irritably.

"The Dementors, Mrs. Figg, what did they look like?" The man, who even now, _still_ had his eyes set on Harry, spoke.

"Oh!" Mrs. Figg gasped. "They were very big... They wore cloaks..." Harry looked away. He felt like he was completely doomed. He was certain Mrs. Figg would say something and everyone would claim that Dumbledore had put her up to this - which Harry himself was starting to suspect. He just wanted to leave - he was tempted to just tell them to throw him in Azkaban, just to get this situation over and done with. "But... I... Felt them. Everything went cold, which was strange, because we've had a very warm summer, and I felt as though all happiness had gone from the world... And I suddenly remembered dreadful things..."

"What did the Dementors do?" Amelia Bones asked.

"They went for the boys!" Mrs Figg said, her voice suddenly stronger. "The big one had fallen and Harry here was trying to repel the Dementor. He tried twice but all I saw was smoke, but on his third try, I saw it... It was a deer?"

"A stag." Amelia Bones corrected, with a small smile forming on her lips, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"A stag." Mrs. Figg nodded. "It charged the Dementor, and then it went for the one who was trying to attack Harry's cousin... And... That's what happened."

"Very well. You may go." Fudge nodded. Harry watched as Mrs. Figg glanced at Dumbledore worriedly, before she bowed at the people sat on the benches and shuffled away. Harry only turned back when he heard the door close. "Not a very convincing witness." Fudge said, laughing slightly.

"Oh, I don't know, she certainly described the effects of a Dementor attack very accurately." Amelia Bones said. "And I can't imagine why she would say they were there if they weren't."

"But Dementors wandering into a muggle suburb and just happening to come across a wizard-"

"Oh, I don't think any of us believe the Dementors were there by coincidence." Dumbledore spoke, cutting Fudge off. The witch who'd remained with her face in the shade moved slightly. "I believe they were ordered to be there."

"I think we might have a record of it if someone had ordered a pair of Dementors to go strolling through Little Whinging!" Fudge said, angrily.

"Not if the Dementors are taking orders from someone other than the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore said. "I have already given you my views on this matter, Cornelius."

"Yes, indeed you have, Dumbledore." Fudge said, mockingly. "The Dementors remain in their rightful place in Azkaban and are doing everything we ask them to."

"In that case, we must ask ourselves why someone within the Ministry would have sent the Dementors out of their way." Dumbledore said, and Harry noticed the man, who still kept his eyes on Harry, smirked. Harry glanced at him, with eyebrows furrowed, but the man didn't falter.

The witch, whom Harry hadn't been able to see, leaned forwards for the first time. She looked like a large, pale toad. She had a rather flabby face, and a little neck just like his uncle Vernon. Harry glanced at the little, black, velvet bow perched on top of her short curly hair, and silently thought it looked like a large fly she was about to catch. "I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Professor Dumbledore." She spoke, and Harry had to try and hide his surprise. He'd expected her to have a croaky voice, and not a high-pitched one. "So silly of me, but it sounded for a teensy moment, as though you were suggesting that the Ministry had ordered an attack on this boy?" She let out a shrill, high-pitched laugh, that made the hairs on Harry's neck stand.

"Or, as I've said, these two Dementors could have been outside of the Ministry's control." Dumbledore smiled.

"There are no Dementors outside of the Ministry's control!" Fudge snapped.

"Then, undoubtedly, the Ministry will be making a full inquiry into why two Dementors were so very far from Azkaban, and why they attacked without authorisation." Dumbledore said, eyes gleaming.

"It is not for you to decide what the Ministry does, Dumbledore!" Fudge barked, and Harry silently recalled his conversation with the Order.

"Of course it isn't." Dumbledore smiled.

"We are not here to discuss Dementors, but instead the offences Harry Potter has committed!" Fudge said. "That is, if there were any Dementors, which I doubt."

"You have heard it from an eye-witness." Dumbledore said, raising an eyebrow. "Feel free to call her back for further questioning, Cornelius, I'm sure she will oblige."

"I... That's..." Fudge looked taken aback. "I want this over and done with today, Dumbledore! This boy has quite a few offences we can hold against him. Most of which, I might add, have been conveniently covered up by yourself. Or have you forgotten about the hover charm?"

"That wasn't me, that was a house-elf!" Harry said, suddenly.

"A house-elf in a muggle household!" Fudge laughed. "Don't you all see? Not to mention what he gets up to at school-"

"As the Ministry has no authority to punish Hogwarts students for misdemeanours at school, Harry's behaviour is not relevant to this hearing." Dumbledore spoke.

"Oh, is that so?" Fudge chuckled.

"The Ministry does not have the power to expel Hogwarts students, Cornelius, as I've told you previously, on the night those Dementors appeared. Nor does the Ministry have the right to confiscate wands." Dumbledore said. "That is the law."

"Laws can be changed." Fudge replied, coldly.

"Of course they can!" Dumbledore grinned. "And you certainly seem to be making many changes. Take today as an example. You're ready to create a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic!" Harry saw a few of the wizards above shift in their spot, uncomfortably. "As far as I'm aware, there is no law suggesting a court can punish Harry. He was charged with an offense and he has come to his hearing, now, we await your verdict."

Harry wondered if the room could hear his heart beating loudly. He decided to look down at his feet. The stone floor had several interesting patterns on them. It looked to be centuries old. He glanced up at Fudge every now and then, but Fudge seemed to be in deep thought - either that or a staring contest with Dumbledore - but seeing as Harry couldn't see Dumbledore's face, he wasn't entirely sure.

"Those in favour of conviction?" Amelia Bones spoke, and Harry's head shot up. Fudge raised his hand, as did the toad-like high-pitched voiced woman, along with a few others. Harry noticed the man who'd watched him intently did not. "And those in favour of clearing the witness of all charges?" Amelia's hand rose, along with the man's, and several others - many others - more than half... Harry's eyes widened.

"Very well." Fudge said, his voice low and defeated. "Harry James Potter is cleared of all charges."

There was a sudden rush of movement, when everyone decided it was time to get up and leave, and Harry shot up, ready to thank Dumbledore, but the man had bid Fudge farewell and left, without looking back at Harry, not even once. Harry stood there, confused. Was Dumbledore in _that_ much of a rush?

"Very interesting case, Potter." The man spoke, as he walked over to Harry. He was tall - much taller than he had looked from far away, and now that he was closer, Harry thought he looked strangely familiar.

"I'm sorry, but, have we met before?" Harry asked. The man didn't respond. Instead, he gave him a small smirk and continued his way out of the room. Harry watched as the man disappeared from view. He was very confused indeed.

"Harry!" Arthur said, from the door, with a large grin on his face. "Good to hear it, boy! Good to hear it! Molly is going to be so thrilled when we get back! Come along, we'll go for lunch somewhere. Never been to a muggle restaurant!"

x.x

Athos trudged carefully across the ruins, trying his best not to fall over in the process. He spotted a rather large piece of wood and picked it up. He felt a strong sense of guilt building up inside of him. He was certain he should've taken more drastic measures to prevent something like this from happening.

"That looks like it could be important. Should we throw it in the important pile?" Sirius asked, with a teasing grin on his face, as he pointed to a pile of broken wood and plaster he'd separated himself.

"It's part of the tree, Sirius." Athos said, rolling his eyes, tossing the piece of wood back to the ground.

"We'll get this place fixed up in no time, you'll see!" Benjamin Selwyn said, confidently. Athos had finally agreed it was time to do something about the mansion. He couldn't just leave it there, looking like a junkyard, no matter how many protective spells were covering it. "Might even add that balcony in your old room - the one you used to pester me about."

"Yes, well, it's no longer my room." Athos smiled at the memory. He'd always thought the one this their house lacked was balconies.

"Oh, can I have a balcony?" Sirius asked, excitedly.

"Sirius, you don't live here." Remus said.

"Well, I could!" Sirius said. "Someone's got to keep an eye on him, and who better than myself?"

"You both should have rooms here!" Benjamin said, grinning at Sirius and Remus, and Athos made a strange face at him.

"Why?" Athos asked, curiously, approaching the other three.

"Well, I agree, someone's got to keep an eye on you." Benjamin laughed. "You'll overwork yourself to death one of these days."

Athos laughed, slightly, as did Sirius, but Remus frowned and went back to another pile of rubbish. Athos tried not to draw much attention to it, by focusing on a pile himself, but he knew it was a matter of time before his father realised something was going on between the three. Remus quietly balanced himself along the pile of rubbish, spotting something rather familiar hidden beneath broken wood and glass. Curiously, he dug through the ruins and managed to pull it out - Roary. Or at least, what was left of the poor stuffed lion. It was mostly black with ash and dirt, and it was missing an arm and a leg, and its fluffy insides were hanging out -

Just then, there was a loud crack in the air, followed by crumbling sounds, and the four men turned to find the protective spell was forming a hole. Panicking slightly, they grabbed their wands, ready to attack whoever was daring to intrude.

"So the rumours are true!" A man, with ash blond hair and beard, and piercing brown eyes, walked in, recovering the protective spell as he did so. "The great Selwyn Mansion is no more! The Ministry is getting curious about you, Athos, you've been skipping out on a lot lately. It's not doing well for your popularity."

"I think his popularity should be the last thing on his mind right now, Alexander." Benjamin spat. Athos knew his father never liked anyone in Elena's family - apart from her parents, but after their sudden death, his parents had completely alienated everyone else in her family. Alexander Graham, Elena's older brother, was no different.

"Good to see you, as always, Benjamin." Alexander said, sarcastically.

"I'm regretting this already." Sirius muttered.

"So what is it you need, Athos?" Alexander asked, and Benjamin turned to glare at his son.

" _You_ told him to come here?" Benjamin said, indignantly.

"I need his help." Athos said, with a slight shrug.

"The only thing he can offer is betrayal!" Benjamin spat.

"Now, see, I find that offensive." Alexander chuckled, shaking his head. "Just because my baby sister is a maniac, doesn't mean I am." Athos took a deep breath and silently wondered if he was jumping in, head first, and risking a little too much. "How is she, anyway? Elena? Haven't heard from her in a while."

"Are you sure about that?" Sirius asked, threateningly. "Because if we find out you're communicating with her, telling her our plans-"

"Would _I_ be mad enough to cross mass-murderer Sirius Black?" Alexander said, feigning shock.

"Enough, Alexander. This is a serious matter." Athos said, rolling his eyes. "And I'd appreciate it if you could understand that."

"Very well, very well." Alexander sighed, waving a hand. "How may I be of assistance?"

x.x

 _Jessica was running... Running faster than she'd ever run in her entire life. Her legs ached, but she couldn't stop. She wouldn't stop. She had to run - she had to run as far away as possible. From everyone... From anyone! She couldn't be allowed near civilisation, she knew this. She was a monster. She'd killed them. The others had seen it... And they were meant to have killed her... But she killed them... And then she ran. She kept on running. She wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop..._

 _"Hello, Jessica."_

 _She stopped - and then she panicked. She couldn't stop. She had to keep running. She wasn't allowed -_

 _"Calm down, Jessica, this isn't real."_

 _"What?" She spoke, her voice raspy from the lack of use - and the screaming... Before they all died... By her hands._

 _"You're no killer, Jessica, never have been."_

 _"Who are you? What do you want?" The figure, whom she couldn't see, wore a dark cloak. She couldn't tell what colour it was - because every colour seemed to be faded - but perhaps, green?_

 _"You know who I am, Jessica, we've spoken before." Jessica's eyes widened. It was true, she knew that voice. She'd heard it before... In her head._

 _"You... You're the reason I'm losing my mind!" Jessica gasped. "Get out! Get away from me! Leave!"_

 _"I cannot leave... Not yet." The figure spoke._

 _"Why are you in my head?" Jessica asked, breathing heavily._

 _"Jessica, you're panicking-"_

 _"WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?!"_

 _"I'm not... Not exactly... It's just part of the process... You need to learn, Jessica, and it's hard to do so on your own." The voice said. "Let me help you?"_

 _"You're evil!" Jessica said._

 _"Evil is subjective."_

 _"You're trying to make me into a monster - into someone like Voldemort-"_

 _"Voldemort was never a good Heir." The figure spoke, shaking its cloaked head. "As soon as I appeared, Voldemort accepted me and transformed me to his use. You, on the other hand, are different. A good different, Jessica, the best kind. You're the type of Heir that will do great things, and save many, many lives, and-"_

 _"I KILLED THEM!"_

 _"Stop panicking!" The figure said, its arms stretching outwards, as though to grab her, but Jessica fled. She ran - she ran faster than she'd ever run before. She glanced back, but the figure wasn't following, and suddenly, she tripped and she was falling - but it wasn't ending. She was falling down a dark, bottomless pit, and as she fell she could see them - their faces - everyone she'd killed was there, making sure she'd keep falling. And she knew in that moment it wasn't going to end, she knew it, but it scared her still, and she panicked. She felt as though her chest was burning, she couldn't breathe, she was suffocating in the faces of everyone she loved -_

"Jess, Jessica wake up, Jess, seriously-"

"Just shake her again, or something?"

 _The earth around her shook violently. Her loved ones kept calling out to her. There was no end. It was her own personal, eternal hell._

"Ron, go get someone!"

 _"Stop panicking, Jessica... You can leave this place."_

 _"There's no end!" Jessica cried, as she reached out, hoping to find the exit she desired. The figure, who had appeared again, out of nowhere, shook its cloaked head, and Jessica continued to wave her arms about, hoping there could be a crack in this endless hole. Her fist connected with the dirt, and suddenly, water began to come out of a hole she'd created. Jessica clutched onto the dirt wall and immediately stopped falling, and she began digging where the water was coming from, only to have a large amount escape at once and fall onto her, making her fall -_

Jessica nearly leaped out of her bed, gasping desperately. She was shaking - and she wasn't sure whether it was because of the strange dream she had, or the ice cold bucket of water that had just been dipped on her. Bill looked at her apologetically as he held the bucket. "Hermione and Ron said they'd tried other methods, so I figured-"

"It's fine." Jessica said, shivering.

"Here..." Ron said, handing her a towel, with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine, guys, you can all stop staring now." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you?" Hermione asked, worriedly. "It took us a good ten minutes just to wake you."

"It was just a dream." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, that was a pretty intense dream. You wouldn't stop moving around." Ron said. "What was it about?"

"I don't remember." Jessica lied.

"Ron, Hermione, why don't you both go get her some food?" Bill suggested.

"I'm not-"

"If you're going to tell me you're not hungry, I don't care. You need some food in you, Jess." Hermione said, in a scolding manner. "Besides, your father left you some pumpkin pasties." Jessica couldn't help but smile at this little piece of information. She nodded, and Hermione and Ron both left the room.

"I don't need a babysitter." Jessica said, raising an eyebrow at Bill, who had remained in the room and taken a seat on the wooden chair next to her bed.

"I'm beginning to think differently." Bill said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Sneaking out without permission, causing trouble, nightmares... Slytherin's powers must have a strange affect on you-"

"How do you know about that?" Jessica asked, her heartbeat rising again, and she could feel the panic inside her wanting to make an appearance.

"There's no need to panic, Jess, and it doesn't matter how or why I know-"

"It was Anna, wasn't it?" Jessica said, her face forming into an unpleasant frown. She shook her head, not wanting to believe such a thing, and moved to get up.

"You're not leaving." Bill said, blocking her way.

"And you can't tell me what to do." Jessica said, glaring at the eldest Weasley.

"Maybe not?" Bill said, shrugging. "But people are a bit worried about you, Jess, and I can't blame them."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Jessica asked, still glaring.

"These powers... What if they change you?" Bill asked, concerned. "You can't let that happen, do you understand?"

"Are you afraid I'll become my mother?" Jessica said, a small smirk forming on her lips. "Just say it, it would be a lot nicer if you did. In fact, it would be a lot nicer if everyone just said what they thought and-"

"I'm not saying that, Jess." Bill sighed. "Anna's worried about you."

"Well, why don't you tell Anna that she can go-"

"I can take it from here." Joshua said, walking into the room with a large plate filled with food and packet of pumpkin pasties under his arm.

"She needs-"

"To talk." Joshua said, rolling his eyes at Bill. "I know, I gathered. Now get out so we can do exactly that." Bill looked concerned, but with a sigh, he left the room. "Harry's back." Joshua said, as he closed the door behind Bill.

"Then I should go-"

"And he agrees." Joshua said, blocking Jessica's way, much like Bill had done. "He said you should come down later, once you've had some food and opened up a bit."

"I don't need-"

"Munchkin, you're not that hard to read once you know all the secrets." Joshua said, raising an eyebrow. "Now, I _almost_ called in the specialist, but I figured everyone in the house would throw a fit, and I'm actually trying to avoid any further major arguments."

"Specialist?" Jessica asked, confused.

"So I figured I'd do things my way." Joshua said, ignoring the question. "Eat."

"I'm not-"

"I don't give two shits." Joshua smirked.

"Fine." Jessica huffed, irritably, but she only really had eyes for what Joshua was still holding. "Can I at least have those pumpkin pasties?"

x.x

Harry startled when Jessica walked into his room without knocking - he'd been in the middle of putting on his pyjamas - he had trousers on, but no shirt.

"Oh, sorry." Jessica said, turning around to face the door quickly, making Harry laugh.

"It's okay, I'm not butt-naked." Harry said. "Besides, you've taken your clothes off in front of me, remember?" He couldn't help but smirk when Jessica turned back around, with her eyes wide and her cheeks turning bright red. "It's a joke, Jess."

"I know... But..." Jessica felt at a loss for words, which only made Harry want to laugh. "So, uh... How'd it go?"

"Great, actually." Harry nodded. "I'm in the clear."

"Really?" Jessica asked, suddenly beaming, and making Harry wonder how it was possible for her mood to change so drastically in just a few seconds.

"Really." Harry laughed slightly. "And you? How are you?"

"I'm... Okay..." Jessica nodded.

"Jess-"

"Harry, I'm sorry..." Jessica said, taking a few steps forward. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "I'm sorry if I keep making you, Hermione and Ron think I don't trust you, but I do! I trust you all with my life-"

"Jess-"

"No... Let me say this." Jessica said, avoiding eye contact. "I just... I don't know? I get worried that... That if you know, then you'll hate me and-"

"Jess, I saw your mum, and I know what she did, and I still don't hate you, do I?" Harry said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It's not..." Jessica bit her lip. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"I wouldn't hate you even if you thought it was my fault..." Harry said, squeezing her shoulders slightly, and Jessica looked up at him, confused. "That... That Cedric-"

"Are you crazy?" Jessica gasped. "I'd _never_ think that, Harry. Ever. Don't even-"

"I'm just saying." Harry said, raising his hands in defeat. "Nothing could ever make us hate you." Jessica nodded at this, but still remained silent. Harry sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Jess... I need to know..." Harry began, making Jessica look at him, her eyes widening slightly. "What happened? Why did your house get attacked? And why didn't you tell any of us sooner? What if you'd been hurt and-"

"And nearly killed." Jessica said, looking away.

"You weren't, were you?" Harry asked, almost desperately, but Jessica continued to not look at him. Harry stood once again, and he stared at her. He felt concerned - but he also wanted to know who was the mastermind behind it, so he could personally kill them. "You were nearly killed that day, weren't you?"

"I... I don't know?" Jessica said, shaking her head slightly. "Maybe? I was out of it for two days and-"

"Who did it?" Harry asked, darkly, and Jessica finally looked up at him, with her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes red.

"I..." Jessica shook her head. "I didn't see-"

"Don't lie, Jess, please." Harry said, his face softening slightly.

"I..." Jessica bit her lip. She then took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. "Marcus Flint was there..."

"Flint?" Harry asked, confused. "So he's a Death Eater now?" Jessica nodded. "Who else?"

"My... My mum... She was there-"

"Okay." Harry nodded, and he felt the determination rising within him. He desperately wanted to see Elena Graham somewhere and just get rid of her. She was causing too much trouble as it was.

"I don't want you to do anything." Jessica said, her voice much stronger now. "If we ever meet her, she's not your problem, she's mine."

"Jess-"

"Do we have an agreement?" Jessica said, and Harry could see the determination in her eyes - he knew how she felt.

"Fine." Harry nodded. "With the understanding that Voldemort's my issue." He saw Jessica contemplate it for a while, but she nodded in agreement. "Do we need to shake on it?"

"Shut up." Jessica laughed, pushing him slightly, and Harry smiled, happy to see her mood change once again.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know... Talking about Cedric might-"

"No." Jessica said, cutting him off short. "Nothing else."

"But-"

"Harry... Cedric is gone and there's nothing I can do about it." Jessica said, and Harry knew she was trying hard to sound brave. He was getting better and better at realising her tricks. "I could sit and cry over it or I could keep moving forward, and not let his death be in vain."

"Fine." Harry nodded.

"Well, I'm heading to bed." Jessica smiled, and began making her way to the door.

"Just..." Harry began, making Jessica pause in her tracks. "Just know that it's okay to feel sad about it... You have every right to... You liked him, and-"

"And that's that." Jessica said, with a small shrug. "It's fine, Harry... Or at least it will be."

Harry sighed. "Okay..." He said, knowing all too well this was all he was going to get out of Jessica for tonight - even though he couldn't deny the progress. He leaned against the door and kissed the top of Jessica's head. "Goodnight."

Jessica closed the door behind her as she left Harry's room, but she couldn't bring herself to move. Her chest felt tight, like someone held her heart in their hands and was crushing it viciously. She felt her eyes began to sting. Cedric... She liked him. She'd fallen for his charm, his eyes, his beautiful smile... And now he was gone... Jessica took a deep breath and forced herself to move, heading up the stairs to find one of the still unoccupied rooms. She remembered finding Sirius's family tree once - and she knew hardly anyone ever went into that room -

"Oh, sorry, little one, I see you're looking for a little privacy too?" Remus smiled, as Jessica opened up the room door.

"Yeah, I can leave-"

"Nonsense, I'm heading to bed soon." Remus smiled, but his smile soon turned into a frown. "I was there today... At the mansion."

"Oh..." Jessica said, rather surprised. "Was my dad there too?"

"Yes..." Remus nodded. "And Sirius, and your grandfather... We also spoke to Alexander, like you suggested." Remus smiled slightly when he saw Jessica's face light up. "It's going to be a challenge, but it just might work."

"Well, I never said my ideas were easy." Jessica grinned. "Promise to keep me updated?"

"Definitely." Remus nodded. "I also found something of yours, but it's going to need some fixing."

"Something of mine?" Jessica asked, confused.

"A certain lion you never used to be able to sleep without." Remus smiled and Jessica's eyes widened.

"Roary survived?" She asked, rather shocked.

"Indeed he did." Remus chuckled. "That's one tough lion if you ask me."

Jessica was about to speak more, but the door creaked open, and she quickly spun round to find Anna giving her a small smile. Jessica didn't return the smile, however. She remembered the way Bill had looked at her - as though she was dangerous, and should be put under surveillance - and she remembered that it was Anna's fault.

"Remus, my dad was looking for you." Anna said, and Remus nodded before getting up from his little corner. "Jess-"

"I'm going to my room." Jessica said, moving to leave the room even before Remus could.

"Can we please talk?" Anna said, blocking her way.

"I have nothing to say to you." Jessica said, coldly.

"Jessica, your sister just wants to talk." Remus said - as always, trying his best to keep the peace.

"Sisters don't betray one another." Jessica said, and she pushed passed Anna. Anna stood there looking defeated.

"She'll come around." Remus smiled.

"Yeah... I'm starting to doubt that." Anna said.

* * *

 **It's okay, Anna, just take Jess shopping and all will be great (hehe) so, the next chapter they finally board the train! Amen to that! Really hoping to have time to keep writing this, I've come so far... Can't quit now! Until next time (which will be soon, as chapter seven is basically done. Just needs a few tweaks here and there!)**

 **xoxo!**


	7. The Impending Freedom

**Yeey! New chapter! *-* Sorry it's been a while, extremely busy with life *sigh***

 **But here it is! Enjoy! :) (oh and thank you Munrun for your review! I'm going to try and update a little faster :3)**

* * *

 **The Impending Freedom**

Jessica crossed out another day off the calendar that hung on the kitchen wall. Everyone was more than ready to leave Headquarters and head back to the castle - in fact, she'd caught Harry daydreaming about it many times already. During one of those times, Jessica had been in the middle of ranting about her sister. "Harry, are you listening?" Jessica asked, glaring slightly, but Harry didn't respond. With a sigh, Jessica stood up. "Do these trousers make my bum look big?" Jessica asked, and when Harry hummed in response, he earned himself a poke to the forehead - which finally brought him back to the real world, feeling slightly confused.

"I've got our booklists!" Hermione said, rather excitedly, as she burst into the kitchen. "The others are upstairs in Ron's room."

"Took them long enough." Jessica said, with a small smile. She glanced at the calendar again before following Hermione up the stairs. Not long now... Three days... She could handle just three more days locked up, couldn't she?

"Only two new ones for us... Standard Book of Spells Grade Five, by Miranda Goshawk, and Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard." Harry read from the list, as Hermione and Jessica walked into the room. Then, with a sudden crack in the air, Fred and George apparated right beside Harry. Harry was so used to this happening by now, that he didn't even jump in surprise.

"We were just wondering who set the Slinkhard book." Fred said.

"Because it means Dumbledore's found a new DADA teacher." George added.

"That's definitely taken a while." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"We overheard mum and dad talking on the extendable ear a few weeks back." George said, with a smug smile on his face. "Apparently Dumbledore's been having trouble finding anyone to do the job this year."

"Well, obviously..." Jessica snorted, and Harry looked over at her, confused still. "Quirrell's dead, Lockhart lost his memory, Remus got sacked, unfairly, but still... And then, of course, there's Moody, who spent most of the year locked in a chest." Jessica listed, and Harry seemed to finally grasp the idea. As Jessica had been speaking, she noticed Ron seemed a little too quiet - normally he would've voiced out his opinion by now, but he was just sat, staring at the piece of parchment in his hand. "You okay there, Ron?" Jessica asked, making everyone's attention turn to him.

"Go on, what's the matter?" Fred asked, impatiently, moving to Ron's side and leaning over his shoulder. Fred's mouth fell open almost immediately. "No freaking way!"

"What?" George asked, moving to Ron's other side. "No way!" Harry, Jessica and Hermione stared at the twins, waiting for one of them, or perhaps even Ron, to explain what was happening. "Prefect?"

"How is it you made prefect?" Fred asked, his mouth still hanging open.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"That's amazing!" Jessica beamed - finally some good news within the household. It's really what everyone needed.

"Where's the badge?" George asked. Ron mumbled something, but it was obvious he was still shocked. Fred, who seemed to understand part of Ron's mumble, moved round the room and found the envelope in which the letter had arrived. He tipped it upside down and a red and gold badge fell onto his hand.

"There's been a mistake right?" Fred said, snatching the letter from an unmoving Ron.

"Well, that's a bit mean, don't you think?" Jessica said, rolling her eyes, and silently hoping Harry and Hermione would agree with her, but both stood there, silently.

"What? No!" Fred said and turned to face Harry. "We thought it'd be you!"

"Winning the tournament and all." George added.

"Yeah, but I guess you've caused too much trouble mate!" Fred grinned at Harry, but his face fell almost immediately after. "Urgh, mum's going to be revolting." Jessica glanced at Hermione as she moved over to where she'd left her own letters and pulled out an envelope.

"I've made prefect too." Hermione said, though she didn't seem as excited as most would've expected her to be. "It's definitely surprising."

"No it's not." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "You're first in our class, Hermione."

"Not that, I mean... Not that it's surprising, or anything, but..." Hermione stopped talking as Ron looked at her, his expression falling slightly.

"Well, it's my name on the letter. Take it up with Dumbledore, if you've got a major issue." Ron said, coldly.

"I've not got an issue, Ronald." Hermione said, measuring her words. "You've done loads of... And you, you're really-"

Mrs Weasley entered the room that exact moment, and it was clear that everyone was beyond thankful for it. "Ginny says the booklists have arrived." She said, as she dropped a basket of clean laundry onto the floor. "If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're all packing."

"Or we could go ourselves?" Jessica said, her hopes picking up ever so slightly, but she knew the answer that would immediately follow...

"Nonsense, dear, you should all get things done. The sooner the better." Mrs Weasley said, and Jessica frowned. "Ron, I'll have to get you more pyjamas. These are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you're growing!" Mrs Weasley said, studying Ron's height. "What colour would you like?"

"Get him red and gold to match his badge." George smirked.

"Badge?" Mrs Weasley said, absently, as she rolled up a pair of maroon socks and placed them on Ron's pile of clothes.

"Ron's a prefect." Jessica said, with a wide, cheery grin on her face. Mrs Weasley looked up from the clothes pile, instantly, dropping a shirt she held in her hand that belonged to either Fred or George. Ron nodded and held up his badge, and Mrs Weasley shrieked.

"I don't believe it! I don't - Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!" Mrs Weasley beamed.

"What are we, next-door neighbours?" Fred said, dumbfounded.

"Oh, wait until your father hears about this!" Mrs Weasley continued, not paying Fred much attention, and throwing her arms around Ron. "I'm so, so proud of you! What wonderful news... Oh, you could end up Head Boy! It's the first step!"

"Okay, let's not get ahead... Mum, come on, mum, get a grip..." Ron said, struggling to pry his mother's strong arms off of him. Fred and George were both making loud retching noises behind the two.

"Alright..." Mrs Weasley said, finally letting go. "We gave Percy an owl... What will it be?"

"What?" Ron asked, surprised - and Fred and George also stopped their ministrations to pay attention to what was happening.

"Well you deserve a reward, don't you?" Mrs Weasley stated. "How about a new set of dress robes?"

"We bought him some." George said, rather bitterly.

"A new cauldron? Charlie's old one's rusting through..." Mrs Weasley wondered.

"Lila actually got him one a few weeks back." Jessica said, and Ron nodded.

"She saw it and thought it looked horrendous." Ron added. He then glanced hopefully at his mother, who was waiting eagerly for Ron to ask for a present. "Mum... Do you think I could have a new broom?" Ron knew this was a far-fetched gamble, because brooms were rather expensive, and he realised his mother had thought that too, seeing as her expression fell slightly. "Not an expensive one or anything." Ron added, quickly. "Just... Just a new one, for a change..."

"Well..." Mrs Weasley hesitated. "Well, of course you can! I'd better get going if I've got a broom to buy then! I'll see you all later... We'll have a celebration tonight, how does that sound? Now, don't forget to finish packing, all of you! Ron... My Ronnie, a prefect!"

"Sorry if we don't kiss you, _Ronnie_." Fred sniggered, after their mother left the room.

"Shut up." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Or what? You'll put us in detention?" Fred teased.

"Now _that_ would be funny." George snorted.

"Well, he will if you two don't watch out!" Hermione spat. Fred and George both laughed at this, and with a crack - they disapparated. "Urgh! Those two... Honestly!" Hermione said, frustrated. "Don't you pay attention, Ron, they're just jealous."

"No... They're just being them." Ron said, with a shrug. "Then again... They've never had their own brooms - let alone brand new ones." Ron grinned. "Wish I could go with mum and choose..."

"Might be able to convince her of that, now that you're a prefect and all." Jessica said.

"Yeah..." Ron nodded, and suddenly, he eagerly ran out of the room.

"Well... I need to pack." Jessica said, immediately realising there was a strange aura within the room, something which she'd much rather avoid. She closed the door behind her as she left, leaving Harry and Hermione behind.

"She's been in a better mood." Hermione said, still looking at the door. Harry didn't respond, however. "Harry?"

"Well done, Hermione." Harry said, nodding to himself. Though, he silently wondered why it didn't seem like he was the one talking. "Prefect. Brilliant. Great."

"Thanks... So, I was wondering... Could I borrow Hedwig so I can tell mum and dad?" Hermione asked. "They'll be so pleased... I mean, 'prefect' is actually something they'll understand about Hogwarts-"

"Yeah, that's fine, Hermione. No problem." Harry said, waving a hand.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Nothing!" Harry snapped, suddenly, and Hermione stared at him, surprised. "Nothing." He repeated, in a slightly calmer voice.

"Alright..." Hermione sighed and walked over to where Hedwig was, and held out her arm for the owl to jump onto, which she did. "But feel free to talk if you want." Hermione added. "We were on Jess's case for doing the exact same thing a while back, can't have you falling into the same bad habit too."

"Alright, Hermione." Harry said, irritably.

"I'll leave you to it then." Hermione nodded. Harry sat on the edge of his bed and picked up one of his shirts off the floor, as Hermione left the room with Hedwig. As soon as the door shut, he buried his face in his hands.

Harry had completely forgotten about prefects being chosen in the fifth year. He had been far too anxious about everything else to even remember such a thing. But if he had thought about it - if he had remembered - what would he have expected? "Not this." He mumbled to himself. Harry screwed up his face, which remained in his hands. He couldn't even attempt to lie to himself. If he had known the prefect badge was on its way, he would have expected it to come to him, not Ron. Did this make him as arrogant as Draco Malfoy? Did he think himself superior to everyone else? Was he really better than Ron? "No..." Harry said, quietly. But was that the truth? ' _I'm better at Quidditch_ ' Harry thought... ' _But not really anything else._ ' That was definitely true... He was no better than Ron during lessons. They both usually left all their homework and assignment tasks for the last minute - and more than once had asked a teacher for more time to finish their work, due to pure laziness of doing it on time, like Hermione and Jessica managed to do. But what about outside of Hogwarts? ' _Well they were there... Most of the time..._ ' Harry groaned, irritably, and slammed his fists against the mattress. ' _None of them helped with Quirrell... Jess did sort of assist against the basilisk... But none of them got rid of the Dementor's the night Sirius escaped... And, most recently, none of them had to take on the Triwizard Tournament... I did it all on my own... I did it... I am better... I am...'_

"I think this is yours." Jessica said, entering Harry's room, making him jump up from his bed almost immediately. He felt a horrible feeling creep up inside of him. Why had he thought those things? That wasn't how he felt... In fact, it almost felt as though there was someone else inside his mind... Another side of him... "Harry, are you with me still?" Jessica sighed, and Harry looked at her, confused, as she held up a grey t-shirt, which looked old and a bit too used. "Yours or Ron's?"

"Mine." Harry said, taking a few steps closer to Jess, and taking the worn out t-shirt.

"Might want to buy some new clothes then." Jessica smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry nodded.

"You okay?" Jessica asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Something seems off with you."

"Fine." Harry shrugged.

"Sure." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "Well, since you're _fine_ , you won't mind coming downstairs and helping Lila and I decorate the kitchen."

"And here I thought you were packing." Harry muttered.

"Yeah, well, it's about time we threw a house party in this place." Jessica shrugged, and grabbed hold of Harry's hand, dragging him out of the room before he could protest against the idea.

x.x

That evening Jessica finally decided to start packing. There was a very small part of her that was hesitant about returning to Hogwarts. She was truly afraid of what awaited them on their return...

 _If you believe Voldemort is waiting for you at Hogwarts -_

Jessica punched her fists down against the mattress. "Stop." She said, clutching her eyes shut. There wasn't a chance she was going to handle a year at Hogwarts with that annoying voice making an appearance every now and then. She had O. to worry about this year - and nothing could get in the way of that. Nothing at all -

"You okay?" Anna asked, with a worried look on her face. Jessica snapped her head up at her voice, but soon looked away. "Jess, please, we need to talk about... About whatever this is." Anna said, almost pleadingly. "I don't even know what I've done."

"You and your big mouth keep talking about me and my issues to your two best friends. That's what." Jessica muttered, coldly.

"I don't." Anna said, taking a few tentative steps forward. "Okay, well, that's a lie. I did." Anna sighed. "But I was scared, and I had no clue what was going on with you - not exactly... And when they offered to help, I couldn't say no, and-"

"They offered to help you with mum, Anna, not with me." Jessica said, spinning round to face her sister.

 _You're not mad at her... Not really..._

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" Jessica said, frustrated, clutching to the sides of her head. Anna furrowed her eyebrows and reached out to embrace Jessica - who, quite surprisingly, accepted the embrace without protest. "Tell it to shut up, please?" Jessica mumbled, clutching onto Anna like never before. Anna wasn't sure what was happening, but she stopped herself from asking. She didn't want Jessica pushing her away again.

"Isn't this a pretty picture?" Joshua teased, as he walked into the room, closely followed by a surprised Athos. "Where is the camera when you need it." Athos rolled his eyes at Joshua's words, but immediately took notice of Anna's expression. Something had happened. He was certain.

"Shut up, Joshua." Jessica sniffed, releasing herself from Anna's arms. She immediately went back to packing, ignoring the stares from her brother and father - knowing all too well they were both curious as to why she was crying in the first place.

"Is this a bad time?" Joshua asked - the teasing tone still lingering in his voice.

"Shut up, Joshua." Anna said, much firmer than Jessica, and rolling her eyes. "Why haven't you started packing yet?"

"Because with a wave of my wand, it will be packed within ten minutes - at the most." Joshua said, smugly. "And come on, as if I _really_ need to take everything with me." Joshua added, rolling his eyes. "For all we know, we'll be back here within a month, due to some stupid threat by Voldemort, or something."

Jessica stopped moving at this and Athos sent Joshua an angry glare. "You two aren't coming back before Christmas." Athos said, knowing Jessica's mind was trying to find the right words to use in that moment - most certainly angry ones.

"Yeah but-"

"Just shut it, Joshua, seriously." Anna said, throwing a pillow at her brother - which he caught, easily.

"Alright, alright." Joshua chuckled.

x.x

It was early morning when Anna shook Jessica awake. The youngest Selwyn stirred, but barely moved. Anna heard a slight mumble - something along the lines of "five more minutes, please?" but Anna shook her again. "Come on, Jess." Anna whispered.

"What?" Jessica whined, and twisted round within the sheets.

"You need new robes." Anna said. She looked over at Joshua's bed when she heard him mumble something, but she soon realised he was still fast asleep. "Dad asked me to take you to get new ones."

"I don't need new ones." Jessica said, with her face buried in her pillow.

"Well, I would've thought you'd at least want to go out shopping." Anna said, a smirk growing on her face.

"Wait..." Jessica said, her head popping up. "Are you being serious?"

"Would I joke about shopping?" Anna asked, innocently.

"Like... Seriously, serious?" Jessica now sat up - and Anna saw her excited for the first time in a long time.

"Yes." Anna laughed. "Now, get dressed, brush that hair of yours, and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

Jessica wasted no time in getting ready. She found some decent clothes and rushed to tame her practically untameable curls. Her hair was getting a bit too long now... Perhaps a good cut would do it some good? She ran her fingers through her dark locks and stared at herself for a few more seconds, before shrugging to herself and heading out of the room. Her father was already downstairs having breakfast, unsurprisingly.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Athos smiled as Jessica walked into the kitchen. "Anna and Charlie are headed to Diagon Alley for the day, thought you'd enjoy the shopping opportunity."

"Anna... _And Charlie_?" Jessica repeated, frowning slightly. Jessica rushed to her father's side and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, making him raise an eyebrow questioningly. "Do I really have to tag along on their date?" Jessica said quietly, glancing up at the giggling pair over by the kitchen sink.

"It's not like that." Athos chuckled. "And you need new robes."

"Since when do you know whether or not I need new robes?" Jessica asked - mimicking his previous gesture of raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I simply guessed." Athos shrugged slightly. "Now, eat your breakfast. The sooner you leave the more time you'll get to spend trying stuff on."

"Can I get a new cauldron and a few quills too?" Jessica asked, eyes glistening in excitement.

"Get whatever you want, sweetheart." Athos smiled and kissed her cheek. Jessica squealed in response and skipped to the cupboards to hunt down the cereal box.

Charlie had turned out to be much better company than Jessica had initially expected. The first thing the three did, upon arriving, was eat some ice cream - because Charlie had insisted it was best to get everyone's energy up before shopping. Jessica didn't even think about protesting - it was ice cream, after all. Charlie had then successfully managed to convince Anna that Jessica was more than capable of shopping alone. Now, Jessica knew this was because the two were clearly out on a date, and Charlie was expecting some alone time, but this also meant Jessica had the freedom to do whatever she wanted, without being under the constant watch of the Order. It was the freedom she'd been craving all summer.

"Can we meet up in two hours? Just so that I know you're still alright." Anna said, worriedly.

"Yes, Anna, we can." Jessica said, rolling her eyes, but smiling. "We'll meet for more ice cream in two hours."

"Sounds perfect to me." Charlie grinned - and the two wandered off and Jessica went after a new set of robes.

Jessica had been alone for a total of ten minutes when she spotted Pansy Parkinson searching for a new school skirt. Jessica spun round, a little too quickly, hoping to avoid the Slytherin, and ended up crashing into someone - "Oh, crap, I'm sorry." Jessica mumbled.

"Is it me, or did you shrink over summer?" Jessica looked up and glared. Draco smirked.

"You're a dick." Jessica spat.

"And you're mouthy." Draco said, teasingly. "Nice to see you're alive and well, by the way, considering you've clearly ignored everyone all summer." Draco added, rolling his eyes.

"I've been busy." Jessica lied. "And it's hard to ignore if you don't write at all."

"I've sent you at least twenty letters." Draco said, his voice much lower than before. Jessica stared up at him, surprised. She definitely wasn't expecting that response. "But... It doesn't matter." Draco sighed. "How've you been?"

"Fine." Jessica said, simply.

"Sure you have." Draco said, shaking his head.

"Look... I still have lots of stuff to buy and-"

"You haven't even tried that on." Draco said, nodding to the pile of school clothes Jessica had picked out for herself.

"I've changed my mind about them." Jessica lied, again. Draco raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really?" He asked, clearly not believing her words, making Jessica groan irritably.

"Oh, hello there Jess." Pansy said, as she approached the two, and Jessica made a foul face which made Draco smirk. "And Draco, sweetie, glad you're back from Greece. Can you wait while I try these on?" Pansy said, holding up at least ten skirts. "And maybe you can tell me which one looks best?"

"Unfortunately Pansy..." Draco began, and casually draped an arm around Jessica's shoulder, pulling her closer to him, and almost making her lose her balance. "Jess and I have plans... We've both been ridiculously busy all summer, so we thought it would be nice to catch up." Draco patted Jess's shoulder as he spoke. "Isn't that right?"

Jessica glared up Draco and tried her very best not to scowl at him. Instead she gave Pansy her fakest smile. "Yeah... Maybe next time?"

Draco unwrapped his arm from Jessica's shoulder only after they were a good distance away from Pansy, and Jessica kept scowling at him the entire time for it. "Surely that should've earned me at least a 'thank you'?" Draco said, smirking.

"Thank you." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "But now that you've thrown yourself into this, you're taking me shopping." Jessica said, smirking evilly up at him. She grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him towards the cauldron shop.

"I'd really rather not." Draco mumbled.

"Your own fault for trying to avoid Pansy Parkinson." Jessica said, teasingly.

"I'm sorry? I was simply helping _you_ out." Draco said, sneering in his usual manner.

"Oh, please!" Jessica said, stopping on the little shop step - making her the slightest bit taller. She looked up at Draco and tilted her head slightly. "Why exactly were _you_ avoiding her?"

"I wasn't-"

"You're easy to read once you know all the tricks." Jessica smirked, and Draco glared at her. That was normally something that was said about her - never the other way round. "She doesn't still have a crush on you, does she?" Jessica asked, innocently, obviously knowing the answer. She then gasped, feigning even more innocence. "You're not still letting her believe that _you_ like her, are you?" Draco rolled his eyes at this. "Goodness me, Draco Malfoy, I never knew you were capable of such things."

"Alright, alright. I'm avoiding her." Draco said, rolling his eyes again. "So what's your situation?"

"Your big mouth." Jessica frowned and Draco snorted. "It's your fault she knows about my... Little issue..."

"You mean you being the Heir-" Jessica threw herself forward so violently, that Draco lost his balance. In an attempt of not falling over, Draco tripped on his own two feet, falling backwards onto the pavement, but having grabbed hold of Jessica's arms as she viciously threw herself onto him, she fell also. They were a right tangled mess on the ground, and many people passing by began whispering about the indecency of the situation. "What did you do that for?" Draco whisper-shouted at her, glaring at her - and then suddenly realising just how close their faces were. Jessica was still, eyes wide, clearly shocked that they had fallen in the first place.

"I'm sorry..." Jessica whispered. She was clutching onto Draco's shirt without realising, and for a slight moment, she allowed her eyes to fall upon his slightly parted lips.

"Are you enjoying the view from up there?" Draco asked, his lips - which Jessica was still staring at - forming into his signature smirk.

"Just get off me!" Jessica groaned, pushing against him to pick herself up.

"You're the one on me, love." Draco said, sitting up on his elbows as Jessica clumsily got back on her feet.

"Surely someone who practices Quidditch all the time should have better balance." Jessica spat, irritably.

"And surely someone who doesn't shouldn't be that strong." Draco said, raising an eyebrow. "Believe me, love, I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Stop calling me that." Jessica glared.

"Or what?" Draco tested, but Jessica simply groaned again, making Draco chuckle. "You never fail to amuse me, Selwyn." Draco finally picked himself off the ground and nodded towards the shop door, making Jessica stare at him confused. "I thought you were making me take you shopping?" Jessica groaned once again, but still walked into the shop, and Draco still followed.

Standing not too far from the shop, Pansy Parkinson scowled at the pair as they entered the shop. "Pansy! Come on, we're going to be late!" Millicent Bullstrode said, as she tugged on Pansy's arm. "Come on! What's gotten into you?"

"Tell me something, Millie..." Pansy began, still staring at the shop, spotting Draco by one of the windows. "How well known would you say Jess is around Hogwarts?"

"Uh... Quite a lot? Why?" Millicent asked, confused, and trying to understand where her friend was looking.

"I wonder how they would feel if they knew how much of a potential threat she is." Pansy said, a small smirk forming across her face.

x.x

Jessica barely slept the night before her return to Hogwarts. She was up most of the night, fiddling with her wand, reading parts of her new school books and, when she was bored, staring at the dusty ceiling. "Jessica, it's three in the morning. Get some sleep." Athos had said, as he headed into their room. At that point, Jessica was lying on her stomach, with her new DADA book. "I will not hesitate to slip you a sleeping potion." Athos said, quietly, as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Way too excited to sleep." Jessica grinned.

"Should I be offended that you're this eager to leave me?" Athos asked, dramatically clutching to his chest.

"Never leave you!" Jessica said, mockingly, playing along with her father's nonsense. "Really, seriously, cannot sleep. At all." Jessica sighed, dropping onto the bed once again, this time facing upwards. "How's the Mansion looking?"

"Still in ruins, my darling." Athos said, smiling ever so slightly. He took notice of Jessica's frown and chuckled. "Your grandfather and I are very busy people, sweetheart."

"And Rome wasn't built in a day... Blah, blah." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"It'll be done for Christmas." Athos said, ruffling Jessica's hair.

"Do you promise?" Jessica asked, sitting up again. "Because I wouldn't mind having to be around the Order during Christmas if we're back at home. I mean, as long as _no one_ has to share a room with me."

"Not even Hermione?" Athos asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, obviously Mione's an exception, dad." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"Please, stop talking." Joshua mumbled, sitting up on his bed and lazily throwing a pillow in their direction - which landed at the end of his bed.

"Alright, good night, sweetheart." Athos said, getting up off her bed and kissing the top of her head, and giving her a slight glare - which she returned, but still complied and dropped onto her bed, in an attempt to actually sleep. Athos walked over to Joshua's bed, and made a move to kiss the top of his head also.

"Ew, dad, seriously?" Joshua groaned, dropping onto the bed. Jessica raised an eyebrow at her father, who simply chuckled.

"I forget he's moody when he's tired." Athos said.

"You forget he's just moody." Jessica smirked.

The following morning, while everyone was getting up and having breakfast, Jessica was fed, dressed and sat by the front door with all her things, patiently waiting for someone to allow them out. "Are you seriously going to spend the next hour sat there?" Hermione asked, as she walked down the stairs. If it hadn't been from the dim light erupting from Jessica's wand, she wouldn't have noticed her hidden behind her large trunks.

"Yes." Jessica grinned.

"Should I dare attempt asking why?" Hermione asked, clearly amused by her best friend's giddiness.

"Just excited is all." Jessica shrugged. "So, hurry up and eat breakfast, so you can get your things and come wait with me."

"Oh, doesn't that sound like fun?" Hermione said, teasingly, but she still left and headed down to the kitchen.

Jessica was feeding Brownie her fourth treat when she heard a rather loud thud. Standing, rather abruptly, she found Ginny fallen on the floor. "Ow..." Ginny mumbled, and Jessica, concerned, rushed towards her.

"Clumsy much?" Jessica said, helping Ginny up.

"Fred and George's stuff tripped me up." Ginny said, frowning, and Jessica nodded knowingly.

"FRED! GEORGE! THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT!" Mrs Weasley began screaming.

"And, of course, mum is going to lose her mind over it." Ginny laughed.

"Yes... I'm _definitely_ content to be heading back." Jessica nodded and pulled a face, and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"You okay?" Ron asked as he and Harry carried their luggage down the stairs.

"Yeah, fine, might just bruise slightly." Ginny said, with a shrug. She blushed slightly, when Harry looked over at her, rather concerned. Jessica smirked at this.

"Subtle." Jessica nodded, after Ginny had left to head down to the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing..." Jessica said, innocently.

"No... Not nothing." Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows. "I know that face. It's the 'I'm up to something mischievous' face you tend to have, nearly all the time."

" _Moi_? I would never." Jessica smirked. "But who am I to say anything, Harry? There are certain things you need to realise for yourself."

"Realise what?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Jessica said, again, innocently.

"She's up to something, basically." Harry informed.

"Isn't she always?" Hermione wondered. "Anyway, Mad-Eye's saying we can't leave unless Sturgis Podmore arrives, otherwise the guard will be one short-"

"Guard?" Harry and Jessica said, simultaneously, both indignantly.

"You need a guard, Harry." Hermione said.

"I thought Voldemort was lying low?" Harry frowned.

"Maybe he's going to jump you from a rubbish bin." Jessica smirked, and Harry rolled his eyes in response.

"It's just what Mad-Eye's said." Hermione shrugged. "But, I'm a bit worried, I must admit. If we don't leave soon, there's chance we'll miss the train."

"And no one wants Ron driving there again." Harry grinned.

"What about me?" Ron asked, appearing in the hallway also.

"We're not letting you drive to Hogwarts." Jessica stated.

"Why would I drive to Hogwarts?" Ron asked, confused.

"Well you've done it once..." Jessica said, waving a hand. "All I know is, I'm not missing that train. There is no way in _hell_ that I will spend more time in this house than necessary."

"Jess, you really need to watch what you say. Sirius might be really offended." Hermione said, worriedly.

"He's won't." Jessica and Harry said, again simultaneously. They then exchanged amused looks. "And, thankfully, we won't have to return to this cooped up place." Jessica continued, proudly. Hermione's eyes widened at this. "Dad says Christmas can be at the Mansion."

"Finally... My room." Harry grinned.

" _My entire house_... I can't wait to have my big bed back." Jessica said, dreamily. "And I've said 'no' to sharing a room - unless it's with you, Mione, of course."

"Of course." Hermione grinned. Ron snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, ladies, before you start hugging and kissing, I'm going to go get my broom." Ron said, heading up the stairs.

"And I'm going to find Crookshanks and make sure he goes into his box properly." Hermione said, following Ron.

"So... Are you going to explain yourself?" Harry asked, as their two friends disappeared from view. Jessica grinned at him, but shook her head in response.

x.x

Jessica could barely contain herself as she saw the Hogwarts Express pull into the platform. Remus had to place a hand on her shoulder to remind her to say goodbye to everyone, before finally allowing her to rush off amongst the crowd and board the train. Harry, Hermione and Ron were excited, but not as eager as Jessica had been, and instead of rushing ahead, they remained further behind, amused by their friend's childlike giddiness.

Jessica was quick to move along the small corridors of the train to find a compartment. Despite having rushed ahead of her friends, she still hadn't been quick enough to save them an empty compartment. After passing a few with at least three people in them, she finally stopped by one with a small blonde girl sat inside, her face hidden in her bag. Jessica shrugged to herself and opened up the compartment door. The girl looked up and smiled - and Jessica immediately recognised her.

"I know you." The girl said, softly. "You're Jessica Selwyn aren't you? Gryffindor." Jessica nodded at this. "I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood."

"Are you expecting many more people here or can I save it for my friends?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, you're welcome to join!" Luna said, dreamily. Jessica smiled and headed towards the window.

Harry walked rather closely to the train, trying to figure out where Jessica had ended up. "Over here Potter!" Harry turned to find Jessica, with her head popped out of the train door, waving her arms around rather frantically. Harry poked Ron in the arm, who was a few steps ahead of him with Hermione.

"Oh..." Hermione said, somewhat uneasily, glancing up at Ron. Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the two of them.

"Prefect's that way." Draco Malfoy stated, emotionlessly, as he passed them.

"Why?" Harry asked, already annoyed at the sound of Malfoy's voice.

"None of your damn business, Potter." Draco snarled. "Can you two just hurry up? You're the only Prefects who haven't boarded yet."

"Can't tells us what to do." Ron muttered.

"Actually, I've been asked to come find you two losers. So, hurry up." Draco said, rolling his eyes. He left, muttering a few words under his breath.

"We were told we'd be required in a separate compartment... Some sort of meeting." Hermione said, worriedly. "I'm really sorry, Harry, but you might want to go meet Jess before she goes mental." Harry rolled his eyes but turned to head to where Jessica stood, frowning at their delay. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, slightly confused by Harry's reaction, before heading to the other side of the train.

"Where are they off too?" Jessica said, watching Hermione and Ron disappear amongst the ocean of excited youngsters.

"Some prefect meeting." Harry mumbled."Come on, before we get left behind on the platform." Harry said, pushing Jessica inside the train by her shoulders.

"But I saved them seats!" Jessica whined, childishly.

Draco stood outside the prefect compartment, looking rather impatient, and blatantly grumbled when Hermione and Ron finally appeared. "You don't have to accompany us inside, you know?" Hermione said.

"I'm a prefect too, dumbass." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Only because you're Snape's favourite." Hermione muttered.

"Like you're one to talk, Granger." Draco said, pushing past Hermione and heading inside. Hermione glared at him as he did so.

"At least he's over calling you mudblood." Ron said.

"Are you defending Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked, amusedly.

"Uh, no." Ron snorted. "Feel free to whip your wand out and teach him a lesson any day."

This compartment was much larger than the usual compartments, fitting the eight new fifth year prefects, eight sixth year prefects and eight seventh year's Head Boy's and Girl's. Joshua, being Gryffindor's new Head Boy, stood rather authoritively, with a smirk on his face. Hermione gave him a questioningly look as she sat down.

"Welcome back, kids." Joshua said, his smirk never faltering. "Dick, if you please?" Richard Klaus, a sixth year Ravenclaw and prefect, who absolutely despised being called 'Dick' or 'Dickie', frowned at Joshua, but still stood and handed out rolled up pieces of parchment for each new prefect. "Just read it, sign it, and we can get on with the fun stuff." Joshua said.

"Is this really necessary?" Stanley McMillan whispered. He had been appointed as Hufflepuff's Head Boy.

"Just shut up and don't give anything away." Talia Porter, Slytherin's Head Girl, murmured in response.

x.x

Remus and Sirius watched as the train disappeared from view. The Order members who had accompanied everyone to King's Cross began making their way to the exit, but Remus remained on the platform, unmoving, which Sirius noticed. With an eyebrow raised, Sirius nudged Remus on the arm. "We can't." Remus said, taking a deep breath in. He turned to face Sirius. "We can't do this. Not like this."

"Remus-"

"You are asking me to hurt these children, Sirius." Remus said, sternly.

"Athos knows-"

"Athos is lost." Remus said, his voice quiet but firm. "He won't admit it, because it frightens the hell out of him, Sirius, but he is indeed lost. A lot has happened, and I don't blame him in any way, but this isn't the way to solve things."

"It's not the best way, I'll agree, but we have no choice-"

"There is always a choice, Sirius, and I don't choose this! I will not lie to them! And I will most certainly not allow you and Athos to play dead!" Remus whisper-shouted, angrily.

"This isn't the time or place-"

"To hell with who overhears!" Remus said, waving his arms about, and earning himself a few stares from some passerby's. "Can't you understand how this will hurt them? All of them?"

"Of course I can, but-"

"You two really _are_ like a married couple." Sirius spun round, immediately, at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. He was met with a child - at least in his eyes - in a suit. Dark hair... And an annoying evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Marcus Flint." Remus said, strongly trying to contain his emotions to himself. Sirius, however, glanced back at Remus as he spoke, before glaring, ferociously at the boy in front of him.

"You..." Sirius growled, and Remus grabbed hold of him by the arms.

"Now, now, let's not be rash." Flint smirked. "Tell your friend, Selwyn, that his wife expects to see him soon. They have a few things to settle."

"You tell that bitch 'over my dead body'!" Sirius spat.

"Sirius. Stop." Remus said, quietly.

"I don't think she'll mind that, actually." Flint said. "And you should listen to Lupin. If he's an animal that can contain himself, then surely you should be able to do the same." And with that, Flint disapparated. Remus let go of Sirius as soon as the boy left.

"I'm going to kill him myself." Sirius said, through gritted teeth.

"We should inform the Order." Remus said. "They will want to know that one of Voldemort's was lurking around." Sirius was still huffing and puffing, but he saw reason, and nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **oooooooooooh ~ the drama! the suspense! (at least, that's what I'm aiming for hahah)**

 **Until next time! xoxo**


	8. Umbridge

**Hellooooo~ guess who finally managed some free time to write this? Yes, me. Shocking, I know...**

 **I have no excuses to give, I'm just sorry and I hope my old fans still read this.. I do promise a lot is going to happen in OoP... A lot more than what already happens D: (but you'll see...)**

 **For now, enjoy! ^.^**

 **Oh, and, towards the end(ish), when Umbridge is revealed (ehem, spoiler) it kind of goes back and forth between characters. I'm not sure if it got too confusing... I understood, but then again, I'm the writer .**

* * *

 **Umbridge**

Harry followed Jessica back down the train to the compartment she'd found for them. Inside, a girl with waist-length, dirty blonde hair and large, surprised looking eyes, was staring at the door, waiting for the two to enter.

"Everywhere else is full. You don't mind if I join you, do you?" Neville said, as he made his way towards the two, who remained stood outside the compartment. Neville gave them a confused look, but as soon as he glanced inside, he'd understood. "Then again, I suppose the corridor isn't so bad?"

"Come on." Jessica said, shaking her head.

"You can't be serious, Jess?" Harry whined. He glanced into the compartment again, and the girl had lost interest on the door, and was now reading a magazine - only, it was upside down. "It's Looney Lovegood."

Jessica raised an eyebrow at Harry, before opening the compartment door and ushering the two boys inside. Luna looked up briefly, gave the three a smile, and went back to her magazine. "Must have quite a few first years, if we're this crowded." Jessica said, as she sat down, opposite Luna. Harry was quick to sit next to Jessica, much to Neville's dismay.

"Over double the amount of students that left last year." Luna said, looking up.

"Found you guys!" Ginny said, rather breathlessly, as she rushed into the compartment. "Oh- hello, Luna." Luna simply smiled over at Ginny, before turning back, this time focusing solely on Harry. "How was your summer?"

"Quite enjoyable, actually." Luna replied, dreamily, with her eyes glued on Harry. "Yes, quite enjoyable indeed." Harry cleared his throat slightly and shifted weirdly on his seat. Jessica glanced over at him briefly, amused. Luna, however, continued to stare at him. "You know, you're Harry Potter."

"Yes?" Harry said, refraining himself from rolling his eyes, and earning a nudge on the side from Jessica.

"Of course, I know you know who you are." Luna said. "Just quite nice to see you properly, instead of briefly, as you pass me in the castle."

"Oh..." Harry felt a very small tinge of guilt build up inside of him. However, it was gone immediately when Neville dropped a box of Every Flavour Beans on the floor, and Luna's attention was suddenly on him.

"I don't know your name still, I don't think." Luna said, tilting her head slightly.

"I'm unimportant." Neville said, nervously.

"No you're not." Jessica said, sharply, giving Neville one of her glares.

"Luna, this is Neville Longbottom. He's in the year above us, in Gryffindor." Ginny continued.

"Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure!" Luna said, in a singsong voice. She sat back once again, and raised her magazine enough to cover her face.

x.x

Ron tapped his foot, impatiently, waiting for Draco to finish up with the sink. The prefects' compartment had a small loo for them to use, one which Ron hadn't known about until Stanley McMillan pointed it out to him. After listening to a brief speech on what prefects were expected to do, the seventh years decided the best way to kick start the year would be with a few eggs and paint - on everyone. "THREE - TWO - ONE!" - and the eggs and paint were fired, from many different directions. Hermione jumped behind Ron almost immediately, avoiding most of the damage.

"You know, the more you keep on tapping, the longer I'm going to take to finish up." Draco said, grabbing the towel and gently dabbing his face with it. Ron snorted. "Although, that filthy look sort of suits you, don't you think?" Draco placed the towel back in its place and turned to smirk at Ron.

"Not everyone is a delicate princess like you, Malfoy." Ron countered, with a shrug.

"Well, well..." Draco began, amused, as he took a few steps forward. "Look at you, Weaslebee, talking like a big boy."

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron said, as he pushed past Draco and headed to the sink.

"I guess I should get going. What's a train ride without an angered little Jessica?" Draco smirked, again.

"You leave her alone, Malfoy." Ron spun round, angered. "She's been through a lot over the summer and she definitely doesn't need you getting up on her case."

"Don't you worry, I'm quite aware." Draco said. "I always know what happens in that family."

"Oh yeah?" Ron said, taking a tentative step forward. "Bet your daddy's involved in what happened then, isn't he? I ought to kick your arse for it-"

"Calm your knickers, Weasley." Draco said, glaring at Ron. "You'd be surprised at how much Jessica trusts me. Perhaps you, Potter and Granger ought to take that into consideration every once in a while."

"Jess isn't stupid-"

"You'd be surprised at her stupid tendencies." Draco snorted.

"Could the two of you hurry up? There are more of us that would love to get cleaned up." Hermione said, pushing past Draco, who stood by the door.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled, slightly. "If delicate Draco, over here, hadn't taken forever-"

"I don't care." Hermione said, firmly. "Just hurry up."

"Best get going then." Draco said, turning to leave.

"And you-" Hermione said, grabbing Draco by the arm, resulting in him roughly pulling away, with a disgusted look. "You do _anything_ to piss off Jess, and I will gladly teach you a lesson - and I don't care if I get detention for it." Draco scowled, but left. Ron stared at Hermione for a few seconds before she snapped at him again. "Come on, Ronald! I too would like to get cleaned up before we arrive at Hogwarts."

x.x

Jessica wasn't sure how long she was out for, but she startled when something poked her side. Jumping slightly, she sat upright. She was met with Draco's smirking face, and frowned. "What?" She muttered, sleepily.

"Well, I should be asking you... Why are you out here?" Draco asked. He had been rather surprised and intrigued as he walked down the train and found Jessica sat, fast asleep, just outside the drivers compartment. He'd hesitated for a slight minute or two, before allowing his instinct to take over.

"I went for a walk, and then I got bored." Jessica shrugged.

"You sure that's all?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. Jessica nodded in response, but he wasn't buying it. "So I've officially been inducted as a prefect... And your brother has no mercy upon any of us." This made Jessica snort, and Draco smiled slightly at her. "You had food yet?"

"Nope." Draco sighed and Jessica laughed slightly. "What?"

"Nothing." Draco said, shaking his head. "So... How are you?"

"Alright, what do you want?" Jessica asked, feeling a little more alert. Draco fell silent, and Jessica nudged him slightly. "Go on... You're avoiding an obvious question here, which could potentially be important. So, what is it?" Draco sighed, and slumped down slightly, so he and Jess were more or less the same sitting height.

"I'm curious."

"About..?" Jessica pressed.

"Everything... Summer... I keep wondering what happened." Draco said. "Who did it-"

"You shouldn't worry about that." Jessica shrugged slightly.

"Why?" Draco asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "We're friends, right? And I find out that you nearly die and I'm just supposed to be okay with that?"

"Well, no, but-"

"So who did it?" Draco asked again.

"I..." Jessica thought for a moment. There was a small part of her that wanted to tell him everything. It was always that way with Draco, and she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it. But she also knew Draco would have a very similar reaction to Josh and Harry...

"I'm not asking for the upmost detail here, Jess, as much as I would love to." Draco said, rubbing his forehead. "Just a name."

"I know..." Jessica said, hesitantly. With a long sigh, Jessica slouched slightly and rested her head on Draco's shoulder. "Can you promise me that you won't do anything stupid with this little piece of information."

"Could you ever promise to not be stubborn?" Draco smirked.

"I'm being serious." Jessica smiled, and poked Draco's forearm. Draco took hold of her hand before she moved it, intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Draco said, teasingly. "So..."

"Flint." Jessica said, and she immediately felt him tense up.

"Flint?" Draco wondered. Jessica chewed on her lip as Draco fell silent. He was still tensed up and Jessica was growing concerned about his response. "Flint..."

"Look-"

"Since when has he joined?" Draco wondered aloud. "I mean, yeah, makes sense I suppose? His mother's extremely involved, and there's always been quite a bit of pressure on him for it..."

"I guess he just gave in." Jessica frowned.

"Yeah..." Draco said, but Jessica knew all too well he was in deep thought already.

"You promised." Jessica said, bringing her head back up and glaring at him. He chuckled at this and turned to meet her eyes - but almost immediately, he glanced down at her lips. She was pouting ever so slightly.

"Yeah, you're right." He said, his voice lower than before.

Jessica wasn't entirely sure what she was feeling, but her eyes fell on Draco's lips for the second time that week, and her heart began pounding against her chest. She was worried he'd be able to hear it. None of them knew who initiated it, but they were gradually getting closer to each other. His breath smelt of peppermint - like it always did - and Jessica felt as though her face were on fire.

"ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY?"

They both jumped apart so quickly, that Draco managed to hit his head on the wall. Jessica laughed as he pulled a face. "It's not that great of a joke, Selwyn." Draco said, though he was smiling as he spoke.

"We should head back, shouldn't we?" Jessica said.

"I think I'll stay here for a bit." Draco said. Jessica nodded at this but didn't move. "Do we need to talk about what just-"

"Nope." Jessica said, quickly.

"No." Draco nodded in agreement. "Good... Right..." He glanced at her once again, and almost at the same exact time, so did she. That sudden spark was back almost immediately, and they both moved in once again.

"Oh, there you are!" Once again, they jumped back - this time Draco was more aware of the wall. Jessica felt her heart race once again as she looked up, only this time it was due to pure panic. Luna Lovegood was staring dreamily at the two of them.

"Hello, Lovegood." Draco said, emotionlessly, and Jessica turned to him surprised. She hadn't expected him to know her name.

"Harry was wondering where you went off to. He's looking for you." Luna said. "Only, he's gone down the other end of the train." Jessica suddenly felt extremely grateful it had been Luna that found them in such a compromising position.

"Go on." Draco said, nudging Jessica slightly. She nodded and stood up. She gave Draco a rather awkward wave before following Luna back down the corridors.

"Hey, Luna?" Jessica said, after a few minutes of silent walking. Luna stopped and turned to face Jessica with a questioning look. "Could you... Maybe... Not tell the others who you found me with?" Jessica asked, sheepishly.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your _friends_ , Jessica." Luna said, dreamily.

"I'm not ashamed... But... I..."

"It's fine." Luna smiled. "But you should perhaps consider what he means to you... It's quite obvious there's a spark."

"There's no spark... It was just..." Jessica fell silent. What was that? They'd almost kissed. Twice. It wasn't the first time she'd felt something similar with Draco either, but it was never this prominent. "Just a fleeting moment." Jessica concluded. Luna smiled and nodded, and without saying a word, she continued on until she reached their shared compartment.

As Luna walked in, Harry walked out. "Hey..." He said, approaching Jess, who had remained in the same spot. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Jess said, though the weakness of her voice made Harry think otherwise.

"Where were you?"

"Asleep." Jessica replied. "By the driver's carriage. Sorry." Jessica said, shrugging slightly. "Just needed some time to myself and dozed off."

"Right..." Harry nodded, slowly. "Anything I should know about?"

"Nope." Jessica grinned. "We should get changed though, right? How far off are we?"

"Not far at all." Harry said, slightly amused, as he watched Jess practically skip back to their compartment.

x.x

Hermione and Ron had joined Harry, Jessica, Ginny, Neville and Luna as soon as they got off the train. Hermione was quick to discuss what had occurred during the prefects' meeting, and Jessica found herself smiling when she used the words "your brother has no mercy upon any of us.".

Harry wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, instead, he was finding the ground to be rather interesting. "You alright there?" Ginny asked, as she slowed her pace until Harry was walking next to her.

"Yeah." Harry said, emotionlessly.

"Usually you're far more excited about coming back." Ginny said, nudging Harry's arm.

"Yeah..." Harry nodded.

"Well, hey, you know you can tell me anything right?" Ginny said, raising an eyebrow and nudging Harry in the arm again. He simply nodded and finally looked up - stopping almost immediately. The coaches that took students to the castle were all lined up, with some already being boarded. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused at the sight. Never before had he seen the coaches being pulled by something - especially not the horse-like creatures he was witnessing. They were fleshless creatures, their black coats clinging to their bones. Vast, black, leathery wings sprouted from each side of the creatures' bony body. "You coming, Harry?" Ginny asked, as Harry remained still.

"And you all tend to worry about me..." Jessica said, teasingly, as she shook her head. Harry rolled his eyes at this, and finally seemed to be paying attention to his friends' conversation. He hopped onto the carriage, taking the spot on the edge, next to Jessica.

"What do you suppose those things are?" Harry asked, nodding towards the creatures.

"What things?" Hermione asked, confused.

"The horse-dragon thing." Harry said, pointing outward. Everyone else, aside from Luna, who seemed to be in her own dreamland, exchanged worried looks.

"Uh..." Jessica began. "I don't get it."

"Get what?" Harry asked, irritably.

"The joke." Ron said, shrugging.

"What jo-" Harry said.

"What is it you're looking at?" Hermione asked, interrupting.

"Those!" Harry said, already annoyed, pointing outward once again.

"Is this like that one time, when you heard the Basilisk-"

"No, Ron, it's not." Harry said, frowning.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, concerned. "Because it wouldn't be entirely surprising anymore, Harry-"

"It's not like that!" Harry said, his fists balling.

"It's alright." Luna spoke, suddenly, making everyone stare at her. "You're not going mad or anything. I can see them too." Harry eyes widened and he wanted to understand why they were the only ones capable of seeing the creatures, but a part of him was worried about the answer. Was this it? Was he finally losing his mind?

"Oh yeah, cause that's reassuring." Ron muttered, and Hermione immediately elbowed him. They all fell silent for a few moments, as the carriage began making its way behind the others, towards Hogwarts.

"Anyone else notice that Hagrid isn't around?" Neville asked, suddenly, hoping to change the subject, and Hermione sent him a thankful look for it.

"He can't have left." Ginny said, worriedly.

"I'll be quite glad if he has." Luna said. "He isn't a very good teacher, is he?"

"Yes, he is." Everyone countered, everyone aside from Hermione. Harry found himself glaring at her for it.

"Oh, uh, yeah... He's very good." Hermione said, after clearing her throat.

"Well, in Ravenclaw, we think he's a bit of a joke." Luna said, unfazed.

"You've got a pretty rubbish sense of humour then." Ron said. Luna didn't seem to understand Ron's rudeness, however, as she simply stared at him, as though he were a very interesting TV show. They found themselves in silence once again as the carriages got closer to the Hogwarts grounds. Jessica noticed that everything was in darkness near the Forbidden Forest, and she couldn't see any source of lighting from where Hagrid's hut would've been.

x.x

"You look absolutely miserable." Blaise said, as he watched Draco climb onto the coach.

"Just tired." Draco said, emotionlessly. "Where are Crabbe and Goyle anyway?"

"No clue." Blaise shrugged. "Where's Pansy?" He added, with a smirk playing across his face.

"Hopefully lost." Draco snorted.

"That's not nice..." Blaise smirked. "I take it you're finally coming to terms with your stupid idea?" Draco nodded at this. "Good, cause I was beginning to think she'd slipped you a love potion."

"That is actually a terrifying thought." Draco said, laughing slightly. "But, no, given the circumstances, I've decided not to waste time." Blaise raised an eyebrow. "You can wipe that look off your face, though, cause that doesn't mean what you assume it means."

"I've got no clue what you think I assume I mean?" Blaise smirked.

x.x

The Great Hall was as bright and magnificent as ever. Jessica felt a sudden warmth creep up inside her. She felt at home. She chuckled slightly to herself. Home? She'd always enjoyed being at Hogwarts, but it was never home... "Hagrid's not here." Ron said, which drew Jessica's focus back on the group. She took note of Hermione's questioning glance, but ignored it.

As everyone finished the school song, Professor McGonagall found a large roll of parchment, and the small first years all began bustling about. "Feels like it was only yesterday when we were there." Hermione said.

"Really? Feels more like a lifetime ago for me." Ron said, right as his stomach rumbled loudly.

"How is it you're still hungry?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"He's a growing boy." Jessica smirked, and Ron simply nodded in agreement.

"Euan Abercrombie" Professor McGonagall called out. He was a clumsy, chubby young lad, who looked extremely petrified. When he was finally sorted into Gryffindor, the whole house cheered.

"They're all so tiny." Hermione said. "Were we that tiny?"

"Don't know, but I remember being pretty much this hungry." Ron muttered.

Professor McGonagall continued calling out names, and Hermione and Ron continued their bickering every now and then. Jessica watched, most of the time keeping her comments to herself, but she couldn't help the slight smirk that was threatening to appear. Harry, however, seemed to be in an entirely different world. After a while, the name Rose Zeller was called, and she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. He spoke, with his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his face. "To our newcomers... Welcome! And to our old heads, welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

"Yes!" Ron cheered, along with quite a few other hungry students. Even Jessica seemed quite content with the piles of food that appeared in front of them. Still, the only person that remained quiet was Harry.

"Alright, what's with you?" Hermione sighed, making Harry glance at her questioningly.

"You've been silent." Jessica stated.

"Like, how Jess normally acts when there's something up." Ron said, with his mouthful.

"Honestly, Ronald, could you chew?" Hermione said, disgusted.

"I am chewing!" Ron exclaimed, bits of potato flying out.

"I'm fine." Harry said, laughing slightly at Ron.

"Yeah, of course you are." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"Harry, if this is about the coaches-" Hermione began.

"I said I'm fine, Hermione." Harry said, irritably. He shoved food into his mouth in order to avoid further conversation.

"Ah, good to see you all back! Good to see you!" Sir Nicholas beamed, as he appeared from within the steamed rice.

"It's Nearly Headless Nick!" One of the first years shouted from further down the table. Sir Nicholas simply sighed.

"You would think after all this time, they would understand not to call me that." Hermione smiled at the ghost, before reaching out for some rice. "I hear the Hat has given quite the warning for this year." Sir Nicholas continued.

"Warning?" Jessica questioned.

"Oh, yes!" Sir Nicholas said, quite excitedly. "Yes, the Hat always gives warnings when it detects periods of great danger for the school. Of course, its advice is always the same: stand together, be strong from within."

"How can it know the school's in danger?" Ron asked. "It's a hat."

"I have no idea." Sir Nicholas said, simply. "Of course, it lives in Dumbledore's office, so I daresay it picks things up there."

"So, what? The Hat wants us all to be friends or something?" Ron said, and Harry snorted.

"Fat chance with Slytherins." Harry muttered.

"Well, now, you should not take that attitude!" Sir Nicholas argued. "Peaceful co-operation, that is the key! We ghosts, thought we belong to separate houses, maintain links of friendship."

"Except everyone's terrified of the Bloody Baron." Harry grinned.

"Terrified?" Sir Nicholas gasped. "I hope I, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, have never been guilty of cowardice in my life! The noble blood that runs in my veins-"

"Do ghosts have blood?" Jessica wondered aloud.

"It is but a figure of speech!" Sir Nicholas said, annoyed.

"Ah..." Jessica nodded.

"I assume I am allowed to enjoy the use of whichever words I like, even if the pleasures of eating and drinking have denied me." Sir Nicholas said, dramatically. "But I am quite used to students poking fun at my death, I assure you!"

"Wasn't poking fun, Sir Nicholas." Jessica said, raising her hands in defeat. "Just curious, is all."

"Yes, well..." Sir Nicholas said nothing more, and floated away, down along the Gryffindor table, where the first years all greeted him eagerly.

"Nice one." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"What?" Jessica said, indignantly. "I was curious."

"Yes, well, he has feelings too." Hermione stated, making Jessica roll her eyes.

When the students had finished eating and were gradually getting louder and louder in their conversations, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet once again. Silence fell across the Great Hall almost immediately. "Now that we are all digesting, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices."

"Stay out of the forest, no magic in the halls between classes... What am I missing?" Jessica whispered, with a smirk on her face.

"The third floor corridor?" Harry grinned.

"And everything else we normally do, regardless of the rules." Ron snorted.

"We have two changes in staffing this year." Dumbledore continued, after listing off what the students weren't allowed to do. "We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Oh no." Joshua muttered, making Fred and George glance over at him.

"You know her?" Fred asked.

"Ministry." Joshua muttered.

"Ministry?" George asked, but Joshua simply nodded.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, thinking back to his hearing. That was the plump lady, the one who wasn't prepared to take his side. "I know her. She works for the Ministry."

"The Ministry?" Hermione asked, shocked. "This can't be good."

"Yeah, well, what's happened with Hagrid?" Ron wondered.

"Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-" The sound of someone clearing their throat made Dumbledore stop speaking. Professor Umbridge, who was no taller standing than she was sat down, was moving away from the staff table, and towards Dumbledore. What surprised everyone the most, was not Umbridge's approach, but the fact that Dumbledore stood down, and allowed the plump woman to speak.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome" Professor Umbridge began, her voice high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish.

"Merlin, that voice is going to piss me off this year." Joshua muttered.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say." Umbridge continued. "And to see such happy, smiling faces looking up at me."

"She's delusional." Jessica said. "I don't think we've had a delusional teacher yet. Ticking it off the list." Harry, Ron and Hermione had to bite their tongues in order not to laugh.

"I am looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll all be very, very good friends." Students glanced around at each other, all possibly wondering the same thing: who was this woman, and why was she speaking like that?

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance." Her voice was less breathy now, and it was quite clear she was done pretending to be nice. "The rare gifts which you were all born with may come to nothing if not nurtured by careful instruction. The ancient skills, unique to the wizarding community, must be passed down the generations. The treasure trove of magical knowledge must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

"She's lost me." Ron said.

"The Ministry is planning to get involved. They obviously want to know what we're all doing and when we're doing it." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but why?" Ron asked, irritably.

"I don't know." Hermione frowned.

"Look at McGonagall's face." George grinned.

"A galleon says she'll push Umbridge down the stairs." Fred whispered. As the twins shook hands, Joshua frowned. Something wasn't quite right if the Ministry was keeping a closer eye on Hogwarts. Were they becoming aware of the Order and whatever Dumbledore had planned? If that was the case, and if Voldemort were to have eyes within the Ministry, eyes which could well be Umbridge herself, then they were at a big risk. "Mate, you in this too?" Fred asked.

"No..." Joshua said, only half paying attention.

"Every headmaster and headmistress has brought something new to the weighty task of leading this historic school, and that is at it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay." Umbridge continued.

"Spoken like a true politician." Jessica mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Progress for progress's sake must be discouraged." Umbridge said. "For our traditions often require no tinkering. A balance between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..."

"And she's lost me again." Ron said.

"... Because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability. Let's preserve what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." Umbridge gave the students before a small nod, before finally heading back to her seat. Dumbledore clapped, followed reluctantly by the staff and some of the students.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge, for that illuminating speech." Dumbledore spoke, bowing to her. "Now, as I saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held..."

"Well that was a load of rubbish." Ron smirked.

"Still, quite illuminating." Jessica said, her eyes narrowed as she glanced at Umbridge.

"Agreed." Hermione nodded.

"Don't tell me you enjoyed that?" Ron asked, shocked.

"She said illuminating, not enjoyable." Hermione argued.

"She waffled a lot." Harry snickered.

"But she made it quite clear, within that waffle, that the Ministry has no intentions of letting us get away with anything." Jessica said.

Fred and George listened attentively as Joshua quickly explained, in his most hushed voice ever, what his thoughts on Umbridge were. "So what do we do?" Fred asked.

"For now, we lay low." Joshua said.

"Surely we should tell at least your dad about this?" Ron argued, after having listened to Jessica and Hermione discuss their mutual theory.

"No... That's what they want. They're certain Dumbledore's organising something, so they expect his eyes and ears to alert everyone, so his plan can take action. But we're not going to do that." Jessica smirked.

"But when _can_ we fight back?" George asked.

"Don't know... We might not even have to. Not for a while." Joshua shrugged. "Just act like we know nothing, and that Dumbledore's not got something up his sleeve that we might venture guesses about."

x.x

Jessica leaned against the railings of the astronomy tower, staring up into the starry night sky and fiddling with her charm bracelet. She'd lost the little mask charm after the attack on the mansion, but she'd only noticed half way into summer.

 _"I've got you something..." Elena said, sitting on the bed, as she pulled Jessica's duvet up. "It's another charm for your collection."_

 _"Really?" Jessica beamed, excitedly. Elena nodded and handed her a small box with a dark green ribbon wrapped around it. Jessica eagerly opened it, staring at the delicately made key inside. "A key?"_

 _"There are many things you'll learn over time, Jessica, and there are many secrets you'll have to keep to yourself. We all have secrets, and there's nothing wrong with them. There will be times where putting on a mask won't be enough." Elena said, gently picking up the small key and attaching it to Jessica's charm bracelet. "Masks can be easily torn, or even fall off without you realising. A key will allow you to lock the necessary secrets away."_

 _"I'm not sure I understand the life lesson?" Jessica said, raising an eyebrow. Elena, however, simply smiled and patted her daughter's head._

 _"You will."_

Jessica hadn't thought of that in a long while. It was very much ironic, she thought, that her mother had warned her about masks falling. "We're not starting the year like this." Jessica jumped slightly at the sound of the new voice. Spinning round, she saw Hermione climbing up the steps of the astronomy tower.

"Not sure I follow?" Jessica said.

"Getting yourself in detention for stupid things, such as being up here when you're not meant to be." Hermione said.

"And yet, only you were able to find me." Jessica grinned. "The map?"

"The map." Hermione nodded. "I was hoping to catch either Malfoy or Bullstrode doing something stupid."

"And the power has gone to her head, people." Jessica teased.

"What's it going to be like?" Hermione said, worriedly.

"What? This year?" Jessica asked, and Hermione nodded. "Well, I don't know... Crazy, maybe? We haven't had a quiet year at Hogwarts as of yet, and those were all before Voldemort came back to life-"

"Supposedly." Hermione interjected.

"No, Mione, it happened." Jessica said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we weren't there, we don't know-"

"Harry was there. Harry knows... And, I don't think everyone else would be so paranoid if they all thought otherwise." Jessica said.

"Yes, but, Harry could've been wrong. He might've not actually seen-"

"Pretty sure you were there when he told us about the graveyard." Jessica said, getting annoyed. "I don't understand why you're doubting it now."

"I just... I'm not sure..." Hermione frowned. "It seemed too easy?"

"Easy?" Jessica said, appalled.

"That's not what I meant-"

"Cedric died, Hermione." Jessica said, her voice louder now. "Harry nearly died, and you think this was all too easy?"

"No, I just-"

"Someone impersonated a Professor for an entire year, under all our noses, made sure Harry went through hell and back, and you're saying it was all too easy?"

"Ladies, I believe it's passed curfew." Both girls spun round at the sight of Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, yes it is, and that's what I was saying to you. We need to go back." Hermione said, trying her best to look authoritive. Jessica rolled her eyes. Hermione walked ahead, glancing back, hoping Jessica would follow. Jessica did follow, but she was stopped by Draco before reaching the stairs.

"Need a friend?" Draco smirked down at her.

"Not now." Jessica muttered.

"You sure? You seem irritated?" Draco teased.

"Seem irritated? _Seem irritated_?" Jessica's voice got louder once again. "Oh, I am well past the point of being irritated-"

"Alright, calm down, Selwyn." Draco said, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. His hand lingered on her cheek for a while longer than he had initially intended. His face began moving a little closer to hers. It was happening again - that same feeling she got on the train. Only, she silently wished he'd do it, that he'd finally kiss her.

"Draco... I ..." Jessica's voice trailed off as her eyes began closing.

Footsteps were heard coming up the steps and Jessica immediately took two steps back. Draco did his best not to seem annoyed by this, but he was failing. "We really should go." Hermione said, appearing near the top. "Filch isn't too far away." Knowing Hermione had the map with her, Jessica complied. Draco wouldn't get into trouble for wandering around for a little longer, but she would.

"We'll catch up later." Draco said, before Jessica left, and she gave him a look of embarrassment in return, which only made him smirk.

"He seems to be acting a little less horrible to you." Hermione whispered, as they walked down the stairs. "That's a bonus, I suppose?"

* * *

 **So, in case anyone was craving DracoJess... teehee~**

 **Until next time xoxo!**


	9. Of Friendships and Heartbreaks

**Hellooo! Urgh, all I can say is: writers block sucks. Loads. I have written and re-written this chapter so many times. Still not FULLY satisfied, but I'm hoping that by submitting this and getting this little part over and done with, I can carry on freshly. Here's hoping! It's what happens when adult life takes over and everything else gets put aside :/**

 **Not abandoned though! Never! I have faith . hahaha. I shall remain strong (and who knows, I might be able to continue my Naruto story eventually too)**

 **I cannot apologise enough! So I shall let you read instead! Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

 **Of Friendships and Heartbreaks**

Jessica sat crossed-legged on one of the armchairs in the common room that morning, quietly putting her hair into two braids as some of the first years shuffled nervously around. She would've gotten her hair done in her own room, if Parvati and Lavender weren't currently so obsessed with hair spray and weird smelling perfume. It was another five minutes before Hermione came down the stairs, carrying her books in one arm and using her free hand to fix her hair. "I swear, it's untameable." She groaned.

"Looks nice though." Jessica shrugged, as she made sure her fringe was in its place. "Do you know how long the boys will be?"

"Nope... But I'm guessing they're still a little sour. Apparently Harry and Seamus had an argument last night." Hermione said.

"Great." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"You're not still angry at me right?" Hermione said, rather cautiously. "I mean, I wasn't able to explain myself and-"

"I told you last night, Mione, I'm over it." Jessica said.

"Yes, but, it wouldn't be the first time you've said you were fine, when actually you've just wanted to shout, or punch, or-"

There was a sudden, loud sound of a door slamming, and raised voices which immediately followed, which interrupted Hermione's train of thought. Seamus came rushing down the stairs, his entire face bright red, and he was visibly fuming. The first years that were still around quickly moved out of his way, but curiously watched to figure out what was happening. Harry was only seconds behind him. "You want to say that to my face, Seamus?" Harry spat, angrily. Ron, Neville and Dean stopped at the bottom of the stairs, all slightly worried about the potential outcome of the disagreement between Harry and Seamus. Hermione, however, clearly wasn't having any of it.

"I suggest you both stop this nonsense-"

"You go round making yourself look like a nutter, Potter. You've brought this on yourself." Seamus said, spinning round and walking back to Harry. In a matter of seconds they were nose to nose, but thankfully Ron reacted quickly. He pulled Harry back by the arm and stood in between the two boys. Jessica got up and stood next to Hermione, who also looked ready to jump in between them.

"You know nothing about what happened!" Harry exclaimed.

"Why don't you fill us in?" Seamus taunted. "Tell us all about how Cedric died and You-Know-Who _supposedly_ came back-"

"Voldemort _is_ back!" Harry yelled and took a step forward, and Ron shoved him back again.

"Come on you guys, just chill out." Dean said, nervously.

"So you keep saying." Seamus said, rolling his eyes.

Harry lost it in that moment. He jumped forward, but Ron held him back. He struggled and fought against Ron's protest, and Seamus was taking a few tentative steps back. "Let go of me Ron!" Harry shouted out.

"Just stop this right now!" Hermione said, desperately.

"I'm telling you. He's a nutter!" Seamus said.

"Geez, you leave these kids alone for two seconds." Fred said, walking into the common room. George and Joshua followed.

"You two better stop this, I'm being serious! I will not hesitate to send you both to detention!" Hermione said.

"Whatever." Seamus said, spinning round to head out. "You'd think being as famous as he is would've been enough attention-"

Harry dashed forward, almost making Ron tumble down, and grabbed Seamus by the arm. More students had gathered by this point, and everyone gasped, and awaited the outcome. Harry would've punched Seamus square in the face - if it hadn't been for Joshua pushing him back, and Fred grabbing hold of Seamus. "That's enough of that." Joshua said, rolling his eyes.

"No need to hold him back, I'll take you on, Potter!" Seamus fired.

"Like to see you try." Harry shot back.

"I said enough." Joshua said, impatiently, shoving Harry back again and turning to face Seamus. "Get yourself some breakfast and get to class. And you-" Joshua said, turning back to Harry. "A word."

Jessica glanced at Hermione and then Ron, confused, hoping one of them could explain what just happened. They both shrugged, unsurprisingly. Everyone back whispering as Joshua dragged Harry upstairs by the arm, and Seamus pushed himself off Fred and left. "I'll go make sure he's alright." Dean said, following Seamus out of the common room.

"Should we go see Harry?" Neville asked.

"No." Hermione said, quickly, knowing all too well Jessica had the same thought. "Let Josh handle this one." Hermione blatantly ignored the pout Jessica gave her, and made sure both her and Ron followed her to the Great Hall for breakfast.

x.x

"Before you say anything-"

"Harry, you've got the makings of a legend, but there are times I do wonder about your levels of stupidity." Joshua said, biting back a laugh. "Can't you just keep to yourself, just a little?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're being watched." Joshua frowned.

"You're talking about Umbridge, aren't you?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"The last thing the Ministry wants is a group of people coming together at an attempt of a 'plan of action', Harry." Joshua sighed. "Look... We believe you, otherwise the Order wouldn't have come together. But you need to keep your mouth shut when necessary."

"But these kids need to know-"

"They don't _need_ to know every single detail, especially if there's nothing they can do about it." Joshua said.

"That's kind of ironic coming from you, don't you think?" Harry spat.

"I _am_ doing something about it." Joshua said.

"You're laying low. You've said so yourself!" Harry said, angrily.

"What I say and what I do are two different things." Joshua said, now getting annoyed at Harry's attitude.

"Like mother like son." Harry shot - and there was a moment of silence. A painful silence in which Harry realised what came out of his mouth. Never in his life had he seen Joshua give him such a look - in fact, never had he seen Joshua give _anyone_ this look. He looked angry, saddened, pained... It was almost impossible to determine what was going through the Selwyn's mind in that moment. Harry only silently wished that wasn't going to leave the room with a black eye or two.

"You should get going." Joshua said. "You'll be late for your first lesson."

Harry didn't attempt an apology, because he was certain Joshua wouldn't give him the chance to. Silently admitting defeat, Harry left the room. Joshua took a seat on the edge of the bed, staring off into nothing. This year wasn't going to be an easy one - and he didn't even have Lila to turn to for some stress relief. Groaning loudly, he dropped back.

x.x

Jessica made no attempt to maintain manners as she arrived in the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron. It was quite obvious that the little spat between Seamus and Harry had already spread throughout the school, and that the three were evidently siding with Harry. "I will throw something at someone." Jessica said, through gritted teeth, as she sent a group of Ravenclaw's a death glare.

"No you will not, because that will land you in detention." Hermione said, strictly. "You remember what Dumbledore said, right? And what Sir Nicolas said about the Hat? We're supposed to be forming an inter-house unity. It's not going to be easy, but-"

"It's going to be darn right impossible." Ron snorted. "Have you noticed that _everyone_ is whispering about us."

Pansy Parkinson walked past them, arm in arm with Millicent Bullstrode, and with three younger-looking Slytherin girls following behind them. "And there's the slag of the group. She likes to throw herself at boys in the middle of the street."

Hermione had heard Pansy's comment, and had tried to get Jessica to keep moving, knowing all too well about her best friend's relationship with Pansy Parkinson. But, before Hermione had the chance to actually react, Jessica had spun round and grabbed Pansy by the arm. "You have something to say, Parkinson, then say it to my face."

"Oh, I've got _plenty_ to say, Selwyn." Pansy smirked. "Things that if your precious friends knew, they would hate you forever."

"What is she talking about?" Ron asked, confused.

"Jess, just walk away before you start something you'll regret." Hermione said.

"It's okay. She can say whatever she wants." Jessica smirked. "Because then I'll just _have_ to tell the whole world about little Perdita."

"You wouldn't dare." Pansy's eyes narrowed.

"Once upon a time, in a little bungalow by the sea-" There was a loud screeching sound, and Pansy pounced on Jessica, dropping her to the ground.

"Oh for goodness sake." Hermione groaned. "Enough, both of you, or you'll end up in detention!"

Hermione's words went unheard, however, as Pansy straddled Jessica and began pulling against her braids. Students began gathering round, all euphoric over the scene before them. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Isn't that the Selwyn kid?" A seventh year asked, as Jessica kneed Pansy and managed to roll on top of her. Pansy's grip hadn't loosened on Jessica's hair.

"Come on! Punch her in the nose!" Another student cried as Pansy got the upper hand and managed to knock Jessica back down again.

Harry rounded the corner, hands in pockets and head hung low, silently thinking of ways he could apologise to Joshua for his comment, when he heard the students cheering on a fight. Feeling the curiosity spark within him, he began pushing his way into the large mass of students, until he finally reached the front. He hadn't been expecting to find Pansy and Jessica rolling around on the stone floor. Hermione was yelling, desperately hoping they would stop, but Ron was stood in shock - though Harry knew he was secretly amused.

x.x

"I think if we organise our time well enough, we can meet up with him just before school starts back up again." Blaise said, in a slightly hushed voice.

"We need to make sure no one follows." Draco agreed.

"No one will. They'll be busy with my mother's event." Blaise said. "I mean, there's Crabbe and Goyle..."

"They'll be fine as long as they've got food." Draco smirked.

"We can use all the help we can get though." Blaise shrugged.

"Yeah, but until I figure out how far deep they're in, they can't be fully trusted." Draco sighed.

"It just feels wrong." Blaise frowned. "We're meant to be friends."

"I know, but-" Draco stopped at the sound of the students chanting. "What the-"

"Malfoy! Do something!" Hermione said, desperately, as soon as she caught sight of Draco.

"You couldn't handle this yourself?" Draco said, annoyed, but he complied nonetheless. He pushed past the few students in his way and cautiously made his way over to the two wild girls. Just as Jessica managed the upper hand once again, Draco pulled her up, with surprising ease, and off of Pansy.

"LET ME GO!" Jessica squealed, trying to get her hands on Pansy once again.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Professor McGonagall's voice was heard, and the students were quick to begin scrambling away.

"She started it!" Pansy cried, getting up off the ground, not bothering to fix her clothes or hair.

"No, you started it. I just want to finish it!" Jessica said, throwing herself forward and almost releasing herself from Draco's grip. But he was stronger than she'd expected.

"We tried stopping them, Professor." Hermione said, worriedly.

"Did a poor job of it." Draco mumbled, still holding on to Jessica - who was ready to pounce again, despite McGonagall being there.

"I don't care who started it. Both of you in my office. Now." McGonagall said before turning to walk away. Pansy turned on her heels and followed McGonagall.

"I can't move if you don't release me." Jessica spat.

"Can you promise to be civilised?" Draco smirked.

"No." Jessica said, as Draco loosened his grip. "I'll see you guys later." Jessica mumbled, following Pansy and McGonagall.

"Wow... Eventful morning." Ron said, somewhat amused.

"This isn't funny!" Hermione said, indignantly. She spotted Harry, who seemed to be just as entertained as Ron was, and groaned. "You and Jess are the ones that are most likely to end up with the most attention on you, so you can't keep doing things like this."

"You know, it's not easy just sitting back and letting everyone talk about you." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"She's right though." Draco said, before leaving.

"See!" Hermione groaned. "Even Malfoy knows how silly you're both acting. Have you already forgotten about Umbridge?"

"This has nothing to do with-"

"It has everything to do with it Harry." Hermione sighed. "Please just try to ignore it?"

"I can't promise that." Harry frowned.

"He's got a point, Hermione-"

"Oh shut up, Ronald, you were no help." Hermione spat. "I'm going to get some toast and enjoy the last few minutes of breakfast before lesson starts."

Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione walked off. "I think she's going to go mad with power." Harry smiled slightly at this.

"So what caused the fight anyway?" Harry asked.

"Pansy being a prick of course." Ron snorted. "She had it coming. Good on Jess." Harry grinned at this.

x.x

"I am not even the slightest bit interested in who started the squabble - and even less interested in who attempted to finish it." Jessica avoided the look McGonagall was blatantly giving her. "But I am willing to simply let this slide, with a single detention session with Professor Snape..." Both Jessica and Pansy groaned at this. "In the hopes that next time, you will both think twice before attacking one another." Pansy rolled her eyes. "However, if you two cannot at least pretend to act civilised, then perhaps I'll sign you both up to help take care of the Quidditch field?" Jessica and Pansy shared a glance.

"I'm sure we can put our issues aside whilst at school." Pansy said, with an extremely forced smile.

"That is very good to hear, Miss Parkinson. Miss Selwyn, I'm sure you can agree?" McGonagall pressed.

"Most definitely." Jessica said.

"We aim to have unity within this school this year. It would be much easier if you older students set the example." Professor McGonagall said. "Now, off you go, both of you."

The two girls headed out of Professor McGonagall's office, side by side. "Not a bad punishment... Considering." Pansy said, after a slight moment of silence. Jessica nodded in agreement. "Never knew you were that strong though."

"Yeah... Neither did I." Jessica said, a slight smirk forming on her face.

"What'd she mean... By forming a unity?" Pansy asked, curiously.

"Who knows?" Jessica shrugged.

"I bet you do." Pansy sighed. "You and your friends always seem to know stuff before the rest of us."

"Not always." Jessica said.

"Hey..." Pansy said, stopping in her tracks, and making Jessica stop also. "You know... I've known you all my life. Yes, there are times where I hate you... But... I wouldn't actually tell anyone."

"Good to know." Jessica nodded.

"I mean it!" Pansy insisted. "It may not seem like it, because I enjoy seeing you suffer and all, but I wouldn't... It's a big deal, actually, and as much as I envy you for it, I wouldn't go round telling people."

"Wait... You _envy_ me for it?" Jessica snorted. "You're insane. Officially."

"Well, you're already well known enough without them knowing your secret." Pansy frowned.

"Trust me, Parkinson, you too are well known." Jessica grinned.

"Yeah, cause I took you on." Pansy smirked. "Might have to try that again once my popularity dies down."

"We'll meet up in Hogsmeade for it." Jessica laughed.

"Deal." Pansy nodded.

x.x

Hermione didn't wait for Ron and Harry to finish eating. She gave them a short goodbye, and headed out of the Great Hall. Draco, who was leaned against the wall opposite the Great Hall doors, stood up straight once he spotted Hermione leave. He followed her, ignoring the odd look both Crabbe and Goyle gave him. "Malfoy, whatever you're up to-"

"You always assume the worst in me, don't you?" Malfoy smirked, as he walked a little faster so he was now by Hermione's side. "There's something important I think you should know."

"I really don't think I'll be interested-"

"It's about Jess." And Hermione stopped.

"What about Jess?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm sure you've noticed she's been acting strange." Draco said.

"And you always happen to know about it." Hermione frowned. "I understand you've known each other for a long time, but I don't see why she'd trust you."

"There you go again, assuming the worst." Draco said, shaking his head.

"Look Malfoy, whatever it is, you're going to have to make it quick. I have a class to get to, something which I, unlike you, find to be of great importance."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" Draco said, rubbing his forehead.

"Malfoy!"

"Alright." Draco said, raising a hand in defeat. "But you need to assure me this will remain between us."

"Why?"

"Just agree to it, Granger." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. I won't say a word." Hermione sighed.

"Good." Draco nodded.

x.x

Jessica had arrived at her first lesson a few minutes late, but Professor Binns, their History of Magic Professor, was too into reading a page on Great Wars to notice her silently slip in, and take a seat next to Hermione.

"You in a lot of trouble then?" Hermione whispered, and Jessica gave her a confused look. Hermione was never one to talk about anything other than the lesson during a lesson. "You know, because you decided to beat up Pansy Parkinson?"

"That's not the reason for this look." Jessica said, with the continued confused expression, but when Hermione raised an eyebrow, Jessica gave in. "No, actually... Considering." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at this. "And trust me, I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Perhaps this is the chance we need to join together?" Hermione said.

"Everyone keeps saying that, but I'm not sure I understand what exactly we're meant to be joining together for." Jessica mumbled.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out." Hermione nodded. "We just need to all trust each other." Jessica nodded at this. "That includes you too, Jess."

"What do you-"

"Nothing." Hermione said, quickly. "Just... I worry sometimes. I think you get one idea in your head, and you forget to see everything else around you... And, well, we all care about you. So, just know that no matter what, Ron, Harry and I will still be on your side. You can trust us with anything. Anything at all."

"I know..." Jessica nodded.

"Good..." Hermione nodded also, and chose to ignore that Jessica was processing her words, obviously trying to figure out if she knew something she shouldn't. Instead, she focused back on Professor Binns.

x.x

"How would you survive, if I simply decided not to help you with your homework this year?" Hermione exclaimed, irritably.

"Well, we'd clearly fail our O. , if you want that on your conscience, Hermione." Ron spat.

"It's not my job to make sure you don't fail!" Hermione shouted back.

"They seriously need to get a room." Jessica said, as she and Harry followed the bickering duo.

"I'm tempted to lock them in a cupboard." Harry nodded.

"I quite like that idea." Jessica said, a mischievous grin growing on her face.

"But you might want to avoid getting into trouble again. At least this week." Harry smirked.

"Hello Harry!" Cho Chang, with her dark and shiny hair bouncing as she walked over to Harry, waved rather eagerly. Ron and Hermione continued on, oblivious to Cho's approach. Their bickering only grew louder and more constant.

"Hi..." Harry said, unable to keep from grinning. Jessica silently bit the inside of her cheek to keep from rolling her eyes. "How... Er... How was your summer?"

"Good!" Cho grinned.

"Alright for some." Jessica mumbled. Harry gave her a short glance before turning back to Cho.

"Mine was good too." Harry nodded, and he could feel Jessica silently judging him.

"Nice fringe." Jessica said, unable to contain the fakest of smiles she's ever had on her face.

"Oh, thanks." Cho nodded. "I thought I could pull it off."

"Yeah, I suppose." Jessica shrugged. "It's not really for everyone."

"Is that why you're letting yours grow out?" Cho asked. Jessica's fake smile turned into an angry glare. She'd pounced on someone earlier - she was more than willing to do so again. "Some of us are getting together in memory of Cedric at the weekend. You should come, Harry."

"Yeah... Er... We should be able to make it?" Harry said, nudging Jessica slightly in the arm.

"It's invitation only." Cho said, glancing up and down at Jessica. "So... Just let me know names but the end of the week." Cho gave Harry an awkward wave before heading off.

"Could that count as a date?" Harry asked, aloud.

"Gross." Jessica said, rolling her eyes and walking off.

"Oh, come on, she's fit." Harry grinned. "And she's probably upset... Needs comfort."

"You're disgusting." Jessica said, shaking her head.

"I have needs." Harry said, rolling her eyes.

"I _really_ wish you hadn't said that." Jessica gave him a weird look.

"You know I love you." Harry said, putting an arm around her. "And because of that, I share everything with you."

"You're still gross." Jessica grinned. "And she's just... Horrible."

"She's really not." Harry grinned. "You just need to be a little more approachable."

"Oh yeah, _I'm_ the issue here." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. She nudged Harry, so his arm was no longer around her. " _You_ need an urgent priority check." Harry shrugged at this.

"She's fit."

"You're gross."

x.x

"Settle down." Snape said, coldly, as he entered the dungeon and shut the door behind him. "Before we begin today's lesson, I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your O. , or suffer my... Displeasure."

"Fantastic." Ron mumbled, as Snape obviously glared at Neville.

"After this year, of course, many of you will no longer study with me, as I take only the very best into my N.E. class, which means some of us will certainly be saying goodbye." Snape continued, a miniscule smile forming on his face - which was almost unnoticeable. "But, alas, we have another year before that happy moment. Whether or not you are intending to attempt the N.E. examination, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my O. students."

Jessica began fidgeting with her quill as Snape proceeded to explain their potion for the day. Although she knew all too well she should give the lesson her undivided attention, she couldn't help but recall her previous conversation with Hermione - and the fact that Hermione kept glancing over at her every now and then, giving her a strange look. Perhaps she was being paranoid? But she couldn't shake the feeling that Hermione was up to something. When the time came to actually attempting the potion, Jessica found herself stuck.

"That's what happens when you don't pay attention." Draco said, as he settled himself next to Jessica. It was only then that she noticed Snape was moving all the students around.

"Did you say something to Hermione?" Jessica asked, as she wrote down the instructions Snape left on the board.

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"Anything..." Jessica shrugged. "She's been... Weird... Almost like she knows, and-"

"Don't you think she would've told you by now? I mean, it's Granger. It's not like she knows how to keep her mouth shut when she knows something." Draco said, smirking. Jessica shrugged again. He had a point, but she wasn't fully convinced. "You're just overreacting."

"Well, let's not forget Pansy knows too." Jessica frowned.

"Pansy won't do anything." Draco said, shaking his head. "Just forget about it and focus on this, alright?"

"Fine." Jessica sighed. "But I don't think I'm getting this right today."

"Relax." Draco smiled. "One of us was actually paying attention."

"Thank goodness for that." Jessica smiled.

"Ironically enough, it's a potion to calm anxiety." Draco said, raising an eyebrow. "We might need to get you to test it out once we're done."

"Funny." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

Jessica wasn't sure if Draco had chosen her as his partner, of it was Snape's doing, but she was extremely grateful when they successfully managed to get through their potion. Snape had stopped by their table and given them a grunt of acceptance. Harry had worked with Dean, but the two hadn't managed to get it quite right, and Snape felt the need to inform the entire class of their mishap.

"If you're serious about O. , you might want to revise this one." Draco whispered.

"I'll worry about it when it's closer." Jessica said, waving a hand.

"At least it's something to keep you occupied." Draco shrugged.

"Surely other stuff is more important and-"

Draco shoved a piece of chocolate into Jessica's mouth. He smirked as she glared at him, somewhat furiously. "You're so stubborn... To the point where it's irritating." Draco said, though his smirk never faded.

"And yet, you never leave me alone." Jessica said, raising an eyebrow.

The bickering between Ron and Hermione hadn't calmed after Snape's lesson. Jessica silently fiddled with her mashed potatoes as she observed the two as they discussed whether or not Snape was trustworthy. Ron, obviously, believed Professor Dumbledore was mad to trust him. Hermione, however, was certain Dumbledore had his reasons - reasons which he wouldn't share with his students. Nothing about their discussion was interesting, Jessica thought, but she couldn't help but smirk. The two were arguing a little too much recently. Perhaps locking them in a cupboard would benefit the both of them... "Give it a rest already." Harry said, suddenly, startling Jessica from her thoughts. "You've been having a go at each other all the time. It's driving me mad." With a slight huff, Harry grabbed his stuff and walked off, abandoning his still warm shepherd's pie.

"Now look what you've done." Hermione spat. Jessica snorted. "What's so funny?"

"Oh... Nothing." Jessica smirked. "Nothing at all."

"No... You're up to something. I can tell." Hermione said, narrowing her eyes.

"You've got that look." Ron said, his eyes narrowing also, which made Jessica grin.

"You know... I owe you both." Jessica said, gathering her stuff together.

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked, simultaneously.

"Constant bickering... Never agreeing to anything..." Jessica said, shaking her head, her grin never fading. "Life's too short, right? We've got dark times up ahead and blah, blah..."

"Are you understanding any of this?" Ron asked, confused.

"No..." Hermione said, furrowing her eyebrows. "I don't think so, at least?"

"Don't worry about it just yet." Jessica said. "I'll see you later."

Ron and Hermione watched as Jessica practically fled the Great Hall. With a shrug, Ron went back to his food - and, of course, he helped himself to both Jessica's and Harry's leftovers. Unlike Ron, Hermione watched Jessica until she disappeared. She glanced around the Great Hall, taking note of nearly every face she could see. There was one familiar face that wasn't around... "Oh..." Hermione said, suddenly.

"What?" Ron asked, with his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Oh for goodness sake, Ronald, chew your food!" Hermione exclaimed.

x.x

Jessica wasn't sure where the sudden burst of courage had come from, but she felt like a woman on a mission. She was determined to get this off her chest. Was it too soon? Possibly... A small part of her thought back on her short-lived moments with Cedric, only a few months ago. But she soon recalled Harry's story about Voldemort's return. Despite the Order keeping them in the dark, Jessica was certain they were preparing for war - and if that were the case, she'd fight. But she wouldn't fight without taking care of something first...

She rounded the corner and spotted that platinum blond hair outside with his friends. It seemed much more complicated with his friends around, but she continued on. She was stopping. He felt the same... Right? He'd tried to kiss her more than once already... She would've let him. She wanted to let him...

"Draco, you promised you'd show me that spot, remember?"

Georgina Carlson. Jessica stopped in her tracks immediately - but she was a little too close to them now. "You lost, Selwyn?" Crabbe said, teasingly. Draco glanced back at her as soon as Crabbe spoke. Jessica took note of Georgina's hand, which had latched on to Draco's arm when she spoke to him, and still hadn't left that spot.

"You alright?" Draco asked, somewhat concerned, which earned him a strange look from Georgina.

"I... Uh..." Jessica spun round and headed back to the castle.

"Weird kid." Goyle muttered.

"Come on, Draco!" Georgina insisted. Jessica could still hear her. She bit the inside of her cheek. What was this feeling? That previous courageous feeling came back - only a thousand times stronger, and this time it was making her weaker.

"Hey, have they stopped- are you crying?" Harry asked.

"What?" Jessica quickly rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath. "No. Of course I'm not crying. Why would I be crying?"

"You tell me..." Harry said. He seemed genuinely concerned. "Jess..."

"Nothing." Jessica grinned. What else could she have said? There wasn't a chance she could tell him what she had thought of doing. It was stupid... It was the spur of the moment. She's lonely. She misses having someone who has romantic feelings for her... "It's nothing. Really. Come on..."

* * *

 **Things have changed in this since I've last used it... For some reason, didn't allow me to upload my document? Anyone know why? ._. I mean... I've written it the same way I've always done? Ah well... And I least was able to copy and paste. Whoop whoop! Here's hoping for smoother writing from here on out! XOXO**


	10. The First Plan

**Okay! This one's finally ready... and things are finally started to take a move... The first plan is in motion! :o What are these kids up to? *smirking smiley face***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The First Plan**

Professor Umbridge was already sat at the teachers desk, wearing the same fluffy pink cardigan, when the students began to file into the classroom. Unlike every other lesson, including Snape's, the students remained in absolute silence as they found their seats. "Well, good afternoon!" She spoke, with her high-pitched voice. When no one responded, she shook her head. "Tut, tut... That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time then please? Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." The class replied, in a chorus of unconfident voices.

"That's a little better... Still not satisfactory. But we shall give it another try next time, won't we? I am, after all, still a new face to you all. But not to worry. That shall soon change." Professor Umbridge said. "Now, wands away and quills out, please!" Many of the students frowned as they obeyed. They knew all too well that a lesson that didn't require their wand wasn't going to be an exciting one. Professor Umbridge, however, pulled out her wand from her bag and tapped it on the blackboard.

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts  
A Return to Basic Principles_

"I am quite aware how disrupted and fragmented this class has been for you, what with all the happenings..." Jessica smirked slightly at this - the woman was definitely right about that. "The constant changing of teachers has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O. ." Hermione's eyes widened slightly at this. "Although, you will all be pleased to know that these problems are now to be rectified. We shall be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please-" Jessica raised her hand - earning herself a glare from Hermione. "Yes? Miss Selwyn, was it?"

"Yes, Professor." Jessica said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with Professor Umbridge's eyes on her. Where had the sudden courage come from? Again... Twice in one day. This wasn't going to end well... "I'm sorry, I just... You said 'theory-centred?"

"Indeed I did, Miss Selwyn. Are you struggling to hear?" Professor Umbridge asked, and Jessica heard someone in the classroom snort.

"No, Professor, but it's somewhat concerning." Jessica could feel Hermione's glare on her.

"Concerning?" Professor Umbridge asked, seemingly curious.

"Yes, Professor, concerning." Jessica nodded. Draco now spun round and gave her a strange look. "I just don't understand how that will work... Seeing as this is meant to be a practical class."

"Well, if perhaps you hadn't interrupted, and simply allowed me to do this..." Professor Umbridge tapped against the blackboard again, with her wand, and more words appeared. "You'd understand exactly what we shall be doing this year, Miss Selwyn. Any further questions?"

"No, Professor." Jessica said, defeated.

"Right, well!" Professor Umbridge clapped her hands together. "Hurry up, start writing!"

"Why is it you seem to be running after trouble?" Hermione whispered. "If expulsion is your idea, you're walking straight into it."

"That's a tad dramatic, don't you think?" Jessica said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just copy the blackboard and try to keep to yourself, please?" Hermione said, shaking her head.

Jessica glanced at the blackboard and frowned. Thoughts of her summer suddenly rushed into her mind. She could hear Professor Umbridge telling the class about what they had to read once they had finished copying, but she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge it. A sudden image of Cedric Diggory smiling down at her came to mind. He should still be here, Jessica thought. He should be sharing the Umbridge experience with the rest of them. It wasn't fair that he could escape this nightmare. A dark, hooded creature came to Jessica's mind next. That was Voldemort, she assumed. He was back. He was back, and with Umbridge around, it seemed like they wouldn't learn any new ways of defence. What were they to do if Voldemort came looking for them? Marcus Flint came to her mind next. He'd attacked once - the one place she believed to be safer than the castle - so what was stopping him from attacking again? After seeing him at the park, she was certain he'd discover the Order's Headquarters. It was only a matter of time... And they wouldn't know how to defend themselves... "What will we gain from this?" Jessica spoke, and with the class having been in absolute silence after Professor Umbridge told them to read, she was heard, loud and clear.

"Excuse me, Miss Selwyn?" Professor Umbridge enquired. Hermione nudged Jessica's side. Harry and Ron were exchanging amused looks. Draco was rubbing his temples.

"It seems you have no intention of teaching us any new defensive spells." Jessica challenged. Hermione was shaking her head now.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge laughed. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell."

"Well, maybe not in your classroom, no. But what happens when we're out in the real world?" Jessica asked. Some students were muttering to each other now.

"So, we're not going to use magic?" Ron added.

"Students will raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class!" Professor Umbridge spat, glaring at Ron.

"Surely the whole point of this class is-" Jessica began, but Professor Umbridge let out a strange, shrilling noise.

"What did I just say?" Professor Umbridge exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Jessica smiled, falsely. "I assumed I could continue, seeing as you didn't tell me off for simply speaking the first time." Some students chuckled to themselves, while others stared at her in disbelief. Hermione now raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss..?"

"Granger." Hermione said. "Professor, although I disagree with the way it's being said..." Hermione said, glaring at Jessica. "Surely the whole point of this class is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"No, but-"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new programme of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free-"

"If we're going to be attacked, it's not going to be risk free-" Harry spoke, suddenly.

"Hand, Mr Potter!" Professor Umbridge shouted - and Harry, quite angrily, thrust his hand in the air, but Professor Umbridge ignored him. Instead she turned to other students, who were now, quite bravely, putting their hand up. "You... Your name is?"

"Dean Thomas." Dean spoke, uneasily.

"Yes, Mr Thomas?" Professor Umbridge said, her voice quieter and softer now.

"Well, it's like they've been saying, isn't it?" Dean said, turning to glance at the quartet ever so slightly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat, Mr Thomas, do you really expect to be attacked in my class?" Professor Umbridge laughed.

"No, but-"

"I do not wish to criticise the way things have been run in this school." Umbridge spoke, though no one seemed convinced by her words. "But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention... Extremely dangerous half-breeds-"

"His name is Remus Lupin." Jessica challenged, standing up from her seat, angrily. "And he was the best teacher we've had."

"I am not going to tell you again, about raising a hand before speaking." Professor Umbridge said, glaring angrily. Jessica didn't budge, however, and Professor Umbridge tried her best not to seem fazed by it. "You have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet attacks every other day-" Jessica gathered her things, loudly, despite the challenging glare Umbridge was giving her. She knew, deep down, that walking away from Umbridge now, would result in a rather severe punishment. But she was willing to take it. "Walk out of my class, now, Miss Selwyn, and you will suffer the consequences."

"Well if I stick around any longer, so will you." Jessica said, before turning and walking out. Hermione dropped her head onto her desk, as Harry and Ron watched in absolute bewilderment.

Harry was in awe at his best friend's courage. She wasn't taking any of it this year, and it amazed him. Hermione obviously wasn't content, but Jessica hadn't been wrong with everything she'd argued. Harry focused back on the class when he heard Millicent Bullstrode arguing that they wouldn't be able to pass their O. if the first time they use a defensive spell was during the actual exam. "I repeat!" Professor Umbridge exclaimed, suddenly, interrupting Millicent. "As long as you have studied the theory hard enough-"

"What good is the theory in the real world?" Harry said, suddenly, with his hand in the air - feeling Jessica's sudden courage spread onto him.

"This is a school, Mr Potter, not the real world." Professor Umbridge said, angrily.

"So, we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us?" Harry challenged.

"There's nothing out there!" Umbridge laughed. "Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourselves?"

"Oh, I don't know? Lord Voldemort, perhaps?" Harry spat back. Silence. The students who had their hands in the air, hoping to join the discussion, slowly allowed their hands to slip back down to their laps. It seemed that everyone, except Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, did their best to avoid staring at Harry in that moment. Professor Umbridge took an obvious deep breath in.

"Ten points, from Gryffindor." Umbridge spoke, her voice somewhat shaky. "Now, allow me to make some things quite clear. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead." Harry said, glaring at Umbridge. Blaise now turned back to the front, but Draco kept his eyes on Harry.

"Mr Potter, you have already lost house points - do _not_ make matters worse for yourself!" Professor Umbridge exclaimed. "As I was saying... What you have been informed is a lie-"

"It's not a lie!" Harry shouted. "I saw him and I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr Potter!" Umbridge said, with a triumphant grin on her face. "Tomorrow evening at five, in my office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means, come and see me outside class hours. I am here to help. I am your friend..." Draco turned back to the front now. "And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five."

Harry felt inspired by Jessica still, they were part of the Order now - at least, in some ways. They had to show their enemies they weren't afraid, and they were strong. Right now, Umbridge was his enemy. He stood, despite Hermione's urgent whispers for him to sit back down. Students turned back to look at him once they heard the scraping of his chair against the floor. "So, according to you..." Harry began, and Umbridge's eyes immediately narrowed. "Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" The mouths of several students hung open in shock. Harry was suddenly grateful Jessica had left. This wasn't something she needed to hear.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Umbridge said, coldly.

"It was murder." Harry said, as equally cold. "Voldemort killed him and you know it."

Professor Umbridge breathed in, pulled out a piece of parchment and one of her pink quills and began scribbling on it. She then rolled it up, tied it with a pink ribbon and held it out for Harry. "Take this, Mr Potter, and go see Professor McGonagall. Immediately."

Harry actually obeyed, rather grateful to leave the classroom. Students whispered as he walked over to her, and he heard her shrill voice telling them to start reading again as soon as he closed the door behind him. Harry didn't rush over to Professor McGonagall's office. He wasn't in the mood for getting into more trouble. After nearly ten minutes of aimless wandering, however, his luck ran out.

"You're meant to be in class, Mr Potter." He heard Professor McGonagall's voice, and only now realised how close he had been to her office. He silently handed her the piece of parchment and McGonagall sighed. She glanced at the pink ribbon on it and allowed him inside. "Have a seat." Professor McGonagall said. Harry was quite surprised, however, to see Jessica sat there also.

"Ah... Two down, two to go." Jessica grinned.

"This is not meant to be, in the slightest bit, amusing, Miss Selwyn." Professor McGonagall said, though Harry was certain he saw a small smile creep on her features. "Well..." McGonagall said, looking at Harry now. "According to this note, you shouted at Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"You called her a liar?" McGonagall questioned.

"Yes."

"And you told her He Who Must Not Be Named is back?" Jessica had a smirk on her face now.

"Yes." Harry confirmed, and Professor McGonagall simply sighed.

"Biscuit?"

"What?" Harry asked confused. He watched as Jessica helped herself to a biscuit.

"Have a biscuit, Potter." McGonagall said. "You both need to be much more careful... Misbehaviour in Umbridge's class could cost you much more than house points and a detention."

"How so?" Jessica asked, curiously.

"Well, use your common sense." McGonagall said, shaking her head. "You know who she works for, so you must know to whom she is reporting to."

"And I end up looking like the insane one." Harry muttered. Professor McGonagall nodded. "I hate this."

"Yes, well, perhaps you'll tread more carefully from now on?" Professor McGonagall said.

"I don't see why I should have to." Harry muttered.

"Potter..." McGonagall sighed. "I'm certain you're aware of how secret we aim to keep some of our plans. That includes keeping things from the ministry. Umbridge cannot, by any means, get the idea that we're rebelling. And she most certainly cannot be aware that some students know of it."

"That's not to say more students can know though, right?" Jessica wondered, chirping up slightly.

"And what good would that do, Miss Selwyn?" Professor McGonagall asked, and Jessica simply shrugged in response. "Precisely... Please, just keep to yourselves. Just for a while. Here... Have some more biscuits."

x.x

Jessica knew that with her fifth year being all about O. , she'd have to keep up with the workload, but after her first lesson with Umbridge, she couldn't find it in herself to care about Hogwarts. She couldn't shake the image of Cedric's smiling face from her mind, and it was starting to bother her. She had breakfast with the others the following morning, but she remained mostly in silence. Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to brush it off as her still being half asleep, which worked to her advantage, and she excused herself rather quickly, telling them she'd meet them in class - which was a lie. She hadn't planned on going to any of her lessons that day. She'd deal with the consequences eventually. Instead, she headed down to the lake - not really bothering to find herself a decent hiding spot. She began throwing pebbles into the lake. It wasn't fair, she thought. It wasn't fair that Cedric had gone, and now she had to keep picturing his face.

"If you're going to leave, then leave for good." Jessica muttered, angrily, as she threw another pebble.

 _"A little harsh, don't you think?"_

Jessica spun round, expecting to find someone behind her. No one. It was that voice again... Why it appeared whenever it felt like it, was beyond her imagination. She didn't bother to tell it to leave her alone this time, however. If it had something to say, it should say it. She'd retaliate anyway. Like she'd been doing with everyone.

"You've got a lesson you're meant to be in." Jessica merely glanced back this time. She knew it was only Joshua, who'd most likely been asked to come fetch her.

"What's it to you?" Jessica spat, throwing a stick into the lake this time.

"What's up, Munchkin?" Joshua asked, as he sat down on the cold grass.

"Nothing." Jessica lied, pacing about, looking for more pebbles - seeing as sticks didn't have the same effect.

"Oh... Well, good then." Joshua shrugged. "Means I can talk about how much I feel like crap." Jessica glanced at him briefly, silently wondering if he was being serious or not. "It's all messed up, right? Us having to be here, acting as though everything's alright and everything's normal, when it's really, really not."

"What are you-"

"I'm gonna tell you something, but only because you're my baby sister, and I'd rather you know and not panic." Joshua said, sitting up a little straighter. Jessica now moved closer to him, completely forgetting about her pebble-hunt.

"Tell me what?" Jessica asked, curiously.

"I don't plan on staying..." Joshua said. Jessica raised an eyebrow at this.

"You've got N.E. -"

"I've got Outstanding in every subject. It's more than enough." Joshua interjected. "The Order move too slowly, because they're all limited, due to their jobs. I get that, and it's fine and all, but I don't work, and I'm wasting my time here."

"Yeah, but-"

"And I'd feel a lot more comfortable knowing Anna isn't doing this alone, because, let's face it, I'm better at confrontation than she is." Joshua snorted.

"No... You're really not." Jessica said, her eyes widening. "Have you forgotten the attack at the mansion? Or the time you went after mum and she hurt you? You're hot-headed and-"

"Look, you need to keep an open mind here for me." Joshua said, propping himself up ever so slightly. "I didn't want to tell you, because I was slightly afraid of this reaction, but I'd rather not disappear and have you think the worst."

"Well too late for that, Josh!" Jessica exclaimed. "What do you think dad's going to do when he finds out?"

"He doesn't need to know." Joshua shrugged.

"Like the school won't tell?" Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"They can't." Joshua smirked. "I'm already seventeen, Munchkin, which means dad is no longer responsible for my wrong-doing's at school. It's all on me. I can ask to leave if I want to."

"And McGonagall?" Jessica said, indignantly. "Do you really think she'll go down without a fight?"

"No..." Joshua laughed. "I haven't actually thought about how I'm going to counter that one, but it's gonna happen. I just need you to hold down the fort here."

"Hold down the fort?" Jessica said. "What fort? There's nothing going for us here and-"

"With Umbridge around, things are going to get complicated, and you'll need to keep yourself on her good side." Joshua sighed, slightly. "It's not easy, especially considering your first lesson with her..." Joshua smirked now. "But... It's not totally impossible. When it comes to people like her, you need to make them feel like they control you, when actually, you're the one with full control. Get in her good graces, and learn everything you need to give the Order the upper hand."

"Why me?" Jessica asked, rolling her eyes.

"You're a Selwyn." Joshua shrugged. "Harry's already in a negative light, there's no going back from there. Due to Hermione's... Well, parents, Umbridge won't care what she has to say. No matter how smart and right she is. Ron's a Weasley... And that sort of speaks for itself..."

"Wow, don't you sound just like your mother." Jessica scoffed.

"Look, I'm not saying I agree with her train of thought, okay? But it's a fact. It's how her mind works. You, on the other hand, have the advantage of being a Selwyn." Joshua said.

"So do you." Jessica mumbled.

"Yeah, but I'm nearly an eighteen year old man. She can't mould me into whatever she wants. You, however, would be a great accomplishment in her lonely life." Joshua said, raising an eyebrow slightly. Jessica fell silent for a few seconds, and Joshua knew that she knew that he was right.

"Fine... Let's say that I agree... How does this help us?"

"You make it seem like you're the ring leader - which, I suppose, in a way you could be?" Joshua said, pondering slightly. "When it comes to Harry and the others, I mean... You make it seem like you understand that she means well and all, and you get on her good side. And, that does mean you swallow a little of that Selwyn pride, and go apologise. Win her over... And you'll know how her mind works in no time."

"I think you're overestimating this plan." Jessica said, shaking her head.

"And I think you're underestimating your ability to understand people." Joshua shrugged. "Give it a go... Trust me for once."

"I always trust you." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"Good!" Joshua grinned. "I'll let you know when I leave then."

"Josh!"

"It's not going to be right this second, Munchkin, relax. I can't just leave this place as it is. I need to make sure I've got all my connections in order." Joshua grinned. "And I'm going to need at least a month to do it without anyone growing suspicious."

"You're insane..." Jessica said, shaking her head. Joshua simply grinned in response.

x.x

Jessica waited outside Umbridge's classroom, wondering how much longer she'd keep those poor third years inside. She was silently fidgeting with a crack on the wall, when the door was thrust open, and the third years scattered desperately out of the room. Umbridge had her back to the door, and was packing away some of her quills.

"Um... Sorry, Professor, could I come in?" Jessica asked, sheepishly. She put on her best innocent face, widening her eyes slightly, and hoping she looked at least a little apologetic.

"Miss Selwyn?" Professor Umbridge spoke, trying to hide the sudden surprise. "If you're here to collect what you missed yesterday-"

"I actually wanted to apologise for yesterday, Professor." Jessica said, taking a tentative step forward. "I've had a lot of time to think things through. I had no right to speak to you that way."

"Yes, indeed you didn't." Professor Umbridge said, and Jessica wondered if this was going to be harder than Josh had imagined.

"I just..." Jessica sighed and walked over to one of the front desks, propping herself onto one of them. "I'm sorry..." Jessica said, shaking her head. "A lot happened last year. Cedric Diggory... I'm sure you've heard of him?"

"Yes..." Professor Umbridge said, now also taking a seat.

"Well... We were close... I really liked him and... And then he was suddenly gone... Harry's one of my friends, Professor, and I know he's not thinking straight at the moment, and just saying what he thinks is right, but surely you can understand that we all grieve in different ways?"

"Still... It's no excuse." Professor Umbridge said, coldly.

"No... You're absolutely right!" Jessica said, laughing slightly. "I don't really know what I'm doing half the time, if I'm honest. Losing Cedric... The situation with my mother... Our house being attacked-"

"You were attacked?" Professor Umbridge asked, a sudden look of shock appearing on her features, which only lasted a second or two.

"I thought you knew?" Jessica said, her eyes widening. "I thought... Because my dad, he works at the Ministry and..."

"No... No, none of us have been made aware of this." Professor Umbridge said. "Who attacked?"

"It wasn't You-Know-Who..." Jessica said, her voice shaky. "I'm not here to tell you I've got proof he's back. But his followers are out there, and they're definitely up to something. Marcus Flint, he used to be a student here, he came to our home. He destroyed it... We had to stay with my grandparents for the entire summer, and my dad was so concerned... I was barely allowed out my room..."

"I knew that boy was up to something." Professor Umbridge spoke.

"I'm not making excuses for myself, Professor. I know I have to face the consequences of my actions. I completely understand that you need to remind others that you're the one in charge. It's fine with me... But I do want you to know that I deeply regret my actions, and if there's anything I could do to start over-"

"There will be no need, Jessica..." Professor Umbridge said, shaking her head. "You'll attend your scheduled detention... But please know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to. A young girl such as yourself shouldn't be keeping so much to yourself... And you most definitely shouldn't allow your friends' behaviours to have an effect on your own."

x.x

Jessica practically raced out of the classroom. She rounded the corner, almost breathless, when someone caught her arm.

"What a load of crap." Draco smirked.

"Yeah, but it's going to work." Jessica said, glaring at him slightly.

"Good..." Joshua grinned. "You know what you have to do then, right?" Draco nodded in response.

"I've made Blaise aware of the situation too." Joshua sighed slightly at this. "He's trustworthy."

"He better be." Joshua glared.

"Wait... What is it you two are doing?" Jessica asked.

"Doesn't matter." Draco and Joshua said, simultaneously.

"Just try not to hate me too much." Draco smirked.

"What? No fair!" Jessica whined.

"Just focus on getting Umbridge to love you." Joshua said. "Any means necessary."

"I still don't think that telling her about the mansion was a good idea." Jessica frowned.

"She needs to know you trust her." Draco said. "It's a sacrifice."

"Yeah but-"

"She'll eventually ask about the Order... That's where it's going to get tricky." Joshua said. "Don't fully deny your knowledge of it."

"Are you insane?" Jessica asked, bewildered.

"She'll see right through you otherwise." Draco nodded.

"This is insane." Jessica said, shaking her head.

"Which is why you're the best one for the job." Joshua grinned.

* * *

 **oooooooooooooh~ do you guys think this plan will work? Only time will tell... I've started on the next chapter already, so hopefully won't be too long!**

 **xoxo**


	11. I Must Not Tell Lies

***sigh***

 **totally missing some of the original readers, who left me these grand-massive reviews! Hint! Hint! *winky face***

 **Gosh, it's been so long since I've hinted at reviews (that I can remember, at least) that I figured: why the heck not?! :O**

 **And so, I bring you this chapter... and it must not tell you lies... some truths come out in this one! :P :O :O :O I wonder how? To whom? And why..?**

 **Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

 **I Must Not Tell Lies**

"Good evening, Mr. Potter" Professor Umbridge spoke, without taking her eyes off from the piles of parchment on her desk.

"Evening, Professor." Harry said, stiffly.

"Sit down, Potter." Umbridge ordered. Harry made his way to a small table draped in lace. A piece of blank parchment lay on it.

"Um... Professor... Before we start, I wanted to ask you favour..." Harry spoke, uncertainly. Umbridge looked up at him now, her eyes bulging.

"A favour?"

"Well, you see, I'm in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and... And I was supposed to be at the tryouts for the new Keeper on Friday and-"

"And you would like to have your detention at a different time?" Professor Umbridge said, and Harry nodded weakly in response. There was a slight moment of silence, but soon enough, Umbridge let out a shrill giggle. "Oh... Oh, no..." Professor Umbridge smiled, maliciously. "This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, Potter, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted. No, you will attend your scheduled detention on Friday. Perhaps missing something you enjoy shall reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you."

Harry silently wondered why he had asked in the first place. He felt the anger within him rise, and had to keep from throwing the small chair that awaited him. Professor Umbridge watched as the emotions ran through his glum expression, smiling widely, as though she knew exactly what he was thinking. Without another word, Harry took a seat at the table.

"We are getting better at controlling our temper..." Professor Umbridge commented. "Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me, Potter."

"I didn't bring my quill-"

"You'll be using my quill. It's a rather special one of mine." Professor Umbridge smiled. She handed him a long, thin, black quill, with a rather sharp point. "I would like you to write: I must not tell lies."

"How many times?" Harry mumbled.

"Oh... As long as it takes for the message to sink in." Umbridge spoke, sweetly.

"You haven't given me any ink?"

Professor Umbridge smiled and moved back toward her overly-pink-decorated desk. She looked up at Harry and smiled sweetly again. "You won't need ink, my dear."

Harry glanced up at her, but refrained from speaking. He had a strong feeling that anything he did or said would result in more time spent in detention. He picked up the quill and wrote: I must not tell lies.

It was sudden, and Harry had composed himself reasonably quickly - or at least he thought. As he wrote down the words, which seemed to appear in shining red ink on the parchment, the same words began to cut through the skin on his hand, as though they had been traced there with a scalpel. Glancing up, Harry noticed that Professor Umbridge was watching him with a smile on her face. In a matter of seconds, the small drops of blood disappeared from his hand, and the words healed, leaving behind a faint scar.

"Do continue." Professor Umbridge spoke and Harry couldn't help but glare at her, angrily.

Harry obeyed, surprising even himself. He couldn't allow Professor Umbridge to have the satisfaction. Harry wrote once again, and watched as the words cut through his skin a second time. All the while, Professor Umbridge watched him. He wrote another line. And then another. And then another. It was only after ten lines that Professor Umbridge moved from her spot. Harry was sweating now, and he had bit down on his tongue to keep from complaining about the pain - which had only increased. The scar seemed much more visible now. Before Harry could write down another line, Professor Umbridge cleared her throat.

"I do believe that'll be enough for tonight, Potter." She said, maliciously. "You may leave."

Without uttering a single word, Harry left the room and dashed down the corridor. There were still a few students lurking around, but Harry knew it was close to curfew. For once, he decided he'd rather not risk being caught by one of the prefects, and headed straight for the Gryffindor tower.

During the entirety of that week, Harry continued his detention schedule. The second evening was very similar to the first. Professor Umbridge simply sat there as Harry wrote down the lines over and over again. He was thankful, however, that the scar was faint enough to not be noticed, unless someone grabbed his hand and stared at it. He had thought Ron had noticed during a lesson, but he was quick to hide his hand away. On the third night, however, the scar had become quite visible, and once Harry had returned to the common room, he had to locate something to wrap his hand around.

"That is a terrible compress." Hermione had told him during breakfast on Thursday morning.

"Gimme..." Jessica said, reaching across the table.

"No." Harry said, quickly. "It's fine." The two girls had glanced at each other, obviously realising something had been wrong, but Harry chose to ignore it.

"You've been quiet all morning." Hermione said, worriedly.

"Not all of us need to go on and on all the time." Ron said, with his mouth full, as usual.

"Honestly, Ronald, could you learn some table manners?" Hermione scolded, and Jessica rolled her eyes.

That night the scar was much worse. A small part of Harry wondered if it was going to get infected, and if he could die because of it. As he wrote down the lines, he had to keep from laughing. That would surely be a strange way to go, he thought.

"Let me see." Professor Umbridge said, at the end of the Thursday night's detention. Harry held out his hand and the woman smiled satisfied. "Yes, that looks good."

"Do I still need to come back tomorrow?" Harry asked, coldly.

"Why, of course! I'm sure we can make sure that message really sinks in."

Harry couldn't sleep that night. It was past two in the morning when he decided to head down to the common room. He unwrapped his hand on the way down, thinking no one would be awake - though, as he got downstairs, he realised he should've known better.

"Whoever's coming to interrupt my peaceful all-nighter better think again." Josh mumbled, not taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

"Sorry." Harry said. "Can't sleep." He made his way to one of the armchairs, trying his best not to draw attention to his hand, which he was wrapping up once again.

"Punched a wall?" Joshua asked, still not looking up.

"What? No..." Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows. Joshua smirked slightly. "You're not one to stay up." Harry said, hoping to change the subject.

"Seems like Jess and I have switched around this year." Joshua said.

"Or perhaps you're getting emotional in your last year?" Harry grinned.

"Hormones. It makes us all weird and shit." Joshua shrugged. Harry laughed at this.

"Listen... About what I said to you-"

"No need for apologies, Harry. None of us are good at dealing with them anyway." Joshua said, with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, but-"

"No, seriously-" Joshua said, finally looking up from his book. "This will quickly turn all cute and gross otherwise."

"Fair enough." Harry nodded.

"So... About your little punching a wall situation?" Joshua said, looking at Harry's poorly attempt of a bandage.

"I really didn't punch a wall." Harry said.

"Allergic reaction to something?" Joshua asked, sitting up. "Looks a bit red. Get Pomfrey to look at it maybe?"

"I don't think that would be such a great idea." Harry muttered. Joshua raised a single eyebrow at this. "Umbridge."

"She can piss off for all I care." Joshua snorted. "Her lessons are ridiculous. I don't even see the point in attempting N.E. with her way of teaching."

"Yeah, but... I don't know... Nearly got expelled once this year. If I rat on her, the likelihood of me being able to even sit my O. -"

"Hang on..." Joshua interrupted, shutting his book. "What exactly would you be ratting her out for?"

"Detention." Harry said, looking down at his hand. "She made me do lines. Had a special quill." Joshua's eyes widened slightly, but he remained silent. "Look, it's no big deal. I don't mind keeping to myself, at least until the end of this year, when I've actually got some sort of qualification to my name."

"This..." Joshua began, shaking his head. Harry sighed. "This is fucking brilliant." Harry furrowed his eyebrows at this. Had he heard correctly?

"I'm sorry?"

"It's brilliant!" Joshua grinned. "No fear, mate, I'll just add this to my little list of things."

"You have a list?" Harry asked, although he wasn't entirely surprised.

"Well... I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow." Joshua said, getting up and stretching out his arms. "Best get at least a couple hours of sleep."

"Hang on-"

"And don't you worry about a thing." Joshua said, and left the room with a big grin on his face. Harry watched, confused, as Joshua left the common room.

Friday morning had been just like the others. Harry silently ate as Ron worried about Quidditch try-outs. He was extremely excited about the possibility of joining the team. Jessica was fully concentrated, finishing off one of her assignments, while Hermione kept reminding her to eat her breakfast. He silently wondered if her detentions had been as bad as his. She didn't seem to have any damage on her - though, she was always extremely good at hiding things, he thought.

"We should meet after Quidditch." Hermione said, snapping Harry back to reality.

"Hmm..." Harry answered.

Professor Umbridge seemed to make Harry write even more that evening. He wasn't entirely sure what she was gaining from it, but he did it, without complaining. At one point he thought he was going to bite straight through his tongue. He tried focusing on how the Quidditch try-outs must've been going. He silently hoped Ron finally made it onto the team. Ron loved Quidditch and should've tried much sooner, Harry thought.

"You know, I do believe the message has sunk in." Professor Umbridge said, at the end of their session. "Let me have a look?" Harry tried not to look at her in complete distaste, as he held out his hand. Professor Umbridge grabbed at it, viciously, and almost immediately Harry felt it. An excruciating pain erupted - but not from the scar on his hand, and instead from the scar on his forehead. He snatched his arm back and Umbridge stared at him, with a wide smile spreading across her face. "It hurts, doesn't it?" He did not answer. He couldn't understand if she meant his hand or his head. "I do believe I've made my point." She said, leaning back in her seat. "You may leave, Potter."

Harry sprinted out of Umbridge's office, and tried his very best to calm himself as he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, but his heart was beating extremely fast, he felt cold, and his forehead was throbbing. He'd almost forgotten about the stinging pain coming from his hand - almost. He eventually reached the common room, and was quick to notice the commotion going on inside. Ron spotted him almost instantly and ran straight toward him. He tried taking a few deep breaths, so no one would notice the slight panic that was trying to take over him.

"I did it!" Ron shouted. "I actually did it!" Harry tried his best to smile.

"Harry?" He heard Jessica say, as she approached him.

"I'm actually the Gryffindor Keeper!" Ron said, ecstatic.

"Ron... Now might not be the best of times." Hermione said, worriedly. Harry furrowed his eyebrows as Ron's smile faded. He couldn't understand why they looked so concerned.

"You alright, Harry?" Ron asked - at least that's what Harry thought he'd said. It was getting quite hard for him to decipher what was happening. The room was spinning. His heart was beating loudly against his eardrums. The previous pain from his scar had left behind a strange, throbbing sensation in his forehead.

"You with us?" Ron asked. Harry blinked once, twice... Ron, Jessica and Hermione were all staring down at him.

"Yeah..." Harry said. Only then did he realise he was in his room. He sat up slowly. "What happened?"

"We thought you were going to pass out, so we brought you up here before anyone else noticed something wrong." Hermione said.

"Well... _I_ brought you up here." Ron said. "These two couldn't carry you."

"He's heavier than he looks!" Jessica said, pulling a face.

"Sorry about that." Harry said, laughing slightly. He went to rub his still painful forehead, only to realise that the bandage that was meant to be covering his hand was no longer there.

"Harry..." Hermione began, obviously concerned.

"It's nothing."

"That's not nothing." Ron said.

"It doesn't matter." Harry said, looking away.

"Did this happen during detention?" Jessica asked. Harry didn't reply. "I'm going to kill her."

"No." Hermione warned, glaring intently at Jessica. "Harry, Dumbledore needs to hear about this."

"I'll just end up expelled. There's no point." Harry said.

"She tortured you!" Jessica said, getting up from where she was sat, at the edge of Harry's bed. "I'm writing to my dad and-"

"No!" Harry said, suddenly. "Look, it's alright. It doesn't matter. It's over and done with now anyway."

"Then why do you look so terrible?" Hermione asked.

"Wow, thanks, Hermione." Harry said, sarcastically.

"We're being serious, mate." Ron said, worriedly. Harry sighed.

"I don't think it's because of this." Harry admitted, gesturing to his hand. "When Umbridge went to take a look at her handy work..." He hesitated for a moment. "... My scar hurt." Hermione and Jessica shared a glance, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"That can't be good." Ron said, gulping.

"Do you suppose You-Know-Who's controlling Umbridge?" Jessica suggested.

"Could be?" Harry shrugged.

"No... If he's back, he wouldn't be doing it like he did with Professor Quirrell." Hermione said, shaking her head. "No... This must be different."

"An Imperius Curse perhaps?" Ron said.

"I don't think it's a coincidence that Barty Crouch Jr was so determined to teach us about the unforgiveable curses last year." Jessica said.

"Yes, but that was then." Hermione said.

" _Yeah_... But cocky villains love sharing their evil plans for world domination and all." Jessica shrugged.

"That's a point." Ron nodded.

"And well... If that's the case..." Jessica's voice trailed off, and all three watched her, curiously waiting for her to say something.

"Please don't tell me you're up to something stupid." Hermione sighed.

"It's actually not too stupid." Jessica said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"But still stupid then?" Ron teased.

"Josh thinks I should get in Umbridge's good graces." Jessica said.

"And then what?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Jessica said - as though it had been an absurd question.

x.x

Harry sat with a letter in hand and Hedwig by his side. He'd been in the owlery since early that morning, contemplating whether or not to send the letter he'd written to Sirius. He'd expressed his concerns about Umbridge being in Hogwarts and gave him a brief idea of the punishment he had to endure the previous week. He was fully determined to send it off, and hoped Sirius would show it to Athos, and they'd both get Umbridge out of the school - and then he remembered they were all being watched. He also realised Sirius would most likely lose his mind over the idea of Umbridge torturing him.

"Oh... Sorry, I didn't know you'd be up here." Ginny said, suddenly, startling as she entered the owlery.

"It's alright... I was just checking up on Hedwig." Harry lied.

"And the letter?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For Sirius." Harry said. "But I'm not sending it."

"And why's that?" Ginny asked.

"I figured it would be safer not to." Harry said. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"What did you do to your hand?" Ginny asked, walking over to him. She grabbed hold of his bandaged hand.

"Just a scratch. Nothing serious." Harry shrugged.

"Quite a big bandage for just a scratch, Harry." Ginny said.

"It's nothing." Harry assured. Ginny nodded. "I suppose I'll let you get to it then."

"Yeah..." Ginny said. "I promised mum I'd write twice a week, and I haven't yet... So..."

"Yeah." Harry laughed, slightly. "She might not be too happy about that."

"Not at all." Ginny grinned. "But it's alright. She will have forgotten by Christmas."

x.x

Hermione irritably made her way back to Gryffindor Tower, after having breakfast with a very nervous Ron. It was Ron's first Quidditch practice session with the full team, and he was losing his mind over every tiny detail. Harry was nowhere to be found. Ginny had apparently last seen him in the owlery, but he had left long before her. Jessica had promised Hermione she'd be down soon - she was determined to empty out some of her old stuff that she'd been keeping in the trunk by her bed since their first year. So, when neither showed up, Hermione wasn't happy. Dean and Seamus promised they'd get Ron to the Quidditch grounds in one piece, and Hermione made her way back to her room - where she just knew Jessica would still be.

She didn't expect, however, to find Jessica sat on the floor, by her trunk, seemingly frozen on the spot, with tear-stained cheeks and red eyes. "Jess?"

"He wrote me this..." Jessica said, faintly.

"Who wrote what?" Hermione asked, concerned and confused.

"Cedric..." And Jessica seemed to break. Tears began to fall once again and Hermione quickly dashed to her side. Before Hermione could say anything comforting, Jessica handed it to her.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, startled. She hadn't expected Jessica to allow her to see it - and she wouldn't have been mad at her for it either. Jessica took a deep, shaky breath, and nodded. Hermione, still hesitant, took the folded piece of parchment from Jessica's hands, and opened it up. She immediately noticed the teardrop stains.

 _My dearest Jessica,_

 _I have very kindly asked a first year to slip this into your trunk. I believe you've told me at least eight times that you plan on clearing it out for quite some time, but I have a good feeling it won't happen for a while._

 _If by any chance you read this before your fifth year, then stop! Read no further! Unless you're in your seventh year, or something, in which case, feel free to read ahead._

 _I promise you this isn't a lecture letter, reminding you just how important your fifth year will be in order to open doors for your future career - even though it sort of is. You're a stubborn girl, and no matter how admirable I find that to be, I'm just here to remind you that you should worry and fear less, and just be happy!_

 _You have a great group of friends beside you, Jess, all of which love and support you, and I'm certain they shall continue to do so. So please, consider this: don't carry on trying to tackle all of these concerns and feelings you have all by yourself. Your family may be aware, yes, but sometimes we need someone, non-related, who can just love us the way we are._

 _You will do great things, Jess, I'm absolutely certain of it._

 _You just need to trust yourself a little more._

 _I hope this letter has found you at the right time - a time in which you might need to hear, or well, read, these exact words._

 _Yours truly and sincerely, as cheesy as it may sound, and love_

 _Cedric_

Hermione could feel herself holding back a tear or two. This was a beautifully written letter - and then she remembered Cedric was no longer around to experience a proper reaction to this. Jessica had started crying again and Hermione's heart ached. "Jess..."

"Do you remember our second year?" Jessica asked, suddenly.

"Aside from the time I spent petrified, yes." Hermione said, with a small smile forming.

"I'm serious." Jessica said.

"And I'm listening." Hermione said. She folded up the letter again, but Jessica made no move to take it from her.

"I discovered something that year and it changed things for me... And I've been to scared to tell you... Because it would've been useful, in some ways, I suppose, but..." Jessica took another deep, shaky breath. "Harry wasn't the only one that heard the Basilisk. I heard it too."

"Some witches and wizards are born with the ability-"

"Harry didn't just get lucky down there." Jessica said, shaking her head, and interrupting Hermione's train of thought. "You-Know-Who didn't have full control of it. I don't think he knows it, but he's no longer the Heir of Slytherin."

"How do you know this?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"Salazar Slytherin made sure Heirs would be born every now and then. They would be part of his main branch and would inherit certain abilities. You-Know-Who wasn't of the main branch, so he wasn't a strong enough Heir to begin with, and yet... He went on to do all that he did... And is still doing now..." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, twice. She furrowed her eyebrows, evidently trying to form the correct conclusion in her mind.

"The Selwyn name has been passed down for centuries. Since Slytherin's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter." Jessica said.

"That's a lot of 'great'." Hermione said, and Jessica knew it was because she didn't know what to make of all this.

"When one Mabel Slytherin married one Gerard Selwyn..." Jessica nodded. "From then on... Selwyn... All the way..."

"You're part of the main branch." Hermione concluded out loud. Jessica nodded, silently. "And... And you heard... And you said You-Know-Who isn't... But... But that would mean... Oh my goodness..."

"I'm so sorry." Jessica broke down once again, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione pulled Jessica into a tight hug, which she allowed, and wrapped her arms around Hermione. "No, please don't cry! There's nothing you should apologise for. I understand. I do. I really, honestly, truly do." Hermione said.

"It's just-" Jessica hiccupped. "I wanted to tell you-"

"I know." Hermione said - and Jessica could hear the concern in her voice. "I know and now I understand why you didn't... It's alright..."

"You're not mad?" Jessica asked, somewhat bewildered.

"No!" Hermione laughed, slightly. "No, of course not. Trust me, I understand. It's not exactly something one brings up in a normal conversation."

"Please-" Jessica hiccupped again. "Please don't tell the others yet. I will tell them... I just... I don't know..."

"Don't worry about that for now." Hermione smiled and Jessica seemed extremely relieved by this. "So..." Hermione began. "What exactly can the Heir of Slytherin do?"

x.x

Jessica and Hermione was snacking on grapes by the lake when Harry and Ron finally found them. Ron looked miserable, and as soon as they were close enough, Ron dramatically dropped to the grass. "Practice was that fun then?" Jessica teased.

"It was..." Harry began, trying to find the right word.

"Completely lousy." Ron mumbled.

"Well it was your first one." Hermione said, trying to reason with them.

"Who said it was me that made it lousy?" Ron snapped.

"No one..." Hermione said, taken aback. "I thought-"

"You thought I was bound to be rubbish?" Ron said, indignantly, as he sat up.

"No!" Hermione said, defensively. "Look, you said it was lousy, so I assumed-"

"I've got homework." Ron huffed, and got up and headed back up towards the castle. Jessica watched him, eyebrows raised, before turning back to look at Harry, who was frowning. Hermione looked extremely flustered.

"Was he lousy?" Jessica asked, trying her hardest not to sound amused.

"No." Harry said. "Well... He could've done better, I suppose." Harry shrugged.

"But it was his first one." Jessica pointed out, with a small smirk.

"You know I didn't mean-"

"It's alright." Harry said, waving a hand. "He's just probably tired."

"And hormonal." Jessica said, teasingly. "That time of the month?"

"Funny." Harry said, rolling his eyes, but Jessica noticed the small smile that formed across his face.

Not too far from where they were sat, Harry spotted Cho Chang sat by herself. Harry excused himself, ignoring the groan Jessica let out once she realised where he'd been looking. He casually walked over to Cho, silently wondering where this sudden courage had come from. "Hey..."

"Oh!" Cho startled. "Hello, Harry!"

"How've you been?" Harry asked.

"I'm doing alright... And you? With everything that's been printed in the Prophet and all..." Cho said, uneasily.

"I've been avoiding the Prophet, if I'm honest." Harry smiled slightly.

"Urgh. I hate the bitch." Jessica said, as she angrily stuffed grapes in her face.

"Jealous?" Jessica and Hermione both startled at the sound of Draco Malfoy beside them. Jessica scowled at him in response.

"Do you just lurk in the shadows and show up just to annoy me?" Jessica asked.

"Well, I figured I'd annoy Granger too." Draco smirked. Hermione raised an eyebrow at this.

"And I'm not jealous." Jessica added.

"Good. You'd break my heart otherwise." Draco said - and with that, he walked off, leaving Jessica to stare at him. Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from giggling.

"The nerve of that foul, little, son of a-"

"Jess..." Hermione began, shaking her head. "I know I shouldn't push my luck... Because I've gotten one of your secrets out of you and everything... But... Did you and Draco ever... You know... Do anything... After the Yule ball?"

"What?" Jessica practically shrieked. "No!"

"Are you sure, because you're reaction right now-"

"I'm more than absolutely positive!" Jessica said, bewildered.

"Do you wish you had?" Hermione asked. Jessica went to reply but froze, and Hermione nodded. "Ah... Yes, I thought as much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jessica asked, frowning.

"You two argue a little too much sometimes." Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

"Because he's annoying." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "And we went as friends." Hermione raised an eyebrow again. "I mean... Old friends. Like, in honour of childhood memories or something."

"Sure." Hermione nodded.

"I mean it!" Jessica said, in a whiny voice.

"And I'm nodding, which means I agree." Hermione said.

"You nodded in a sarcastic way though." Jessica pouted now.

"How does one nod sarcastically?" Hermione laughed, slightly. Jessica simply groaned and shoved more grapes into her mouth. "But that's fine... I mean, even though he obviously likes you."

"What?" Jessica shrieked again, nearly choking. "N-no! He doesn't! He couldn't. He-"

"Oh, he does." Hermione nodded, knowledgeably. "Why else would he stop taunting me, and making his friends stop also? Why else would he be always so extremely concerned about your well-being? Why else would he _always_ find a way to be where you are? The fact that he comes over to annoy you, is only because he'd much rather come over and snog you to death - but he's probably worried about how you'd react to that."

"That's a tad bit graphic." Jessica said, eyes wide.

"It's quite nice, actually." Hermione said.

"Because you and Viktor Krum did that all the time." Jessica smirked, hoping to turn the tables.

"Yes. Yes we did." Hermione nodded, clearly not falling for what Jessica had attempted. "In fact, we did quite a bit more when my parents let me visit him in Bulgaria for a week during summer."

"Yeah, well... Wait..." Jessica's eyes widened, and Hermione grinned. "And you're only telling me this now because..."

"Well, all in good time, I figured?" Hermione said.

* * *

 **Hoping to get the next one done soon! It's weird when you know how you want the story to go, but you have a hard time getting the journey sorted.**

 **And it's the journey that matters, right?!**

 **So, thank you readers, for bearing with!**

 **XOXO**


	12. The High Inquisitor

**I'm baaaaack ~ and I may have gotten a little excited with this one - seeing as it's twice as long as the previous.**

 **Ah well, I hope you like!**

 **Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

 **The High Inquisitor**

Jessica lay sprawled across the Gryffindor common room floor, with all her homework lying forgotten beside her. Hermione and Ron sat at the table, going through one of his homework assignments, and Harry sat on the sofa; he seemed to be struggling to stay awake.

"You might want to rephrase that sentence." Hermione said, and Ron mumbled in response. She'd been reading though his work for the past ten minutes, and had pointed out so many mistakes, that Jessica was mentally preparing herself for the inevitable argument.

"Look, Hermione, if you came over to criticise-"

"I'm not here to criticise!" Hermione said, defensively. Ron was about to retaliate, but Hermione gasped. "Ron!"

"No!" Ron argued. "I don't want you to-"

"No, look!" Hermione said, getting up and rushing to the window. Jessica propped herself up on her elbows, curiously. "Isn't that Hermes?" Hermione asked, her eyes squinting slightly.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said, now also standing. Even Harry seemed more awake. "What's Percy writing me for?"

"Probably to congratulate you on becoming a prefect? One step closer to being more like him." Jessica grinned. Ron glanced back at her, sourly.

Hermione allowed Hermes into the common room, and the owl whooshed down beside Ron. Hermes extended his leg for Ron to take the letter that was attached to it.

"Well, go on, open it!" Hermione said, eagerly. Harry and Jessica simply nodded in agreement.

Ron unrolled the piece of parchment and began to read. The other three watched him, waiting for him to say something. However, Ron's expression soon began to change, and the further he read, the deeper his scowl became. When he finally finished reading, he looked back at his three friends, completely disgusted. He wordlessly thrust the letter to Hermione. She stared at him for a slight moment, slightly shocked, but cleared her throat and began reading it aloud.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I have only just heard (from no less a person than the Minister for Magic himself, who has it from your teacher, Professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect. I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations. I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the 'Fred and George' route, rather than following in my footsteps, so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to shoulder some real responsibility -_

"Aw!" Jessica cooed, earning a glare from Ron.

"Let her finish." Harry said, with a wave of his hand, and a wide, teasing grin on his face.

 _... But I want to give you more than congratulations, Ron, I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this at night rather than by the usual morning post. Hopefully, you will be able to read this away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions -_

"And the plot thickens!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Just let me finish." Hermione said, though, she too had a small smile on her face. Only Ron continued to scowl.

 _... From something the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter -_

"Well, oh my goodness me, Percy, they are in the same house!" Jessica interrupted once again.

"Jess!" Harry and Hermione said, simultaneously. Jessica, in response, raised her hands in defeat, and made a zipping motion against her lips.

 _... I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternisation with that boy. Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this - no doubt you will say that Potter has always been Dumbledore's favourite - but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer -_

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, you're allowed to speak?" Jessica pouted.

"Just wait, it gets better." Ron muttered.

 _... And the people who count have a very different - and probably more accurate - view of Potter's behaviour. I shall say no more here, but if you look at the Daily Prophet tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing - and see if you can spot yours truly!_

 _Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking here about life after school too. As you must be aware, given that our father escorted him to court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the whole Wizengamot and he did not come out of it looking too good. He got off on a mere technicality, if you ask me, and many of the people I've spoken to remain convinced of his guilt -_

"He was right, it does get better." Harry mumbled, sitting back against the sofa, with a slight frown forming on his face.

 _... It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter - I know that he can be unbalanced and, for all I know, violent - but if you have any worries about this, or have spotted anything else in Potter's behaviour -_

"A good example being your behaviour during Umbridge's class." Hermione said. Harry gave her a fowl look. "It's a joke!"

"Well, you're not good at them." Harry said.

 _... Anything else in Potter's behaviour that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a truly delightful woman who I know will be only too happy to advise you._

 _This leads me to my other bit of advice -_

"Merlin's beard, make him stop!" Jessica whined.

 _... As I have hinted above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts may soon be over. Your loyalty, Ron, should be not to him, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that, so far, Professor Umbridge is encountering very little co-operation from staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry so ardently desires (although she should find this easier from next week - again, see the Daily Prophet tomorrow!). I shall say only this -_

" _Only_ this? _Only?_ This letter alone has about a thousand pages!" Jessica exclaimed.

"It's pretty much done." Ron said, still in a mood.

 _... A student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now may be very well-placed for Head Boy ship in a couple of years!_

 _I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticise our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore. If you are writing to mother at any point, you might tell her that a certain Sturgis Podmore, who is a great friend of Dumbledore's has recently been sent to Azkaban for trespass at the Ministry. Perhaps that will open their eyes to the kind of petty criminals with whom they are currently rubbing shoulders. I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people - the Minister really could not be more gracious to me - and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents' beliefs and actions, either._

 _I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realise how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes._

 _Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Harry Potter, and congratulations again on becoming prefect._

 _Your brother,_

 _Percy._

There was a moment of silence. Hermione folded the parchment back to its original form and placed it on the table, by Ron's homework.

"Well... Very illuminating." Jessica said, and Hermione immediately glanced at her.

"Any particular reason for that word?" Hermione asked, curiously. Jessica bit her lip, slightly, and the others watched as an unreadable expression began to form.

"It's okay, Jess, there's no need to plot revenge against Percy." Harry said, and Ron nodded.

"That's not it..." Jessica said. "I think it could work."

"What could work?" Hermione asked, trying her best to follow her friend's thought process.

"The plan... Getting on Umbridge's good side."

"Okay, but how will that help us with our lesson?" Ron asked. "I mean, it's not like we can pass that O.W.L.s section with just theory lessons."

"No, you're right... But I haven't thought that far ahead yet." Jessica said, furrowing her eyebrows. "But, for now at least, this could work... And something tells me that more people would be willing to tag along with this plan..."

"So we let her get her way around here?" Harry said, slightly horrified.

"No." Jessica snorted. "We let her _think_ that's she got her way. We'll keep control of things."

"Yes, but how?" Hermione insisted. "It all sounds too difficult to even begin with. We don't even know where to start."

"Yes we do." Jessica said, with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"We do?" Ron asked.

"Harry's insane, you wish to follow in your brother's footsteps, Hermione refuses to be nothing but a know-it-all, and I'm borderline depressed." Jessica said, with a shrug.

"I still don't see how this will work." Hermione said, rubbing her forehead.

"Think outside the box my little bookworm." Jessica grinned.

"This could backfire." Harry said.

"Badly." Ron added.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge if we get to it." Jessica said, with a wave of the hand.

"Why do I have to pretend I agree with Percy though?" Ron whined.

"Because with Umbridge obviously reporting back to the Ministry, she needs to see you kissing up to him." Hermione said, still rubbing her forehead. "Jess, for this to work, we'll need to commit."

"I know." Jessica grinned.

"But we can't have Harry be insane throughout all this!" Hermione said.

"No, absolutely not." Jessica said, still grinning.

"I am not spending time having conversations with Umbridge." Harry said, urgently.

"No, you won't. You'll be with my brother."

"And what makes you think that Umbridge will agree to that?" Hermione asked, somewhat worriedly.

"Because it'll be all her little bright idea." Jessica said, with an innocent look. Her face almost immediately turned into yet another signature smirk. "Or at least, that's what she'll believe."

x.x

It was late when Joshua came rushing into the common room. Unsurprisingly, Harry and Jessica were both still awake, albeit silent. Hermione was snuggled on the sofa, breathing softly, and Ron was snoring away at the table, with his head on his homework.

"Wake up kids, we've got a meeting." Joshua said, somewhat anxiously.

"A meeting?" Harry asked, tiredly.

"Outside. Grab a jacket and lets go." Joshua said, heading over to Ron and shaking him awake. Ron mumbled a few incoherent words, before waking up and staring up at Joshua, confused. "Come on, children, I'm not getting any younger!"

It took almost twenty minutes to wake up, get jackets and head outside, near the Whomping Willow. Joshua led the four, with the map in his hand. He was moving so quickly, that Jessica was beginning to find it almost impossible to keep up.

"If we end up in trouble-"

"Relax." Joshua said, interrupting Hermione before she could start a lecture. "McGonagall's got us covered, should we need it."

"McGonagall knows we're out here?" Ron asked, confused. "And she's allowing this?"

"Finally!" Sirius bellowed, as he spotted the five heading towards them.

"Keep your voice down, Sirius." Remus said, shaking his head.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, and practically ran into the man's arms.

"Good to see you again too!" Sirius beamed.

"No dad?" Jessica said, pouting slightly. Remus and Sirius glanced at each other, something which didn't go completely unnoticed by Joshua.

"I'm afraid he's busy." Sirius said.

"Why are we meeting out here?" Hermione asked.

"Thought we'd catch up." Sirius grinned.

"And remind you kids to _not_ get on Dolores Umbridge's bad side." Remus said, with a slight warning tone.

"Take it you've heard about little outbursts." Hermione said, giving Harry and Jessica a slight glare.

"Look, we've been through this conversation. It was a mistake, no matter how much she still deserves to get slapped." Jessica said, irritably. "We've got this covered now. We have a plan."

"We know." Sirius and Remus said, simultaneously.

"Are we being watched?" Ron asked, worriedly.

"I've filled them in." Joshua said. "McGonagall is on board also."

"She is?" The four fifth years said, surprised.

"Well, of course she is!" Sirius beamed. "You kids didn't think we'd just leave you to it on your own did you?" Remus frowned slightly at this, and Joshua gave him a look.

"We think Umbridge is working with Voldemort." Harry said, urgently.

"You're not alone on that thought." Sirius nodded.

"Dolores Umbridge may be many things, Sirius, but the majority are unconvinced that she is a Death Eater. She is fully devoted to the Ministry. It just so happens that the Ministry aren't on the same page as we are." Remus said.

"No doubt... We're not allowed to use any magic at all in her lessons." Jessica frowned.

"All we do is read the stupid textbook." Ron added.

"Yes, well, Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat." Remus said.

"Because he thinks we're forming some form of a wizard army." Hermione said, thoughtfully.

"Precisely." Remus smiled.

"The Ministry is terrified that Dumbledore will form a secret army and take them down." Sirius grinned. There was a slight pause, before Ron snorted.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"So we're being prevented from learning because Fudge is scared we'll use spells against the Ministry?" Hermione said, looking furious.

"Fudge is mental." Joshua said.

"He believes Dumbledore will stop at nothing to get power." Sirius said.

"He's getting more and more paranoid by the day." Joshua said, sitting himself down on the ground. "Do you reckon he'll try and arrest Dumbledore?"

"Like he did Sturgis Podmore!" Ron said.

"That..." Remus sighed.

"It's quite complicated." Sirius nodded.

"I got a letter from Percy, he said something was going to be in the Prophet. Got any idea what he was on about?" Ron asked. Remus and Sirius seemed quite surprised at this.

"We haven't been in much contact with each other." Sirius frowned slightly.

"Great united front." Jessica said, with a yawn.

"What about Hagrid?" Harry asked. "Have you heard from him at all?"

"Ah..." Sirius began.

"He was supposed to be back by now." Remus said, somewhat worriedly. "No one's sure what's happened to him."

"But Dumbledore's not worried, so don't get yourselves in a state." Sirius added, quickly.

"But if he was supposed to be back by now..." Harry said.

"Madame Maxime was with him, we've been in touch with her and she says they got separated on the journey home." Remus said. "But there's nothing to suggest he's hurt."

"And apparently nothing to suggest he's okay either." Jessica countered. Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks.

"Wherever he is, we shouldn't go round asking too many questions." Joshua said, also with a rather worried expression. He glanced back down at the map, which he kept open in his hands. "Oh, crap..."

"Do we need to go?" Hermione asked.

"Umbridge is awake, so yes." Joshua said, picking himself up off the ground. "She rarely leaves her little area, but just in case she decides on a moonlight walk."

"Yes, it's definitely smarter to head back." Remus agreed.

As they said their necessary goodbyes, Joshua handed Jessica the map. "Take it with you guys, just in case."

"Aren't you coming back?" Jessica asked, worriedly.

"Got a Miss Davis waiting I'm afraid." Joshua said, with a smirk. "I'll see you all in the morning." Jessica frowned slightly, but made to leave. Harry, Ron and Hermione reluctantly followed. Remus, Sirius and Joshua watched as the four disappeared from view.

"I thought Lila was in Greece?" Sirius said, confused.

"She is." Joshua nodded.

"Then-"

"I lied." Joshua said, rolling his eyes slightly. "Where's good ol' Athos?"

"We told you he's busy." Sirius said.

"And you lied." Joshua said.

"He's probably busy." Remus said.

"Busy with what, exactly? It's not like he's got free reign in that Ministry anymore." Joshua said.

"Don't you worry about him. We've got his back." Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, that's not reassuring at all." Joshua said.

"Have a little faith, kid!" Sirius said, irritably.

"We really don't know where he is at the moment, Joshua." Remus said.

"And when was the last time you spoke to him?" Joshua asked. Remus and Sirius glanced at each other. "Because I wrote to him on Tuesday, and I've had nothing in return."

"Well..." Sirius began, and glanced to Remus, who turned away.

"Well?" Joshua insisted. "Is he in trouble or something?" Sirius and Remus remained silent. "Is he missing?"

"Now, don't jump to any conclusions..." Sirius said.

"You're making it hard for me not to do so." Joshua said, with slight hostility.

"He said he had to meet with-"

"Sirius..." Remus said, his voice breaking slightly.

"Meet with who?" Joshua insisted.

"Joshua, he's fine. We're taking care of it." Remus said.

"Who was he meeting with, Remus?" Joshua said, angrily.

"Your mother." Sirius said. Remus began pacing.

"And you haven't heard anything since?" Joshua asked, his eyes widening slightly. "You don't think... She wouldn't..."

"Like I said, don't jump to conclusions." Sirius said, urgently. "No matter what I think of her, I do believe a small part of her loved your father once."

"So... She's wouldn't..." Joshua said, his voice quiet.

"You should head back." Remus said. "And we should go."

"Perhaps... For the time being at least, you shouldn't mention this to your sister..." Sirius said. "Not that anything's wrong!"

"No... Yeah... I mean, you're right." Joshua nodded.

"We'll get him to write you back as soon as." Sirius assured.

"Yeah..." Joshua gave the two men a small wave before making his way up the hill, back towards the castle.

"You shouldn't have said anything." Remus said.

"You try keeping things from him. He's stubborn." Sirius defended.

"We need to find him, Sirius. It's one thing to go attempt that stupid plan you two have, but if he were to actually get killed-"

"She wouldn't." Sirius said.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"No." Sirius frowned. "But I'd kill her if she did."

"Yes, because that would be fantastic." Remus said, rolling his eyes. "Let's go. Snape had some idea of where we could find him." Sirius groaned at this. "And you need to be nicer to him."

"Maybe when he washes his greasy hair." Sirius muttered.

x.x

 _MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR_

Jessica stared at the Daily Prophet, which had landed right in front of her at the table, confused. "Have you spotted it?" Hermione asked, leaning across the table, almost knocking over her goblet of milk, curiously. Jessica continued to stare at the headline.

"It's either really good, or just really darn shocking." Ron said, as he shoved a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"I just... Don't get it." Jessica said. Her face scrunched up completely, and she turned the Prophet sideways, as though it would suddenly make sense.

"Let me read it." Hermione said, somewhat impatiently.

 _In a surprise move last night, the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley-_

"Why that little-"

"Ron, let me finish." Hermione glared.

 _'He is now responding to concerns, voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of.'_

 _This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as August 30th, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person._

 _'That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night. 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success-'_

"A WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed, slamming his goblet onto the table. "In what bloody universe has she been a success?"

"Wait..." Hermione said, grimly shaking her head. "There's more."

 _... An immediate success, totally revolutionising the teaching of Defence Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.'_

 _It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalised with the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor._

 _'This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts,' said Weasley. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.'_

 _The Ministry's new move have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts._

 _'I feel at ease in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,' said Mr Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. 'Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.'_

 _Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, "Mad-Eye" Moody. Rumours abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts._

 _'I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose our confidence,' said a Ministry insider last night._

 _Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts._

 _'Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost for Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Madam Marchbanks. 'This is a further, disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.' (For a full account of Madam Marchbank's alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page seventeen)._

Hermione set the Prophet down on the table, but continued to stare at it. "Great." Jessica said, folding her arms.

"We need to be very careful with how we're going to go about this little plan of ours." Hermione said, shaking her head. "I know we want her to believe we're on her side, and that we're slowly opening up to her being around, but..." Hermione sighed. "She'll be reporting _everything_."

"Yeah, but-"

"And not to mention she'll be inspecting the other teachers!" Hermione said, exasperated. "It's completely absurd! She shouldn't be allowed to invade another teacher's classroom, and simply have a say in how the lesson should be taught! It's not like she's fully aware of how a lesson _should_ be taught! And not to mention she's mental! She's completely, absolutely, indubitably mental! And-"

"Calm down!" Jessica said, suddenly. "Don't lose your head over one report."

"Jess, you're not seeing the bigger picture!" Hermione gasped.

"Who cares?" Jessica asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um... I care..." Harry said. "We've got a whole year ahead with her, if not more, so yeah, I care."

"She won't last the year." Jessica said.

"Just because the others didn't..." Hermione began.

"You all need to relax." Jessica said, with a mischievous grin.

"I don't like it when she does that face." Ron said, worriedly.

"Me neither." Harry agreed. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Jessica shrugged. "Come on... If Umbridge decides to inspect Professor Binn's class, I'm sure we shouldn't be late." Jessica gathered her things and left, without looking back to see if the others had followed. Hermione did, immediately, but Harry and Ron stared at each other.

"What's she up to?" Harry asked, again.

"I don't know." Ron said, looking over to the two girls, watching as they disappeared from the Great Hall. "But I'm not too certain I want to know."

"You'd rather be surprised?" Harry grinned.

"I don't know." Ron groaned. "Seems like that's worse."

"Yup." Harry agreed.

x.x

"I don't understand." Hermione said, for the thousandth time that afternoon. The four had decided to spend their lunch hour eating outside, as it was a bright and sunny day. They had just finished Snape's lesson, in which they had received their homework marks as though they were O. .

"Hermione, it was fine. You know what Snape's like." Jessica said.

"But I've _always_ done everything perfectly!" Hermione whined. "It's not fair! He was grading me unfairly, all because he absolutely despises anyone that isn't in Gryffindor!"

"At least you didn't get a 'P'." Ron shrugged.

"And you got an 'O' in Professor Binn's homework." Harry added.

"Hang on, I'm confused." Jessica said, waving her arms about. "The 'O' is obviously for 'Outstanding', making it the highest mark. So, 'A' is-"

" _No_." Hermione said, pointedly. "After 'Outstanding' you have 'E' for 'Exceeding-"

"Expectations!" Fred said, as he and George jumped up behind the four. Hermione startled slightly, and glared at him.

"Always thought Fred and I would get 'E' in everything, seeing as we were 'Exceeding Expectations' just by showing up!" George grinned.

"It's technically 'Exceeds' and not 'Exceeding', but sure." Joshua said, as he too joined the group.

"Alright..." Hermione said. "Then it's 'A' for 'Acceptable'-"

"More like 'A' for 'Ah! That last passing grade!" George taunted.

"And then 'P' for 'Poor' and 'D' for 'Dreadful'." Joshua listed off.

"Brilliant." Ron nodded. Harry seemed uninterested in the conversation, focusing on plucking the grass instead.

"Let's not forget 'T'." Fred said.

"Ah, the 'T'." George nodded.

"What does that stand for?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Troll." Fred and George said, together. Harry immediately snorted at this.

"Let me take a guess..." Joshua began. "You handed in homework, and Snape went all out on grading it." The four nodded. "Marking you down for wrong referencing-"

"I knew I shouldn've put it all in!" Hermione cried. "I left out two! TWO! And now I'm paying the consequences!"

"Relax, Granger, it's not the real thing." Fred laughed.

"It may as well have been!" Hermione whined.

"What did you all get then?" George asked.

"A miserable 'P'." Ron muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Same." Harry nodded.

"Still better than a 'Troll'." Joshua smirked. Fred and George high-fived each other.

Jessica glanced up when the group fell silent. They all stared at her, waiting for her to say something. "Oh..." She said, seemingly surprised. "Yeah, same." She said, with a small smile.

"What?!" Hermione gasped. "But you worked so hard! You tend to get better than that in Potions! This isn't fair! I need to speak to him about-"

"As if that'll work." Joshua snorted.

"But-"

"Mione, please." Jessica said, dropping her body back onto the grass. "Let it go. It's one homework assignment of possibly hundreds more. It won't have an effect on your average, because this will make you reference every single part, I'm certain of it. You're still the best and brightest, so just relax. Enjoy the sunshine while it lasts."

x.x

"JESS!"

Jessica groaned, immediately recognising the voice of the person calling her. Harry glanced back and saw Pansy Parkinson rushing towards them, pushing past several other students. "She seems eager."

"Kill me now." Jessica muttered, before stopping and spinning round to face a breathless Pansy.

"Good, you heard me!" Pansy said, trying to recover from her previous sprint.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Jessica said, trying her best not to sound annoyed.

"I just wanted to ask if you could help me at some point?" Pansy said. "Hello, Potter." She gave Harry a short nod, which took him by surprise.

"With what?"

"Potions!" Pansy beamed. "I still can't believe you were the only one that managed to get an 'O'. I bet Professor Snape tried his hardest to take something off you, though." Pansy said. Harry simply looked at Jessica - a single eyebrow raised.

"Er... Yeah... Sure..." Jessica said, waving a hand. "We'll arrange something... Sometime..."

"Oh, thanks so much! I know Millie wouldn't mind a little help too. It'll be just like old times, the three of us!" Pansy said, excitedly.

"Yup." Jessica nodded and blatantly avoided the look Harry was giving her.

"Well, I'll let you carry on. Thanks again, Jess. We'll catch up later!" Pansy practically skipped back through the students and only stopped when she joined Millicent Bullstrode and three other Slytherin girls. She eagerly spoke to the group, and Millicent glanced over at Jessica, giving her a short nod, before turning away.

"An 'O' then?" Harry said, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh, shut up." Jessica said, turning back and continuing on down the hallway.

"All I have are two questions." Harry said, easily catching up to her. "Mainly, though, since when are you civilised?"

"You sort of bond with someone after nearly ripping their hair off." Jessica shrugged.

"I knew McGonagall was good, but not _that_ good." Harry grinned.

"Shut up."

"And I was under the impression you had received a miserable old 'P' in that class-"

"Harry-"

"I get it." Harry said, nudging Jessica's side. "Hermione would've lost the plot completely."

"Exactly, so shut up." Jessica said, nudging him back.

x.x

"I'm fully determined to speak to Professor Snape after classes today." Hermione said, as she accompanied the other three to their Divination class.

"Hermione, for the last time-"

"No!" Hermione said, stopping on the steps, making a few Ravenclaw students glare at her. "I refuse to accept anything less. Perhaps he could simply show me where I went wrong, and I'll happily re-do it all. This year is an important year, and I refuse to-"

"We get it." Jessica said, holding a hand up. Harry and Ron remained silent. "But we're going to be late for class, and so are you. It was a simple homework assignment, so please, get over it."

"There's word going round that someone got an 'O' and I want to know who that is." Hermione said.

"Probably a Slytherin student, because Snape loves them all." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"Stupid Malfoy." Hermione muttered.

"Arithmancy. Go." Jessica said, raising an eyebrow. Hermione frowned, but gave the boys a wave and left.

"Blimey." Ron breathed.

"Thanks for the help, boys." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

The three were one of the last to enter the classroom, with Neville right behind them. Harry was about to pull out his dream book from his bag, when Neville squeaked. "Oh no!" Jessica was the first to notice. Her eyes widened slightly, but she composed herself rather quickly. Professor Umbridge smiled up at the four. "As I've already said to the rest of the class, I am not here to disrupt, only observe. So, you may go about your studies, as you would any other day." The four nodded at this, and quickly found their spots. "Whenever you're ready, Professor Trelawney. I understand there's still a few minutes before your class actually begins, but seeing as everyone is here..."

Professor Umbridge watched, like a hawk, as Professor Trelawney scrambled to her feet, and began distributing books. With a smile on her face, Umbridge grasped the back of the nearest armchair and pulled it to the front of the class, making a terribly loud noise on the floorboards. She then sat down, took her clipboard from her flowery bag and looked up expectantly, waiting for the class to begin.

"I predict Trelawney is screwed." Ron whispered.

"We shall be continuing our study of prophetic dreams today." Trelawney began, nervously. She fidgeted with one of her necklaces, something which seemed to immediately catch Umbridge's attention. "If you haven't already, divide into pairs, please, and interpret each other's latest night-time visions with the aid of the Oracle."

Professor Umbridge stared at the trio, oddly, when they didn't move - and Jessica stared back, almost daringly. "Don't stare at her." Ron muttered, as he tried to find anything else in the room to focus on.

"I can't help it." Jessica whispered back, not taking her eyes off Umbridge. She watched as the woman wrote a quick note on her clipboard and then glanced back up. She was almost certain she saw a smirk form on her face.

"Quick, give me a dream." Harry said, urgently, as Trelawney began walking around the room.

"Again?" Jessica said, rather annoyed.

"Go on, you're good at these." Ron said, opening his dream book.

"I should be getting paid for this." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "One of you drowned in a cauldron, the other was running around naked in the forbidden forest." Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows at this. "What? You've given me seconds to come up with this. Don't expect it to be good."

"Who's having what?" Ron asked.

"Who cares? Just add your age to the date you had the dream, the number of letters in the subject-"

"Would that be 'running' or 'naked'?" Harry wondered.

"I take it you prefer that dream then?" Ron grinned.

"Seems safer." Harry shrugged. "Not to mention very liberating."

"You're gross." Jessica said, shaking her head. Ron and Harry grinned at each other.

Trelawney was now a table away from them, and Umbridge got up from her seat and quickly rushed around the students Trelawney had already seen. Trelawney straightened her posture slightly when Umbridge finally approached her. "Now... You've been in this post how long, exactly?"

"Nearly sixteen years." Trelawney spoke, with a slight scowl forming on her features.

"Quite a period." Professor Umbridge said, making another note on her clipboard. "So it was Professor Dumbledore who appointed you?"

"That's right." Trelawney said.

"And you are a great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney?"

"Yes." Trelawney said, holding her head higher, and Umbridge made another note.

"But I believe - and please, correct me if I am mistaken - that you are the first in your family, since Cassandra, to be possessed of Second Sight?" Umbridge asked.

"These things often skip... Er... Three... Or so... Generations." Trelawney said, somewhat nervously again, and Umbridge's smile widened.

"Of course, yes." Umbridge nodded. "These things... These special powers... They do tend to do that, don't they?" Umbridge spared a glance at the trio. A glance which made Jessica's heart beat faster. Umbridge almost immediately looked back at Trelawney, and it seemed as though Harry and Ron didn't read much into her glance. "Well, if you could just predict something for me, then?"

Professor Trelawney stiffened as though unable to believe her ears. "I don't understand-"

"You don't?" Umbridge questioned. "I'd like you to make a prediction for me." Umbridge repeated, speaking somewhat slower and clearer, on purpose. The entire class had their eyes on the two Professors, and Trelawney seemed to get more and more nervous the longer she stalled.

"The Inner Eye does not see upon command." Professor Trelawney spoke.

"I see..." Professor Umbridge said, softly, making yet another note on her clipboard.

"I - but... But - wait!" Trelawney said, suddenly, using her ethereal voice, although it broke ever so slightly. "I... I think I do see something... Something that concerns you... Why, I sense something... Something dark..." Jessica furrowed her eyebrows slightly, and watched Trelawney. The woman was nervous, but there was something about her words, something which made Jessica believe this could be a truthful prediction. Professor Trelawney pointed a shaking finger at Professor Umbridge, whose smile hadn't faded. "I am afraid... You... You are in grave danger!"

There was a pause, a deadly silent pause. Professor Trelawney and Professor Umbridge didn't take their eyes off one another, and the entire classroom seemed to lean forwards, on their tables, ever so slightly, hoping to catch a good glimpse of who would break first. "Right." Professor Umbridge said, the smile, which had momentarily faded, slowly creeping back onto her lips. "Well, if that's the best you can do..." She turned and headed back to Trelawney's desk, where she had clearly - and rudely - left all of her belongings. She gathered her pink, fluffy coat and handbag and turned back to face the class. "I shall see you all later." With yet another smile plastered on her face, Umbridge made her way up and out of the classroom. The students sat, mostly with their eyes wide, in complete silence, waiting for a very distraught-looking Professor Trelawney to continue.

"Please..." Trelawney began, her voice breaking. She cleared her throat and took two deep breaths, before finally turning back to face her students. "Please, continue analysing each other's dreams. I shall be at my desk if you have any questions."

x.x

Jessica excused herself as quickly as she could once the Divination class was over. She dodged past the large group of third years that were making their way to Trelawney, and skidded down the stairs. She had ten minutes before the start of her next lesson - with Umbridge, nonetheless. She spotted Joshua walking down the hallway, alone.

"Hey!" She gasped, desperately, as she grabbed hold of his arm and finally came to a stop. Breathing heavily, she tried to compose herself. "I need to speak to you."

"Okay..." Joshua said. "Should I be concerned."

"Possibly." Jessica said, still breathing heavily. "She knows."

"I hate pronoun games, Jess-"

"Umbridge!" Jessica said, a little too loudly for her liking. She glanced around, just to make sure the other students weren't paying her any attention.

"What about her?" Joshua asked, seemingly concerned.

"She knows about me." Jessica said, and when her brother simply furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, she groaned. "About me being... You know... The Heir..." She whispered, cautiously.

"There's no chance-"

"Oh, there's a chance." Jessica said, her eyes widening. "This is proof that she's working with mum!"

"Jess, you're jumping to conclusions-"

"What is it with you lately?" Jessica said, somewhat desperately. "Why aren't you doing anything? Why are you standing around, when mum could be out there. She could be plotting against us right now, and-"

"Listen." Joshua said, grabbing his sisters shoulders. "Go to class. We'll talk about this later. Right now isn't the best time - nor place."

"But-"

"Go."

x.x

Jessica dashed into the classroom, barely making it in time, only to be met with Professor Umbridge smiling maliciously at her. "Wands away." Umbridge spoke, as Jessica found her spot next to Hermione. "As we finished 'chapter one' last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence 'chapter two: Common Defensive Theories and their Derivation'. There will be no talking."

Hermione nudged Jessica, slightly, and while Umbridge wasn't looking, she slid a piece of parchment across their shared desk.

 _Where were you?_

Jessica glanced up at Umbridge, making sure her attention wasn't on them.

 _I had to speak to Josh._

Hermione read it, as equally cautiously. She nodded and wrote:

 _About what happened, I'm guessing?_

Jessica nodded discretely after reading.

 _She knows._

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at this, and glanced at her friend, confused. But before Jessica could write once more, Professor Umbridge cleared her throat. "There will be no need to work in pairs for today's lesson." Jessica and Hermione immediately shifted away from each other and opened their books.

The entire classroom was silent for the first five minutes, until Hermione gave out a rather dramatic sigh, and raised her hand. Jessica glanced at her, and then turned to share a confused look with Harry and Ron. Professor Umbridge noticed this too - but instead of acting as though Hermione wasn't there, she made her way towards their desk. Jessica could feel her heartbeat increasing the closer Umbridge got. "What could it possibly be this time, Miss Granger?"

"I've already read 'chapter two'." Hermione said, placing her hand on her lap.

"Well, that's quite alright." Professor Umbridge smiled. "Proceed to 'chapter three' if that is the case." Jessica shrugged slightly, and opened her book to chapter three, which both Hermione and Umbridge noticed.

"But I've read that too." Hermione said, and Umbridge returned her gaze to her. "I've read the whole book."

"Of course she has." The voice of Goyle was heard in the distance. Professor Umbridge simply spared Goyle a short look, which immediately made him return to his reading, before turning back to Hermione.

"Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter-jinxes in 'chapter fifteen'." Professor Umbridge spoke, with a tone that seemed to insinuate that Hermione was lying.

"He says that counter-jinxes are improperly named." Hermione said, promptly. "He says the term 'counter-jinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable." Professor Umbridge seemed truly impressed by this, and it was as though there was a slight hint of pride in her eyes. "But I disagree." Hermione continued, and almost instantly, Professor Umbridge's expression grew cold.

"You... Disagree?" Professor Umbridge said, almost inaudibly.

"Yes, I do." Hermione said, but unlike the plump woman before her, she didn't lower her voice. The class now all had their eyes on Hermione, and the majority looked extremely impressed by her defiance. "Mr Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Professor Umbridge spoke, now much louder, as she straightened her posture. "Well, I'm afraid it is Mr Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."

"But-"

"That is enough!" Professor Umbridge turned on her heels and headed back to her desk, opening up what seemed to be a diary. "Miss Granger, I am going to take thirty points from Gryffindor house."

"Thirty points?" Harry said, in complete disbelieve. Hermione spun round quickly.

"Stop it. Don't get involved." Hermione said, almost desperately.

"What for?" Dean Thomas exclaimed, also seemingly outraged as the rest of the Gryffindor students within the classroom. Hermione, however, was bright red, and unsure what to do next.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions!" Professor Umbridge said, smoothly. "I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand very little."

"That's not fair!" Seamus said.

"Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more licence..." Professor Umbridge continued, ignoring Seamus's interruption. "But as none of them - with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age-appropriate subjects - would have passed a Ministry inspection-"

"Oh, yeah, because Quirrell was a fantastic teacher." Harry said, sarcastically. Hermione spun round immediately. "There was just that minor drawback of him having Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head." The class fell silent, immediately, and Professor Umbridge looked as though she was about to explode.

"I believe another week's detention would do you some good, Mr Potter." She spoke, evilly.

Jessica glanced around the room, and her eyes stopped when she spotted Malfoy. He sat, rubbing his temples, eyebrows creased - and then, without warning he looked at her. Her eyes widened slightly, unsure what to do. However, he simply shook his head and looked away.

x.x

Jessica sat playing with bits of the giant log in the fireplace that evening. Small little details about the day's events kept replaying in her mind.

"Right, I'm all yours." Joshua said, as he walked into the common room, after patrolling. She startled slightly at the sound of his voice, but recovered quickly.

"She knows." Jessica mumbled, with her chin on her knees.

"Yes, we've established that bit." Joshua said, dropping his body onto the sofa. "I still think you're reading too much into all this."

"She made it pretty clear, Josh." Jessica said, turning to spare him an angry glance.

"Did she use those exact words?" Joshua asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did she say 'I know you're the Heir of Slytherin'?"

"Would you keep your voice down?" Jessica said, urgently.

"No one's awake-"

"You don't know that!" Jessica said.

"Jess, for all we know-"

"Where's dad?" Jessica said, her angry glare returning.

"What?"

"Where is he?"

"Why are you changing the subject?" Joshua asked.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Jessica challenged.

"I've been here. Just like you-"

"But aren't you the great detective? You always know a little something about everything?" Jessica said.

"I don't know where he is." Joshua said.

"You didn't go see Lila." Jessica said. "We had the map. We could see where you were."

"I-"

"Oh, and she sent me a letter, letting me know she'd be in Greece for a while."

"Jess-"

"Where is he?" Jessica was on her feet now. "Because I swear, if he's in trouble. If he's gone after mum and now he's in trouble-"

"He wouldn't do that." Joshua said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry I lied. I thought Sirius and Remus would tell me more if the rest of you weren't there."

"And?"

"And he's fine. He's been on the move, helping Anna, helping Lila... Other Order members... He's just constantly on the move and unfortunately hasn't settled down long enough to write back." Joshua lied. Jessica allowed the words to sink in for a brief moment, before stomping up the stairs without another word.

Joshua leaned forward and held his head in his hands, silently trying to figure out why nothing seemed to be going as planned.

x.x

Harry was the last to join the group in the Great Hall. He held several bits of tissue on his hand, which was obviously bleeding yet again. However, despite the deep cuts, and the knowledge that Umbridge was enjoying every minute of it all - even without Harry giving her the satisfaction of seeing him cry out in pain - the worst was still, as predicted earlier by George, Angelina's reaction. She practically pounced on him, just as he sat down with his friends.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!" She bellowed. This was followed by several rude terms and words, which she practically screamed at him - so loudly that Professor McGonagall had to make her way over.

"Miss Johnson!" Professor McGonagall began, outraged by the words she was hearing coming out of the girl's mouth. "How dare you make such a racket in the Great Hall! Five points from Gryffindor!"

"He's gone and landed himself in detention again, Professor! How can I not be furious, when I've got a team to coach?" Angelina squealed.

"Detention?" Professor McGonagall said, now turning her angry glare onto Harry, who wanted nothing more than to drown himself in his goblet before him. "Detention from whom?"

"Professor Umbridge." Harry muttered.

"Are you telling me..." Professor McGonagall began, lowering her voice considerably, making it impossible for the curious Ravenclaw's behind them to listen. "That after the warning I gave you last time, you lost your temper in Professor Umbridge's class again?"

"Yes." Harry said, not looking up at McGonagall.

"You must get a grip of yourself, Potter! You're heading for serious trouble! And that'll be another five points from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall made to leave, but Harry stood, somewhat defiantly. Jessica had to grab hold of his sleeve to keep him from moving.

"That's not fair and you know it!" Harry said, rather loudly.

"Detentions do not appear to have any effect on you whatsoever!" Professor McGonagall said. "So I suggest you return to your breakfast, unless you want more points taken from you. As for you, Miss Johnson, you will confine your shouting matches to the Quidditch pitch, unless you wish to no longer be the team's captain."

Harry sat himself down once again, furious. "Fantastic." He muttered, as he grabbed a bun. "She's taking points off me because I'm having my hand sliced open every night! How is that fair? How?"

"I know, mate." Ron said, sympathetically.

"Pumpkin pasty?" Jessica said, holding up a small bag of her favourite treats, with wide eyes staring up at Harry. He shook his head.

Hermione, however, did not say a word, and continued eating her toast and reading the Daily Prophet. "You think McGonagall was right, do you?" He said, angrily, to the image of Cornelius Fudge that seemed to be hiding Hermione's face. Hermione sighed, and put down the Prophet.

"I wish she hadn't taken the points from you, but I think she's right to warn you not to lose your temper with Umbridge."

"But it's alright for you to voice your opinion then?" Harry challenged. Hermione glared at him, almost ready to react to his words.

"Here... Your bloody tissue is dripping." Jessica said, hoping to avoid an argument, as she went to place a napkin towel over Harry's hand.

"I don't care." Harry said, roughly moving his hand away from her and standing. "I'll see you later." Harry said, mainly to Ron, and left.

Harry ignored the three all throughout their Charms lesson, but he seemed to have calmed significantly by the time they entered Transfiguration. Harry sat next to Jessica, just behind Hermione and Ron. She raised an eyebrow at him when he mumbled something. "Sorry. About earlier." He said, a little clearer. Jessica nodded and moved her two quills closer to Harry once he sat down - seeing as she knew he'd fidget with them anyway.

Professor Umbridge entered the room, once again with her clipboard at hand. "Oh, bloody hell." Ron muttered. Not a moment after, Professor McGonagall entered, but she seemed to pay no attention to Umbridge being in the room. "That will do." She spoke, and silence fell immediately. "Mr Finnigan, if you would kindly hand back the homework assignments. I shall have you all know these were graded, much like every other Professor has done, as though they were part of your O. . Do not take your grades to heart, but I must also ask that you do not take them lightly either. This is a learning step, and I expect the future assignments to be 'O' worthy."

Professor Umbridge began writing little notes on her clipboard as soon as Professor McGonagall spoke, and the majority of the class seemed to be waiting for something dramatic to occur. "Miss Brown, please take this box of mice-" Lavender squealed almost instantly as she grabbed the box. "They are just mice, Miss Brown, no need for silliness. Hand one to each student."

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat - much like she had done on her first night, when she interrupted Professor Dumbledore at the start of the year, but McGonagall did not acknowledge her. Harry only took his eyes off Umbridge when Seamus handed him his homework with a slight nod. He glanced down and was extremely relieved to see an 'A'. "Right then, everyone, most of you have now successfully vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have got the gist of the spell. Today we shall be-"

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat once again, and the entire class glanced over at her.

"Yes?" Professor McGonagall said, turning round.

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec-"

"It is quite obvious that I received it, or I would have asked why you're in my classroom." Professor McGonagall said, and then turned her back on Professor Umbridge, firmly. The students seemed to share a sense of glee at this. "As I was saying: today, we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult vanishment of mice. Now, the vanishing spell-"

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat once again.

"Unbelievable..." Jessica muttered, as soon as she heard it. She had been taking notes of Professor McGonagall's words.

"I do wonder, Professor..." Professor McGonagall began, as she turned to face Umbridge once again, only this time, her expression much colder and uninviting. "How do you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking.

Jessica smirked and nudged Harry. On the corner of her roll of parchment she wrote:

 _McGonagall - 1 vs. 0 - Umbridge_

Harry grinned. Professor Umbridge, however, looked as though she'd been slapped in the face. She did not respond, but instead, straightened the parchment on her clipboard and began scribbling away. Professor McGonagall turned back to the class, completely unconcerned.

Professor Umbridge spent the rest of the lesson in absolute silence - she barely even looked up from her clipboard. By the end of the lesson, the majority of the class had managed to vanish their mice - or at least part of it. Many wriggling tails were returned to the box. Hermione seemed to be in an absolute foul mood. "She got an 'A'." Ron whispered.

"Referencing again?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged. "Got one too though." He said.

"Same." Harry grinned. Ron glanced at Jessica, and she raised an eyebrow in response.

"Um..." Jessica showed the top of her homework assignment, discreetly.

"You got an 'O'?!" Ron said, rather loudly.

"Shh!" Jessica said, somewhat desperately.

"You did?" Hermione said, approaching the three. "Well... Well done then. You seem to be getting the hang of this."

"It's a stupid homework assignment, it doesn't matter-"

"If it doesn't matter why didn't you tell me you got an 'O' in Potions as well?" Hermione said. She didn't wait for an answer, however. Instead, she pushed past the three and headed off. Jessica groaned.

"Why did you tell her?" Jessica said, poking Harry in the arm.

"Ow, I didn't!" He said.

"How come he knew?" Ron said. "And... Bloody hell... I thought no one got an 'O' in Snape's class."

"Let's just go." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"Hang on..." Ron said, and he glanced back into the classroom, where Umbridge and McGongall seemed to be having a conversation - one which involved McGongall clearly not caring for the inspection.

"You will receive the results of your inspection in ten days!" Umbridge called, as McGonagall walked ahead.

"I can hardly wait." McGonagall said. "Hurry up you three, this isn't a hangout spot."

"Sorry Professor." Harry muttered, with a small smile on his face - one which McGonagall returned.

x.x

Professor Umbridge was present for Care of Magical Creatures also, with Professor Grubbly-Plank. Only, this time she seemed to take a different approach. After the Professor had explained what they would be looking into, Professor Umbridge went round to all the students, asking what they had learned and what they thought of the class.

At the end of the lesson, Professor Umbridge annoyingly cleared her throat once again. "Overall, how do you, as a temporary member of staff, an objective outsider, how do you find Hogwarts? Do you feel you receive enough support from the school management?"

"Oh, yes, Dumbledore's excellent!" Professor Grubbly-Plank said, heartily, making several students grin as Professor Umbridge's expression fell slightly.

"And what are you planning to cover with this class this year, assuming, of course, that Professor Hagrid does not return?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"Oh, I'll take them through the creatures that most often come up in O. . Not much left, really, seeing as they've covered unicorns and nifflers. Perhaps we could look at Porlocks and Kneazles? Also, we could make sure everyone can recognise Crups and Knarls."

"And it is to my understanding that students have been hurt?" Professor Umbridge asked, now turning to face the class.

"Malfoy did!" Crabbe exclaimed. Draco shared a glance with Blaise, before turning back to Umbridge.

"Is this true, Mr Malfoy?" Draco simply nodded. "And what creature attacked you, Mr Malfoy?"

"A hippogriff." Draco said, emotionlessly.

"Only because he was stupid enough not to listen to Hagrid." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Perhaps another nights detention, Potter?" Professor Umbridge said, as she scribbled on her clipboard. "Well, thank you very much, Professor. I believe I have all I need."

x.x

Jessica stabbed her chicken breast with her fork, once, twice, several times, before Ron decided to wave his hand in front of her face. "What did the poor chicken do to you?"

"All I can hear in my mind is her and her stupid voice, and the stupid way she clears her stupid throat." Jessica said, whilst the chicken on her plate continued to suffer.

"You know, they say actually chewing it is much more appealing." Harry said, amused.

"I just want to grab her by that stupid, fluffy, pink coat of hers and hang her from the ceiling." Jessica said, and she finally took a bite from her chicken. "Oh... Wow, this is good chicken." She said, her mood changing almost instantly.

"Good to know." Ron said, sharing a nod with Harry.

"I need to get going soon." Harry said, frowning slightly.

"Maybe you could switch quills without her realising?" Ron wondered.

"Or you could just stab her with it." Jessica mumbled.

"I like her idea more." Harry said.

"Well, yeah, but she's mental and obviously hungry. So it's not recommended that we listen to her." Ron said. Jessica looked up at him, pretending to be offended by his words.

"Seriously though..." Jessica began, after eating half her chicken. "I'd take a step back from verbally attacking the bitch on a daily basis."

"Lovely choice of words." Harry grinned.

"You know, for your own health. I mean, you're losing blood." Jessica said, ignoring his obviously teasing comment.

"I'm not haemorrhaging every night, you know?" Harry grinned.

"You may as well be!" Jessica said, indignantly. "And it's rather off-putting, if I may say so myself."

"Not scared of blood are you?" Harry teased, as he moved his hand closer to her face. Jessica practically jumped out of her seat in response.

"You keep that hand away from me." She said, holding out her fork.

"Careful mate, she's armed." Ron said.

"Right, well, on that happy note, I shall be off to face the devil." Harry said, getting up.

"We'll think of you!" Jessica called out, making a few students glance over at them. Harry shook his head in response, but she could see the grin on his face.

"Where'd you reckon Hermione is?" Ron asked.

"Probably the library, avoiding me." Jessica said, with a small pout.

"Still can't believe you've got two 'O's already." Ron said.

"Three." Jessica muttered.

"Three?" Ron said, shocked. "I mean, you're smart and all, but Hermione's meant to be the genius."

"And she is!" Jessica whined. "Believe me, she's a thousand times smarter than I am, but she's always so concerned about everyone else doing well, that she just seems to be missing little minor things in her work. Either that, or she's distracted with something else."

"Something else?" Ron wondered.

"I have no clue what that could be, but yeah." Jessica shrugged. "And I do feel terrible about her feeling terrible, but I care about doing well too. Anna and Josh got 'Outstanding' in absolutely everything, and I can't be the one who brings that reputation down."

Ron was about to say something, when Hermione hugged Jessica from behind, making her scream. "I love you so much! And you're brilliant, and you deserve the grades you got!" Hermione cried.

"Alright, no need for tears." Ron said, uneasily.

"And I'm so, so sorry if I acted badly earlier. You're right. I'm distracted. I'm absolutely distracted. Because I can't see the point of it all with Umbridge giving us theoretical lessons. I just can't!" Hermione continued to cry.

"It's okay, we love you still." Jessica laughed.

x.x

It was just after midnight when Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room. He wasn't entirely surprised to see that his three friends were still awake, awaiting his return. "Glad to see you two are talking again." He said, startling Jessica and Hermione, who seemed to be deep in conversation, while Ron tried his best to stay awake.

"Here!" Hermione said, urgently, handing a small bowl of suspicious-looking yellow liquid towards Harry. "Soak your hand in that."

"I don't think I want to." Harry said, seemingly disgusted.

"Don't be silly!" Hermione said. "It's a solution of strained and pickled Murtlap tentacles, it should help." He raised a single eyebrow at her, but seeing as she wasn't backing down, he sighed and took the bowl. He sat on the sofa, in between Jessica and Hermione, and cautiously placed his hand in the bowl. His bleeding, aching hand was immediately enveloped with a very soothing sensation, and he immediately relaxed.

"I still reckon you should complain about this." Ron said, sleepily.

"No." Harry said.

"McGonagall would probably go nuts if she knew." Jessica added.

"Yeah, she probably would." Harry nodded. "And how long do you reckon it'd take Umbridge to pass another decree saying anyone who complains about her gets sacked immediately?"

"She's an awful woman." Hermione said, shaking her head. "Awful. You know, I was just saying to Jess, before you came in... We've got to do something about her."

"Jess has suggested poison." Ron said. Harry glanced over at the smallest of the four, and she grinned back at him, her eyes big and gleaming.

"No one would ever know."

"And I meant, we have to do something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not going to learn any defence from her at all." Hermione said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing much we can do about that." Harry said, with a shrug. He leaned his head back against the sofa and stared up at the ceiling.

"Well..." Hermione began, tentatively. "You know, I was thinking today... While I was in the library..."

"Does this involve a bit of light reading?" Harry teased - and Ron snorted.

"No..." Hermione said, rolling her eyes again. "I was thinking that... Well, maybe the time's come when we should just... Just do it ourselves."

"I'm confused." Jessica said.

"Learn Defence Against the Dark Arts. By ourselves." Hermione said.

"Come off it. You want us to do extra work?" Ron whined. "You do realise the two of us are behind in homework, and it's only the second week?" He continued, gesturing to himself and Harry. Harry nodded at this, as he still stared at the ceiling.

"Not my fault you can't write down a stupid dream." Hermione said, defiantly.

"No, we're good in that class. Jess is very creative." Harry said. Jessica glared at him in response.

"Look, this is far more important than homework." Hermione said, and immediately her three friends stared at her, eyebrows furrowed, all very much confused.

"I didn't think there was anything in the universe more important than homework." Ron said.

"Don't be silly, of course there is!" Hermione's face began to light up.

"Is this going to turn into a protest?" Jessica whispered to Harry, while keeping her eyes on Hermione.

"No idea." He whispered back - his eyes also on Hermione.

"This is about preparing ourselves. You said it yourself, Harry, in Umbridge's first lesson. We have to be prepared for what's out there, waiting for us. This is about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year-"

"There's not much we can do ourselves though." Jessica said, frowning slightly. "We could look up jinxes, try them out, I suppose, but-"

"But we're past the stage of just learning things from a book, yes, I know, and I agree." Hermione said, now seemingly more eager than before.

"I have no idea how she knew I was going to say that." Jessica said, shaking her head.

"We need a teacher." Hermione said, determined. "We need someone who can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we're going wrong."

"Someone like... Like Lupin?" Harry said, glancing at the other three.

"He's too busy with the Order." Jessica said, shaking her head.

"I'm not talking about Lupin." Hermione said, excited. She looked at them, as if they should know what she was thinking.

"Well, who then?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"I really thought I made it extremely obvious." She said. When the other three continued to stare at her, confused and silent, she sighed again. "I'm talking about you, Harry!"

There was a pause. A very long pause. A pause in which Harry continued to stare at Hermione, but Jessica and Ron exchanged a glance. "About me what?" Harry finally asked.

"You teaching us." Jessica said, finally understanding Hermione's train of thought. Harry laughed at this.

"It's not a bad idea." Ron said.

"Right... Okay..." Harry nodded, laughing. "Nice one. You had me going for about a second."

"This isn't a joke." Hermione said, with a serious expression.

"I'm not a teacher." Harry said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you're the best in our year." Hermione said.

"And this is coming from her, so..." Ron added, making Hermione scowl at him.

"But you've beaten me in every test!" Harry said, laughing - somewhat nervously.

"Actually I haven't." Hermione admitted. "In fact, I've done terribly in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I'm very good with the theoretical, but when it comes to practical... Well, I lack."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when Hermione Granger admits defeat." Jessica said, eyes wide.

"Look, I'm not proud of it." Hermione frowned. "But I know where I need to improve, and I'd like to improve it. In fact, I'd do anything to improve it."

"And, out of us four, you can do the most." Ron agreed.

"I really can't." Harry laughed, again.

"Well, let's think back, shall we?" Hermione said. "You saved the Philosopher's stone from You-Know-Who in our first year-"

"That was pure luck. There was absolutely no skill involved" Harry said, shaking his head.

"Well you managed to catch that key, on the broom, that's a skill." Jessica pointed out.

"You killed the Basilisk." Ron added.

"Yeah, but if Fawkes hadn't turned up-"

"Fought off loads - and boy, do I mean loads - of Dementors at once." Jessica listed.

"You know that was a fluke!" Harry said, sitting up a bit more. "If the Time-Turner hadn't-"

"And last year you took on the Triwizard Tournament. You got through it all, only to end up on your own, fighting You-Know-Who. Again." Hermione said, sounding a lot more sympathetic now.

"Listen!" Harry said, raising his voice, slightly. "Just listen, alright? It sounds great when you say it like that, but all that stuff was luck. I had no clue what I was doing half the time. I didn't plan any of it. I just did whatever I could think of, and I pretty much always had some form of help." The three sat there, silently staring at him, expectantly. He noticed the slight smirk that Hermione and Ron shared, and he could feel his temper rising. "Look, I know what went on, alright? I didn't get through all that because I excel in the subject. I just got through it because... Because... I don't know? Help came to me at the right time, or maybe I guessed right. But I just blundered through it all." Hermione laughed slightly, and shook her head. Ron was grinning also. Harry instantly reached the limits of his patience just by looking at them. "I didn't have a clue what I was... STOP LAUGHING!"

The bowl of Murtlap essence fell to the floor and smashed, as Harry stood from the sofa. He looked down and was suddenly aware he was on his feet. But why couldn't he remember standing? Ron and Hermione were no longer smiling. From the corner of his eye, Harry could see Jessica had jumped back, and she was staring at him. He could almost feel her concern.

"You don't know what it's like. Neither of you do." Harry said, his voice quiet once again. He still couldn't look at them. "You... You've never had to face him, have you? You think it's just memorising a bunch of spells and throwing them at him, like you're in class or something? The whole time you're sure you know there's nothing between you and dying... And it's like... Like you can't think straight when you know you're seconds away from being murdered, or tortured... Or watching your friends die..." Harry's fists balled. "They've never taught us that in their classes, what it's like to deal with things like that... And you're just sat there, acting like I'm a clever little boy to be standing here, alive... Like Cedric Diggory was stupid, like he messed up." Ron and Hermione immediately glanced at Jessica at the mention of Cedric's name. But she continued to stare at Harry, eyes wide and concerned.

"We... We weren't saying anything like that." Ron said, tentatively. "We weren't having a go at Diggory, we... You've got the wrong end of the..." Ron looked at Hermione, hoping she could say something useful.

"Don't you see?" Hermione tried, timidly. "This... This is exactly why it has to be you. We need to know... What it's like... To face... Him... V-Voldemort." Hermione allowed Harry a moment before she continued. "Just... Please... Just think on it. Don't rule us out just yet." Hermione stood and went to place a hand on Harry's shoulder, but changed her mind. "I'm heading to bed. Goodnight."

"Yeah, same." Ron said, getting up. "Coming?" Hermione waited on the stairs and looked over at Jessica. She was looking at nothing in particular, but Hermione knew the mere mention of Cedric Diggory was still a sore subject.

"Yeah... I just... Just need a minute." Harry said. "I'll clean up too." Ron nodded and he followed Hermione upstairs. Harry sighed and pulled his wand out. " _Reparo!_ " The pieces of china flew back together. "Good as new." He said, bending down to pick up the bowl from the floor. He stood once again and turned round, and only then did he realise that Jessica hadn't followed Hermione upstairs. "Jess-"

"I'm fine." She said, her voice weak.

Harry sighed and sat back on the sofa, facing her. "Jess-"

"I said I'm fine." She was louder now, and hostile. Her eyes were red, with tears that threatened to spill, but they were also angry. "Just leave me alone. You need some rest."

"And you don't?" Harry argued.

"Please..." Jessica said, now suddenly unable to hold back her tears. She buried her head in her knees and sobbed. Harry couldn't leave her like this, no matter how much she wanted him to. He pulled her into his arms, and she allowed it. He felt as though there was a lump in his throat, and he wasn't sure when he started crying, but he was quick to try and dry away his tears.

* * *

 **... ooooooh it's coming! The D.A formation is coming! *o* I'm a little (way, overboard, like omg) excited.**

 **So see you next time... XOXO**


	13. In The Hog's Head

**Hey guys! I'm back again with another chapter for y'all. Missing the nice reviews though (can't lie .)**

 **Either way, Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

 **In The Hog's Head**

Nearly three weeks went past without much happening. Harry got through his detentions with Umbridge, and thanks to the solution Hermione had left for him every night, no scar remained on the back of his hand. Ron had four more Quidditch practices and only got shouted at during one of them - he even arrived back at the common room one night, grinning madly, because Angelina Johnson had actually praised him in front of the whole team. All four of them now managed to use the vanishing spell on their mice in Transfiguration, and were slowly moving on to vanishing kittens. In those almost-three weeks, Hermione also did not mention her previous idea, of having Harry be their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher - until one windy evening, when the three of them were sitting in the library, looking up potion ingredients for Snape.

"I was wondering..." Hermione began, suddenly, closing her book. The others didn't notice her actions, however, and continued reading. "Whether you've given any thought about Defence Against the Dark Arts, Harry?"

"Course I have." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "It's hard not to with that old hag teaching us-"

"I meant the idea we had." Hermione said, and almost immediately, Ron and Jessica looked at her. "Fine." She sighed. "The idea that _I_ had."

Harry took a deep breath, but didn't respond. He pretended to be perusing a page of Asiatic Anti-Venoms, because he did not want to say what was on his mind. Hermione frowned slightly and tried to ignore the glares she was receiving from both Jessica and Ron. Harry suddenly groaned, rather loudly, and closed his book. His friends stared at him, somewhat waiting for an outburst.

"Well..." He began, slowly. "Yes... I mean, yes, I've thought about it."

"And?" Hermione said, eagerly, but Harry simply shrugged in response. He then looked at Ron, hoping to find a decent answer from his friend.

"I thought it was a good idea." Ron said, cautiously, as Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"And you did listen to what I said about a load of it being luck, right?" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry." Hermione said, gently. "But all the same, there's no point in pretending that you're not good at it, because you are. You were the only person last year who could throw off the Imperius curse completely, you can produce a Patronus, you can do all sorts of stuff that full-grown wizards can't, Viktor always said-"

"Viktor?" Ron said, suddenly, whipping his head round to Hermione so fast that it seemed it would crack.

"He said Harry knew how to do stuff even he didn't." Hermione said, rolling her eyes slightly. "Oh, stop looking at me like that, Ronald!"

"You're not still in contact with him are you?" Ron asked, huffily.

"So what if I am?" Hermione said, raising her head. "I can have a pen-pal if I-"

"He didn't only want to be your pen-pal, remember?" Ron said, accusingly.

"Well, I'll have you know that I was always fully aware of what Viktor wanted, and you might also want to know that I-"

"Woah..." Jessica said, raising her hands. "There's a strong chance this conversation is going to involve way too much detail."

"Please tell me you didn't?" Ron said, disgusted.

"What's it to you what I do?" Hermione said, angrily.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Harry said, irritably.

"He's right." Hermione said, though she was very annoyed. "Will you teach us?"

"Just you three, yeah?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." Hermione said, uneasily. "Well... Now, please, don't fly off the handle with me again, please, but... But I really think you ought to teach anyone who wants to learn."

"I doubt anyone but you lot would want to. I'm a nutter, remember?" Harry said, smirking slightly.

"You might be surprised how many people would be interested in hearing what you've got to say." Hermione said.

"Next weekend is Hogsmeade." Jessica said. "We could let a few people know and whoever's interested could just meet us somewhere there."

"Why not just meet here?" Ron asked, confused.

"Because..." Hermione said, re-opening her book. "I don't think Umbridge would be very happy if she found out what we're up to."

x.x

As the week went on, Harry grew quieter - although he wouldn't admit it to his friends, he was very anxious at the idea of teaching others. He spent an hour or so, almost every day after class, in the library, refreshing his mind on the spells he already knew. Jessica had managed yet another 'O' worthy homework assignment from Snape, which he didn't seem too pleased about when he handed her the work back, and Hermione tried her best not to seem extremely disappointed. Hermione had gotten 'O's herself in several other classes, but Potions, however, was proving to be rather difficult - the highest she had managed was an 'E'.

The four were sat, quietly eating breakfast, on Thursday morning, when Professor Snape glided over to their table. "Selwyn." He almost snarled. "My office. Now." He left silently, and without looking back.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, somewhat accusingly.

"I didn't do anything!" Jessica said, eyes wide.

"He probably reckons you've been cheating or something." Ron said - although he seemed much more preoccupied with his food.

With a groan, Jessica abandoned her breakfast and headed out of the Great Hall. Joshua was standing by the door, fidgeting with his tie. "Hurry up, Munchkin." He said, as Jessica approached. She followed him out of the Great Hall, confused.

Jessica found herself growing more and more nervous as they reached Snape's door. Snape was stood outside, with a deep scowl on his face. "Inside. Do not make a mess." He snarled.

Puzzled, the two entered the office, only to find something quite unexpected inside. "Dad?" Jessica said, feeling a sense of happiness, relief and anger sweep over all at once.

"Where the hell have you been?" Joshua said - or rather, practically shouted. He too seemed happy and relieved, but mostly, angry.

"I'm terribly sorry about that-"

"Is mum after you?" Jessica asked, desperately.

"No... Darling, no." Athos said, patting the top of Jessica's head.

"You're a terrible liar." Joshua said - it now seemed that anger was the only emotion he was feeling.

"She's not." Athos said, in a serious tone. "Not for the time being at least."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Joshua asked.

"Listen, I can't stay long, but-"

"But we haven't heard a word from you." Jessica said, already feeling the tears build up.

"I know, sweetheart, I know..." Athos sighed. "The Order are trying their hardest to stop as many Death Eaters as possible, but there have been quite a few disappearances and murders, and it's getting harder-"

"You're not on some 'Death Eater hit-list' are you?" Joshua asked, worriedly.

"Well, in a sense." Athos admitted.

"Dad..." Jessica began, shaking her head.

"Let me explain the reason for my visit, please?" Athos said, trying his best to calm his two children. "Anna will be in Egypt with Charlie for a while. It's much safer there for her. I am going to divide my time between the safe house and a secure location in Russia."

"Where in Russia?" Joshua asked, suspiciously.

"I'll let you know when I know." Athos assured. "What I came to ask is that you both refrain from sending letters. Anything addressed to me is being intercepted."

"Why?" Jessica asked, shocked.

"Fudge." Athos said; his expression darkening slightly. "I'm most definitely on his bad side at the moment, and he's doing all he can to send me off."

"Off where?" Joshua asked, and Athos hesitated almost immediately. "Not Azkaban?" Athos still didn't respond. "On what fucking charges?"

"Language, Joshua, please-"

"You've done nothing wrong!" Joshua was practically shouting once again.

"These are very complicated times, and unfortunately if you're not on the Ministry's side, then-"

"Then they'll want to get rid of you." Jessica sniffed. Joshua began pacing around the room.

"Now, now... Listen to me, sweetheart, that won't happen." Athos said, giving his youngest a hug and a kiss on the top of her head. "Kingsley has managed to let me know of their plans in advance, and that's why I'm here. No one but Dumbledore and Snape are aware of my visit."

"Not speaking to you is going to make this year much more unbearable." Jessica mumbled into her father's sweater.

"As unbearable as it sounds, I hope Voldemort does something significant soon - at least then the Ministry can see reason." Athos said.

"The only problem is... Just how significant does it have to be?" Joshua said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Reasonably..." Athos said. "But, know this, I will come back to the school to see you as often as I can, and if need be, I'll send my Patronus."

"Will our home be ready for Christmas?" Jessica asked, finally loosening herself slightly from her father's arms.

"I'm afraid we cannot continue with the rebuild for the time being." Athos sighed. "It won't be safe. We'll head back to the safe house for Christmas-" Both Jessica and Joshua groaned, very loudly, at this. "It won't be forever."

"No... Just until Voldemort does something _reasonably_ significant." Joshua muttered.

"Right..." Athos sighed, again. "Well, then, time for you both to head off. I will see you as soon as I can."

"Please be safe?" Jessica said, worriedly.

"I will be." Athos smiled, and kissed the top of her head again. "I love you both."

Joshua looked very annoyed, and he glared at his father for a few good seconds, before he dashed forward. He embraced him - something that didn't happen too often out of Joshua's own free will. "Don't do anything stupid." Joshua said, after releasing himself.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Athos asked, amused.

"I'm stuck here." Joshua shrugged. "My stupidity is limited under Umbridge's watch."

"Oh, and before I forget..." Athos said, pulling something from his coat pocket. "Joshua got a few presents when he received his first 'O', so, it's only fair..." He handed Jessica a long black box with a bright red, thin bow wrapped around it, which she accepted, quite eagerly. "But..." Athos warned, just as Jessica was about to open it. "I want you to wait for the opportune moment to open it."

"Opportune moment?" Jessica asked, raising an eyebrow. "And how exactly am I meant to know when that will be?"

"I believe you'll figure that out." Athos smiled. "Do you promise?"

Jessica pouted, deeply. "Fine..." She concluded, rolling her eyes.

"Just keep it in your trunk until then. Trust me, it'll be much more useful that way." Athos smiled. "Right... Go on then. Off you trot."

Snape was waiting not too far from his office, and as soon as he spotted the siblings leaving, he glided over. With a slight snarl, he entered and promptly shut the door behind him. Jessica examined the box and looked up at her brother, confused - he, however, had narrowed eyes glued to Snape's door.

"Any idea when I'm supposed to open this?" Jessica asked. Josh snorted in response.

"He's a weird one."

"When did you open your presents?" Jessica asked, curiously.

"Pretty much straight away." Joshua shrugged.

"Great, helpful." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"I suppose I could've waited until my birthday." Joshua added, thoughtfully. "Ah well, can't turn back time, can you?" He added, with a smirk. Jessica narrowed her eyes at this.

"I don't want to wait until my birthday." Jessica pouted.

"Then open it." Joshua shrugged, again.

"But he said-"

"What the eyes can't see, the heart won't feel, Munchkin." Joshua said, and he finally took his eyes off the door, and headed off.

x.x

The morning of the Hogsmeade visit finally came round - a very bright and very windy morning - and everyone seemed extremely excited about finally having some time outside of the castle. After breakfast, they all queued up in front of Filch, who had a long parchment roll, with everyone's names and signed permission slips. Once arriving in Hogsmeade, everyone scattered.

"Where to first then?" Harry asked, as he got off the carriage, and held his hand out for the girls.

"Three broomsticks?" Ron suggested.

"I actually suggested we meet in The Hog's Head." Hermione said. Harry looked at her, confused. "You know? That other pub... It's not on the main road. In fact, it seems rather dodgy, but no students ever go in there, so I figured it'd be best."

The four walked down the main street, past Zonko's Wizarding Joke Shop, where they weren't entirely surprised to see Fred, George and Lee Jordan inside; they past the post office, and several other shops, until finally Hermione led them up a side-street. At the very top, they could see a battered wooden sign, looking as though it would fall from its rusty hangings at any moment. They hesitated slightly as they reached the door.

"Is this safe?" Ron asked, worriedly.

"Oh, come on." Hermione said, pushing the door open and allowing herself in.

It was very different from The Three Broomsticks, which had a large bar, and was always so warm and inviting. The Hog's Head was small, and very dirty, and it smelled strongly of something strange - almost goat-like. The floor looked as though it had never been clean, and over the years the dirt and dust had stuck to it, forming a thick layer. There were cobwebs upon cobwebs all over the ceiling and walls, and the small, dark wood, mouldy-looking bar was so extremely dusty, that it almost looked white.

"Lovely." Jessica said, completely unable to hide her disgust.

"Come on, let's sit." Hermione said.

There was a man sat at the bar, whose whole head was wrapped in dirty grey bandages, though he seemed to manage to drink from a large, dirty glass. Two figures in dark hoods sat at a table near a window; they almost looked like Dementors - if it weren't for their thick Yorkshire accents. In a shadowy corner, wearing a thick, black veil, sat a tall-looking, slim woman.

"You don't suppose that's Umbridge, do you?" Ron asked, nervously.

"Of course it's not, Ronald." Hermione said. "Butterbeers?"

"I'll get them." Harry said, somewhat nervously.

"And you're certain we're allowed to be here?" Jessica asked, still unsure about whether or not she wanted to sit down.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"And you're certain it's safe?" Jessica whispered, as she glanced around the room.

"Yes." Hermione laughed, slightly. "Just sit. We won't be here that long, I don't think."

"Did you not assume the others might not come because of where we are?" Jessica asked, again.

"I asked Professor Flitwick about this place." Hermione assured. "He said it was perfectly fine, only recommended we bring our own glasses."

"And you tell me this now?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow. He set down the four butterbeers and took a seat. Jessica was the only one who remained on her feet.

"Jess, it's just dust." Hermione said.

"This coat was expensive." Jessica said, gesturing to her bright yellow coat.

"And also very much in your face." Ron said, teasingly.

"It's cute." Jessica scowled.

"Put all your coats together, you can form a rainbow." Ron grinned.

"Here, look..." Hermione said, wiping the seat with her sleeve. "Just sit." Jessica hesitated for a second, but sat on the edge of the seat.

"It's not that bad." Ron said, as he picked up the glass of butterbeer and examined it. Harry smiled slightly and pushed Jessica's glass towards her on the table.

"I'm alright, thanks." She said, still obviously disgusted.

"I reckon we could get anything over here... At the bar I mean." Ron said, somewhat mischievously.

"I have always been curious about fire-whiskey." Harry nodded.

"You reckon we should?" Ron said, eagerly.

"You will do no such thing!" Hermione disapproved. "You're a prefect, remember? Do you really want to have that taken away from you?"

"Fine." Ron huffed, and took another sip of his butterbeer.

"So, who's meeting us?" Harry asked.

"Just a couple of people." Hermione said. She too took a sip of her butterbeer, although she seemed to not want to come into contact with her glass. "I told them to be here about now... So they should be turning up anytime soon..."

"And if they don't?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

However, in that moment the pub door opened. There was a reasonably loud chatter, which soon died down when the bartender glared. Neville was the first through the door, and he was quick to spot the four and head straight to them. He was closely followed by Dean and Lavender, who was then closely followed by Parvati and Padma, and then - suddenly making Harry straighten up in his seat - Cho Chang entered, with one of her usually-giggling friends following.

"Oh, great, fantastic." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "Fire-whiskey then?"

"Don't be like that." Hermione scolded.

"Hey!" Neville said, excitedly. He pulled up a chair and sat in between Harry and Jessica; Dean, Cho and Cho's friend leaned against the wall, next to Hermione and Ron; Lavender, Parvati and Padma also pulled up chairs, and squeezed themselves between Jessica and Hermione.

"Well, isn't this exciting?" Lavender said, eagerly.

"Control yourself, you're in public." Jessica said, rolling her eyes, and earning another glare from Hermione. In response, Jessica simply huffed and crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't have sat down in that coat." Cho Chang said. "It seems expensive."

"At least one of us has good taste." Jessica snarled back.

"So, butterbeers, anyone?" Harry said, suddenly, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I'll give you a hand." Dean said, following Harry to the bar.

The pub door opened once more and Luna Lovegood entered, holding a small bag. She looked as dreamy as ever, almost as though she were completely lost and hadn't meant to enter the pub at all. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson entered not too long after, and headed straight for the bar.

"This had better be good, Potter." Angelina warned, just as he headed back to the table.

"Oy! Got any more comin'?" The bartender suddenly yelled.

"We don't know." Harry said.

"Get into that room then. You're crowdin' the place."

The bartender pulled open a door, which Harry hadn't noticed was there before, due to the dust and cobwebs that covered it. Inside was a room, with a large, round table in the middle. Harry glanced at the others, and they all stood. "I'll wait here, just in case anyone else shows up." Hermione said.

As they began moving on to the next room, the pub door opened once more and they were joined by Collin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie and Stanley Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott.

"This is unbelievable." Harry said, as he saw more people coming into the room.

"Can't wait to duel." Jessica said, a small smirk on her face.

"Why'd you hate her so much?" Harry asked.

"She's annoying." Jessica, said, rolling her eyes. She glanced over at Cho, who was giggling away with her friend. "Oh, so very annoying."

Three Ravenclaw boys - Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner and Terry Boot - joined them in the room also; closely followed by Ginny, who looked extremely nervous as she entered and sat down next to Padma and Dean; and then a tall, skinny blond boy joined them - Harry recognised him as someone on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Josh, Fred, George, Lee Jordan and Melody Thomas entered next - Fred and George were already happily sipping away their butterbeers.

"So much for a couple of people." Ron muttered.

Hermione finally walked in and made her way round everyone. She sat in between Jessica and Alicia Spinnet. "What did you tell people?" Harry whispered, urgently, as he leaned across Jessica. "What are they expecting?"

"They just want to hear you out. But don't worry, I'll speak first." Hermione smiled. Jessica tapped Harry's shoulder and he leaned back in his own chair.

Everyone's chatting eventually began to die down, as they got closer and closer to the end of their first butterbeers, and Hermione began fidgeting with her sleeve. "Well... Hello..." She began. "So... Thank you all for coming along to this..." She looked around at everyone as she spoke. "Harry here had the idea-" Harry coughed slightly, and gave her a glare, making her laugh nervously. "Right, er, I actually had the idea... That it might be good if people who wanted to study Defence Against the Dark Arts - and I mean _really_ study it, not that rubbish we're being taught, because... Well, because let's face it, it's not right, and no one could actually call that a Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson-"

"Hear, hear!" Anthony Goldstein said, raising his glass, and Hermione suddenly grew confident.

"Well, I thought we could take matters into our own hands." Hermione said, proudly.

"So a study group?" Katie Bell asked.

"Of sorts..." Hermione nodded. "We need to learn how to defend ourselves properly, and not just in theory."

"What about O. ?" Michael Corner asked. "Shouldn't that be our priority this year?"

"Of course, it is, and I'm fully aware of it." Hermione nodded vigorously. "But more so, I want to be properly trained in defence because... Because..." She took a deep breath, and Harry, Ron and Jessica looked at her, somewhat confused by what she was about to say. Hermione glanced at Harry briefly, before looking round the room once again.

"Because Voldemort's back." Joshua said, flatly, and Hermione seemed to relax almost instantly.

However, the reaction around the room was immediate. Cho's friend shrieked and managed to spill butterbeer all over herself, and Neville's odd yelp managed to turn into a cough. Still, one thing that caught Harry's attention - and actually did surprise him - was that they all awaited eagerly for him to speak up.

"That's the plan anyway..." Hermione said. "So, if you wish to join us, we need to decide how we're going to-"

"Where's the proof that You-Know-Who's back?" Asked the blond Hufflepuff Qudditch player, rather aggressively. Jessica raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

"Dumbledore believes-"

"Dumbledore believes him." The boy said, narrowing his eyes at Harry. Hermione fell silent immediately, and looked at her friends for some assistance.

"I'm sorry, who even are you?" Jessica said, annoyed.

"Zack Smith." The boy said, equally annoyed. "And I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back, _Selwyn_." Jessica scowled back at him in response.

"That's really not what the meeting is supposed to be about." Hermione said, quickly.

"It's okay." Harry said, setting his now empty glass on the table. He looked around everyone in the room and he tried his best not to lose his temper. "Some of you, if not most - heck, if not everyone - are just here to hear my story firsthand." A lot seemed taken aback by Harry's words. "Am I wrong?" Harry asked. When no one responded, he shook his head. "Fine. I'll play along." Jessica looked at him, apprehensive, but he chose not to acknowledge it. "What makes me say Voldemort's back?" Some flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name. "I saw him. But you all know that, because Dumbledore told you all in June, and if you didn't believe him then, then you won't believe me now, and I'm not wasting my afternoon trying to convince you lot otherwise."

There was silence, but no one took their eyes off Harry, even though his gaze had turned to his empty butterbeer glass.

"All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who." Zack said, and Stanley Macmillan shifted in his chair. Jessica looked over at him and a sudden wave of guilt hit her hard. She'd never once asked Stanley how he was coping with losing Cedric. "We know you brought his body back to Hogwarts, but he didn't give us details. He didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered."

"Out of respect to him, obviously." Ron argued.

"I just think we'd all like to know how." Zack concluded.

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone, then bugger off. I can't help you." Harry said, angrily. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, alright? So you all might as well leave." However no one moved from their seats - not even Zack Smith, even though his intense gaze never left Harry's face.

"So..." Hermione began, once again, her voice very high-pitched. "So... Like I was saying... If you wanted to learn some defence, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and more importantly, where we're going to-"

"Is it true..." Katie Bell interrupted, looking hopefully toward Harry. "That you can produce a Patronus?"

"Yes." Harry said, still not looking at anyone.

"Really?" Cho's friend spoke up. "A corporeal one?"

"Yes..." Harry said, finally looking up, only to see everyone grinning at him.

"Blimey, Harry, I never knew that." Lee Jordan said, excitedly.

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around. Said you had enough attention as it was." Fred said.

"Well, she's not wrong." Harry muttered, and some people laughed.

"I was in Dumbledore's office last year, and one of the portraits said you killed a Basilisk with that sword he's got..." Terry Boot said, mostly to everyone else, making the Creevey brothers exchange awestruck looks.

"Wow!" Lavender said.

"He saved the philological stone-"

"Philosopher's." Hermione corrected Neville.

"Yes, that!" Neville grinned. "He saved it from You-Know-Who."

"And not to mention..." Cho began, making Harry's face heat up. "All the tasks he had to get through last year. You got passed the dragons and the merpeople... And then... Of course..."

"Look..." Harry said, avoiding any form of eye contact with Cho Chang. "I just want you all to know that I had a lot of help during most of that stuff."

"Not with the dragon, you didn't." Michael Corner said, immediately. "And that right there was a seriously cool bit of flying.

"You also didn't have any help this summer, when the Dementors attacked you." Susan Bones spoke, somewhat timidly. Jessica, Hermione and Ron immediately glared at her, all very much confused.

"How do you know about that?" Jessica asked - or rather, demanded.

"M-my aunt told me..." Susan smiled, weakly. "She... She was at your hearing, Harry. She was really impressed with you."

"Look, I know I did bits of it without any help, but-"

"How about you show us some of this stuff, instead of trying to find excuses to weasel out of it." Zack challenged.

"How about I show you my fist instead?" Jessica said, standing up, and glaring intensely. The others around the room - aside from Joshua, who was smirking - had their eyes wide. Harry gently pulled against her sleeve until she finally sat down once more.

"I'm just saying..." Zack began, pointedly. "We've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it." Zack said.

"Technically that's not what he said." Joshua said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you Selwyn's always fight in pairs?" Zack huffed. Jessica stood once more, and Joshua was no longer leaning against the doorframe. Fred placed a hand on Joshua's shoulder, keeping him in place, and at the same time, Harry clutched Jessica's sleeve once more. The siblings glared dangerously at Zack.

"Yes, well..." Hermione said, hastily. "Moving on... The point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

There was a slight murmur of agreement amongst everyone - everyone except Zack, who had crossed his arms and returned Jessica's glare. Harry tugged on Jessica's sleeve once again, and she finally sat down - albeit with a huff.

"Right..." Hermione smiled, relieved. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week-"

"We need to make sure this doesn't interfere with our Quidditch practice." Angelina suddenly said.

"Nor ours." Cho agreed.

"Nor ours." Zack muttered.

"So you are on board then?" Jessica smirked. "I'd love for you to be my duelling partner."

"Jess, please..." Hermione whispered.

"I'd prefer the older Selwyn." Zack snarled. "At least he'd be a match." Jessica glared at him, fully ready to retaliate, but Hermione raised her voice before she could.

"I'm certain that we can find a night that suits everyone." Hermione said, impatiently. "But, I hope you can all understand just how important this truly is. We're going to learn to defend ourselves against You-Know-Who, and Death Eaters, and-"

"You reckon he would've been good?" Stanley Macmillan suddenly spoke, looking directly at Harry. "Do you reckon Cedric would've known all this?"

"Cedric was great." Harry said, slightly taken aback by the question. "But... You knew that. You were his friend."

Stanley said nothing else, and simply nodded. "I don't see why they appointed such a useless woman at such a critical time." Ernie Macmillan spoke, sparing a glance at his brother every now and then.

"The Ministry thinks Dumbledore is using the students to form an army." Jessica said, suddenly, making Hermione, Ron, Harry and Joshua stare at her, concerned. "It's a mad idea, definitely, but that's what they think."

"So, what? We just go ahead and do exactly what they think Dumbledore's doing?" Zack said.

"You're more than welcome to continue on with Umbridge's lessons alone. You don't have to be here." Ron spat.

"Where could we have these lessons?" Ginny asked, hoping to get the subject back on track.

"The library, perhaps?" Hermione said.

"You'd have to be quiet in there, it would never work." Melody chirped.

"Then an unused classroom?" Dean suggested.

"What if Umbridge walked in? I wouldn't want to risk that." Alicia said, vigorously shaking her head.

"We'll think of something." Jessica said, still annoyed that Zack continued to glare at her. "And we'll just let you all know." Hermione nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from one of her pockets.

"If everyone could write down their name, just so we know who was here today." Hermione said, pushing the items into the centre of the table, hoping someone would pick it up and start.

"You all have to swear to not talk about this too." Jessica said, sending everyone a deadly stare. "Once your name's on that parchment, you're under oath. Umbridge can't know, and whoever else wasn't here today, they can't know."

"Can't we invite more people?" Cho asked.

"If we worry about inviting other people once we have somewhere to practice, that will be best." Hermione said.

"And if we don't put our name down?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're still going to keep quiet about everything that was said today." Jessica said, her voice quiet and cold. A small smile formed on her face, and Zack seemed ever so slightly frightened. "Because if you do, I can promise you that you'll regret it so badly, you'll be begging for us to send you off to the Dementors at Azkaban."

Surprisingly, Stanley was the first to reach out and sign the parchment. He passed it to his brother, who was sat beside him, who signed it quite eagerly. The parchment continued round the table - although Zack didn't sign it. When it finally got back to Hermione, she took it and scanned through the names.

"Right, well, I'll looking forward to that message then. Best be off." Joshua said, heading out the room. He was followed by Fred, Melody, George and Lee Jordan. Slowly, the others got up, gave the four friends a nod and left. Zack was the last person in the room.

"You shouldn't threaten people like that, you know?" Zack said, as he got up and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"It's one of my greatest tactics." Jessica smirked.

"I'm sure it is." Zack nodded. He held his hand out to Hermione, and she thrust the parchment at him. He signed his name and handed it back. "Just thought you should know though... You ought to be careful who you threaten." He said, somewhat darkly. "You never know what one might overhear."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jessica said, her eyes narrowing.

"For the sake of us having to spend time together in the same room, I'll leave it to your imagination." Zack smirked. "But consider this your warning."

"My _warning_?" Jessica demanded, standing up again. This time, however, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood also.

"I'm sure there are things you wouldn't want circulating around the castle." Zack smirked. "Just because your friends accept you, doesn't mean everyone else will."

"You should leave." Harry said.

"As I said..." Zack raised his head high, very much not intimidated by the others. "It was just the warning."

They watched as Zack left, and instantly Jessica felt all her courage disappear. She felt hot - and cold - all at the same time. She could feel her heart accelerating in her chest. It was beating so loud against her eardrums, that she wondered if the others could hear.

"Don't listen to him." Ron said, suddenly. "A lot of people heard the stuff about your mum, but they don't care."

"Let's just go." Jessica muttered, pushing past the chairs and heading out of the dirty pub.

Outside, Hermione was quick to lead them towards shops. She had claimed she wanted a new quill, and of course, she wanted them to follow her while she shopped. Harry and Ron chatted rather animatedly, both thinking of different places they could hold their secret lessons. Jessica however, remained behind, and silent. She looked at her three friends before her and felt her chest tighten. What had Zack meant, exactly? What did he know - and more importantly, how did he know it? The sudden realisation that she would have to reveal facts about herself to her friends - or mainly, Harry and Ron - frightened her to no end. She continued to follow them, aimlessly, lagging behind, even when they finally reached the shop Hermione wanted.

"You seem to be a lot like her..." Luna said, suddenly, making Jessica jump back slightly, knocking a few quills of their stands on the shelf. She clutched her heart, somewhat desperately and stared at Luna. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Luna added, dreamily. "I just had the thought..."

"What thought was that?" Jessica asked, confused. She noticed the dropped quills, and carefully put them back in their place.

"What I just said, silly..." Luna smiled. "You're a lot like her... Like your mother."

"What?" Jessica practically shrieked, eyes wide. "My... You know my mother?"

"No..." Luna continued to smile, dreamily. "No, I've never met her. Not in person. Not properly, at least. But you do look an awful lot like her." Luna smiled. "I've seen her pictures."

"Oh... Yeah, the pictures." Jessica said, attempting to stay calm.

"I do believe your ease to threaten could come from her..." Luna said, thoughtfully, and Jessica stared at her, completely terrified. Her heart was beating fast, her face felt numb...

"Jess, come on, Hermione's done." Ron called.

"Go... I don't wish to keep you." Luna smiled. Jessica said nothing in response, and instead headed out of the shop.

Hermione and Ron were already walking ahead by the time Jessica managed to get through the door. She wanted nothing more than to go back to the castle and hide under her blankets for at least a week. "You alright?" Harry asked, concerned. She nodded, vaguely, though she swayed slightly - and Harry noticed. "You sure? You're looking rather pale."

"I'm fine." She responded, weakly.

"Jess..." Harry began, clutching on her arm. "Jess, if you're going to pass out like last time-"

"I'm fine, Harry." Jessica said, pulling away from him slightly.

"Have you eaten?" Harry asked concerned.

"Harry, for goodness sake, I'm fine!" Jessica said, finally pulling away from him completely. "I'm... I'm heading back."

"Jess-"

"Please, just... Just leave me alone for a bit." Jessica said, her eyes red and watery again.

"No." Harry said, crossly. Ron and Hermione had started walking back to the pair.

"Harry-"

"You're grieving, and I get it, but-"

"This isn't about Cedric!" Jessica shouted. A tear fell, and she was quick to rub it away. "I just want to be alone."

"What did you say?" Hermione asked Harry, accusingly.

"If this is about Zack..." Ron began.

"Seriously, please!" Jessica cried, suddenly unable to control herself. She made to leave, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Harry, let her go." Hermione said, worriedly.

"Talk to us." Harry insisted, but Jessica shook her head. He pulled her towards him and managed to embrace her. She cried on his shoulder - again.

"We should head somewhere..." Ron whispered. "People are staring..."

"I don't care." Jessica said, her voice muffled by Harry's jacket.

"They're the worst kind, these angry kids who love to play the victim." Zack said, rather loudly, as he walked past with his small group of friends.

"Shove off." Harry spat, angrily.

"Reality hits hard sometimes." Zack shouted once more, as he continued onward. Both Harry and Ron were prepared to respond, but before either could, Jessica forcefully pulled away from Harry's arms, dashed forward, and in one swift movement, she whipped her wand out.

"Jess, NO!" Hermione shouted, desperately, but Jessica had her wand against the back of Zack's neck. He spun round, head held high, and Jessica's wand now on his throat. His friends stared in complete disbelief.

"Leave off, Selwyn!" One of them shouted, terrified. A small crowd was beginning to form around them now, with several people whispering.

"Like mother, like daughter, eh?" Zack smirked.

"Piss off!" Harry bellowed.

"Harry, please..." Hermione whispered, desperately. Ron had grabbed hold of Harry by the shoulders, keeping him from dashing forward too.

"Go on then, Selwyn." Zack taunted. "I dare you."

"Is there a problem?" Draco Malfoy's voice was heard in the distance.

"Oh, fantastic." Harry said, rolling his eyes. Ron's grip on Harry tightened. "As if we need you here to make things worse."

"As prefect..." Draco said, ignoring Harry and sending a strange look to Hermione and Ron. "I recommend you put your wand away and let Smith get on with his trip."

Jessica lowered her hand, but her wand wasn't secluded in her coat. She continued to breath heavily and glare at Zack - even when he turned back to his friends and walked off, laughing. "Let it go, Jess." Draco whispered discreetly.

"Come on, Ron says he's hungry." Hermione said, wrapping her arm in Jessica's arm, but she pulled away. "Jess..." Without a single word, she turned and ran in the opposite direction. Harry made to grab her arm immediately. "No!" Hermione said, desperately. "Let her calm down."

"She can't just walk back to the castle." Ron said, worriedly.

"Malfoy..." Hermione began, desperately. Harry and Ron stared at her, bewildered. Draco glanced at Hermione, briefly, before heading in the same direction Jessica went.

"Come off it, Malfoy!" Crabbe bellowed, as he walked passed his friends.

"She's a fucking weirdo!" Goyle added. Draco, however, gave no attention to their words and continued on.

"Are you mental?" Ron accused.

"They were friends." Hermione said, standing her ground.

"And what are we, Hermione, second-hand furniture?" Harry argued.

"He understands her." Hermione said, somewhat emotionally.

"We understand her!" Harry shouted.

"Trust me!" Hermione said, desperately. "Please, just... Let him speak to her this time." Hermione turned and continued on, not caring it the boys followed or not.

"I suppose Malfoy's dad is just as bad as Jess's mum?" Ron said, but Harry shook his head in response. Both then followed Hermione.

x.x

Draco eventually found Jessica, quite far from the village, sat by the road, under a tree. She was curled up, with her head on her knees, and she was sobbing uncontrollably. He suddenly thought she looked small - or at least, smaller than was she already was. With a deep breath, he approached her, cautiously.

"I'm sure your brother will enjoy giving Zacharias Smith a black eye or two." Draco said, with a small smile on his face.

"Go away!" Jessica shouted - although, it was muffled due to her head being buried. Draco continued walking towards her, however.

"I could too... Never liked that git." Draco said, with a slight snarl. Jessica didn't respond this time, and Draco sat down next to her. "We've been here just over a month and you're already causing trouble." Draco laughed slightly. "I remember... I think we were seven, maybe eight... And it was always fun to pick on you, you know? You're just small... And it was always entertaining to see someone so small get so worked up..." Draco smiled, reminiscing. "But I quite distinctively remember that I took one of your stuffed animals... Not your lion, of course... I liked to annoy you, but I didn't have a death wish..." Jessica laughed slightly at this, and looked up, drying her tears. "I left it outside, hoping you would find it and lose your head... And then we had food, Pansy came round... And it started to rain-"

"And you let poor old Tubby soak in the rain." Jessica added, with a small smile.

"Tubby..." Draco smiled, wider now. "That was its name... You nearly strangled me."

"You deserved it." Jessica scoffed.

"Blaise kept teasing me after that. He couldn't believe that you - little Jessica Selwyn - managed to knock me down." Draco said. "You're a lot stronger than you look..." He looked over at her now, but she was staring ahead, at nothing in particular.

"It's a shame I don't feel that way." Jessica said, with a small, but sad, smile.

"I just think you need to find that strength inside you again." Draco said, somewhat confidently. "It's still in there, somewhere, hidden behind the hurt, the grief..."

"I think I have to tell them..." Jessica said. She spotted a blue butterfly across the street, seemingly floating in the wind.

"That's entirely your decision. You shouldn't feel like you have to-"

"They should hear it from me before someone else decides to reveal my life story." Jessica said. The butterfly seemed to try to fly higher up the tree, but kept returning closer to the ground.

"I don't think Zacharias was talking about that." Draco said.

"It doesn't matter what he was talking about..." The butterfly posed on the ground now, its wings fluttering still, ever so slightly. "You've known my mother for quite some time..." Jessica looked at Draco now. "Are we alike?"

"Physically." Draco nodded. "The shape of your face... The exceptional, disgusted expressions..." Draco laughed slightly. "Joshua looks more like her - when it comes to facial expressions..." Jessica looked back across the street once more. "You are much more your father, though. Personality-wise... But, at the same time, you're different from both. In a way, unique."

The butterfly stopped moving completely now.

"I'm going back to the castle..." Jessica said, getting up off the ground.

"You can't just walk back." Draco said, getting up also.

"It'll be nice..." Jessica smiled. "I know the way, and I'll stop halfway and wait for one of the coaches if I need it-"

"It's not safe on your own." Draco said, concerned.

"I have a wand." Jessica said, raising an eyebrow. "And a temper." She added with a smirk.

"Jess-"

"Fine." Jessica crossed her arms. "Then I'll stay here and wait for the first coach to come along." Draco sighed, annoyed.

"Fine. I'll walk with you." He said, taking the first step. Jessica simply stared at him, surprised. "Well?" He stopped, already quite far ahead. "Are you coming or not?"

* * *

 **Hoooooo ~ so what's gonna happen now hmmm? Well, the group's gonna gather together for some DADA, obviously ;) ;)**

 **And until next time!**

 **XOXO**


	14. The Room of Requirement

**Woooo... Long time no update! So I won't keep you long. Here it is, chapter 14! Let's go go go!**

 **Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

 **The Room of Requirement**

Harry had spent the rest of the trip with the map in his hands, constantly looking around it, hoping to spot Jessica on the Hogwarts grounds. He spotted her, just as the first carriage was about to leave to head back to the castle, but she wasn't alone. Draco Malfoy had accompanied her back to Hogwarts, and it made him rather upset. He jumped onto the carriage, after giving Hermione and Ron a wave, and left.

Jessica was sat outside, by the lake, plucking bits of grass off the ground. She seemed much calmer, Harry noticed, as he quietly approached her. She glanced back, having heard him step on a twig, and gave him a small smile.

"Hermione gave Zack Smith a warning of her own." Harry said, sitting down next to Jessica on the grass. "It was pretty brilliant." Jessica laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry..." She said, looking down at the ground.

"Don't be." Harry said, now also plucking the grass. "He wasn't nice about it, and honestly... I can't imagine it being easy..."

"It's definitely not." Jessica mumbled.

"But the more you let it get to you, the worse it becomes." Harry said. "We know you, Jess. We know you're not like your mother." Jessica nodded. "And that should be all that matters. Who gives a damn what everyone else thinks?" Jessica hummed in response. They fell silent. Harry wanted to tell her she could trust them, just as much as she supposedly trusted Draco Malfoy - but he decided against it. He didn't want to risk starting an argument with her.

"I'm hungry." Jessica said, suddenly.

"Good." Harry grinned. "Come on, I'm sure we can sneak something out of the kitchens."

x.x

The rest of the weekend went by without much event. Harry and Ron spent most of their Sunday catching up on their homework, with Jessica's assistance. Meanwhile, Hermione had decided to spend her day knitting hats and scarves - with bewitched knitting needles, that worked beside her in midair.

Monday morning soon came around. Harry and Ron were the first, of the four, to head downstairs to the common room. They were discussing Angelina's idea for a new move in Quidditch - the Sloth Grip Roll - when something caught Harry's attention. A small group of first years were huddled around the notice board, seemingly furious. A sign had been attached to their notice board; one so large that it covered everything else on it - the lists of second-hand books for sale, the regular reminders of school rules, the Quidditch team training timetable, the dates of the Hogsmeade weekends, the lost and found notices, and other small messages from fellow Gryffindors. The new sign was printed in large, black letters and there was an official-looking seal at the bottom, beside a neat and curly signature.

 _BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS_

 _All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded.  
An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.  
Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).  
No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. _

_Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor, will be expelled._

 _The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four._

 _Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

"We're screwed." Ron muttered, disheartened, as Harry read through the notice once more.

"This isn't a coincidence." Harry said, angrily. "She knows."

"How?" Ron asked, immediately.

"Let's face it, we can't trust everyone that turned up." Harry said, pacing. "What if someone ran off and told Umbridge? Someone like Zack Smith?"

"The girls need to see this." Ron said, urgently.

"Wait-" Harry called out, but he hadn't been quick enough. Ron had dashed to the stairs, and without thinking, headed in the direction toward the girls' dormitories. There was a loud wailing klaxon-like sound - and then a thud. Harry stopped at the bottom of the staircase, only to find that the steps had moulded together, and formed one smooth stone slide, leaving Ron lying flat on his back, at the bottom.

"We're not allowed in the girls' dormitories." Harry said, with a large grin on his face, although he tried his hardest not to laugh hysterically, as he helped Ron back on his feet.

Two fourth-year girls came zooming down, giggling. "Oooh... Who was the boy that tried to come upstairs?" One of the girls said, looking at Harry teasingly.

"Me." Ron huffed, as he adjusted his uniform. "It's not fair! The girls can come into our room."

"Well, it's an old-fashioned rule." Hermione's voice was heard, and suddenly, she appeared down the slide. She seemed annoyed by it. "It's in 'Hogwarts: A History." Hermione stated. She adjusted her uniform once again as she got up. "Apparently girls are a lot more trustworthy than boys."

"Yes!" Jessica's voice was heard, from upstairs. Harry and Ron both grinned at this. She giggled madly, as she slid down, stopping at the end in a full on fit of laughter.

"Oh, please." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be an old soul, Mione!" Jessica called out, practically crying already. She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down - but her wide grin remained. "Boys should try and come upstairs more often."

"Nice to see you in a good mood." Harry said.

"Yeah, but we're going to ruin it." Ron frowned. "Come here, you both need to read this."

Ron pushed Hermione and Jessica towards the notice board. "Honestly, Ronald, you don't need to guide us here-"

"WHAT?!" Jessica shrieked, eyes wide - she had only read the first line of the sign, but already her mood had changed drastically. Once she'd read the entire thing, however, she was practically growling. "That bitch!"

"Jessica, please!" Hermione warned, as she glanced nervously back at the group of first years that were giggling at the four.

"I'm going to kill that foul, little, mother-"

"Jessica!" Hermione warned again, hitting her with one of her books. "Honestly, please, there are people around."

"How are you not furious?" Jessica accused.

"I am. Believe me, I am." Hermione frowned.

"Someone blabbed!" Ron said, furiously.

"If they did, we'll know about it." Hermione said.

"We jinxed the parchment." Jessica smirked.

"Don't be proud of it!" Hermione said, infuriated.

"Hang on, how exactly would we know about it?" Harry asked, confused. Hermione sighed, dramatically.

"Well..." Hermione began, cautiously, as she looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "Let's just say, it would make Eloise Midgeon's acne look like cute freckles."

"Wow... Evil." Ron said, impressed.

"Thank you." Jessica grinned, and gave a bow.

"Honestly, Jess." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Oh, leave off, Hermione..." Ron said. "It was good thinking, Jess, I strongly approve."

"Let's just go hunt down the traitor." Jessica grinned.

The four headed out of Gryffindor Tower and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. It immediately became apparent, on entering the Great Hall, that Umbridge's sign had not only appeared in their common room. There was an intense chatter amongst the students, and an extra measure of movement in the Hall as people scurried up and down their tables, conferring on what they had read. They had barely taken their seats when Neville, Dean, George and Ginny rushed toward them.

"Did you see it?" Ginny asked, desperately.

"Do you reckon she knows?" Neville added, nervously.

"I don't know." Harry answered, honestly, though, they all continued to stare at him, helplessly. "We're going to do it anyway, of course."

"Knew you'd say that." George grinned.

"And the prefects?" Dean asked.

"We're in this too." Hermione nodded, confidently, making Ron grin at her, excitedly.

Seemingly content, Neville, Dean and Ginny walked off, taking their seats. "Here come Ernie and Hannah Abbott." George said.

"No one looks spotty." Harry wondered, as he looked around the Hall.

"Never mind the spots!" Hermione said, somewhat anxiously. She shook her head at Ernie and Hannah, and mouthed 'later' to them. Harry, Ron, Jessica and George stared at her, confused. "Umbridge clearly stated that large gatherings are no longer allowed."

"Fair enough. I'll be off then." George grinned.

"What does that mean for us then?" Ron asked.

"We'll split." Hermione said, frowning slightly.

"Oh my goodness!" Jessica gasped, suddenly. Her three friends turned their attention to her, immediately, all rather concerned - until she grinned. "Of course!"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I completely forgot..." Jessica grinned.

"We don't read minds, Jess." Hermione said, sharing a worried glance with Harry and Ron.

"The three of us didn't split up in Divination." Jessica said, still grinning. "I knew the bitch was up to something when she kept staring at us-"

"Honestly, Jessica, if someone were to overhear-"

"To hell with that!" Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "She thinks she's dead clever by doing this. She's keeping us apart as much as she can. Well, she's got another thing coming." Jessica, quite violently, stabbed her fork into her pancakes.

"Umbridge sure brings out your evil side, doesn't she?" Ron said, strongly amused.

"She can't keep us apart in the common room." Hermione said.

"For the time being." Harry added.

"Oh no..." Ron said, suddenly looking terrified. "It's Angelina... She looks furious."

Angelina was rushing into the Great Hall, practically stomping her feet. She stopped by Fred and George. "We're going to have to ask permission to re-form the team." She said, angrily.

"What?!" Fred said, as equally furious.

"Harry..." Angelina said, turning her death glare on him. "I am saying this for the last time. So please... Please, and I mean it Potter, do not lose your temper with Umbridge again, or she might not let us play anymore - and I cross my heart, Potter, if we can't play, I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah..." Harry said, eyes wide. "No, yeah. I promise." He added, nodding his head. Angelina sat down next to George and tried to calm herself. Harry went back to his food, quietly.

"Look at that..." Jessica said, teasingly, shaking her head.

"Shut up." Harry scowled.

"Never thought your greatest fear would be Angelina Johnson." Jessica grinned.

"No, trust me, she's scary." Ron said, with a slight shiver. Jessica and Hermione simply exchanged amused looks.

x.x

They headed to and from their first lesson - History of Magic - in pairs, although, they remained quite close either way. Ron had bet Jessica a chocolate frog that Umbridge would be inspecting Professor Binns, which made Hermione want to leave for class earlier than usual, but it turned out that she wasn't there. The lesson went on, with its usual challenge of trying to stay awake while Professor Binns spoke.

As they reached the dungeons, for Snape's lesson, they heard the voices of Draco Malfoy and his friends, seemingly excited. "Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin team permission to continue playing straightaway." Pansy bragged, as other students entered the classroom.

"Don't you even dare." Hermione warned, stopping before her three friends. "None of you are allowed to rise to this."

"Can't make any promises." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "It's her voice! It's annoying!"

"I don't care." Hermione said, sternly.

"Malfoy asked and he got it." Crabbe said, loudly. Draco, however, seemed to not pay attention to his friends. Instead, he and Blaise had their books open, and were discussing something.

"Well, of course he did." Pansy said, snarling at the other students that continued to enter the classroom. "Draco's father is close friends with Professor Umbridge."

"Shame, ain't it?" Crabbe said, as Dean walked past. Dean glared at him for a moment, and Crabbe stood his ground, challengingly. Dean entered the classroom, however, without further confrontation. "Gryffindors suck!" Crabbe yelled, as Dean walked off.

"They're asking for it." Jessica said, through gritted teeth.

"Jessica, I mean it." Hermione warned.

"Can't we just go in?" Ron said.

"Not while they're out there, because someone will say something, and Jessica, over here, will probably jump them." Hermione stated.

"You make me sound so terrible." Jessica said, innocently.

"Hey..." Neville said, as he approached the four. "Are we not allowed in?"

"Malfoy and the gang are being pricks." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah..." Neville nodded.

"Alright over there, Weasley?" Goyle yelled, teasingly. "Heard they're finding an excuse to sack your dad from the Ministry. Shame."

Pansy seemed to fall quiet after realising Jessica was there. She gathered her bag and entered the classroom, dragging Millicent Bullstrode with her. Crabbe and Goyle simply gave her a weird look. "See what you do, Selwyn?" Goyle called out. "You go round attacking people, and they end up worried about being near you!"

"Jess." Hermione warned.

"I'm cool. I'm calm." Jessica said, raising a hand. "In fact, I'm _so_ calm, that I'm going in."

"You and Potter should head off to St Mungo's." Crabbe said, devilishly, as Jessica approached the classroom. "They've got a special ward for people whose brains have been messed up." Crabbe continued, making Goyle laugh. Goyle made a grotesque face, his mouth hanging open and his eyes rolling.

"Ain't that right, Longbottom?" Goyle taunted. Draco and Blaise were on their feet now.

In a flash, Neville dashed forward. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing, hysterically, unaware of Neville's sudden outburst.

"Neville, no!" Hermione gasped, reaching forward to grab his sleeve, but missing. Jessica turned now, and saw Neville hurrying forward. Crabbe and Goyle now also seemed to notice what was happening.

Harry was quick after Neville. He managed to grab the back of his sweater; Neville struggled frantically, his fists flailing, trying desperately to get at Crabbe and Goyle, who both looked ready for a fight.

"A little help?!" Harry shouted at Ron, as he clearly struggled to hold Neville back.

"No, come on then!" Goyle said, hitting his chest.

"Oh, back off!" Jessica said, turning to him and pushing him back - though, he barely moved from his spot.

"You want a fight, Selwyn?" Goyle said, as he moved toward Jessica in an intimidating manner. However, in an instant, Draco got in between Goyle and Jessica, and shoved him back, angrily. Jessica stared at the back of Draco's head, startled.

"Walk away." Draco muttered.

Goyle scowled, and it was obvious he wanted to fight back, but he remained quiet. He gave Jessica a smirk, before taking a step back with his hands raised. Draco shoved him again, and continued to do so, until they were both in the classroom - leaving Jessica standing there, still startled.

"Let him go, Potter, let him fight!" Crabbe said, approaching the others. Neville tried to release himself once more.

"No one is fighting, or else!" Hermione said, stepping in front of the three, courageously.

"Piss off, mudblood." Crabbe spat.

"You what?" Ron said, furiously, letting go of Neville, and making it easier for him to release himself from Harry.

Neville leapt forward, and managed to push Crabbe back. Eyes wide, Crabbe stumbled backward. There was a slight pause, in which Neville couldn't believe he'd done that - and then Crabbe's fist connected with Neville's face, knocking him to the ground.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried.

In a huff, Blaise dashed forward and helped Harry and Ron get Crabbe off Neville. Seamus and Dean were back outside now too, having obviously heard the commotion - and they were quick to assume. "Get off him!" Seamus shouted angrily. Blaise managed to pull Crabbe off Neville, who had a very bloody nose, but Seamus then shoved Blaise from behind. Blaise took a deep breath, before turning to Seamus, who had both fists up.

"Come on then!" Crabbe said, grinning.

"Shut up." Blaise said, shoving him back. Seamus lowered his fists, somewhat uneasily. Dean shared a confused look with Harry and Ron. "Get your fat ass inside."

"Or what?" Crabbe said, turning on Blaise.

"Or you'll fuck things up." Blaise muttered, dangerously. Crabbe huffed, but complied. He gave Neville one last threatening look before going into the classroom. Crabbe went to mess with Jessica on his way inside, but got shoved by Blaise once again. Jessica gave Blaise a small smile as he looked back at her.

Dean and Seamus helped Neville back on his feet. Neville frantically began wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Honestly..." Hermione said, shaking her head, before heading into the classroom also. "And you-"

"At least I didn't fight this time." Jessica said, as Hermione stopped beside her.

"What was all that?" Ron asked, confused. "It's not like them to help us out."

"No clue..." Jessica said, but a small smile formed on her face, which Hermione noticed.

In the few minutes that the students sat waiting for Snape to enter, everyone had heard about the fight outside. Most couldn't believe that Neville had been in a fight, and were in complete awe over him and his bloody nose. When the dungeon door slammed shut with an echoing bang, however, the entire class fell silent.

"You will notice that we have a guest with us today." Snape said, as he glided to the front of the class, closely followed by Professor Umbridge, with her clipboard secured in her arms. "We're continuing with our Strengthening Solution today. You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson; if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend - instructions..." Snape waved his wand. "... On the board. Carry on."

Professor Umbridge spent the first half hour of the lesson making notes, sat in the corner. Everyone seemed rather eager to hear what she was going to ask Snape - some so eager, that their potions weren't going quite right. When Umbridge got on her feet, several students seemed to freeze. "This will be good." Harry muttered - he was amongst those who could no longer focus on their task. Umbridge strode over to Snape, who was bending over Dean's cauldron.

"Well, the class seems fairly advanced for their level." Professor Umbridge said, briskly, to Snape's back. "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Snape straightened up, slowly, and turned to look at her.

"Now... How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Fourteen years." Snape replied, coldly.

"You applied first for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"Yes." Snape replied.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously." Snape said, his lip curling. Professor Umbridge made a note on her clipboard, with a smile.

"And you have applied regularly for the post since you first joined the school?" Umbridge asked, looking up at him once again.

"Yes." Snape replied, barely moving his lips. He seemed very angry - but the students who were paying attention were trying their hardest not to giggle.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" Umbridge asked.

"I suggest you ask him." Snape replied.

"Oh, I shall." Umbridge replied, with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"I suppose this is relevant?" Snape asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, yes." Umbridge said. "Yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understand of teachers... And of course, their backgrounds."

She gave Snape another smile, before turning her attention to Pansy Parkinson, questioning her about the class.

x.x

Jessica dashed across the hallway, rather carelessly, shoving passed several gloomy-looking students. "Watch it, Selwyn!" Someone shouted, as she ran, but she ignored them. Outside, sat on the grass, she spotted the blond mop of hair she'd been looking for. Composing herself, and controlling her breathing, she walked over, head held high.

Draco, Blaise and Theodore Nott were sat on the grass, seemingly doing homework. Theodore was the first to spot Jessica approaching them, and threw his quill at Draco to get his attention. Confused, Draco looked behind him. "I need a word." Jessica said, somewhat nervously - why was she suddenly so nervous?

"Okay?" Draco said, turning his attention back to his work.

"Privately?" Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I can't right now." Draco muttered. Blaise shook his head.

"Come on, you can show me that book you were on about." Blaise said to Theodore, as he got up. Theodore huffed, but followed. Jessica gave Blaise a small smile, before sitting down next to Draco on the grass. He, however, continued to stare down at his book.

"About earlier-"

"Jess, I've got homework." Draco said, somewhat annoyed.

"It's quick!" Jessica whined. Draco sighed, but closed his book, and looked at her. She opened her mouth to speak - but suddenly, it was as though she couldn't. It was as if words were something foreign to her. She furrowed her eyebrows, and tried her hardest to form a sentence, but nothing seemed right.

"Do you want to draw it out?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I..." Jessica began, but shook her head. "No. Never mind." She went to leave, but Draco grabbed her hand.

"It was nothing." He smiled, slightly. She stared down at his hand, which was holding on to hers, and she was certain her face was turning red. Noticing this, Draco wordlessly let go. "Just try and keep Longbottom from charging forward again. I have a reputation to uphold." Jessica smiled at this.

There was a moment of silence - but it wasn't an awkward silence. Jessica, however, for some strange reason, couldn't look him in the eyes. "Thanks." She said, suddenly.

"I just said-"

"No..." Jessica interrupted. "No, about Hogsmeade. And bringing me back. And then leaving me to it." She smiled. "It was nice of you."

"Yeah, don't spread that round." Draco smirked. Jessica smiled wider now, but shook her head.

"Need help?" Jessica asked, pointing at Draco's Potions book.

"I'm practically finished." Draco said, looking down at the book.

"I should let you get to it then." Jessica said.

"Yeah..." Draco nodded.

"Well, yeah, thanks again." Jessica said, smiling - and there was another pause. They looked at each other. The world fell silent. Everything became a blur. For a moment, both wanted to lean in - and then realisation hit. "I should go." Jessica said, somewhat urgently.

"Yeah." Draco said.

"Bye-" And suddenly, Jessica leaned in, placing a kiss on his cheek. It was quick - seeing as she practically jumped back immediately, her face bright red and her eyes wide. "Sorry... I... Sorry..." And she left, quickly, hoping silently that no one saw that. Draco, however, remained sat. He was surprised, but also somewhat disheartened - but still, it was better than nothing. In his mind, this was progress. He then remembered where he was, and discreetly began looking around. Almost everyone outside was either doing homework or chatting animatedly. No one seemed to have noticed anything - and for now, he knew that was for the best.

x.x

It was well past midnight, and Harry and Jessica were the only ones awake in the Gryffindor common room - both just as bored as the other. Harry was trying his best to finish his Potions homework, while Jessica rested on the armchair, comfortably, with The Marauder's Map lying open on her lap. She watched, unexcitedly, as a few names glided across the piece of parchment - very few of the seventh years were patrolling tonight.

"And... I... Am..." Harry signed the bottom of his roll of parchment. "Finished." He leaned back against the chair, exhausted.

"Yey..." Jessica said, with very little enthusiasm.

"And I managed, with very little help, thanks." Harry added, with a grin.

"You're a genius." Jessica said, sleepily.

"Go on, tiny, get to bed." Harry laughed.

"You're not-" Jessica yawned. "-the boss of me."

"Yeah, well-" Jessica jumped suddenly, making Harry stop mid-sentence, seemingly much more awake. She stared down at the map, shocked. "What?" Harry asked, concerned, quickly making his way over to her. She grinned up at him, excitedly.

"Come on." She said, getting on her feet.

"What?" Harry said, grabbing her hand before she could leave.

"I have a surprise for you." Jessica sang, waving the map in his face.

"Let me-"

"No! Just follow!" Jessica grinned.

"At least let me grab my cloak?"

Hidden under the Invisibility Cloak, and with the map secured in Jessica's hand, the two sneaked out of Gryffindor Tower and headed out.

"Where are we going?" Harry whispered - though, it was barely audible. Jessica didn't respond, however, and kept guiding them down the stairs, along the long hallways, and eventually outside. Once they were a fair distance from the castle, Jessica pulled the cloak off the two of them. She continued walking, silently, with the map held in front of her. Harry tried glancing over her shoulder, to figure out why they were headed straight for the Whomping Willow, but she would move the map from his view every time.

As they approached the tree, Harry noticed it was still - far too still. In the distance, they saw a dark figure - a dog - and it quickly transformed.

"Sirius!" Harry said, cheerfully.

"You're welcome." Jessica grinned.

"Glad to see you're putting that to good use." Sirius grinned. "Thought I'd chance it." Harry gave him a hug. "How are things?"

"Terrible." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams-"

"Or secret Defence Against the Dark Arts groups?" Sirius smirked.

"How do you know about that?" Jessica asked, shocked.

"Meeting in The Hog's Head of all places?" Sirius chuckled. "Told your dad about that, Jess, even he was shocked."

"Hermione said The Three Broomsticks would be too packed." Harry said.

"Might've made it harder to overhear, I suppose." Sirius shrugged.

"Well, who overheard us?" Jessica demanded.

"Mundungus!" Sirius said, and when the two looked at him, puzzled, he laughed. "He was the witch under the veil." Harry and Jessica exchanged confused looks, as Sirius continued to laugh. "It was quite brilliant."

"Well, at least it wasn't Umbridge." Jessica shrugged.

"Why was he there?" Harry asked, still confused.

"Keeping an eye on you, of course." Sirius said. "Speak of which, your dad wants to know if he needs to have a word with that Zack Smith boy?"

"What?!" Jessica practically shrieked, feeling her face heat up. "No... I... That's taken care of."

"Why couldn't he just show himself? He didn't have to hide from us." Harry said.

"Oh, he wasn't hiding from you lot, but when he realised where you were headed, he had to disguise himself. Got banned from The Hog's Head around twenty years ago." Sirius grinned. "And not to mention, we lost Moody's spare Invisibility Cloak when Sturgis got arrested, so Dung's been dressing up quite a lot lately."

"Brilliant." Jessica said, with a teasing grin on her face.

"Anyway..." Sirius said, waving his arms about. "I have a message for Ron, from his mother, and she says that on no account whatsoever, is he allowed to take part in an illegal secret group. Says he's too young, and there will be plenty of time to learn... And she said quite a bit more, but if I'm very honest, I just tend to tune her out after a while." Harry grinned at this. "Now, your father, however..." Sirius began, looking at Jessica. "Surprisingly, he wishes you all the best. Says try not to hurt anyone too badly. But should anyone try and hurt you, well... I'm sure you've got all that sorted anyway."

Jessica seemed very surprised by this. "And he's not the least bit concerned?" She asked.

"Oh, no, he's practically losing his hair over it. Takes forever to fall asleep at the mere mention." Sirius grinned. "But he's all for it. He figured it would be best - seeing as you tend to get yourself into the middle of things anyway." Jessica shifted on the spot, smiling. "So, tell me, how are you planning on doing this? Where are you meeting?" Sirius asked, excitedly.

"We haven't got that far, yet." Harry said.

"How about the Shrieking Shack?" Sirius beamed.

"We might have way too many people for the Shrieking Shack." Jessica said, pouting slightly. "And it's kind of gross in there."

"Honestly, you, Anna and Joshua... Really are your father's children..." Sirius said, shaking his head.

"We thought about a few empty classrooms, but we risk having Umbridge running in on us." Harry said.

"There's an old room, it's in the secret passageway, behind the mirror on the fourth floor-"

"That passageway got blocked." Jessica frowned.

"Ah... Well, there might be a place, perhaps-" A sound of a twig snapping caught their attention. Startled, they fell silent and looked around. Only then did Jessica remember the map - but no one was around.

"Probably just an animal." Harry said.

"In any case, you should head back. It's late." Sirius said, giving Harry another hug. He held his arm out for Jessica too, and she happily accepted. "Take good care you two. Say hello to Ron and Hermione, and Hermione's cat."

"Will do." Harry grinned.

Sirius remained by the Whomping Willow, quietly, watching as Harry and Jessica disappeared up the hill. He saw Harry placing the Invisibility Cloak over them and waited. He waited for a good twenty minutes before moving to the other side of the tree.

"You weren't seen." Sirius said.

"I did say it would work." Snape snarled. "The map proved rather easy to trick."

"Yes, well, good for you." Sirius snapped, rolling his eyes.

"How soon?" Snape asked, and Sirius sighed.

"Soon."

"And you're both certain?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you?" Sirius asked, somewhat accusingly. Snape smirked, slightly, before gliding off. "Snape..." Sirius called out, and Snape turned, eyebrow raised. "How do you suppose they'll react?"

Snape thought for a slight moment, before giving Sirius a very small, almost unnoticeable shrug. "Terribly."

x.x

The next morning, Harry informed Ron and Hermione about his and Jessica's encounter with Sirius by the Whomping Willow. Hermione was quick to scold them, unsurprisingly, but she gave up when she realised neither seemed too bothered by her words. Ron nodded when Harry told him his mother was against the idea of an illegal group, and continued eating. "I take it you're ignoring her?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Well, obviously." Ron said, his mouthful.

"Honestly, Ronald." Hermione said, shaking her head.

Angelina had managed to get permission to reform the Quidditch team that morning. She rushed into the Great Hall, in such a good mood, that Harry wondered if George had slipped something into her goblet. "We'll meet tonight at seven. Make up for lost time." She said, excitedly. Ron worriedly glanced up and out the window - it was pouring down with rain. "Yeah, hope that clears up." Angelina shrugged. "We're three weeks away from our first game. We've got to get our act together!"

Hermione's mood turned rather sour as Angelina rushed off. She looked down at her breakfast, with a deep frown. Jessica threw a grape at her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm just starting to wonder if this was a good idea."

"What are you referring to?" Jessica asked, confused.

"This. The lessons." Hermione said, nervously.

"What?!" Ron said, dumbfounded.

"Hermione, it was your idea to begin with." Harry said.

"I know, but knowing that Sirius is all for it, makes me think it's a terrible plan." Hermione said, worriedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, angrily.

"Well... He's known to be sort of reckless-"

"Look, you can't back out now." Jessica said, before Harry could argue back. "You insisted on this and got everyone together. We're all in now, and we can't just go through the year not learning anything. You even admitted that you needed help."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing." Jessica said, firmly. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

x.x

Hermione and Jessica weren't in the common room when Harry and Ron returned, soaking wet, from their Quidditch practice. Ron got one of the first year girls - that was sat with her friends, doing homework - to go get them. Harry laughed slightly at this. "Afraid of falling again?" He asked, teasingly.

"Those staircases have no mercy." Ron said, terrified at the thought.

It was a couple of minutes before the girls came downstairs, both in pyjamas. Jessica looked as though she'd been asleep already.

"I'm impressed. It's just gone ten." Harry said.

"Yes, and Jess happened to be sleeping peacefully." Hermione said, irritably. Jessica simply smiled, goofily, still obviously half asleep.

"Come here..." Ron said, ushering the two over to one of the tables in the corner, so no one could overhear them. "Harry's scar hurt again." Ron whispered, urgently.

"What?" Hermione said, worriedly, turning to face Harry.

"And he can read You-Know-Who's mind!" Ron whispered - though, he was somewhat excited, and a large grin was starting to spread across his face.

"Am I dreaming?" Jessica muttered, confused.

"No, Jess, sit down." Hermione said, impatiently, pushing the girl on to the chair. "Harry-"

"It's not quite like that." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "We're connected. Dumbledore's tried to explain it before."

"Oh, good, Dumbledore knows." Hermione said, relieved.

"And it's not his mind..." Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows. He glanced down at Jessica and noticed she was asleep again. "I just... I can sense his mood. Like, when he's angry, for example."

"Okay... And what happened? What did you feel?" Hermione asked, worried.

"I don't know." Harry replied.

"You said you think he's after something?" Ron said.

"Yeah, but I've got no clue..." Harry said. "It's something he didn't have last time... From what I understand."

"You need to speak to Sirius." Hermione said, urgently.

"Well, I can't exactly send him a letter." Harry frowned.

"No. Owls are being intercepted." Jessica muttered, with a yawn - and then seemed to fall asleep once again.

x.x

 _Her footsteps were heavy, tired, and she swayed slightly as she walked across the wet, muddy grass. Tombstone after tombstone. Thunder sounded in the distance, and she wondered if it would begin raining once again. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and paused by one of the tombstones to rest. She pulled out the bottle of water she'd been carrying and took a swig. It was meant for emergencies, but she could barely see now. She was finding it almost impossible to get back - but she would get back. She had to. She reluctantly allowed her body to slump down against the tombstone. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head. She took a few deep breaths and allowed her body a moment of rest._

 _It felt like hours before she started to feel a little less dizzy and ill. Slowly bringing her head back up, she noticed it was almost sunrise. Right before her eyes was another tombstone. She tried to focus her eyes on the name written:_

 _Here lies Athos Andrew Selwyn  
Son, Father, and a great man  
December 10th 1959 - December 1st 1995_

 _She felt a tear fall down her cheek. Of all places to stop, of course she'd stop here. His name seemed to taunt her._

 _"You left me..." She spoke, weakly._

 _Thunder sounded in the distance, and she suddenly found the determination to continue. She hated thunderstorms, after all. She carefully picked herself up off the grass, using the tombstone behind her as support. Thunder sounded, and she looked over in the direction of the sound._

 _There was a silhouette._

 _"Of all places to be." The silhouette spoke._

 _She smiled, somewhat darkly. No matter how weak she felt, she wouldn't let it show. "You're the one who has no right to be here."_

 _"You dare challenge me?" The silhouette spoke. "You are broken."_

 _"I may be broken." She spoke, feeling a sudden pain surge through her body. She screamed, and fell to her knees. "I am broken..."_

 _"Give up." The silhouette spoke, moving slowly closer._

 _"I am broken..." She sobbed. "But you-" She whipped her wand out, despite her body's protest. "Avada Kedavra!"_

 _There was a bright green light that flashed. The silhouette fell back, with a thud._

 _"You are dead."_

 _She breathed heavily and allowed her body to fall to the ground. The last thing she remembered seeing was that tombstone... Athos Selwyn..._

x.x

Harry looked up, lazily, from his book, when he heard the footsteps rushing down the stairs. It stopped quite suddenly, but no one appeared, and he heard soft crying noises. Whoever was refusing to enter the common room seemed to be trying to calm themselves down before doing so. Harry closed his book and sat up properly. He quietly got up, placing his book on the centre table, and began making his way toward the stairs.

Jessica appeared.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as her eyes widened. Eyes bloodshot red and still watery.

"Hi." She smiled, weakly.

"Need to talk?" He asked, concerned. She bit her lip and looked away.

"It was just a bad dream." She said, clutching her eyes shut.

Harry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He'd been doing that quite often lately, and it worried him. He wanted nothing more than for Jessica to be the brave, loud and cheerful girl he bumped into at Diagon Alley when they were eleven. He rubbed her back and thought about how being eleven seemed like a lifetime ago. "Believe me..." He began. "Nightmares are the worst."

"Do you get them because of your connection with You-Know-Who?" She asked, pulling back slightly, and looking up at him.

"So you were paying attention earlier?" Harry grinned, and she amusedly shook her head. "But, yeah, I would think so."

"It felt so real." Jessica said, quietly, resting her head on Harry's shoulder once again. He seemed to hug her tighter now.

"Yeah, it tends to." He muttered.

"You should head to bed." Jessica said, pulling away from his arms completely now, and making her way to the sofa. She dropped her body onto it, quite violently, face first. "Ow..." She muttered into the sofa cushion. Harry grinned and sat down by her feet. She turned around and rested her legs on his lap.

"You know I don't go to bed early." Harry shrugged, and it made her smile slightly.

They stayed like that for a good hour or so, in silence, both reading books which had been left downstairs by other students. They heard the Gryffindor Tower door creak open, and glanced at each other.

"Of course you two are up." Joshua said, as he walked in. Jessica sat up, confused - Neville Longbottom sheepishly followed Joshua into the room.

"Hi..." He said, nervously.

"You a prefect now?" Jessica asked, grinning.

"No, but he was roaming about, looking for trouble." Joshua smirked.

"No!" Neville argued. "Crabbe locked me in a cupboard, put a few hexes on the door, and I pretty much just about managed to get out."

"I'll kill him." Jessica said, narrowing her eyes, and Harry shook his head.

"But..." Neville began, glancing nervously at Joshua, who urged him to continue. Jessica and Harry exchanged confused looks. "Well, he locked me upstairs you see? And I had to avoid Filch, so I took the long way across the seventh floor..." Neville began fidgeting.

"And?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Joshua urged Neville to continue once again.

"Well, you see, I thought I was going to get caught, because I heard footsteps, and I just started thinking: if only I could hide away somewhere, until the morning... But, you see, I didn't exactly want to be locked in a cupboard again..." He glanced at Joshua nervously again. "And... And well... I found something..."

"What?" Jessica asked, curiously.

"The Room of Requirement." Joshua smirked. "I must admit, Neville, I'm quite jealous. The amount of times I could've had Lila in there-"

"Don't be gross." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"What's the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked, also rolling his eyes, but only because they were getting off topic.

"It appears when a witch or wizard has a real need for it. Sometimes it's there, and sometimes it's not. When it does appear, though, it's filled with stuff - for the seeker's needs." Joshua said, and Harry's eyes widened.

"So, say you really needed the bathroom?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Joshua shrugged. "Ask Hermione, she's smart, she might've read about it somewhere." Joshua said, waving a hand. "The point is, that's your answer right there, Potter. You're welcome." Joshua grinned.

"I think it's thanks to Neville, really." Jessica smirked.

"What?!" Joshua feigned shock, placing a hand on his chest. "I think you'll find that if I hadn't decided to patrol the seventh floor, I wouldn't have freaked Neville out, sending him straight to it."

"True..." Neville agreed, vigorously nodding his head. Harry smiled.

"He's teasing you, Neville." Jessica said, shaking her head. "So you two can be duelling partners now, and Neville can kick your butt." Jessica grinned - Neville, however, seemed truly terrified by the idea.

"I won't be participating, I'm afraid." Joshua said, getting up and heading towards the stairs.

"Why not?" Jessica said, bewildered, and Joshua chuckled in response.

"Good night." He said, before heading upstairs. Jessica looked at Harry, eyes wide.

"Well, he's pretty good already." Harry shrugged.

"He was doing something pretty cool earlier... Like a dog... Thing... Silver..." Neville said.

"A Patronus." Harry stated. "Josh's Patronus is a wolf."

"Oh..." Neville said, amazed.

x.x

Hermione did, in fact, know about the Room of Requirement, and practically slapped herself for completely forgetting about it. The four excitedly discussed how they were going to spread out during lunch and inform everyone else. Hermione gave each of them a small piece of parchment, with the names of the people they'd each approach.

"I still can't believe Josh doesn't want to do it." Jessica said, frowning slightly, as she and Hermione walked together to Herbology.

"He doesn't really need to." Hermione shrugged. "In fact, he doesn't really need to be here at all anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jessica asked, with slight hostility.

"Well..." Hermione began, pointedly. "You didn't hear this from me, but he's quite advanced already. Professor McGonagall is trying to find other things for him to do, but he's fully prepared for N.E. - and not to mention he had the highest O. score in centuries. He's a lot smarter than what he lets on." Jessica said nothing to this. She knew Joshua was smart, but she never quite thought about _how_ smart he was.

Stanley MacMillan was the first person Jessica spotted from her little list. He was sat with his usual group of friends, outside. She smiled for a moment, remembering how Cedric used to be a part of that group. She felt her chest tighten slightly, but took a deep breath and brushed it off. "Stanley..." She began, as she approached the group. They all seemed to stare at her, strangely, and Stanley seemed rather reluctant to go up to her. He did, however, after slight hesitation, and made sure she was quite far away from his friends.

"Charming guys." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"Look, sorry, but they... They're all kind of grieving still... And..."

"It's fine." Jessica sighed. "Tonight, eight. Seventh floor, opposite that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, with the trolls-"

"Got it." Stanley said, somewhat urgently. He glanced back at his friends, who still stared in their direction, rather furiously. "You should probably go."

"Hating on me won't bring him back, pricks!" Jessica called out, before leaving. She could hear the discussion that commenced shortly after.

Jessica managed to find Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot next. They were just outside of the library, chatting up a couple of girls. "Hi..." She said, sheepishly, ignoring the looks she got from the girls - who were quick to leave. Surprisingly, however, the two boys weren't annoyed by it.

"Did you find somewhere?" Anthony asked, excitedly.

"Yes, actually..."

* * *

 **ooooooh it's all getting so real now! D.A here we come!**


End file.
